


Una Historia Diferente [Severitus]

by snapebatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gen, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, REALLY slow, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow To Update, snupin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 70,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: Harry James Potter es adoptado por Severus Snape en el momento exacto en que Sirius Black es condenado por traición y ser la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso.Harry, por su parte, sólo quiere mucho amor, y Severus frunce el ceño.





	1. Harry Snape

_01 de Noviembre, 1981, 03:58 am._

El pequeño niño de no más de un año lo miraba fijamente, con aquellos ojos verdes que en algún momento tanto lo habían capturado.

El niño tenía lágrimas secas en su rostro y los ojos aún húmedos, mas no lloraba. La cicatriz en su frente ya no le dolía gracias a la pequeña porción de poción que logró darle junto con un biberón, aunque estaba roja e inflamada, pero él no hacía nada. _No podía _hacer nada más que sentarse frente al niño y mirarlo. ¿Tomó una buena decisión? Por supuesto, se dice, porque si hubiese hablado con su antigua amiga en algún momento y se hubieran arreglado, ella le pediría que cuidase de su hijo si ni ella ni su padre pudieran hacerlo. No era la primera opción, pero entre un hombre lobo y un asesino traidor psicópata, era la _mejor _opción. Recuerda que su magia casi se sale de su control al recordar a Albus Dumbledore diciendo que tenía que llevarlo con la mismísima Petunia Evans y su gordo esposo, diciendo que era "necesario", ya que era la última persona con la misma sangre, y que podrían protegerlo por magia muy antigua.

Pues bien, maldito infierno.

Ahora estaban en Mansión Prince, en una de las habitaciones del primer piso, cerca de la suya propia; pensaba en colocar una cuna en su habitación, pero luego negó con la cabeza: el niño ya dormía solo. Había acomodado una habitación con _dulces _colores y algún que otro dibujo mágico sobre hipógrifos que cantaban cada cierto tiempo; las ventanas daban al gran jardín trasero, donde se apreciaba también un pequeño bosque y un arroyo, y había encantado el techo para que, a la hora de dormir del niño, se convirtiera en un cielo estrellado y de luna menguante. El lugar tenía muchos juegos y juguetes adecuados para la edad del niño, al igual que un gran armario que se encontraba repleto de ropa nueva, ya que no quedaba mucho del Valle de Godric.

El niño hizo un pequeño ruido con su garganta, levantándose en su cuna y agarrándose del barandal, mirándolo. Levantó una ceja, y el niño río, entrecerrando los ojos y mostrando sus dos dientecitos delanteros en crecimiento; su pequeña alegría también provocó que una de las ventanas de la habitación se quebrara, pero no se rompió, y el hombre suspiró: el niño era bastante poderoso, y sabía que tenía una larga historia de ahora en adelante, donde posiblemente tendría que reparar _muchas _cosas si el niño simplemente no aceptaba un "no" a la primera.

El pequeño Harry estiró sus bracitos hacia él, en busca de que lo cargue, mientras hacía ruidos babosos con su boca y abría y cerraba sus manos, sin dejar de mirarlo, y Severus frunció el ceño, aunque aún así se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el niño, tomándolo en brazos, inseguro. Cuando lo acomodó lo suficiente como para creer que no se le iba a caer, lo miró de frente.

Harry giró un poco la cabeza viéndolo, pero luego acomodó su cabeza en su hombro, acostándose sobre él, y una de sus manos se dirigió a su cabello, estirándolo levemente, balbuceando.

Severus Snape se encontró a sí mismo balanceándose sobre sus pies y acariciando suavemente la espalda del niño, quien poco a poco se iba durmiendo.


	2. Decisiones

_03 _ _de_ _ Noviembre, 1981, 17:43 pm._

Severus fruncía profundamente el ceño. Él era un hombre; tal vez no el mejor ni tampoco el peor, tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas para poder tomar buenas decisiones, pero al final del día él estaba con quienes _tenían _que ganar para que el mundo mágico fuera libre y mejor, le gustaba ayudar (anónimamente) a todo aquél que necesite pociones y no pueda pagarlas (como el lobo Lupin), mejorándolas con el tiempo para que no sea tan asquerosa tomarlas (si es tienen que tomarlas por el resto de una vida, por supuesto); pero antes de eso, vivió e hizo mucho, en especial como mortífago: escuchando gritos de súplicas, sangre en sus manos (más o menos), atrocidades que sus propias creaciones hacían en las víctimas, los golpes y torturas. Sí, Severus Snape pasó por muchas cosas, más malas que buenas, pero las pasó, y no se puede modificar el pasado, para su mala suerte.

En especial ahora, donde Severus lamenta más de una decisión tomada por voluntad propia.

Tal vez la primera decisión de todas las que tomó que más lamenta fue dejar que el padre de su mejor amigo le dijera al Señor Tenebroso sobre la profecía que habían escuchado. Su amigo se había disculpado _demasiado _para ser él, y él mismo había estado culpándose todas las noches, cuando sabía que el niño que cuidaba estaba felizmente seguro y dormido.

La segunda decisión que (trata de decirse -mentirse- a sí mismo) más lamenta, fue el momento en que decidió adoptar legalmente al niño anteriormente nombrado. Se preguntaba, en momentos como éstos, si no era lo mejor dejar al niño en algún orfanato muggle o algo así, o mandárselo por correo al lobo, donde sea esté.

Unos pequeños bufidos que simulaban ser un motor de un bote salían de la boca del niño de ojos esmeraldas, mientras una de sus manos salpicaba en el agua y la otra sostenía una lancha de madera que movía sobre el agua enjabonada a una temperatura cálida. El niño estaba sentado en la bañera, con su cuerpo totalmente mojado y sus cabellos desordenados con champú; él niño estaba muy divertido, al parecer sin importarle demasiado sus alrededores. Hace no menos de cinco minutos que Severus no hacía nada más que mirarlo, perdido en sus pensamientos, donde el niño había dejado de llorar para reírse fuertemente y luego ignorarlo por completo.

Severus, con sus túnicas y cabellos totalmente mojados y una mirada helada en sus ojos, se repetía una y otra vez el _por qué _se encontraba en ésa situación, justamente _él._

—¿Y si la próxima simplemente me señalas qué quieres?— Severus habló luego de unos minutos, y el pequeño Harry lo miró con sus ojos brillando en diversión y tranquilidad, aún moviendo suavemente su mano libre sobre el agua.—Con magia accidental no solucionarás todos tus problemas, niño tonto.

Harry rió, como si entendiera perfectamente todo lo que Severus le dijo y no le importara en lo más mínimo. Severus frunció el ceño, bufando, y se anotó mentalmente recordar los juguetes de baño del niño para la próxima, así evitaba otra inundación en su baño principal. También se anotó no utilizar buenas túnicas cuando le toque bañar a ese demonio.


	3. ¡Sev!

_10 de Noviembre, 1981, 09:33 am._

—Sev, Sev, Sev...

Respiró profundamente antes de tomar un sorbo de café. Parpadeó lentamente, sus ojos fijos en _el__ Profeta _que flotaba frente a él, leyendo quiénes habían sido encarcelados y a quiénes aún buscaban. _Yo __podría__ estar allí, _se dice, _si __Albus__ no __hubiera__ saltado a __mi__ favor. _Toma un poco más de café, levantando una ceja: _me molestará por ello el resto __de__ mi vida..._

—... Sev, Sev, Sev...

_... y tendré que __ser__ posiblemente su perrito faldero. _Siente un tirón en la parte baja de su túnica, pero _vuelve _a ignorarlo. Se pregunta qué tipo de cosas Dumbledore le pedirá que haga y durante cuánto tiempo, con el enorme favor que le ha hecho. A su alrededor sólo se escucha silencio, aunque aún sentía al niño cerca, por lo que sonrió quedamente. La paz le duró muy poco al escuchar su chimenea encenderse, y luego la voz del Rey de Roma; rueda los ojos.

—¡Severus! ¿Están por allí?

—¡Sevus!

Mientras se levanta, toma al pequeño niño en sus brazos, que ha estado los últimos _dos días _diciendo _una y otra y otra vez _su nombre, o un intento de él. Por favor, si este mocoso tenía diecisiete o dieciocho años, Severus lo retaba a duelo por siquiera atreverse a llamarlo "Sev". El niño ríe en sus brazos mientras ambos abandonan la cocina y se dirigen hacia la sala de invitados, donde Albus sale automáticamente de la chimenea luego de verlos, con una sonrisa y los ojos brillando en felicidad, y Severus le dirige a ambos seres una mirada molesta. Cuando Albus se encontraba sentándose, la chimenea volvió a arder y de ella salió Madame Pomfrey, y luego Minerva McGonagall.

Mira con fastidio a ambas mujeres, y antes de que pueda hablar, Madame Pomfrey sonríe tranquilamente.

—Sólo vine a ver cómo se encontraba el pequeño Harry.— El niño mira hacia la medimaga con una sonrisa, aunque se aferra aún más a Severus, quien alza una ceja.

—El niño está perfectamente bien, muchas gracias. Sé cuidar a seres vivos.— Minerva negó con la cabeza viendo al niño con nostalgia, y Severus pudo entenderla. Sólo han pasado diez días de la muerte de su mejor amiga y el otro imbécil, y todo seguía siendo difícil. La Maestra de Transformaciones se sentó junto a Albus, y el dueño de la mansión amablemente pidió bebidas para todos a un elfo doméstico. Madame Pomfrey niega con la cabeza, pero se acerca a él y Harry, ejecutando un hechizo diagnóstico con su varita sobre el niño. Harry ríe encantado por nada en particular, y el pocionista entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Se le ha inflamado la cicatriz?— Severus niega con la cabeza, y Madame Pomfrey sonríe.— Muy bien, el niño está muy saludable.— Hace una seña hacia los sofás, y al sentarse, Severus baja al niño al suelo, quien gatea hacia la mesita central entre los asientos y se apoya en ella para pararse, estirando una de sus manos hacia la pequeña caja con variados dulces que se encontraba en el centro, que no alcanza. Todos los adultos (excepto Severus, que conoce el _posible _final) sonríen ante eso, pero Madame Pomfrey mira con preocupación a Severus.

—¿No ha pedido por... por sus padres?

—Sólo pide por Lily.— Severus niega con la cabeza, la vista fija en el pequeño niño, quien aún no ha alcanzado el objeto. La herida estaba abierta y sangrando, pero ahora tiene algo más importante que hacer que lamerse a sí mismo.—Y no llora por ella, simplemente la llama y se detiene cuando yo aparezco; sólo pide por ella en las noches, cuando no puede dormir.

Los restantes en la habitación asienten en compresión, también con su mirada en el pequeño niño y su determinación. Albus sonríe enternecido mientras Minerva y Poppy imitan su sonrisa, aunque la medimaga la cambia fácilmente por una divertida.

—En poco tiempo te reconocerá a ti como su madre, ¿no crees?

—Ni en tus mejores sueños.—Poppy ríe ante la mirada de muerte que recibe del pocionista, y Albus también sonríe divertido.

—¡Vamos, Severus! ¿Cómo esperas que te llame toda su vida el pequeño? ¿Señor Snape?

—No me moles...

—¡Sev!

El pequeño Harry se había volteado cuando había escuchado al anciano hombre decir el nombre del hombre que tanto quería, y había logrado atraer con magia todos los dulces a su alrededor, dejando la caja vacía en su lugar. Sonreía grande mostrando sus dos dientecitos en crecimiento, estirando sus brazos hacia el hombre que simplemente deseaba desaparecer al ver las miradas divertidas y tiernas que recibía de sus invitados.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó molesto, dejando su té a un lado para levantar a la pequeña molestia, frunciendo el ceño cuando el niño agarra su cabello y empieza a jugar con él.

—Nada, nada. Nos alegra ver que el niño te ha tomado cariño.— Albus sonríe aún más grande, y Minerva y Poppy asienten en acuerdo.

—Claro que es eso.—Minerva sonríe.— Mi querido Sev. Deberías empezar a firmar todas tus cosas como "Sev Snape".

Antes de que Severus pudiera hechizarlos a todos, Harry ríe y agarra la cara del pocionista con sus dos manitos, una en cada mejilla, y lo mira a los ojos, sonriendo.

—¡Sev!

Severus se resigna a su dolorosa vida.


	4. Árboles

_20 de Diciembre, 1981, 18:20 pm._

—Es _estúpido _e innecesario, Albus.

—¡Es la tradición! A Harry le encantará, Severus, piensa en ello.

Severus asintió, colocó una mano bajo su barbilla y entrecerró los ojos, y dos segundos después volvió a su posición original y negó con la cabeza.

—No, sigue siendo estúpido e innecesario.

Albus suspiró, aunque no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento. Se encontraban en la sala privada de la Mansión, con Harry siendo entretenido por Minerva, que tenía al niño en su regazo y le hacía cada tanto cosquillas y caras raras, que Severus, con sus veintiún años, deseaba no verlas nunca más. Se cruzó de brazos, viendo al feliz niño, y entrecierra los ojos: _claro, el niño ríe y ríe; ah pero cuando tiene que comer o dormir prefiere gritar._

—Severus...

—¡Es un maldito árbol!—Severus negó con la cabeza, molesto.—¡Puedo hacerlo en unos años, cuando tenga por seguro de que el niño _pueda __recordar_lo que sucede a su alrededor.

—Muchacho, este es un nuevo comienzo tanto para Harry como para _t_i.— Minerva los miraba a ambos ahora, aunque no dejaba a Harry a un lado; Albus se acercó a él con una mueca amable, y Severus quiere maldecirse a sí mismo al sentirse ablandarse.—Aprovéchalo, Harry aún no recordará o entenderá mucho, tienes razón, pero tú sí puedes hacerlo. Ten una Navidad con tu protegido _decent_e, con un gran árbol lleno de luces y adornos, salgan a la nieve y disfruten los copos cayendo en sus rostros, tomen chocolate...

—Y luego cantamos, sí, sí.— Severus rueda los ojos, aunque no aminoró el brillo esperanzado en los ojos de Albus, sacándole un bufido exasperado.—Armaré el maldito árbol, con luces y adornos móviles y toda la basura que desees, y luego sentaré al niño frente a él durante horas y horas con un hechizo de pegoteo. ¿Feliz?

**\- - -**

_24 de Diciembre, 1981, 20:34 pm._

Severus toma tranquilamente su café, admirando el gran árbol verde repleto de adornos y luces amarillas tenues, que no molestaban a la visión. Había algunos hipógrifos y algún que otro _Santa Claus _que volaban alrededor de las estrellas doradas y plateadas colgantes, junto con algunas bolas de nieve y una en especial que Harry no había dejado de mirar, que Severus le había creado en un pequeño momento de debilidad, que contenía a su _patronus_en miniatura, una cierva que, o trotaba en el espacio disponible, o que se acostaba tranquilamente, mirando alrededores.

Su sala privada se encontraba a oscuras, con sólo la luces navideñas del árbol iluminando la instancia, Severus sentado en su sofá y Harry tranquilamente en su regazo, con su espalda apoyada contra su abdomen y tomando leche tibia de su biberón, somnoliento y con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras miraba el árbol, moviendo de lado a lado sus pequeños pies.

Severus se permite una pequeña sonrisa, ahora que nadie puede verlo, y acaricia suavemente el cabello azabache del niño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad, cada que escribo o pienso algo de este fic, me dan diabetes jdj, pero quería probar algo nuevo♡
> 
> Espero les guste.♡


	5. Primeros pasos

_03 de _ _Enero_ _, 1982, 17:33 pm._

Harry sonríe grande, sus ojos verdes abiertos en emoción mientras se mueve torpemente hacia el hombre de graciosa barba.

Primero un pie, luego otro, y cae. Pero el hombre no parece enojado ni triste, sino que sigue sonriendo feliz, y vuelve a levantarse y a repetir el proceso, mientras que el hombre vuelve a extender sus dos manos hacia él. Cada vez se acerca más al hombre y cuando está a punto de llegar a sus manos, se vuelve a tambalear y cae; hace el intento de levantarse, pero luego decide que es mejor quedarse en el suelo, y mira hacia el hombre.

—Bueno, algo es algo, pequeño.

El hombre hace algo gracioso con sus manos, y en el momento siguiente él ya no se encuentra sobre el frío piso de madera, sino que en una suave y esponjosa alfombra, y ríe mientras sus dedos juegan con ella.

La voz de Sev lo distrae, y gira su cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde estaba él con los brazos cruzados y entrando lentamente, acercándose a él.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tantas risas?

El anciano ríe, y Harry aprovecha para ponerse de pie torpemente; cuando cree que Sev está casi a la misma distancia que el otro hombre, grita.

—¡Sev!

En el momento siguiente Harry se encontraba abrazando las piernas del hombre vestido con colores oscuros, quien rápidamente lo carga en sus brazos. Sonríe grande, viendo los ojos negros del hombre muy abiertos.

—¡Lo hizo!— Albus grita, y Severus lo ve con el ceño fruncido, en un claro "_no me digas_", pero vuelve a ver a Harry, y sonríe levemente.—Ha estado la última hora tratando de dar dos pasos sin caerse. ¡Parece que te estaba esperando para que lo veas caminar!

Severus quiere decirle que no sea un idiota, que el niño simplemente quería acercarse a él para molestarlo de alguna manera posible pese a su corta edad, pero sólo logra palmear un poco la espalda del niño.

Si Severus tiene el recuerdo en un pequeño frasquito, guardado en un lugar seguro, no se lo dirá a nadie.


	6. El tío Lucius

_07 de Enero, 1982, 15:49 pm._

El rubio se ríe de él, aunque aún así frunce el ceño ante el sonido ensordecedor. Harry no había dejado de llorar y gritar en la última hora, en un berrinche incesante al no dejarlo jugar en los charcos de agua provocados por la lluvia que hace poco acababa de terminar. Y Severus tenía que ir a Hogwarts.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga con el niño?— Lucius Malfoy volvió a quejarse, mientras miraba al lloroso niño y enviaba una mirada hacia su esposa, Narcissa, que cargaba pacientemente a su propio hijo quien miraba curioso a Harry.

—No lo sé, prueba cortarlo en trocitos así usamos la carne para un estofado y la sangre para pociones. ¿Qué te parece?— Severus, quien buscaba un libro en una de sus grandes estanterías de la Mansión, se detiene para darle una mirada hastiada, pero rápidamente vuelve a su tarea.—Pues cuidarlo, Lucius. Maldición, te creía más inteligente.

—¡Pero yo no sé nada de niños!

Narcissa ríe bajo ante lo dicho por su esposo, y Severus bufa. Harry se encontraba sobre la alfombra cercano a los sofás en ese momento, sentado y mirando a Severus mientras lloraba _muy _fuerte, sin prestarle mucha atención a los otros presentes. Severus se aleja de la estantería unos segundos y mira hacia Harry, cuidando de que el niño no haya agarrado nada peligroso ni de que su magia accidental haya roto algo cerca, pero cuando lo ve, el niño estira sus brazos hacia él, y Severus se golpea mentalmente. Se acerca rápido hacia el niño y lo alza, apoyándolo contra su cadera, y le frunce el ceño. Harry deja de gritar, para su suerte, pero sigue sollozando mientras apoya su cabeza contra su hombro. Severus le da inconscientemente palmaditas en las espalda, mientras vuelve a acercarse a los estantes de libros.

—Serán sólo un par de horas.— Severus dice, mientras Harry se calma poco a poco. Severus frunce levemente el ceño, y se pregunta a _quién _se lo dijo, si a los Malfoy o a Harry.

—Creo que deberías de buscar una niñera.

—_Lucius_.— Narcissa se levanta bajando a Draco, quien automáticamente se sienta en la misma alfombra en la que estuvo Harry, y se acerca a su esposo, con leve reproche.—Se la debemos a Severus: él ha cuidado a Draco cuando no podíamos.

—O querían pasar un tiempo no apto para menores.

Narcissa ríe bajo, y aunque Severus está de espaldas, cree ver el _sonrojo _del mismísimo Lucius, y quiere reír. _Si Abraxas siguiera con vida..._

—El problema, _Severus__, _es que "un par de horas" se convertirán en "una tarde", "una tarde" se convertirá en "¿pueden cuidarlo el año escolar? Tengo que estar en Hogwarts y necesito estar tranquilo, y con el niño no podré".— Lucius brama, y Severus se vuelve hacia él, con una ceja alzada.—Por favor, ¿crees que no lo sé? ¡Serás el Jefe de Casa de Slytherin!

—Aún no sé si...

—¿Sev?

Severus, Lucius y Narcissa miraron a Harry, que miraba a Severus con el ceño fruncido; había dejado el llanto hace poco, y aunque aún tenía lágrimas húmedas por su rostro, el sonrojo producido por el esfuerzo iba desapareciendo. Harry entonces mira a Lucius y estira sus brazos a él, sin decir nada. Severus levanta una ceja, pero igual se acerca a su amigo y le entrega a Harry; Lucius hace una _pequeña_ mueca de susto mientras agarra al niño, y cuando al fin lo tiene bien acomodado, Harry lo mira a los ojos, mientras unas de sus manos se dirige hacia su largo cabello y lo estira levemente.

Harry entonces sonríe, y mira a Severus un segundo para luego volver a mirar a Lucius.

—Luc... Du...

—_Lu-cius, _Harry, _Lu-cius_.— Severus dice lentamente, mientras deja de prestar atención a sus invitados y vuelve a su búsqueda.

Harry frunce un poco el ceño, intentando imitar lo que Sev dijo.

—Lu...Lu...— Sonríe, estirando fuertemente el rubio cabello, provocando un quejido en Lucius.—¡Lulu! ¡Lulu, Lulu, Lulu!

Narcissa ríe sin intentar esconderlo, mientras Severus decide que _definitivamente _es un buen día.

Severus, también, dice a quien quiera escucharlo, que tiene una memoria guardada sobre un niño reconociendo al mismísimo Lucius Malfoy como "Lulu".


	7. Momentos extraños de un Severus extraño.

_09 de Enero, 1982, 00:07 am._

Los rayos de luz de luna entraban por la gran ventana de la habitación, iluminando tenuemente el silencioso lugar. Harry dormía pacíficamente en su cuna y Severus lo observaba, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el barandal de la cuna y su rostro raramente pacífico. Era su cumpleaños número veintidós y, desde los dieciséis, no tenía ese tonto impulso de beber hasta la inconsciencia, solo o con Lucius. Tampoco es que pudiera hacerlo.

Era un momento extraño, decretó en silencio mientras sus ojos miraban la cicatriz en forma de rayo del niño, desde que el niño está en Mansión Prince eran momentos extraños; sólo que ahora se sentía más, cuando la mansión se encontraba en silencio y no había gritos o llantos o risas del niño inundando el lugar. Claro, Severus siempre fue _extraño, _pero no por ello tenía _momentos__ extraños. _De esos donde uno no está ni feliz ni triste, mientras piensa en todo y nada a la vez, sentado en algún lugar y perdido en un mundo que está totalmente desconectado a la realidad. Severus estaba en _ese momento, _aunque tenía completa y total alerta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Las respiraciones del niño, la suya propia, cualquier mínimo movimiento tanto fuera como dentro de esa habitación era totalmente registrado por la entrenada mente de Severus. Se preguntó si _podría_ enseñarle eso a Harry, en algún futuro.

Futuro. Era una palabra rara, se dice, porque lo es todo y a la vez nada, porque todo podía cambiar en cuestión de segundos. Harry hoy puede estar con él, dice, pero mañana puede llegar el lobo, o alguna autoridad, y simplemente decir que él no es apto para cuidar a un niño, y menos siendo un ex mortífago. Y podrían quitarlo de sus manos, como quien le quita un dulce a un niño.

El pensamiento, inexplicablemente, le deja una sensación incómoda en el pecho.

El futuro de Harry, sin embargo, ya sea con o sin él (preferiblemente _con _él) era ese tipo de futuro que no está escrito, pero sólo porque es _obvio_cuál será. Y Severus no está precisamente feliz con ello.

No quiere que el niño sufra todo lo que conlleva ser "el niño-que-vivió". Era demasiado peso, piensa, mientras sus ojos vagan por el pacífico rostro de su protegido; si _algo _no va como debería en su vida, Harry podía llegar a, o ser un maldito creído como el idiota de su padre en la escuela, o ser alguien totalmente recluido, cayendo preso de las palabras de simples imbéciles que hablan sin saber.

Severus no creía estar preparado para lo que conllevaba criar niños, y mucho menos criar a uno famoso por algo que seguramente no recordará que hizo. Y ahora, es éste el momento donde piensa que sería mejor dejar ir al niño.

Es un niño, Harry. Los niños necesitaban muchas cosas, pero el afecto y los sentimientos positivos eran algo clave para su infancia y crecimiento. Y Severus no puede darle eso. Él puede alimentarlo, puede ayudarlo en lo que necesite, puede bañarlo, cambiarlo, jugar con él o hasta leerle estúpidos cuentos por las noches para que se duerma de una _maldita__ ve_z; pero él no puede darle todo aquél afecto que el niño _claramente _necesita, porque simplemente él nunca lo recibió de su propio padre. ¿Y si lo arruinaba por completo? Severus nunca tuvo un carácter amable y amigable, y está muy seguro de que eso no iba a favorecer _absolutamente nada _a la infancia feliz que ese niño debería tener.

Se siente, por decirlo de alguna manera, derrotado a sus recién cumplidos veintidós años, mientras ve el tranquilo rostro de Harry. Se dice que debería llamar a Albus en la mañana, diciéndole que él realmente no estaba hecho para criar niños, y que ayudaría a Harry colocándole con otro tutor.


	8. Torturas y Torturas

_31 de Julio, 1982, 09:34 am._

Severus se cubre los ojos con una mano, suspirando fuertemente y conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. Vuelve a preguntarse _por qué, _por qué a él, y no a Lucius, por ejemplo. Las torturas pueden ser muchas y de diferentes formas, reconoce Severus, pero él estaba sufriendo tortura psicológica y física en pocas acciones y sonidos, y era cada vez más doloroso. Ya no había forma de aguantar, vuelve a suspirar, y se da fuerzas para hacer su última jugada. _Es la hora, _piensa, _un__ movimiento en falso y soy hombre muerto._

Se levanta lentamente de la silla en la que se encontraba, volviendo a colocar su máscara de indiferencia total ante las miradas hambrientas de dolor ajeno de los demás y dirige su vista al principal torturador de la sala, el que lo ha metido en todo de esto desde el principio. El hombre no lo miraba, sino que le daba felizmente la espalda, y Severus aprovechó para dirigirle una última mirada a los demás en forma de advertencia por si llegaban a hacer algún ruido, y luego dirigirse hacia la salida. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, encontrar el camino adecuado y ya, nadie iba a dañarlo más.

Sale de la habitación en silencio, y vuelve su vista hacia el principal torturador antes de dirigirse hacia una puerta cercana, cerrada con magia poderosa, que Severus fácilmente logró abrir. La cierra con sumo cuidado, y de allí se acerca hacia una de las estanterías que decoran la habitación en su totalidad, y busca un libro en específico. Sus ojos se mueven rápidamente por toda la superficie, pero sigue sin encontrarlo luego de dos minutos, y se pregunta si esconderse debajo del escritorio de madera oscura que estaba en aquella habitación sería caer muy bajo.

Cuando estaba decidiendo qué hacer, la puerta a sus espaldas se abre, y Severus se tensa levemente, aunque aún así toma fuerzas y se gira hacia ella. Traga saliva suavemente, sus manos apretadas detrás de su espalda y listas para sacar la varita si es necesario. Los ojos de uno de sus torturadores lo miran fijo, con la cabeza levemente hacia un lado con una mirada curiosa y una pequeña sonrisa; estaba apoyado contra la puerta con una de sus manos, mientras la otra se estiraba hacia él, en su cabeza había un extraño y brillante gorro triangular, y se encontraba vestido con una capa negra (de Severus, para su molestia) que le quedaba excesivamente grande.

—¿Necesitas algo?— Severus evita tambalearse sobre sus pies, deseando que lo dejaran tranquilo.—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

—Ven.— Su torturador niega con la cabeza graciosamente y frunce el ceño, y comienza a alejarse de la puerta y se acerca rápidamente a él, sorprendiéndolo, mientras su rostro choca contra las rodillas de Severus. Los ojos esmeraldas lo miran desde allí, brillantes, y Severus ignora la calidez en su pecho y la tentación de cargar a ese monstruo en sus brazos.—Regalos, Sev. Quiero que abras conmigo.— Y para su dolor, el demonio sonríe, al parecer muy feliz por decir la oración (casi) correctamente. Y Severus lo sabe, y eso le molesta. No debería saber _por qué _ese torturador de almas tranquilas está feliz o no.

Levanta al mocoso en sus brazos, mientras se traga su enojo y tensión en un gran nudo, y vuelve hacia la habitación de la que también felizmente había escapado. Se pregunta brevemente cómo fue que el niño lo encontró antes de encontrarse nuevamente con su torturador principal, también conocido como Albus Dumbledore, quien a penas pasan por la puerta les sonríe enormemente, parado en el centro de suficientes bolsas de regalo como para creer que la Navidad y el cumpleaños del niño de los próximos veinte años han decidido festejarse en un mismo día.

—Bien.— Albus da una palmada felizmente, mirando a su alrededor y sonriendo al niño rubio que trataba de abrir algunos de los regalos.—Creo que son pocos pero...

—Albus.— Severus niega con la cabeza, ignorando que Harry lo miraba fijo mientras trataba de agarrar su cabello, que estaba atado en una coleta, para frustración del niño. Albus lo mira, interrogante.— El niño, durante el último año, ha conseguido los suficientes juguetes como para abrir su propia juguetería mágica-muggle para los próximos setenta y cinco años. No. Más. Juguetes.

—Pero...

—No.

Harry, quien simplemente había desistido en intentar agarrar el cabello de Sev, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él y sonríe tranquilo. Posa sus ojos en Draco, quien estaba con una gran caja en ese momento, y abre grande sus ojos esmeraldas. Se coloca recto, captando la atención de Sev y lo mira muy sonriente.

—¡Regalos Sev! ¡Abrir ahora!

Albus sonríe, y Severus desea desaparecer. Se dirige con el niño en brazos hacia los regalos y se sienta en el suelo, dejando al niño a su lado. Suspira, viendo como Harry se acerca un poco a su ahijado y juntos parecen _hablar _muy seriamente, y terminan por elegir una de las cajas grandes, envuelta en colorido papel de metal. Harry mira a Severus y el hombre se estira un poco hasta llegar a la caja, y rompe un costado del papel, dejando que los niños terminen, entre risas, de romperlo todo.

Así es durante las próximas _dos malditas horas, _donde los niños eligen uno de los regalos y Severus les ayuda a abrirlos, y luego pasan los próximos diez minutos investigando dicho regalo hasta que se acuerdan que aún hay más. La postura firme de Severus se fue perdiendo con cada regalo, y ahora estaba relajado, viendo a Harry reír muy fuerte ante un estúpido libro que cada vez que lo abría hacía algún ruido de animal. Sonríe levemente cuando Harry le pasa el libro, y Severus lo abre en una página al azar y actúa sorprendido ante el ruido de perro que se escucha. Harry vuelve a reír junto con Draco, y siguen con el último regalo que queda por desenvolver.

Albus, desde el sillón en el que había estado el último tiempo, no _puede_ creer que éste Severus fue el mismo que le pidió que nunca le dijera a nadie que él verdaderamente tiene un corazón. Sonríe cada vez que Harry, emocionado, le muestra algún regalo destacado, y Severus, en vez de tratarlo con indiferencia, también actúa intrigado y sorprendido ante el objeto, provocando sonrisas muy grandes en el pequeño niño.


	9. Serpientes y Lobos

_29 de Agosto, 1982, 10:33 am._

Severus Snape era ya un hombre bastante fuerte mentalmente, a pesar de su edad; sabía qué batallas luchar y cuáles no, sabía cuándo hablar y cuándo no.

Éste momento, por ejemplo, era una batalla que si luchaba, _perdía, _y un momento en el que si hablaba, sería en vano.

Severus Snape también era un hombre bastante terco, a pesar de su edad; sabía que _no _debía luchar esta batalla y que _no _debía de hablar mucho, pues iba a perder.

_Lástima que no le importe demasiado._

—Mira, viejo, he tolerado suficiente mierda durante años de él y sus amiguetes, y por si no recuerdas, está la _otra cosa, _que por cierto más que seguro me mataba, y tú, Albus, ¿realmente esperas que yo, _yo, de todas las persona_s, acceda libremente ante esto?— Severus bufó muy fuerte, siendo él centro de dos pares de ojos, unos decididos y compasivos, y otros totalmente avergonzados.

—Creo que Severus tiene razón, profesor...

—No, Remus.— Albus suspira brevemente, negando con la cabeza y palmeando el hombro de Remus. El hombre suspira, pero no dice nada más, mientras sus ojos dorados evitan los de Severus y mete sus manos en sus desgastados pantalones.— Severus necesitará ayuda desde hoy en adelante, y estoy seguro de que ya sabes cómo es Harry.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe.— Severus detiene su caminata alrededor de la oficina de Albus, en Hogwarts, con una mirada sarcástica y molesta.— Sabe cuáles son sus horarios, sus comidas, sus juegos favoritos. ¡Lo sabe todo! ¡Si estuvo todo el último tiempo con él! ¿Verdad, Lupin? ¡El niño _exige _tu presencia! ¡Te llama por las malditas noches luego de una pesadilla! ¿A que sí? ¡Te molesta todo el maldito tiempo hasta que le haces caso y te sonríe y ríe y toda esa basura! ¿Verdad?

Severus suspira fuertemente, avergonzándose cuando termina de escuchar lo que dijo, pero sin dejar de lucir extremadamente enojado e indignado. ¿Estaba sobre-actuando? _Quizás, _pero él no gastó casi un año de su vida en ese mocoso de Harry como para que venga el lobo (¡el lobo! ¿Nadie ve el problema en la palabra _lobo_?) quiera adueñarse de todo su proceso. Vuelve a su caminata, satisfecho con lo avergonzado que se ve Lupin, e ignorando la mirada de reproche de Albus. No señor.

Remus suspira, sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio y colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. Albus se sienta en su silla, observando a ambos muchachos y las obvias batallas internas que ambos parecían llevar. Aunque sea, piensa distraído, Severus está en la misma habitación que Remus sin atacarlo físicamente; ya es un progreso. Albus se centra en Severus, y sonríe de medio lado un momento.

—Severus, por favor, siéntate.

Severus le obedece, aún refunfuñando y lanzando miradas de odio a las personas restantes en la habitación, mientras se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja, en espera. Remus no se mueve de su posición.

—Severus, Remus no está aquí para quitarte a Harry.— Remus levanta la cabeza y posa su vista en Severus, sorprendido y negando con la cabeza suavemente. Severus se remueve en su asiento, mirando hacia otro lado, y bufa despectivo. Albus continúa, un poco animado ante el cambio brusco de ambiente en la habitación.— Él está aquí para cuidar de Harry cuando tú estés aquí, que es prácticamente la mayor parte del día. Y sabes que no podrás con Harry y tus deberes como Jefe de Casa sin llegar a la locura luego del tercer mes. Sin importar cuánto yo te ayude, necesitamos a alguien más.

Severus no observa a ninguno, pero aunque sea ya no parece tan molesto como antes, mientras que los ojos de Remus adquieren un brillo de esperanza que no tenían antes, ante la actitud de su ex compañero.

—Severus.— Remus decide hablar en voz baja, un poco inseguro.— Yo de verdad lamento todo lo que te hice pasar en la escuela, sé que pude hacer algo para detenerlo, pero no lo hice y aún me culpo por ello, porque es sólo cuestión de mirar cómo has tratado a Harry a pesar de que sea el hijo de J-James para saber que realmente eres un buen hombre y que, la _gran __mayoría_ de veces, no te merecías tal trato.— Remus traga saliva, aún viendo el perfil de Severus.— No pienso quitarte a Harry a menos que me des motivos verdaderos, y según lo que me dijo Albus, estás siendo un gran _padr_e, Severus, y es todo lo que necesito saber. Quiero ser parte de la vida de Harry, si así me lo permites. Cualquier queja que tengas podremos arreglarlo, y prometo nunca estar cerca cuando cuando llegue el ciclo de luna llena. Y si quieres ponerme a prueba para ver si soy apto para cuidar a Harry, está bien.

Severus ahora lo miraba fijo, solamente que ya no lo escuchaba. La palabra "padre" giraba alrededor de su cabeza como burlándose de él, y frunce el ceño.

—Soy su tutor, no su padre.— Dijo, casi inconscientemente.— El niño no me ve como un padre, Lupin. Cuidado.

Un pequeño "qué" salió de los labios de Remus, quien lo miró desconcertado, mientras la suave risa mal disimulada del director se escuchaba. Severus se levanta rápidamente, con su túnica ondeando tras de él, y se dirige hacia la puerta. Le da una mirada a Lupin, quien aún lo miraba extrañado, y rueda los ojos.

—Mañana Albus te dirigirá a Mansión Prince, y ya veré si eres digno de cuidar a Harry, o si lo soportas.

Sale de la oficina, ignorando la tonta sonrisa del lobo y la feliz mirada de su nuevo jefe.

_Esa noche._

Severus carga al lloroso niño en su cadera y se balancea suavemente de un lado al otro, en busca de calmar al niño. Acaricia su espalda cada tanto y sigue prestando atención a la olla sobre el fuego, donde prepara la comida para ambos mientras lee un libro sobre ingredientes especiales, buscando mejorar una poción ya creada.

El niño, antes de calmarse por completo, le estira el cabello fuertemente provocando un quejido en Severus, seguido de la risa del pequeño ingrato, que acomoda su cabeza sobre su hombro, somnoliento y cansado luego de la pequeña escena. Severus suspira, y mira la cabeza del niño con malos ojos.

—Te conviene hacerle exactamente lo mismo al lobo, mocoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, pero creo que Harry va a tener un tutor más. (?)
> 
> Éste no fue tanto Sev y Harry pero quería introducir de alguna forma a Remus so...
> 
> Espero que les esté gustando.♡


	10. Comidas y ridiculeces

_06 de Septiembre, 1982, 13:40 pm._

—No.

—Severus, creo que no le haría mal...

—He dicho que _no_, lobo. Y como tutor legal del mocoso, mi palabra es ley.

—Pero mira su carita...

—Le dañará los dientes; tendrá caries y estarán todos rotos.

—¡Pero si apenas están en crecimiento!

—¡_Crecerán rotos_!

Remus ríe fuertemente ante eso, mientras Severus se sonroja fuertemente sin poder ocultarlo, ante la _grandísima__ idiotez, _digno de Gryffindor, que acaba de decir. Sólo quería molestar y cansar al lobo, y lo único que logró fue avergonzarse a sí mismo, increíblemente.

Se encontraban en el comedor de Mansión Prince, y Severus tendría que volver esa tarde a Hogwarts, dejando al lobo y al niño _destruyendo _su casa y planeando planes malévolos para arruinar su humilde existencia. Por supuesto, él se encontraba a sólo un puñado de polvos flú y podría aparecer en cualquier momento libre que tuviera o en caso de extrema urgencia, pero eso no importaba; el problema de ese momento realmente comenzó el día anterior, donde el idiota de Lupin había decidido comer _delante del niño _uno de esos tontos chocolates que siempre cargaba consigo, y (por si fuera poco) invitarle un trozo, logrando que el niño (a pesar de sólo haberlo dejado en su boca hasta que se derritiera) decidiera que el chocolate era muchísimo mejor que su comida nutritiva y saludable que Severus, en toda su buena voluntad, le preparaba.

Ahora, por ejemplo, el niño decidió que su nutritivo puré de calabaza y papa quedaba muchísimo mejor como decoración de las paredes y el suelo del comedor, en vez de estar en su organismo, alimentándolo. Y todo, gracias al lobo.

Severus estaba _extasiado _ante la presencia de Lupin, en especial en este momento.

Severus suspira fuertemente, mientras decide ignorar por completo la risa que, a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo, seguía siendo escandalosa. Fija su vista en Harry, que miraba con una enorme sonrisa a ambos hombres, mientras sus dedos estaban completamente manchados de puré, los que movía sobre su pequeña mesa. Se quedó mirando a Severus y estiró ambas manos a él, pero, por primera vez, el hombre negó con la cabeza con una mirada seria, y Harry perdió su sonrisa.

—¿Sev?— El niño habló en voz baja, pareciendo consciente de que algo estaba mal. Volvió a estirar sus brazos hacia Sev y abrió y cerró las manos, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.—¡Arriba, Sev!

Severus ignoró el pequeño sentimiento de culpa que siempre se instalaba cada vez que le decía que _no _al mocoso, aunque, después de este tiempo, era la primera vez que no lo cargaba cuando se lo pedía. Mientras se levantaba, limpiando con un rápido movimiento de varita el desastre provocado, apreció cómo Lupin se dirigía a cargar al lloroso niño, y lo detuvo con una mirada feroz. Remus levantó ambas cejas, mientras su mordía el labio e intercambiaba su mirada entre él y el niño. Terminó mirando a Severus con una mirada ansiosa.

—El niño, Lupin, tiene que aprender que si hace algo mal, como tirar su comida, será castigado.

Volvió su vista a Harry, quien, aunque aún no había comenzado a llorar, no dejaba de verlo con los ojos acuosos. El niño vuelve a estirar sus brazos hacia él, con un pequeño puchero, y Remus suspira fuertemente, mirando con tristeza a Harry.

—Vamos, Severus.— Remus mira suplicante al nuevo Jefe de Casa de Slytherin, sus ojos dorados brillantes. Severus frunce el ceño.— Sólo déjaselo pasar por esta vez, y te juro que no volverá a suceder.

—Tú no tienes que jurarme nada. Es el niño quien tiene que hacerlo, lobo tonto.— Remus le da una pequeña sonrisa y se acerca a Harry, y antes de que pudiera decir nada, pasa algo increíble.

Remus coloca su rostro a la misma altura que el de Harry, quien no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera Sev, e imitando al niño, pone un puchero _ridículo _y junta ambas manos, mientras inclina un poco la cabeza y alza los ojos, suplicando con la mirada.

—Por favor, Severus.— Remus sonríe suavemente mientras lo dice, parpadeando lentamente y apretando sus manos. Harry también lo miraba suplicante, aunque Severus no podía dejar de observar la ridícula escena que se llevaba frente a sus ojos gracias al lobo.

Luego de ello no sabe realmente qué ocurrió ni cómo, pero Remus reía alegremente mientras limpiaba el rostro repleto de chocolate de Harry, quien saludaba con una mano a un Severus taciturno, que devolvía el gesto desde la chimenea.


	11. Pidiendo por mamá

_27 de Septiembre, 1982, 22:46 pm._

Severus suspiró fuertemente mientras su pluma con tinta roja marcaba una gran equis sobre un pergamino, preguntándose nuevamente por qué aceptó ser profesor y si, durante el tiempo que siga enseñando, va a seguir viendo tanta basura escrita en un mismo pergamino. Luego de dejar una _agradable _nota al final del pergamino, baja su pluma y se levanta de su silla, satisfecho por haber terminado las correcciones. Mientras camina hacia sus aposentos privados, se pregunta si Mansión Prince sigue en pie o debería de buscar otro lugar donde vivir con el niño y Lupin.

Frunce el ceño, pensando en que de ahora en adelante el lobo vivirá con ellos, tanto por su escasa economía como por Harry, y también su maldita condición (y por chantajes de Albus). Severus no se encontraba precisamente feliz, pero aunque sea está seguro (y tiene un seguimiento) de que Lupin nunca estará cerca de Harry (ni de él) cuando empiece a sentir los cambios de la luna llena.

Cuando se encuentra en su habitación, dejando su túnica a un lado y quedando solamente con su camisa blanca y pantalones negros, Albus lo llama desde el flú. Su rostro es serio, y Severus se acerca rápidamente. Por su mente pasaban una y mil posibilidades, y mil terminaban con Harry en problemas.

—Harry no ha dejado de llorar desde la mañana.— Fue lo primero que le dijo Albus cuando entró en su campo de visión.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora?— Ladró incrédulo y molesto.—Iré inmediatamente.

Apenas Albus desapareció de las llamas, Severus se adentró en la chimenea y gritó la dirección, apareciendo rápidamente en el salón público de su casa. Lo único que lo recibió fueron los gritos de su protegido, y las protecciones lo guiaron hacia la nueva habitación del lobo.

Remus se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación con ojos llorosos y rostro preocupado mientras cargaba a Harry, cuyo llanto lastimaba seriamente los oídos de Severus.

—Lupin.

Remus dirigió sobresaltado su vista hacia Severus, y suspiró en alivio, soltando algunas lágrimas; casi corrió hacia él, y rápidamente le pasó al niño, quien lo abrazó por el cuello fuertemente, sin dejar de llorar. Severus siseó suavemente, palmeando suavemente la espalda del niño y mirando interrogante al lloroso hombre.

—Pide por Lily.— Remus explicó pobremente. Se pasó las manos por la cara en un movimiento ansioso antes de continuar.— Ha... Ha estado pidiendo por ella desde que se levantó y sólo llora y llora y Severus, no sé qué hacer.

Severus asintió, decidiendo que primero lidiaría con el niño gritando en su oído y luego con el niño que parece estar por desmayarse. Se dirige a la habitación de Harry, dos puertas a la derecha de la del lobo y una a la izquierda de la suya propia, y al llegar va directamente hacia la silla mecedora que colocó específicamente para calmar al pequeño revoltoso. Cuando se sentó, acomodó a Harry para que quedara sobre su regazo, aunque el niño enterró su rostro en su camisa, sin dejar de llorar.

—Tranquilo, Harry.— Severus mira hacia la puerta, cerciorándose de que se encontraba a solas. Colocó una mano en el cabello del niño, acariciando suavemente, a la par de su otra mano en la espalda del mismo.—Tranquilo, niño, Sev está aquí. Sh.

Severus logró tranquilizar al niño luego de media hora, y en ese momento se encontraba dormido sobre el torso del hombre, con su rostro con lágrimas secas sobre su hombro y uno de sus brazos rodeando el cuello. Se levantó con cuidado, dejando al niño en su cuna y verificando que las protecciones y hechizos de la habitación se encontraban en su lugar, y salió suavemente de la habitación. Convocó una poción calmante y buscó en sus protecciones al lobo, encontrándolo en la cocina; a paso tranquilo se dirigió hacia allí, encontrando a Lupin en la barra de desayuno con un té ya frío entre sus manos y una mirada perdida.

Se sentó frente a él, con una mirada tranquila y colocando la poción frente al lobo. Remus sonrió levemente, y tomó la poción alzando la cabeza levemente. Luego de un suspiro, agradeció a Severus, y ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

—No me habías dicho que Harry lloraba por L-Lily.

Severus negó con la cabeza, sin importarle el tono reprochador del lobo.

—Él no pide por Lily, Lupin.— Severus dejó su mirada en blanco.— Pide por mí.

—Pe-pero, él dice "mami"...— Remus abrió grande los ojos al comprender, y sonrió un poco más feliz.—Nunca lo escucho decirte "mami", Severus. Creo que me han estafado.

—Y nunca lo escucharás, lobo; pierde las esperanzas.— Severus levantó una ceja, satisfecho consigo mismo por no sonrojarse.— El mocoso los primeros días la llamaba, por supuesto, pero con el paso del tiempo se callaba cuando yo aparecía luego del primer "mami", por lo que técnicamente cuando dice eso, me busca a mí. O algo así.

—Eso es muy tierno, Severus.

—La próxima vez, trata de no entrar en pánico y simplemente llámame, si la situación vuelve a repetirse.

Remus asintió, perdiendo la sonrisa y volviendo la vista a su té frío. Severus quiere decirle algo más en consolación, entendiendo los nervios del lobo ante la situación de cuidar a un niño que no deja de llorar y buscando a su madre muerta, pero simplemente se levanta y se dirige a su habitación, decidiendo volver por la mañana a Hogwarts.

Mientras entra en la inconsciencia, ignora el hecho de que Harry, cuando no lo encuentra, realmente lo considera su madre.


	12. Tíos

_07 de Diciembre, 1982, 06:02 am._

Se había despertado bien esa fría mañana de domingo, satisfecho de poder llegar a tener el domingo libre y de visitar a Harry y, por consecuencia, a Remus. Planeaba cocinar él ese día, ya que extrañaba hacerlo para el mocoso (cosa que, por supuesto, _nunca _admitirá en voz alta), y luego verificaría que el niño estuviera bien y que no necesitara nada, y que el lobo tuviera suficientes pociones tanto para él como para Harry en caso de cualquier urgencia. Luego de ello, volvería a Hogwarts con un buen humor antes de que tenga que cruzarse con cualquier alumno vestido de chillones colores rojos y amarillos, que lo mirarían con odio y rencor, logrando que él les diera un buen castigo si alguno aún dudaba de su poder como profesor y Jefe de Casa; y entonces, iría a su cama a descansar pacíficamente sin llantos por las noches y sin nadie llamándolo.

(Aunque no quiera admitirlo, preferiría que la última parte de sus domingos rutinarios no incluyeran el pacífico silencio.)

Por supuesto, todo esto fue pensado y planeado _fríamente_antes de que pensara en las posibilidades de que en su hogar, las únicas conexiones con libre acceso de su flú fueran, por supuesto, sus habitaciones privadas de Hogwarts, y Mansión Malfoy, con una contraseña en específico.

Claro, como Lucius ni Narcissa se presentaban nunca sin avisar antes, nunca creyó que realmente ese detalle fuera importante. Al fin y al cabo, Lucius y él no tenían ningún tipo de secreto _importante_, luego de vivir tantas cosas juntas y estar ahí el uno para el otro. Lucius una vez le había dicho que lo consideraba como un hermano, y Severus estúpidamente estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Aunque, esta vez, Severus olvidó de decirle a su mejor amigo el _pequeño gran __secreto_de que aquél hombre lobo que casi lo mata en sus años como estudiante en Hogwarts, vivía bajo su techo y cuidaba de Harry. Hace casi cuatro meses.

Cuando llegó a Mansión Prince, lo primero que vio fue a Remus, encadenado en una silla y con un maldito _bozal_ y los ojos bien abiertos, mientras Harry estaba sentado en el sofá con un biberón y mirando curioso a Lucius, quien apuntaba con su varita al lobo. Severus frunció profundamente el ceño, en el momento en que entendió por completo lo que sucedía. Se preguntó si volver por donde vino sería una mala idea.

—¡Severus, menos mal!— Lucius se acercó a él con el rostro serio, pero los ojos brillantes de odio hacia el hombre encadenado y satisfacción de haber hecho un buen trabajo.—Me encontraba dirigiéndome hacia aquí con Draco y Narcissa para pasar el día juntos, ¡pero vaya sorpresa me he llevado cuando veo a Lupin tratando de secuestrar a Harry!

Remus habló bajo el bozal negando frenético con la cabeza, pero solamente se escuchó un sonido ahogado que hizo reír a Harry. Severus suspiró profundamente mientras pasaba por un lado de Lucius y se dirigía a Remus, a quien liberó con un movimiento de varita; lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla mientras el hombre se frotaba los brazos y la boca con una mueca adolorida, y lo dejó a un lado de Harry, que saludó con una breve caricia en la cabeza. Volvió a ver a Lucius, que ya miraba confundido a Severus.

—Lucius, Lupin está cuidando a Harry.

Severus deseó reírse, tal vez un poco frenético, ante la mueca de horror que hizo su rubio amigo, pero su rostro se mantuvo serio, mientras se alejaba _dos pasos _de su amigo, quien no tardó demasiado en recomponerse y respirar profundamente.

—Severus, amigo mío.— Lucius sonrió brevemente.— ¿Me estás queriendo decir, viejo amigo, que estás dejando que un _maldito lobo _cuide a _tú hij_o?

Severus entrecerró los ojos molesto tanto como el hecho de que Lucius siga diciendo que Harry es "su hijo" como por el decirle "maldito lobo" al lobo. Está bien, ya se acostumbró a que todos tuvieran el _pensamiento __equivocado_sobre el mocoso siendo su hijo, pero el hecho de que su amigo esté insultando a un _lob_o, y además cerca de Harry, no lo iba a aceptar.

—Luni.— Harry habló desde el regazo de Remus, quién no miraba a nadie ni nada que no fuera la espalda del niño, y Severus trató de recordar si tenía alguna poción calmante en su túnica. Lucius también miró al niño, aunque desconcertado.— Luni es, tío Lulu. No _lobo, __Lu-ni_. ¡Mi tío, tío Lulu, como tú!

—¿Él es tu tío Luni, Harry?— Severus miró con sospecha el avergonzado rostro del lobo, pero el escuchar el "tío Lulu" logró apaciguar su malhumor. Observó como Lucius entrecerraba los ojos ante el asentimiento de un sonriente Harry, y luego lo miró a él.—¿Hace cuánto exactamente está él aquí, Severus?

Severus Snape no temía a nada, ni siquiera el enfrentarse cara a cara con el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Pero un Malfoy enojado tal vez, y sólo _tal vez, _podría ponerlo mínimamente nervioso.

—Una, dos.

Severus solamente le echaba leña al fuego cuando trataba con Lucius enojado y, para su diversión personal, respondía sin coherencia. Por supuesto que era _eso _y no el hecho de tener que decirle que _olvidó _tal detalle, mucho menos cuando siempre era _él _quien iba con Harry a Mansión Malfoy o sólo aceptaba las visitas cuando estaban en luna llena.

_Oh, bendito infierno._

—Uno o dos, ¿qué?

—Tal vez cuatro.

El primer hechizo lo esquivó con proeza, antes de enviar un escudo sin varita sobre el lobo y Harry. Sacó su varita en un rápido movimiento de muñeca y apunto hacia su amigo, quien lo miraba con una mueca feroz.

—Tranquilízate, Malfoy; lastimarás a Harry y te buscaré hasta el maldito fin del mundo.

—¡Y dejarlo con un hombre maldecido con un comportamiento caníbal no podría lastimarlo!

—¿De verdad me crees un Gryffindor, Malfoy?— Severus bajó la varita, con una mueca de asco y sintiéndose insultado. Lucius también bajó la varita, aunque seguía atento.—Tengo controlado cada maldito ciclo del lobo y sé cuándo debe dejar a Harry en Hogwarts, y también soy _yo mismo _quien prepara su matalobos, y estoy seguro de que funciona, muchas gracias.— Se acercó a Harry y lo tomó en brazos, y (con su capa ondeando tras él) se dirigió hacia la cocina, consciente de que Harry debía desayunar algo más que un simple biberón.

Harry agarró su cabello con una suave sonrisa.

—Al tío Lulu no le gusta el tío Luni.

Severus negó, palmeando la espalda de Harry dos veces, sin decir nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez, en privado por supuesto, el comportamiento de Severus cambie mínimamente con el paso de los años, pero realmente voy a tratar de que no sea tan notable como cambiar del blanco al negro; más bien sería de un verde pino a un verde albahaca(??????)(sí, busque "tonos de verde" en Internet).
> 
> También lamento que estos caps no se traten tanto de Severus y Harry como tal, pero como no sé qué hacen y qué no hacen los niños a los dos/tres años aparte de aprender lo básico, me quedé sin ideas ahre y creo que saltarme nueve años sería un poco ¿¿?? pero ya va a volver mi creatividad♡
> 
> Espero les esté gustando♡


	13. Nieve

_27 de Diciembre, 1982, 11:57 am._

Un pequeño estornudo resonó en la extrañamente silenciosa habitación, y Severus maldijo en silencio, mirando preocupado al pequeño niño en su cuna, sentado y con el rostro levemente sonrojado, una muestra de que el niño tenía la temperatura elevada.

Se acerca hacia el armario de la habitación, dispuesto a colocarle a Harry una manta más y ropa aún más protectora contra el frío del Invierno, pero se detiene en el momento en que toma la manta, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. ¿Y si lo resguardaba tanto del Invierno que solamente terminaba aumentando su temperatura? Oh, no. Severus negó con la cabeza, cerrando el armario sin recoger nada y acercándose a Harry, que lo miraba con una mueca cansada y los ojos llorosos desde su lugar; lo carga en sus brazos y lo apoya contra su cadera, y se dirige hasta su propia habitación. Harry coloca su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Severus mientras él busca en uno de los estantes una poción para el niño, deseando no tener que preparar una en ese momento, pues no quería dejar solo al mocoso, y para colmo, el que se supone debería cuidarlo cuando Severus no podía, decidió pasear bajo la luna llena la noche anterior.

No encuentra ninguna poción ni para el resfriado ni para niños, y se pregunta seriamente si él puede considerarse en algún futuro un Maestro de Pociones, cuando ni siquiera es capaz de tener un suministro de respaldo y curar a su subordinado de dos años. Harry solloza un poco en su hombro y Severus coloca su mano libre en su frente, preocupándose cada vez más sobre la elevada temperatura del pequeño; se muerde el labio inferior, comenzando a dudar de él mismo. Se dirige a la cocina en un momento de pequeña iluminación, mientras confirma que el suéter de Harry lo mantiene debidamente abrigado y que los hechizos de calentamiento no hagan sudar al niño también.

Cuando entra en la cocina, trata de dejar al niño en su silla alta, pero Harry sólo se aferra más a él con un débil "no" colocando su rostro febril en su cuello, y Severus sólo termina convocando a uno de los elfos domésticos de la familia Prince, descartando su idea de preparar la comida él mismo sabiendo que no podrá hacer mucho con una de sus manos ocupadas.

—Charis.— Cuando la elfina aparece en un pequeño chasquido, mira a Harry un momento con la preocupación en su rostro, pero rápidamente vuelve su atención a Severus, a la espera de las órdenes. Severus vuelve a acomodar a Harry en su cadera.— Necesito una sopa de verduras liviana para Harry, y pídele a Darius que se dirija a mis habitaciones en Hogwarts y que busque alguna poción contra el resfrío para Harry, por favor.

Luego de otra mirada preocupada y una pequeña reverencia, Severus vuelve a encontrarse a solas con Harry en la cocina, y el niño vuelve a sollozar en su cuello, causando que el profesor le de palmaditas en la espalda, meciéndose lentamente de un lado a otro en un intento de consuelo.

—Sev...— Harry murmura en su cuello, y Severus hace un pequeño sonido de atención con su garganta, mirando por una de las ventanas de la cocina hacia la nieve que decoraba el jardín, maldiciéndola y culpándola de todas sus desgracias desde que despertó este día. Harry acomodó su cabeza, mirando hacia el cuello de Severus.— Pesadilla.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla, pequeño?— Severus suspira lentamente, creyendo saber de qué pudo haber tratado el mal sueño y sintiendo el asentimiento de Harry y el pequeño apretón en su hombro derecho por la mano del niño.— Sólo ha sido un mal sueño, Harry. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte, lo sabes.

Harry asintió, pero volvió a quedarse en silencio con los ojos acuosos. Unos momentos después, Charis apareció y dejó en la mesa el plato de sopa junto a dos frascos de poción, que Severus, agradecido, reconoció rápidamente. Se sentó en la silla de la esquina frente al plato de sopa aún con Harry en brazos, y convocó el vaso antiderramo del niño, donde colocó un poco de jugo de calabaza y otro poco de la poción, y se la dio a Harry, quien tomó el vaso vacilante y bebió lentamente.

—Te hará sentir mejor en poco tiempo, mocoso.— Severus probó la sopa, aceptando la temperatura y colocando a Harry recto en su regazo y dándole la espalda, y lentamente comenzó a darle a comer, y cuando Harry lo detuvo y agarró él mismo la cuchara, comenzando a (intentar) comer por sí mismo, Severus casi ríe de alivio luego de volver a tomarle la temperatura al niño, descubriendo que iba bajando lentamente.— ¿Ves? Te lo dije.

Harry asintió, y se recostó contra su abdomen.

—¿Sev?

—¿Mhm?

—Te quiero.— Harry voltea su cabeza hacia él, con la duda en los ojos.— ¿Así está bien? Tío Luni dijo así y dijo que era bueno.

Severus asintió y el niño sonrió, y luego volvió a su intento de alimentarse civilmente, esparciendo sopa (tibia, para alivio y suerte de Severus) sobre sí mismo y sobre Severus, pero al hombre no le importaba, no en ese momento. Coloca una mano en el cabello de Harry en una pequeña caricia, y volvió su vista hacia la ventana que miraba hace un momento, volviendo a prestar atención al frío clima.

Estúpida nieve.


	14. La maldita palabra con "p"

_06 de Junio, 1983, 23:40 pm._

—Lupin.

Remus, quien estaba por entrar en su propia habitación con una mueca de cansancio, observa a Severus curioso, y lo sigue hasta su habitación luego de una seña por parte del pocionista. Encuentra al hombre en su baño, mirando fijamente el objeto de plástico celeste a un lado del retrete.

Severus lo mira con una ceja levantada, y luego señala con la cabeza la bacinica. Remus de encoje de hombros, confundido y divertido en partes iguales.

—¿Qué sucede, Severus?

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Una bacinica?

—Eso ya lo sé, gryffindor.— Severus rueda los ojos, cruzándose de brazos y viéndolo molesto.— Pero, ¿por qué está aquí?

Remus ríe suavemente, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro.

—Harry ya debería empezar a usarlo.— Observa cómo el rostro de Severus pierde un poco de color, aunque aún parecía molesto.—Severus, Harry no puede usar pañales para siempre.

—Por supuesto que no.— Vuelve a mirar la bacinica, esta vez con un poco fe cautela.— Pero un conocido me ha dicho que lo mejor sería esperar a que el niño se sintiera cómodo tanto física como mentalmente alrededor de _ambo_s, ya que cuando yo no esté tú tendrás que ayudarlo, y que también no sufra ningún tipo de presión para dar este gran paso en su vida.— Coloca sus manos detrás de la espalda, bajo la divertida mirada de Remus.— Por supuesto, Harry en su momento aprenderá a ir solo, pero al principio nosotros deberemos estar allí para enseñar a pedir al niño y nosotros saber cuándo necesite ir. También...

—Tu conocido sabe mucho sobre niños.— Severus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y asintiendo lentamente.— Dile de mi parte que su libro "_1001 __Cosas__que__ todo Padre debe saber_" es genial; lo leí hace unos meses. Y créeme, es hora de empezar a entrenar a Harry para que vaya al baño solo, él vivirá luego de esto, no te preocupes: no habrá torturas medievales ni nada por el estilo si las cosas no van como nosotros esperamos a la primera, y no le impondremos un trauma tampoco a Harry.

Severus apretó los labios, única muestra de ser descubierto y avergonzado ante el hecho de estar leyendo libros para padres, pero según él, lo hacía solamente porque se le encargó un trabajo y tenía que saber muy bien cómo se mueven la fichas en el tablero antes de hacer algún movimiento. Carraspeó, volviendo a mirar la bacinica e ignorando la diversión de Lupin.

—¿Y por qué está en mi baño, precisamente?

—¿Porque _tú _eres su padre, tal vez?

—Yo no...

—Severus.— Remus rodó los ojos, tapándose la boca con una mano ante un bostezo.— La gente que te rodea no dejará de pensar que tú eres el padre de- ¡Por favor, Sev! ¡No te estoy acusando de absolutamente nada! ¡Deja de asustarte! ¡Tú eres el padre de Harry, porque has estado cuidándolo, jugando con él, enseñándole lo que tiene que saber, y en general haciéndolo feliz!— Remus suspiró con una pequeña risa ante el pálido y miedoso rostro de Severus, negando con la cabeza.—Ahora que dejamos este agradable tema en claro, es por eso que la bacinica está en tu baño.

—¿Porque hice todo lo que un buen _tutor _debe hacer?

—¡Mami!

Severus lo observó unos segundos antes de salir de la habitación y adentrarse a la de Harry, dejando a Remus con el sentimiento de que posiblemente ganó una batalla de lo que parecía ser una larga guerra.

Remus estaba saliendo de la habitación de Severus cuando él volvió, con un somnoliento Harry. Severus lo observó con una mirada de soslayo mientras Remus jugaba con la pequeña mano del niño haciéndolo sonreír.

—Buenas noches, Lupin. Si me disculpas, Harry se siente incómodo con su pañal mojado y yo, como su _tuto_r...

—Padre.

—... debo cumplir con mi deber y cambiarlo.

Remus asintió con una sonrisa.—Si empiezas a entrenarlo bien podrías ya no lidiar con pañales sucios.

Severus se giró hacia él y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, y Remus entendió en poco tiempo lo que verdaderamente sucedía. Se acercó a Severus y colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Harry, pasando sus dedos por su cabello y peinándolo con suavidad. Sonrió suavemente, y miró a los ojos a Severus antes de hablar en voz baja.

—Me tomó mi tiempo, pero entiendo que te sientes nervioso ante los grandes cambios que debes, debemos, sufrir con Harry, pero es parte del proceso.— Se mordió el labio y dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de Harry.—No hay que tener miedo del fracaso, ¿sabes? Nadie tiene por primera vez un hijo y se convierte automáticamente en el padre perfecto, todo se aprende con el paso del tiempo, y lo sabes.

Severus no dijo nada por unos momentos, volviendo también su vista hacia Harry, quien comenzaba a dormirse en su hombro.

—Deja de juntarte con Albus, suenas tan viejo como él.

Remus rió, y convocó un pañal limpio.—Vamos, deja que te ayude con esto. Ya mañana comenzaremos con el plan "Bombardear el Desagüe".


	15. Harry Snape y el Jardín de infantes

_03 de Noviembre, 1983, 01:34 am._

El vaso de vidrio chocó fuertemente contra la mesa de madera oscura, sorprendentemente sin romperse, y Lucius lo observó unos segundos con un poco de duda antes de volver a llenarlo con whisky de fuego. Miró a su amigo a la cara, esperando algún tipo de explicación.

—Lupin me quitará al niño.

El vaso vacío volvió a golpear contra la mesa, pero la mente de Lucius estaba en las palabras de Severus. ¿El lobo? ¿Y por qué ahora?

—¿Estás seguro, Severus?— Lucius negó suavemente con la cabeza.—No creo que lo intente...

Una risa sin gracia se escuchó alrededor de la cocina de la Mansión Malfoy, donde ambos hombres se encontraban sentados en la barra de desayuno. Severus se había presentado cuando terminó su turno en Hogwarts, con un rostro miserable y el humor por los suelos, con una botella de whisky en una de sus manos. Lucius pensó que había sido solamente un día particularmente largo para su amigo, pero al parecer esto iba mucho más allá. No creía, a pesar de sus dudas al principio, de que Lupin -_Lupi_n, maldición- de un momento a otro haya decidido quitarle la custodia de Harry a Severus, menos aún después de ver que el niño era, en efecto y en palabras de muchos, un niño muy feliz y más que amado bajo su tutela; además, el lobo parecía bastante cómodo con Severus, pese a su pasado.

—Cuéntame cómo te has enterado, y sabes que te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

Severus asintió y comenzó su relato, mientras su amigo comenzaba a planear su estrategia ante la demanda de tutela próxima.

—Como sabes, hoy era el primer día de preescolar para Harry, y según los libros es normal que tal vez el niño esté renuente a dejar a sus padres o tutores frente a un ambiente nuevo.— Severus se sirvió otro vaso de whisky mientras hablaba y Lucius asentía.—Le dije al lobo que se prepara para todo, pues él ya de por sí es bastante _sentimental _con respecto al niño. Entonces, cuando llegamos a la escuela, que es muggle ya que Remus al parecer no confía en los jardines infantiles mágicos por razones que...

—Severus.— Lucius lo detuvo, levantando una mano y con una pequeña mueca de hastío.—Sé que estás ansioso ante las circunstancias, pero solamente dime cómo te enteraste de que Lupin te quitará a Harry.

—A eso iba.— Murmuró enojado, pero rápidamente volvió a su relato.—Bien, entonces lo llevamos ambos a la escuela esta tarde y le dijimos que Lupin vendría a buscarlo, entonces Harry me abrazó por las piernas unos segundos y después se dirigió a Lupin, pidiéndole que lo cargue y cuando lo hizo le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego un largo abrazo, y juro escucharlos susurrando entre ellos, después Harry fue puesto en el suelo mientras reía y después de otro "adiós" de su parte, entró al salón.

Lucius asintió, comprendiendo y esperando la continuación.

Uno, dos, cinco minutos, y la continuación no llegó.

—¿Y entonces?— Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras bebía un trago más del whisky.—¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Cómo te enteraste de que Lupin quiere quitarte al niño?

—Ya te lo he dicho: se abrazaron y hablaron en susurros antes de que Harry se vaya. Y Harry ni siquiera me miró mucho antes de irse.— Severus suspiró, como quien acaba de recibir la peor noticia del universo, mientras Lucius solamente lo miraba, con su rostro en blanco.— Es una clara muestra de que Harry ya no me necesita, y aunque Lupin es un Gryffindor, él siempre fue más observador que el resto de su pandilla. Está claro que aprovechará esta oportunidad y la usará en mi contra, y logrará quitarme a Harry, y con ayuda de Albus.

Lucius movió lentamente la botella de whisky de fuego hacia un lado, sin querer romperla, y deja caer con fuerza su cabeza contra la mesa, sin saber si llorar o reírse por la paranoia e inseguridad de su amigo.


	16. Vidas privadas

_22_ _ de Diciembre de _ _1983_ _, 12:20 am._

No sabe cómo llegó exactamente a esa situación, pero culpa de absolutamente todo a Lupin. Si él no hubiese dicho que la escuela muggle era más confiable que la mágica, y si otro mago no hubiera estado de acuerdo con él y haya llevado a su hijo a la misma escuela en la que él lleva al suyo, y si este mago no hubiera reconocido a Lupin y no hubiera sabido que él era un hombre lobo, nada hubiera pasado.

Él, por ejemplo, seguiría en Hogwarts, terminando de corregir algunos ensayos; Lupin estaría con Harry en Mansión Prince, cenando y preparándose para colocar el dichoso árbol de Navidad, y Albus estaría comiendo caramelos de limón en su oficina.

En cambio, estaban frente al maldito e inútil Ministro de Magia, _como-sea-que-se-llame _Fudge. A Severus no le interesaba, sólo quería tomar a Harry y patear a Lupin hasta la mansión, y luego tomarse un buen trago de alguna carísima botella de licor, e irse a la cama.

—Dumbledore.— El imbécil Ministro habló, con clara desaprobación en su voz, y Severus deseó pegarle un puñetazo en su nariz. Remus sentado frente a él, estaba totalmente pálido y tenso.—No entiendo, sin embargo, cómo has dejado que un _asqueroso __mortífago_y un _hombre __lobo_cuidaran del niño-que-vivió.

—Este _asqueroso __mortífago_, Ministro, le recuerda que el niño del que está hablando tiene un maldito nombre: Harry. Úselo.

Fudge lo miró con algo que trataba disimular era cualquier cosa menos asco, y Severus se cruzó de brazos, tratando de no agarrar su varita y simplemente _explotar _al ridículo hombre.

—Cornelius, puedo jurar que tanto Severus como Remus son de mi entera confianza, y bien sabes que Severus fue un espía para la luz en el bando de Voldemort.— Dumbledore habló con voz amable, aunque su mirada era tan fría como el hielo.—Confío en que Severus es capaz de cuidar y mantener feliz a Harry durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

El Ministro (Severus realmente no puede creer que la gente haya, de hecho, _votado _por él) asintió, aunque aún no estaba convencido.

—Bien, Snape es de tu entera confianza y fue espía para nosotros. ¡Genial! Pero según tengo entendido, él ha empezado como Jefe de Casa de Slytherin hace poco tiempo, ¿eso quiere decir que dejas que el niño-que-vivió sea cuidado por un hombre lobo, Albus? ¡Él podría transformarse y matarlo de un pequeño rasguño! ¡O peor, convertirlo en uno de ellos!

Remus se encogió aún más ante eso, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Albus miró con desaprobación al Ministro mientras Severus ya simplemente ignoraba realmente la situación, ya que lo único que escuchaba cada vez que Fudge abría la boca era "golpéame, golpéame". El Ministro siguió hablando, sin reparo.

—Además, me he enterado que sólo un pequeño grupo de personas sabe dónde vive actualmente el niño.— Fudge negó con la cabeza, como si se hubiera enterado de lo peor.—¿Cómo podremos salvarlo, si le sucede algo con el lobo, o con _ex amigos _de Snape? ¡Él no está a salvo, donde sea que esté.

—En realidad— Severus habló comenzando a hartarse de la situación ridícula.—, Harry y Lupin han estado viviendo conmigo en Hogwarts hace ya casi medio año, puesto que el mocoso está bajo mí mando, y Lupin me ayuda con él.

Por supuesto que eso era mentira, pero el imbécil Ministro no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Lo entiendo Snape, pero el hombre lobo no tiene ni la custodia compartida con usted ni es nada para el niño. Creo que Lupin es un peligro para el niño-que-vivió, y no puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo esto.

Remus miró fijamente a Fudge durante largos segundos, la derrota en su rostro y sus ojos acuosos. Severus sabía que Dumbledore tranquilamente podría decir unas pocas palabras y convencer al hombre, pero al parecer en ese momento, sólo podía ver a Remus con tristeza. Severus se odió a sí mismo antes de colocar una mano en el hombro de Remus, apretando suavemente bajo la mirada desconcertada de Fudge.

—En realidad, _Ministro, _Remus es casi un segundo padre para Harry.— Remus observó a Severus con la duda en los ojos, pero rápidamente el pocionista sólo le advirtió con la mirada que se quedara callado. Volvió a mirar a Fudge, con su rostro serio.—Últimamente estamos haciendo el papeleo para que Remus también tenga la patria potestad de Harry, puesto a que estamos casados hace ya casi cuatro años. Por supuesto, esto es de extrema confidencialidad, pues aún seguimos luchando con viejos fantasmas del pasado. Ya casi está todo hecho, gracias a un amigo en común que tenemos en el ministerio, que nos ha estado ayudando.

Fudge lo observaba con la boca abierta al igual que Remus, mientras los ojos brillantes de Albus le demostraban cuán divertida le era la situación. Severus realmente se odió a sí mismo.

Cuando salieron de la oficina de Fudge, luego de que él haya aceptado dejar a Lupin con Harry sin la necesidad de guardianes y con la advertencia de visitar las habitaciones de los tres en Hogwarts, los tres hombres se dirigieron hacia la oficina del Director mediante el flú.

Al llegar, Severus se vio atrapado en un gran abrazo del hombre lobo alrededor de su cuello, mientras Harry, que había estado en la oficina con McGonagall de niñera, lo abraza por las piernas.

—Gracias Severus.

Severus, un poco tomado por sorpresa, palmeó levemente la espalda del lobo antes de separarse y tomar a Harry en sus brazos. Harry sonrió muy grande a Sev, mientras le dejaba un baboso beso en su mejilla.

—¡Te vas a casar con tío Luni!

Severus miró con odio a su empleador, preguntándose cómo demonios su invento llegó con tal rapidez a los oídos de su curioso niño. Remus rió, al igual que Minerva, mientras Severus negaba con la cabeza.

—No hablaremos de eso.— Severus se dirigió hacia la puerta, aún con Harry en brazos.—Mejor dime si te has metido en problemas o no en la escuela, así ya pienso en un castigo.

—Muéstrale el dibujo que hiciste a Sev, Harry.— Remus los siguió a ambos en su recorrido hasta su nuevo hogar (temporal, si Severus tenía suerte), dejando al director y a la profesora con sonrisas divertidas en la oficina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tendría que estar durmiendo porque mañana tengo clases, pero el insomnio ganó y se me vinieron ideas a la mente, so ¡nuevos caps! Sobre éste cap, me pareció graciosa la idea de Fudge tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión a Dumbledore sobre nada xd


	17. Un libro y a dormir

_25 de Diciembre, 1983, 23:06 pm_

—Buenas noches, Sev.

Severus asintió hacia el lobo mientras éste entraba en su habitación, en los aposentos privados de Severus en Hogwarts. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de Harry, quien lo esperaba aún sentado sobre las mantas y un libro en sus manos. Cuando lo vio, Harry sonrió grande, mostrándole el libro. Severus levantó una ceja, leyendo el título. "Caperucita Roja", era una historia que Severus sabía casi de memoria.

—Ven.— Harry se acostó bajo las mantas y levantandolas para Sev, así acostarse a su lado mientras veía las imágenes del libro a la vez que escuchaba la historia.

Severus hizo lo pedido, sacándose los zapatos y agradecido de haberse sacado su túnica hace ya una hora; acomodó una almohada de Harry a su altura y esperó a que el niño lo terminara de arropar a él, como normalmente hace en su ritual de lectura antes de dormir, y cuando Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, Severus comenzó.

Remus había encantado el libro para que sus imágenes se movieran, por lo que leerle un libro a Harry lo dejaba agotado, ya sea por la tranquilidad con la que Severus le leía (de vez en cuando haciendo voces ridículas, que le sacaban más de una risa) o por las imágenes, que lo relajaban con los movimientos suaves.

Severus nunca creyó que iba a extrañar tanto el leerle un libro a Harry, pero ahora, luego de meses de no haberlo hecho, aprecia el hecho de tener la cabeza de Harry sobre su abdomen, mientras dormía plácidamente y babeaba sin preocupaciones su camisa blanca. Cerró el libro con cuidado, dejándolo en la mesa de noche del niño, y pasó una de sus manos en el revoltoso cabello, acariciando. Suspiró suavemente, sintiéndose profundamente tranquilo mientras escuchaba la acompasada respiración de su mocoso.

Si Remus encontró a Severus pacíficamente dormido con su niño casi encima de él en la mañana siguiente, sabiamente no dijo nada. 


	18. Charlas profundas con un niño de tres años

_09 de _ _Enero_ _, 1984, 12:07 pm._

—Tienes que comer, Harry.

—¡No!

Severus suspira frustrado mientras deja el tenedor cargado con verduras nuevamente en el plato, y mira molesto hacia Lupin, quien sonreía divertido. Volvió a ver al mocoso, quien tenía un puchero y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y volvió a suspirar. Se levantó de su silla a un lado de Harry.

_Bien_ _, dos pueden jugar este juego._

—Está bien, no comas.— Harry sonrió grande, creyendo haber ganado la batalla.—Por otro lado, no habrá postre para ti. Y justo el tío Luni había comprado un rico pastel de cumpleaños de chocolate. Lástima.

La sonrisa de Harry se borró por completo, y Severus sonrió cuando se alejó de la vista del mocoso. Jaque mate.

—Sev...— Harry llamó, sonando un poco desesperado y viendo a su Sev y a su fea comida intercaladamente.— Yo quiero postre, Sev.

Severus negó con la cabeza, y observó cómo Remus observaba a Harry, y casi se arranca la cabeza allí mismo. _De verdad, ¿a quién demonios __viene__ a apoyar el lobo si __siempre__ mima a Harry?_

—No habrá postre hasta que termines tus verduras.

—¡Pero son feas!

—¡Y nutritivas!

Lo siguiente que Severus supo fue que el plato de verduras de Harry había caído al suelo, y _eso_no fue magia accidental, precisamente. Harry lo miraba desafiante, pero esta vez Severus estaba más que serio, y también Remus.

—Eso está mal, Harry.— Severus habló con voz dura, mientras se encargaba de desaparecer el desastre. Miró a Harry desde arriba, enojado.— No debes tirar las cosas sólo porque no te gustan.

—¡Pero son feas!— Harry entonces rompió en llanto, triste por haber hecho enojar a Sev y al tío Luni, y por no tener postre.

Severus niega con la cabeza mientras levanta a Harry, y lo mece lentamente, calmándolo.

—Sé que no te gustan, pero te hacen bien, mocoso. Y aunque no las quisieras, no te da permiso a ser un niño malo.— Harry lo miró con ojos arrepentidos, llorando.—¿Acaso quieres que Luni y yo pensemos que eres malo?— Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza, llorando aún más si era posible, y Severus besó su frente.— Tranquilo, Harry. No creemos que eres malo, pero no vuelvas a tirar la comida, ¿está bien? Si Luni o yo te damos algo de comer que tal vez no te guste, es por tu bien, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, Sev.

Harry entonces se abrazó al cuello de Severus, mientras él acariciaba lentamente su espalda y miraba con una ceja levantada la sonrisa divertida y enternecida del lobo.

—¿Sabes que seguramente sólo entendió que fue malo al tirar el plato y que por eso no iba a comer postre, verdad?— Preguntó un poco divertido Remus, mientras Severus volvía a sentarse en su lugar.— Es decir, tal vez haya entendido que las verduras son sanas, pero no creo que haya entendido que realmente no lo estamos torturando dándole de comer algo que no le gusta.

Severus se encogió de hombros como pudo con el lloroso mocoso sobre él, frunciendo el ceño y usando una mano para continuar con su almuerzo.

—Aunque sea trato de darle de comer algo que no sea chocolate.

—El chocolate hace feliz a la gente. Tal vez deberías probar un poco. No te mataría.

—Harry.— El niño se movió lo suficiente como para ver a Sev a los ojos, un poco curioso.— Dile a Luni que si no quiere ser malo se calle y se coma sus verduras, antes que lo alimente yo mismo.

Remus rió, aunque Harry se tomó su tarea en serio, sacando una sonrisa satisfecha de Severus mientras escuchaba al niño retando a Remus como quien reta a un perro que rompió un zapato.


	19. Lo que ningún padre quiere escuchar

_04 de Mayo, 1984, 23:49 pm._

Lucius sentía que la escena de hace no mucho tiempo atrás se repetía, cuando Severus llegó a su hogar con un rostro cansado y una botella de whisky en su mano derecha, totalmente dispuesto a acabarla.

Esta vez, Lucius guió a Severus a su oficina y ambos se acomodaron en sillones frente a la chimenea. Severus mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el fuego mientras jugaba con su vaso medio lleno, bajo la escéptica mirada de su amigo. De verdad, como Severus vuelva a decir alguna paranoia (como el lobo quitándole a Harry), Lucius estaba totalmente dispuesto a hechizarlo.

—Severus...

—Harry habla pársel.— Severus sonrió sin diversión, sin mirar el rostro blanco de su amigo.— Uno de los de tercer año conjuró un _Serpensortia_ y la serpiente se escabulló hasta los pasillos de mis habitaciones, donde Remus estaba con el mocoso. Cuando el lobo estaba por desvanecerla, Harry siseó, _siseó_Lucius, y luego rió ante lo que sea que le haya dicho la serpiente.— Severus niega con la cabeza, mientras bebe todo el contenido de su vaso en un largo trago, mientras Lucius sólo podía verlo, sorprendido.—Me mostró el recuerdo, el lobo, y maldición, casi me arrodillo ante el maldito recuerdo de Harry siseando, por Merlín.

—La fuerza de la costumbre.— Lucius asintió, comprendiendo a su amigo.

Quedaron en un silencio tenso durante unos momentos, donde Lucius podía apreciar en su amigo que la revelación lo molestó más de lo que hacía parecer, con sus ojos negros nublados por posibles recuerdos oscuros. Se aclaró la garganta, buscando algo.

—Tal vez los Potter estaban relacionados con...

—Albus me llamó a su oficina antes de venir aquí.— El pocionista negó con la cabeza y llenó su vaso, tomando un sorbo rápido.— Tenía algo que decirme sobre el mocoso y, Lucius, desearía ser un Gryffindor en este momento para tomar un plan estúpido y secuestrar a Harry y desaparecer del faz de la tierra.

—¿Qué sucede?

—El Señor Tenebroso está mucho más loco de lo que pensábamos.— Severus tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, y Lucius no recuerda una vez en la que haya visto a su amigo tan afectado antes.— Él volverá, es una larga historia, pero él volverá. ¿Recuerdas la profecía?— Ante un pequeño asentimiento, Severus continuó.— En ella se dictaba el destino de Harry, y él debe asesinar al Señor Tenebroso, como sabemos. Sólo que, para hacerlo, él debe morir.

Lucius rió bajo, un poco sorprendido ante lo dicho. Sabía que su amigo nunca mentiría sobre algo así, y menos a él, pero esto estaba siendo totalmente increíble. Tomó una profunda respiración antes de comenzar a hablar, un poco salido de control.

—¿Cómo es posible? Es decir, ¿cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de estos tiempos, no puede hayar una forma de asesinar a Voldemort sin asesinar a Harry? ¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa? ¡La vida de Harry no está atada a...!— Lucius golpeó el respaldo de su sillón cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Negó con la cabeza.— Horrocruxes. Dime, por lo que más quieras, que no estás hablando de esa mierda.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio y con los ojos cerrados, mientras su amigo se levantaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la oficina, procesando la información. Era increíble; de hecho, era imposible: los ritos necesarios para llegar a crear un sólo horrocrux era totalmente devastador y sangriento, y el pensar que alguien pudiera hacer algo así sólo demostraba que había gente que no era _humana_, pero Lucius estaba siendo un idiota en ese momento. Hablaban del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

—Lucius.— Cuando el rubio se volteó a ver a su amigo, quedó congelado al ver los acuosos ojos del hombre, con su rostro miserable y los hombros caídos.— Mi niño debe morir, Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, shit.


	20. La palabra no

_13 de Julio, 1984, 15:30 pm._

Tanto Severus como Remus habían decidido que lo mejor era mantener la información que Albus les había dado en el fondo de sus mentes, preocupándose por el ahora y no por el mañana.

Por ejemplo, _ahora _Harry quería estar con su Sev, pero su Sev aún tenía que terminar algunas pociones que San Mungo le pidió, y Severus definitivamente _no _iba a dejar que su mocoso se acercara a su laboratorio y muchísimo menos cuando él preparaba pociones, sabiendo que cualquier, pero _cualquier_ movimiento en falso podría arruinar una poción, con consecuencias desde benignas hasta terminar en San Mungo por intoxicación o quemaduras.

Pero, por supuesto, el mocoso no entendía eso.

—¡Pero puedo ayudar!

Severus se pellizcó el puente de su nariz, cerrando los ojos y preguntándose a quién darle una poción calmante, si a él o a Harry. Respiró hondo, antes volver a negar con la cabeza.

—He dicho que no, Harry. Es peligroso.

—¡Soy bueno!

Severus miró hacia Harry, que estaba sentado a sus pies y tironeando de su pantalón con el rostro triste y los ojos llorosos. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo colocó sobre su regazo, negando con la cabeza.

—Sé que eres bueno, mocoso, pero mi trabajo es muy peligroso y no quiero que te lastimes.

Remus decidió aparecer en ese momento en el salón, mirando curioso a Harry. Se sentó a un lado de Severus en el sofá y acarició la cabeza de Harry, aunque él niño seguía mirando con tristeza al pocionista.

—No, Harry.— Severus negó con la cabeza serio, firme ante la mirada de cachorro perdido del mocoso.—Cuando seas más grande tal vez, pero ahora no.

—No me quieres.

Severus lanzó un pequeño suspiro frustrado al ver cómo el niño empezaba a llorar totalmente desconsolado, mientras miraba a Lupin, buscando ayuda.

—Cálmalo, Lupin.

Remus rió, negando con la cabeza y acomodándose en el sofá.

—Harry cree que no lo quieres, Sev. Dile que lo haces.— Remus sonrió grande.— He estado mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

Severus volvió a preguntarse por qué demonios dejaba que el lobo se quedara en sus habitaciones si, al final del día, era él quien hacía el trabajo sucio. Sonrojándose levemente ante la vergüenza de ser visto siendo cariñoso con el mocoso, se levantó acunando a Harry, quien lo abrazó por los hombros.

—No es que no te quiera, Harry. Puedes lastimarte, y yo no quiero que te lastimes.

—¡Pero tú me cuidas!— El sollozo llenó de babas el cuello de Severus, aunque no le importó demasiado.

—Harry, he dicho no. Si te pasara algo...— Severus se detuvo antes de terminar la oración, apretando levemente más al niño cerca suyo, olvidándose momentáneamente del lobo que miraba atento.— Si te pasara algo, Harry, no me lo perdonaría.

Y lo decía en serio.

Pasaron unos cuantos largos minutos hasta que Harry por fin dejó de llorar en los brazos de Sev, quien terminó consolando al niño y decidiendo que las pociones podían esperar unas horas más. Por supuesto, no dormiría esa noche, pero una noche de insomnio no lo mataría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡demasiado drama! ahora me falta asesinar a alguien y ya soy jk ahreno.
> 
> ¡espero que les esté gustando la historia! pronto se acercan algunos pelirrojos y algunos traidores porque ¿para qué seguir la linda línea temporal de rowling y esperar aÑOS a que algo pase? :D


	21. Escondidas interminables

_17 de Agosto, 1984, 16:43_

Remus abre la puerta de su oficina con apuro, mirándolo con una mueca de terror y Severus se coloca de pie lentamente, buscando su varita y conteniendo un hechizo defensivo entre sus labios. Lupin habló entre jadeos, con los ojos llorosos y el rostro pálido.

—Harry... nosotros... jugábamos a las escondidas en su cuarto y... me cubrí los ojos y... cuando abrí él... ya no... ¡no estaba!— Remus sollozó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos que temblaban sin control.—¡Lo siento! ¡Estábamos jugando y él sólo...!

Severus pasó a un lado de Remus y con su varita lanzó un hechizo localizador hacia Harry, que lograba que su varita apunte hasta donde el niño se encontraba. La varita lo guió hacia la derecha y luego al frente, con Remus pisando sus talones entró en el cuarto del niño, donde la varita dejó de apuntar luego de dar cuatro pasos cerca del ventanal. Severus frunció el ceño, corriendo las cortinas celestes que llegaban hacia el suelo, sin resultado. Abrió una de las ventanas, por las dudas, y observó hacia abajo, creyendo que el niño estaba colgado de alguna manera, pero no.

Cuando volvió a cerrar la ventana, convocó dos pociones calmantes, la cual una tomó él rápidamente y la sobrante se la dio al lobo. Su mente trabajaba rápido, dejando del lado el pánico que le estaba provocando el no encontrar a Harry. ¿Invisible? Podría ser una posibilidad gracias a la magia accidental, pero definitivamente Harry no era tan callado como para que no pudieran escucharlo. ¿Aparecerse? Una posibilidad, mas Harry no se encontraba en la habitación, aunque las protecciones del terreno no le avisó de ninguna entrada o salida. Buscó rápidamente y volvió a lanzar un hechizo localizador, solo que ésta vez era una luz verde que se desaparecía al llegar al objetivo.

Tanto Remus como Severus vieron el destello verde traspasando la ventana y dirigiéndose hacia arriba, y luego de una mirada compartida entre ambos, los hombres se dirigieron corriendo hasta la terraza de Severus y miraron hacia el techo, donde Harry los miraba a ambos sonriente.

—¡Charis!

La voz de Severus había sonado totalmente asustada, y Remus simplemente se había deslizado hasta el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y una mueca horrorizada. La elfina apareció rápidamente y luego de una rápida instrucción, Harry estaba en los brazos de Severus, riéndose fuertemente y pidiendo nuevamente volver hasta el techo.

De alguna manera, Severus había terminado a un lado de Remus, con Harry abrazado a su pecho y la cabeza del lobo apoyada contra su hombro, mientras éste lloraba silenciosamente, agobiado. Severus tomó un par de respiraciones antes lograr hablar con seguridad.

—Vamos, Lupin. Me has dicho la misma basura hace un tiempo: sufrir con el mocoso es parte del proceso. No te culpes por la magia accidental del niño.

Remus asintió, tranquilizándose lentamente y comenzado a acariciar el cabello de un extrañamente tranquilo Harry, que jugaba con los botones de la túnica de Severus.

—Creo que dejaremos las escondidas por un tiempo...

—Excelente idea.

—Podríamos comprarle una escoba de entrenamiento.

—Podrías callarte y preparar una leche tibia para el niño y tomarte algo para la histeria: parece que ya afectó tu poco razonamiento Gryffindor.


	22. Navidad entre confesiones

_24 de Diciembre, 1984, 19:41 pm._

—Niños, con cuidado.

Tanto Harry como Draco ignoraron por completo a Narcissa mientras corrían alrededor del salón con pequeñas figuras de personajes que a Severus no le interesaban demasiado, siempre y cuando no volaran hacia su cara. Narcissa negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió a sentarse a un lado de Lucius en el sofá, con un pequeño suspiro. En ese momento, Remus apareció cargando unas tazas de té para los cuatro adultos.

Severus cortó su charla con Lucius mientras tomaba la taza que Lupin le pasaba, asintiendo con la cabeza en agradecimiento.

—Narcissa, quisiera hacerte una consulta sobre los niños.— Remus sonrió tímidamente, aún sin saber a ciencia cierta si su presencia era bienvenida con los amigos de Severus. Narcissa lo miró atento.—Hay veces que realmente creo que está sobre-actuando, como con la comida o con ciertos juegos que puedan a llegar a invocar la magia accidental, y también sufre mucho con los cambios que suceden que marcan un antes y un después. Veo al tuyo bastante tranquilo y relajado, y quería saber cómo lo haces.

—¿Harry no se adecua al cambio?— La voz de Narcissa sonó preocupada mientras Severus miraba casi con odio a Remus, pues él nunca lo dijo eso nada a él, el maldito tutor del mocoso.

—Oh, no, él está perfecto.— Remus sonrió grande, viendo al niño correr cerca de ellos, seguido de Draco.— Hablaba de Severus.— Lucius escupió un poco de su té dentro su taza, mientras Severus ya no sabía qué hacer con su rostro. Narcissa rió libremente.

—Oh, Remus, créeme: no hay nada que calme la paranoia de Lucius.— Narcissa se acercó hacia Remus, casi confidencialmente, aunque pudo escucharse claramente por la habitación.— Él tardó casi cinco meses en entender que no iba a tirar a Draco si lo cargaba, y otros cinco en lograr cambiar él sólo los pañales sin colocarlos mal.

Lucius miraba a Narcissa totalmente avergonzando y sonrojándose levemente, escuchando las risas del lobo y su _amada _esposa, mientras Severus le dirigía una mirada totalmente divertida. Lucius lo miró, frunciendo los labios y el ceño.

—¿De qué te ríes? Por si no te acuerdas, tú fuiste el dramático que llegó a mi casa diciendo que Lupin te quitaría al niño por un tonto abrazo de cinco segundos.

Severus se vio altamente ofendido, aunque ahora quienes reían eran Lucius y Narcissa, mientras Lupin lo miraba con sorpresa y diversión.

—¿_Por eso _no fuiste a buscarlo cuando salió de la escuela?— Remus preguntó, con una sonrisa estupefacta.—¡Me estaba pidiendo que te cuide! ¡Severus!

Ahora quienes reían eran sus invitados adultos y su próximo ex-inquilino, mientras Severus decidió que observar el juguete de Merlín en miniatura era extremadamente interesante.

_En la cena._

Mientras Severus terminaba de cortar la carne de Harry, el niño miró hacia su tío Lulu y sonrió grande, sonrisa que fue devuelta por el hombre.

—Y dime, Harry, ¿qué tal la escuela?

—¡Bien!— Narcissa rió bajo cuando el niño no dijo nada más y seguía mirando a su esposo. Lucius asintió, cortando su carne con fineza.— Sev se va a casar con tío Luni.

El cuchillo de Lucius resbaló, logrando que parte de su carne terminara sobre la mesa, mientras el hombre miraba a Severus como quien mira la cosa más rara del universo. Remus se sonrojó fuertemente mientras seguía concentrándose en su comida y Narcissa lo miraba a él y a Severus con sorpresa. Draco sonrió hacia Harry, y Severus sólo miraba a Lucius.

Draco habló entonces.

—Entonces Luni ser papá Luni.

El vaso frente a Lucius se rompió en muchos pedacitos, mientras él apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula. Severus carraspeó lentamente.

—¿Alguien quiere más ensalada?


	23. El castillo H.S.

_18 de Abril, 1985, 14:12 pm._

Las puertas del gran castillo de piedra se abren, dando paso al rey de ojos verdes, vestido en su armadura negra y brillante. Sonríe hacia su protector, quien se arrodilla delante de él y baja la cabeza. Saca su espada de la funda y con la punta toca cada hombro del guardia.

—Gracias a salvarme de aquél enorme dragón yo, Rey de Sevarrylandia, te nombro ¡el hombre más valiente del mundo!

Su guardián de ojos oscuros asintió, colocando una mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón.

—Es un honor, Rey.

En ese momento, el techo sobre sus cabezas comenzaba a moverse fuertemente, mientras pedazos de maderas del mismo caían a su alrededor. El guardián rápidamente se coloca de pie, mientras se acerca al rey e intenta protegerlo de los objetos que caían sobre ellos.

—¡Estamos siendo atacados!— Gritó el rey, frunciendo mucho el ceño.—¡Traigan los cañones! ¡Que alguien...!

—¿Severus, Harry?— Remus levantó la gran sábana que estaba sostenida por un palo y dos sillas en cada punta, mirando divertido a ambos, que estaban recostados sobre otra manta más gruesa.

Harry tenía una corona de plástico sobre su cabeza y estaba vestido con una de las túnicas encogidas de Severus mientras cargaba una espada de cartón. Severus, por su parte, tenía un escudo enganchado a su brazo derecho y una espada de cartón en su mano izquierda, mientras en su cabeza había una especie de casco hecho de telas. Remus levantó una ceja, mientras Harry sonreía grande.

—¡El príncipe Sir Lupin ha venido para combatir contra los malvados!

Severus se movió hacia un lado, dando paso al lobo mientras éste se adentraba y volvía a colocar las sábanas en su lugar. Harry le pasó su espada y volvió hacia Severus.

—Guardián mío, ¡ordena a tus tropas a atacar, y traedme a quien ha osado atacar nuestro hogar!

—¡Sí, mi rey!

Remus rió bajo mientras Harry gateaba hacia una de las esquinas de la pequeña fortaleza. Se dirigió a Severus, captando el destello de cariño en sus ojos mientras miraba hacia Harry.

—¿Algún motivo para utilizar medio salón colocando sillas y sábanas?

—Es un castillo, Lupin.— Severus lo observó de reojo.— El castillo de Sevarrylandia. El niño quería un castillo, mejor ésto que construir uno de verdad.

—Sev, necesitamos una corona para el príncipe.— Harry volvió hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y mirando la cabeza de Remus.— No es un príncipe sin corona.

Severus transformó con facilidad una de las almohadas que los rodeaban en una corona como la de Harry, aunque sin tantos detalles. Harry fue quien se la colocó a Remus, mientras volvía a adentrarse en su mundo de fantasía con sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo.


	24. Ojos verdes

_05 de Mayo, 1985, 11:43 am._

Cuando Severus entró en sus aposentos privados, luego de recibir una llamada de Lupin, recorrió rápidamente el salón y la cocina hasta encontrar al lobo y al niño sentados en la mesa del comedor, con un Harry que lo miraba con una mueca triste.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Severus se acercó hacia ellos, arrodillándose frente a Harry y buscando posibles heridas. El niño no le dijo nada, mientras se mordía el labio, nervioso. Miró hacia Lupin, pero el hombre sólo se encogió de hombros, confundido. Harry suspiró antes de hablar, casi con miedo, lo que extrañó a Severus.

—Me duele la cabeza.

Severus levantó una ceja, mientras su mano derecha se dirigía hacia la frente del niño, tomándole la temperatura. Negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes fiebre. ¿Te duele algo más, mocoso?— Cuando Harry negó con la cabeza, Severus suspiró y se debatió entre si llamar o no a Poppy.

—Ayer me golpeé con la puerta al salir del salón.— El mocoso habló en voz baja, mientras el lobo soltaba un pequeño "oh".— Unos niños se rieron de mí, Sev. No fue gracioso, me dolió.

—Está bien Harry, no les hagas caso, son idiotas.— Harry sonrió levemente, aunque Severus dirigió su vista a Remus.— ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Y si necesita lentes?— Preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros.— James los necesitaba, él realmente no veía nada sin ellos. Harry, ¿has estado viendo mal las cosas?

Cuando Harry asintió, Severus maldijo en voz baja mientras se levantaba, dirigiéndose hacia el flú y llamando a Albus, pidiendo unas horas, debido a que debía llevar a Harry a un oculista.

Esa misma tarde, un Harry sonriente apareció en los brazos de Severus por el flú, con unos lentes redondos de metal y una bebida entre sus manos.

Cuando Severus lo dejó en el suelo, Remus se acercó hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Pero mira qué guapo! ¿Ya ves mejor?

—¡Veo genial! ¡Y Sev me compró un licuado!

Remus le guiñó un ojo al niño, contento de verlo tan feliz. Cuando Harry se dirigió a su habitación, observó a Severus con cuidado.

—Se parece mucho a James, ¿no crees? Físicamente, digo.

—Es su padre, después de todo.— Severus se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza, con Remus observándolo.— Tiene los ojos de Lily, para mi suerte. No me imagino criando a un completo mini Potter.

—No creo que sea un "mini Potter" completo.— Remus sonrió, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.— Creo que saldrá más un "mini Snape", cuando menos nos demos cuenta estará preparando pociones a tu lado.

No hablaron más del tema ese día, escuchando y viendo al pequeño niño examinando absolutamente todo a su alrededor.


	25. Una noche complicada

_12 de Julio, 1985, 03:45 am._

—¿Sev?

La suave voz a su lado lo despertó, dándose la vuelta y encontrando a su mocoso a un lado de su cama en su pijama, con los ojos dudosos y temblando levemente. Severus se movió hacia un lado rápidamente, mientras levantaba las sábanas y esperaba a que Harry se acomodara debajo de ellas, resguardándose del frío. Ya acomodado, Severus volteó su cuerpo hacia el niño y suspiró levemente.

—¿Qué sucedió, niño?

—Una pesadilla.

Siempre era lo mismo, en realidad. Harry desde pequeño ha estado con pesadillas y siempre fue Severus a quien acudía, ya que era el único que lograba calmar la sensación de miedo que siempre quedaba en su pecho.

Harry suspiró tembloroso antes de acercarse a Severus y abrazarlo.

—Está bien, Harry.— Severus comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por el cabello del niño, calmándolo lentamente.— ¿Quieres contarme?

—Fue la misma luz de siempre.— Severus suspiró, sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba del recuerdo del Señor Tenebroso asesinando a Lily. Rodeó con su brazo libre al mocoso y lo atrajo un poco más hacia el, abrazándolo en consuelo. Harry volvió a hablar, aunque mucho más bajo.—Esta vez eras tú.

Severus sintió en su camiseta las lágrimas de Harry, y trató de calmarlo con palmaditas en su espalda y palabras de consuelo.

—Niño, estoy bien, ¿ves? Está bien.

Harry lloró unos minutos más contra su pecho antes de separarse y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Miró a Severus a los ojos y sonrió levemente.

—Te quiero Sev. No quiero que la luz te ataque.

Severus besó la frente de Harry, sin responder nada. Pasado algunos minutos, cuando Severus había pensando que el mocoso ya se había dormido, éste volvió a hablar.

—¿Sev?— El hombre hizo un pequeño ruido con su garganta, informando que estaba prestando atención.—¿Qué tienes en tu brazo?

Severus se tensó mínimamente observando al niño a su lado. Ese era un tema que realmente no quería tratar con el niño, no siendo él tan joven, al menos. Suspiró suavemente.

—Es una marca Harry.— Harry acercó el brazo izquierdo de Sev hacia él y tocó la marca, logrando que Severus se estremeciera.—La conocen como la Marca Tenebrosa, y esto es lo que diferenciaba en la guerra a los buenos y a los malos.

—¿La guerra de Lord Volador?

—Sí, ese mismo.— Sonrió de medio lado, aunque no duró mucho.—Todos los que tenían la marca estaban del lado de él.

—¿Eres malo?

—Cometí un error.— Severus se encogió de hombros, sin saber cuál era la respuesta correcta.—Me he arrepentido de estar de su lado, cuando me di cuenta que había gente inocente en verdadero peligro.

Harry volvió a quedarse en silencio, aún con el brazo izquierdo de Severus cerca de él y jugando con sus dedos. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era un bajo susurro.

—¿Como mami?

Severus asintió, sintiendo el peso de la culpa apretando su pecho. Harry suspiró triste, volviendo a colocar su rostro sobre la camiseta del hombre. El mocoso se durmió poco tiempo después, aunque Severus ya no podía cerrar los ojos, mientras se limitaba a acariciar el cabello del niño y mirar hacia el techo, escuchando su respiración tranquila y con su mente trabajando demasiado.


	26. Robos en Hogwarts

_13 de Septiembre, 1985, 21:13 pm_

—Sin nada más que decir, pueden retirarse. Solamente recuerden lanzar los hechizos.

Los profesores se despidieron de Albus con seriedad. Este era el segundo día consecutivo donde varias joyas y reliquias, tanto de la escuela como de quienes lo habitaban, estaban desapareciendo, y los profesores y Jefes de Casa tendrían que hablar con los alumnos y lanzar hechizos de detección. Si alguno estaba robando, sería iluminado rápidamente con una suave luz azul.

Antes de hablar con sus serpientes, Severus decidió ir a sus aposentos para tomar un pequeño descanso y ver al mocoso. Al entrar, al no verlo a simple vista y luego de saludar al lobo, se dirigió hacia la habitación del mocoso y tocó la puerta dos veces.

Harry entreabrió la puerta, tratando de que Severus no vea dentro de su habitación. Sonrió, un poco tenso y avergonzando.

—Hola Sev.

—Niño.— Severus entrecerró sus ojos, viendo al niño con sospecha.—¿Está todo bien?

—¡Perfecto!— Harry asintió grande, y en ese momento se escuchó un ruido de movimiento dentro de la habitación. El niño palideció un poco, y se alteró cuando Severus empezó a empujarlo fácilmente para abrir la puerta.— ¡No, espera...!

Cuando Severus abrió la puerta por completo casi insulta en voz alta, frenándose a tiempo.

—Harry, qué...

El niño entonces se sentó en el suelo, llorando fuertemente y con los ojos avergonzados y culpables. Severus lo miró con los ojos grandes y el ceño fruncido. Remus apareció a su lado, viendo curioso la escena frente a él, aunque rápidamente miró asombrado la habitación, cuyo suelo estaba repleto de joyas, dinero y hasta vasos y cubiertos de plata. Abrió su boca, aunque no salió nada de ella, mientras sus ojos captaban un pequeño movimiento debajo de la cama del niño.

Severus también lo captó, porque rápidamente estaba apuntando hacia allí con su varita, mientras Harry se paraba y se colocaba entre la cama y la varita.

—¡No!— Negó frenético con la cabeza, aunque sin dejar de llorar. Remus se preocupó un poco, ya que parecía que al niño le estaba por dar un ataque.—¡Es bueno, Sev! ¡No lo lastimes!

Remus hizo que Severus bajara la varita, aunque sospechando hizo que ambos se adentraran a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Severus aún fruncía el ceño viendo alrededor de la habitación, sin saber qué pensar.

—Harry, ¿tienes una mascota, tal vez?

Harry bajó la vista avergonzado, y Severus rápidamente entendió lo que sucedía. Se golpeó la frente con la mano mientras suspiraba fuertemente, maldiciendo al guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo has encontrado al escarbato, Harry?

—Él sólo llegó.— Harry se agachó y estiró su brazo bajo la cama, y rápidamente un pequeño borrón negro trepó por el y se acomodó en el hombro del niño, mirando con curiosidad hacia los dos hombres. Remus rió bajo, negando con la cabeza.—¿Me lo puedo quedar?— Cuando tanto Remus como Severus negaron con la cabeza a la vez, Harry suspiró, mucho más tranquilo que antes.— Me lo veía venir.

Luego de devolver el escarbato a Hagrid, quien sólo rió y acarició al bicho diciendo lo travieso que era, Severus y Remus hablaron con Dumbledore y le explicaron la situación, luego de devolver cada objeto al lugar donde correspondía. Harry consiguió un nuevo libro de Hagrid esa noche, y aunque aún estaba aprendiendo a leer, rápidamente decidió que su materia favorita en Hogwarts (luego de Pociones, había dicho sonriendo a Sev), sería Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.


	27. ¡Una gran familia!

_04 de Noviembre, 1985, 11:12 am._

—Repíteme por qué estoy haciendo esto en mi día de descanso.

—Porque amas a Harry y deseas que sea un niño feliz.

Remus le palmeó la espalda antes de acercarse hasta Molly Weasley y recibir un gran abrazo de su parte. Severus se movió hacia un lado, viendo la cantidad de cabezas pelirrojas que reinaban en el salón destartalado de La Madriguera, hogar de los Weasley. El lugar olía a comida casera, amor y mucha diversión; Severus hizo una mueca ante tanto color y felicidad del lugar, mientras el mocoso se encontraba aferrado a su túnica, aunque miraba con diversión como dos gemelos le gastaban una broma a uno de sus hermanos mayores, que trataba de evitarlos mientras protegía su libro.

Arthur Weasley se acercó hacia ellos con una sonrisa amable, aunque Severus veía perfectamente que el hombre estaba bastante tenso, sin saber precisamente cómo actuar a su alrededor.

—Severus. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado.— Ambos hombres se dieron la mano con muecas tensas.

—Señor Weasley. Agradezco su invitación a su... colorida morada.

—Eh...— Arthur asintió un poco confuso, aunque decidió que sería mejor tratar con Harry que con Severus. Se inclinó hacia Harry con una sonrisa.—Tú debes ser Harry, hola. Soy Arthur Weasley.

—Hola.— La voz del mocoso había sonado ahogada mientras se mantenía pegado a la pierna de Sev, dejando medio cuerpo a la vista. Había estirado su mano hacia el hombre aceptando el saludo, sonriendo de medio lado.— Un placer conocerlo, señor Weasley.

—Pero qué niño tan educado.— Arthur asintió, sonriendo grande.— Puedes llamarme Arthur si lo deseas, pequeño.— Se incorporó, mirando divertido a Severus.—Rogaría porque mis hijos sean aunque sea el cinco por ciento de lo que es tu muchacho, Severus.— Volviendo hacia el niño, le tendió una mano y lo animó a salir.— Vamos Harry, deja que te presente a mis hijos. Sí, son muchos, pero son amables, no te preocupes.

Severus ignoró al comentario cínico que se atascó en su garganta sobre la cantidad de hijos y su debido comportamiento, sabiendo que debía comportarse. Observó hacia el niño que lo miraba con duda y asintió brevemente. Había hablado con Harry antes de llegar a la casa de los Weasley, y había dejado en claro que si quería irse o se sentía incómodo, tranquilamente podría avisarle a él o a Remus, y se volverían a Hogwarts. Cuando Harry se alejó, siendo guiado por Arthur hacia los demás niños, Remus y Molly se dirigieron hacia él y el lobo le ofreció un vaso de jugo de calabaza, que aceptó con un escueto "gracias".

Molly lo observó en silencio unos minutos, antes de tomar aire.

—Severus, no voy a negarte: estuve en desacuerdo total con Albus desde el momento en que decidiste adoptar a Harry, creyendo que habías logrado lanzar un _Imperius_hacia el hombre para lograr su aprobación.— Remus se atragantó con su bebida viendo a Molly, aunque Severus sólo levantó una ceja, divertido.—Pensé que cuando viera a Harry, él estaría en un ataúd o sería un partidario de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Molly...

—Espera, Remus. Ya llego a mi punto.— Molly suspiró y observó al niño de ojos esmeraldas, rodeado de sus propios hijos.—Realmente no sé qué era lo que esperaba ver este día, Severus, pero he estado hablando con Remus hace bastante semanas, como seguramente sabes, y estoy muy contenta al saber que Harry tiene un padre tan cariñoso y dedicado como tú lo eres, Severus. Confío en la palabra de Remus, y me encantaría darte la bienvenida en mi familia y en mi hogar, que estará siempre disponible cuando necesites.

Bien, Severus se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos _eso._

—Yo... en realidad no soy el padre del niño.

Remus rodó los ojos y Molly frunció el ceño.

—¿Sigues en negación, Severus? ¿Después de cuatro años?— Molly negó con la cabeza, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Severus estaba encerrado en los brazos gentiles de la señora Weasley. El pocionista miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Remus, quien sólo le guiñó un ojo.—Eres el padre perfecto que Harry necesita, Severus, y como me entere que lo sigues negando...

La amenaza quedó en el aire, mientras Harry se acercaba con una gran sonrisa hacia Severus, quien (para su suerte) ya había sido soltado.

—Sev, Ron dice que él puede prestarme una escoba para jugar Quiddicht con sus hermanos y él, y el señor Weasley dijo que no había problema.— Harry miró entre él y Remus, colocando un puchero y uniendo sus manos debajo de su barbilla, con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad.—¿Puedo jugar con ellos, por favor?

Severus entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su vista hacia Molly, que sonreía hacia el mocoso con cariño.

—¿He de suponer correctamente cuando digo que las escobas tienen un límite de altura y que los niños saben del límite de las protecciones?— Cuando una Molly divertida asintió, Severus volvió a mirar al niño.—Adelante, pero hazle caso al señor Weasley y mantente seguro. Te mantendré vigilado.

Harry abrazó rápidamente las piernas de Severus antes de seguir a los otros niños hacia el jardín, quienes eran vigilados por Arthur. Molly guió a Remus y a Severus hacia unos gastados sillones en el salón, aunque bastante cómodos. Cuando los tres adultos se encontraban cómodos, Molly miró con diversión a ambos hombres.

—Me ha llegado un pequeño rumor con el viento, y me he enterado que están casados. ¡Felicidades!

Severus cerró brevemente los ojos, escuchando la vaga y nerviosa explicación de Lupin sobre el tema, mientras lamentaba el momento en el que había tratado de salvar al lobo debido a su maldición. Se preguntó cuántas serían las veces hasta que todos se olvidaran de su supuesto matrimonio, aunque se resignó rápidamente, sabiendo que tardaría mucho tiempo.

Para su suerte, el almuerzo había pasado rápidamente entre los gritos y risas de los niños y las conversaciones de Remus con los señores Weasley, mientras Severus solamente escuchaba y comía tranquilamente, dándole el crédito a Molly por la increíble comida.

Antes de volverse para Hogwarts, Harry estaba siendo totalmente mimado por Molly, dejándolo sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Arthur se despidió de ambos hombres con una sonrisa más relajada que la del principio, y Molly volvió a abrazarlos con una sonrisa. Cuando abrazó a Remus, susurró algo que logró avergonzarlo mientras sonreía suavemente y negaba con la cabeza.

—Severus, ya lo sabes: si necesitas cualquier cosa, estamos aquí.

Severus asintió, y luego cargó a Harry para dirigirse hacia el flú, con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho mientras Harry se recostaba sobre él, suspirando felizmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si pudieran ver mis dos últimos anuncios en mi perfil y me dieran algún consejo, lo agradecería(?). En otras noticias, ¡Harry ya tiene cinco años! el tiempo pasa volando: hoy Severus consuela a su mocoso luego de una pesadilla y mañana ya estará dándole "la charla" (¿se lo imaginan? sería lo más).


	28. Las familias pueden ser distintas.

_20 de Diciembre, 1985, 23:09_ _ pm._

—Hey.— Remus saludó a Severus cuando entró en las habitaciones, aunque sus ojos estaban preocupados.—Creo que deberías ir a hablar con Harry. Ha estado triste desde que lo busqué en la escuela.

—¿No te ha dicho nada?

Mientras se quitaba su túnica, Severus recibió una negativa por parte de Remus.

—No. Solamente me dijo que estaba cansado.

Severus asintió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de sus aposentos en Hogwarts que tenía un pequeño letrero de madera colgado que decía "Harry" y tocó dos veces, sin recibir respuesta, y luego se adentró lentamente a la habitación, encontrándola a oscuras, salvo por la luz de noche en la mesilla del niño. Se movió hacia la cama de Harry dispuesto a arroparlo, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver al mocoso en posición fetal y con lágrimas en su rostro. Severus se sentó en la cama, acariciando la espalda de Harry suavemente.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué sucedió?— El niño negó con la cabeza y ocultó su rostro contra el colchón, temblando levemente. Severus movió las mantas hasta cubrir al niño, mientras fruncía el ceño.—Dime Harry, así tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Luego de unos segundos, Harry descubrió su rostro y se giró hacia él, mientras lo miraba con un poco de vergüenza.

—En realidad no es nada...

—Si no fuera nada, no estarías llorando.— Dijo, corriendo el cabello del niño de su frente.—¿Qué sucede? Y dime la verdad, niño.

—Es sólo que...— Harry suspiró, sintiéndose frustrado, y se levantó de la cama, alcanzando su mochila escolar y sacando de allí un papel doblado. Se lo tendió a Severus, quien lo abrió levantando una ceja.—La maestra dijo que dibujemos a nuestras familias, y cuando yo había terminado uno de los chicos dijo que mi familia no era normal porque no había una mamá, y que eso me hacía un anormal a mí.

Severus observó el dibujo del niño, donde aparecían él, Lupin y Harry. Harry se encontraba en medio de Severus y Remus, sonriendo al igual que el lobo, aunque al pocionista lo había dibujado con una mueca seria. Sonrió levemente divertido, leyendo el título "Mi Familia" y los nombres de cada uno en su respectivo dibujo. Colocó el dibujo sobre la mesa de noche y volvió a observar al niño, que tenía la cabeza gacha mientras con su puño se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

—Harry, la familia no siempre se conforma de una misma manera; cada familia es diferente.— Harry lo miró de reojo, y Severus suspiró.—Hay veces que la familia puede tener a mamá y a papá, otras solo a mamá o a papá, y otras a un abuelo, a un tío o a un hermano solamente. En este caso, tu nos has dibujado a nosotros: un profesor en una escuela de magia, un hombre lobo y un niño muy especial.— Severus observó la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su mocoso, y ahogó un suspiro.—No importa cómo está compuesta una familia, niño, lo que importa es que te haga feliz. ¿Remus y yo te hacemos feliz?— Cuando Harry asintió sin pensarlo, Severus sintió que un peso se iba de sus hombros, aunque lo ignoró.—Pues bien. Ignora al niñato que te dijo que tu familia no era normal y que tú tampoco lo eras: nosotros somos una familia, y eso es lo que importa.

Harry asintió, y luego se arrojó a los brazos de Severus, siendo correspondido al instante.

—Te quiero Sev.

—Yo también te quiero, mocoso.— El abrazo de Harry se apretó a su alrededor dolorosamente, aunque no le importó.—Yo también te quiero.

Al momento, se escuchó un "¡Lo dijo!" de Remus, haciendo palidecer a Severus.


	29. El peligro, la amenaza.

_12 de Febrero, 1986, 19:44 pm._

Cuando Draco había decidido por primera vez acompañar a Severus hacia el laboratorio, rogándole para ver cómo preparaba aunque sea una sola poción, Harry se esperaba absolutamente cualquier otra cosa, en vez de ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Sev y un pequeño asentimiento, antes de que ambos se dirigieran hacia el laboratorio, dejando a Harry jugando con Remus.

En ese momento Harry no le había tomado mucha importancia, pero ahora, cuando fue _Sev _quien buscó a _Drac_o, y luego de _muchísimas veces _desde que Draco le había pedido por primera vez, a Harry le comenzó a molestar en el pecho cuando veía a su amigo y a Sev yéndose juntos.

La última vez que Harry le había pedido a Sev ir su laboratorio, había recibido un "no" rotundo antes de que siquiera terminara la pregunta, que ni su mejor cara de niño bueno había logrado convencer a que cambiara a un "sí"; le habían dicho que el laboratorio era un lugar peligroso y que los niños no debería estar allí.

Entonces, ¿por qué Draco sí y él no? ¡Draco tenía su edad! Aunque si lo pensaba un poco mejor, era unos días mayor...

Harry suspiró frustrado mientras derribaba una de las torres que había estado armando con ladrillos de plástico junto a Draco, observando cómo caía y se desarmaba con un molesto ruido. Remus levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y lo observó curioso, aunque al niño de ojos verdes no le importó. No le gustaba el sentimiento que le dejaba cada vez que _su_ Sev se iba con Draco, al parecer eligiendo la compañía del rubio antes que la de él.

Simplemente no era justo. Y si lo pensaba mejor, ¡era Harry quien tenía más derecho a estar con Sev que Draco! ¡Harry era quien vivía con él, y ni siquiera así lograba pasar tanto tiempo con el pocionista como Draco lo hacía!

Los visión de Harry se volvió un poco borrosa cuando las lágrimas lo asaltaron, enojado con la situación y triste porque Sev, a pesar de que se lo había dicho, no lo quería tanto como quería a Draco. Se limpió las lágrimas con su puño rápidamente, echando un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba Luni, sólo para descubrir que el hombre ya no estaba ahí, y al parecer en ningún lugar de los aposentos de Severus a su vista.

¡Nadie quería estar con él!

Movió los ladrillos de plástico vagamente con su mano sobre el suelo, mientras en su otra mano se apoyaba su cabeza y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, llorando en silencio.

\- - -

—¿Y por qué no simplemente los aplastas? El jugo saldrá igual.

—Sería como aplastar sueños, Draco.

Remus golpeó la puerta dos veces, aunque ésta se encontraba parcialmente abierta. Tanto Draco como Severus lo observaron desde el escritorio donde ambos estaban, y Draco colocó una mueca triste.

—¿Ya vinieron a buscarme?

—Aún no.— Remus le guiñó un ojo al aliviado niño, y observó serio a Severus.—Necesito hablar contigo.

Cuando Severus salió, Remus cerró la puerta y luego mandó un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor, y se cruzó de brazos viendo molesto a Severus. Ante la ceja levantada en incertidumbre del pocionista, Remus rodó los ojos.

—Deja de ser un grandísimo idiota e invita a Harry a estar contigo y Draco. Sé que- no, déjame continuar.—Cuando Severus se cruzó de brazos con una mirada fastidiada y la mandíbula apretada, Remus dejó caer los hombros, suspirando.—Sé que no quieres que Harry se lastime, pero él ve cómo tratas a Draco y que a él sí lo dejas entrar, y no se siente para nada bien con ello. Cuando me fui del salón, Harry estaba al borde del llanto. Ahora, ve a buscar a Harry, dile cuánto lo quieres y dile que puede estar contigo y con Draco pero sin tocar absolutamente nada que no le des tú personalmente, ¿entendido?

—Primero, tú definitivamente _no _me dices qué hacer lobo, y segundo...— Cuando Severus observó fijamente los ojos de Remus, que estaban cada vez más amarillentos, recordó rápidamente con quién hablaba y en _qué tiempos _hablaba realmente. Se mantuvo tranquilo, a pesar de querer volver sobre sus pasos.—... Harry no ha demostrado interés por las pociones en sí. Lo llevaré ahora, porque lo creo conveniente sin embargo, y ya verás que no querrá volver a estar en las pequeñas clases que le doy a Draco.

\- - -

—¿Mocoso?

Sev habló a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolo, y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de su rostro. Antes de que se restregara los ojos con sus puños, Harry fue alzado repentinamente y en el momento siguiente se encontraba en los brazos de Sev, acomodado sobre su cadera. Harry se avergüenza ante la ceja levantada del hombre, y esconde su rostro en el cuello del mismo.

—Mocoso...—Severus suspira, palmeando suavemente su espalda.—¿Sabes? Esta manía de llorar y arruinar todas mis ropas no es una materia en la escuela. Podrías probar el _no__ hacerlo._—Cuando Harry rió ahogado en su cuello, Severus rodó los ojos.— ¿Ahora qué sucede?

—Quieres más a Draco.

Severus sonrió de lado, viendo el revoltoso cabello del niño con sus orejas sonrojadas, señal de que estaba avergonzado.

—¿Lo dices porque a él lo llevo al laboratorio y a ti no?— Cuando Harry no contestó, Severus amablemente levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.—Eso no significa que lo quiera más a él, niño, sólo que le he prometido a Lucius que comenzaría clases particulares con Draco de Pociones, ya que él se mostró bastante interesado. Puedes venir si quieres con nosotros, pero entiende que es peligroso y que no debes tocar nada que Draco no toque y que yo no te dé. ¿Entendido?

Cuando Harry asintió con una gran sonrisa, Severus dejó al niño en el suelo con el presentimiento de que su laboratorio privado se convertirá en poco tiempo en un lugar terminantemente prohibido para cualquier niño.

Tomando la mano de Harry, regresa a su laboratorio, ignorando la sonrisa satisfecha del lobo cuando pasó por su lado.

Mientras veía a Draco explicar a Harry lo que él mismo le había explicado minutos atrás, Severus pensó (casi resentidamente) que en realidad debería de prestar más atención a su protegido y sacar menos conclusiones basadas en pocas actitudes, y sonrió brevemente ante el rostro de asco y fascinación en Harry cuando Draco señaló el pus de bubotubérculo, explicándole con duda lo que recordaba.


	30. Los perros que ladran pero no muerden

_15 de Abril, 1986, 16:34 pm._

Harry caminaba cautelosamente alrededor del sauce boxeador a una distancia aceptable, viéndolo moverse cada cierto tiempo con curiosidad, bajo la vigilancia de Remus.

El sol de la tarde lograba crear un clima cálido, y la atención de Harry se iba desde el sauce y las clases de vuelo que se estaban llevando a cabo a los de primer año, hasta ver los pájaros volando sobre el Bosque Prohibido. A poca distancia del sauce boxeador se escucha un pequeño quejido, y Harry abre grande los ojos mientras se acerca cautelosamente hacia donde escuchó el ruido, detrás de unos arbustos, y al moverlos un poco ve a un gran, _gran _perro negro, bastante delgado y visiblemente descuidado, acostado sobre el césped. El perro lo observa, mientras Harry estira lentamente su mano para acariciarlo, y cuando logra tocar el pelaje del animal sin recibir un gruñido o una mordida por ello, Harry sonríe, acercándose más confiado.

—Hola perrito.— El gran animal aún lo mira, aunque su cabeza se acercaba hacia la caricia que recibía. De alguna forma, Harry terminó sentado a un lado del perro y siendo cubierto casi en su totalidad por el arbusto.—Eres muy grande. ¿No tienes dueño?

El perro gruñe brevemente, mientras se sienta sobre sus patas traseras y acerca su hocico hasta el rostro del niño, dejando una gran lamida en su mejilla derecha, provocándole la risa. Un pequeño quejido sale del animal, y Harry le acaricia el lomo, palmeando suavemente. Escucha el llamado de Remus, mientras el perro mueve la cola de un lado a otro y levanta las orejas, al parecer también escuchando.

—¡Estoy aquí!— Harry se levanta y su cabeza sobrepasa los arbustos, observando a Remus acercarse a él. Harry le sonríe cuando está a una distancia aceptable.—Alguien perdió a su perro, tío Luni. ¿Podemos cuidarlo hasta que pidan por él?

—¿Un perro?— Remus mueve un poco los arbustos, permitiendo ver al enorme animal que se había levantado y movía su cola rápidamente, muy feliz. Remus acercó a Harry, alejándolo del perro y colocándolo detrás de él, sin dejar de ver al animal.—Harry, no podemos cuidarlo.

—¿Por qué?— El tono de voz de Harry sonó triste, mientras miraba al perro con ojos llorosos.—¡Él es bueno? ¿No es verdad, perrito?

Cuando Harry trató de acercarse y volver a acariciar al perro, Remus lo detuvo fuertemente del brazo, provocándole un quejido de dolor. Los ojos de Remus se iban oscureciendo conforme pasaban los segundos, y Harry _sabía_que eso no era bueno. El perro, a su parecer, también sabía que no iba a poder ir con ellos, porque ya no movía la cola y había bajado sus orejas mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

—Hablaremos con Albus y ya verá él qué hace con el animal.— Cuando Remus logró despegar su vista del perro, quien sólo miraba al hombre lobo, cargó a Harry en sus brazos y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el castillo, ignorando las quejas del niño y tratando de no observar los tristes rasgos del animal detrás de él. Los sentidos del lobo estaban cada vez más cerca de la superficie, cosa que definitivamente _no _debería pasar, y mucho menos cerca de Harry, por lo que logró escuchar las suaves pisadas detrás de él. Se volvió, furioso, asustando al niño en el proceso.—¡Quieto!— Gruñó, sacando su varita y petrificando al animal.

—¡No, tío Luni!

—Te quedarás aquí y esperarás a que Dumbledore te busque, y volverás de donde escapaste.— La voz de Remus había sido baja y peligrosa, mientras levitaba al animal y lo volvía a dejar detrás del arbusto. Al lobo no le gustaba para nada lo que el humano hacía, y Remus podía sentirlo más que claramente.

Mientras se adentraba al castillo, casi sudando, con el lloroso niño en sus brazos, Remus lanzó un patronus con las manos temblando. El lobo apareció frente a él, esperando un mensaje.

—Si-Sirius ha escapado, y Harry...—Tomó una bocanada de aire, expulsándolo lentamente. Sentía su corazón martilleando en su pecho, y al lobo desgarrando su interior, deseando salir y juntarse con su viejo amigo, y deseó llorar.— Tengo que dejar a Harry con Dumbledore. Envía el mensaje a Severus Snape.

El patronus se fue corriendo atravesando las paredes bajo la mirada llorosa de Harry. Remus retomó su camino apresurando su paso, y cuando logró llegar hasta la gárgola, dijo la contraseña y dejó a Harry en el suelo, arrodillándose frente a él.

—Harry, ahora te quedarás con Albus hasta que Severus te busque, ¿entiendes?— Harry asintió, mirándolo con un poco de miedo, y aunque le dolió, Remus no pudo hacer nada en ese momento.—Lo siento Harry. Ahora debo irme, ¿está bien?

Al final del pasillo apareció Severus, caminando rápidamente hacia ellos, observando con cuidado a Remus. El hombre lobo volvió a colocarse de pie y se marchó corriendo, pasando por un lado de Severus, que le pasó un frasco de poción como pudo, y se perdió al doblar la esquina.

Harry esperó a Sev con los brazos levantados, y el pocionista no dudó mucho en levantarlo luego de observar el vacío pasillo. Con el niño en sus brazos, se adentró en la escalera de caracol y mientras esperaba llegar a la oficina del Director, buscó algún golpe en Harry, quien sollozaba.

—Tranquilo, niño, Luni estará bien.

—Pero el perrito...

—El perro también estará bien, Harry.— La voz calmada de Dumbledore los saludó apenas llegaron hacia la puerta ya abierta de la oficina. Cuando se adentraron la oficina, Severus cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y sentó a Harry en una de las sillas frente a Albus, colocándose detrás de él, mirando al hombre con el rostro tenso.—Kingsley me avisó de que se acaban de enterar de su escape en el Ministerio, y posiblemente mañana aparezca en primera plana de _El Profeta. _Simplemente no creí que fuera tan tonto de presentarse en Hogwarts.

—Hablamos de Black.— Severus observó cómo Albus le dirigía una sonrisa a un Harry más tranquilo, mientras le invitaba un caramelo de limón.—¿Crees que intente algo?

Cuando Albus se quedó en silencio, Severus colocó una mano en el hombro de Harry, apretando suavemente.

—Lo mejor sería que...

La puerta de la oficina se abrió fuertemente, sacando un grito de Harry y un sobresalto de Severus, que apuntó con su varita rápidamente a un Sirius Black totalmente encadenado, quien era llevado por Minerva McGonagall seguido de Remus. Albus se levantó de su asiento, viendo un poco enojado y con pena a Sirius.

—Quejicus, director.— Sirius habló, su voz sonando rasposa y divertida, aunque nerviosa. Trató de observar al niño detrás de Severus, pero el pocionista se movió a un lado, tapándolo completamente. Sirius suspiró.

—No deberías de haber venido, Sirius.— Albus habló, moviéndose y terminando frente al fugitivo.—Si antes no habías recibido el beso, ahora sí lo harás.

—¿El beso?

Sirius negó, palideciendo aún más si era posible y tratando de mover sus brazos bajo las fuertes cadenas. Severus llevó una mano hacia su espalda e hizo una seña al niño, callándolo.

—Yo no... yo no traicioné a los Potter, de verdad.— Sirius siguió negando con la cabeza, cada vez más alterado.

—Sí lo hiciste, y también mataste a Peter y a doce muggles en el proceso...

—¡No es verdad!— Gritó de pronto, cortando a Remus.—¡Fue Peter quien traicionó a James y a Lily y luego fingió su muerte, culpándome!

—Pero si tú mismo has declarado, Black.— Severus sonrió brevemente, su voz cínica y con los ojos helados.

—¡Había perdido a mi mejor amigo ese día, maldito idiota! ¡Mi otro mejor amigo estaba desaparecido, y el otro nos había traicionado a todos! ¡Dime quién demonios estaría en sus cabales frente a tanta situación!

—Minerva, trae Veritaserum, por favor.— Albus suspiró, pareciendo mucho más viejo, observando el rostro de Sirius.—También lleva a Harry con Hagrid; sea que esté mintiendo o no, Harry no debería escuchar esto ahora.

Mientras un Harry confundido acompañaba a Minerva de la mano, Sirius lo miraba con una inmensa fascinación, a pesar de la situación, y tanto Remus como Severus gruñeron, queriendo alejar a Harry de la vista del proclamado traidor. Sirius los observó a ambos, mientras Albus volvía a sentarse en su silla, perdido en sus pensamientos.

La tarde sería bastante larga.


	31. Una noche en vela

_26 de Abril, 1986, 02:12 am._

Si había una noche en la que tanto Severus como Remus deseaban descansar, era precisamente esa, la anterior al juicio de Sirius, donde utilizarían el Veritaserum sobre él y el Wizengamot llegará a un veredicto final.

Por supuesto, Harry y su estómago enfermo decidieron que esa noche de tranquilo sueño en realidad se convertiría en una noche de interminables quejidos y pequeños llantos, con algunas náuseas y vómitos en determinados tiempos.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Severus, con Remus sentado en una silla del lado izquierdo de la cama y con el rostro cansado y preocupado. Harry estaba en medio de la gran cama del pocionista, acurrucado en posición fetal con sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sev, quien estaba acostado en el lado derecho y a su lado, intentando que el niño tomara una poción para el malestar.

—Debes tomarla, mocoso.— Cuando Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza suavemente, con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño gemido de dolor, Severus echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un signo de cansancio.—Te hará bien. ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

—Pero duele.— Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza y enterró su rostro en la camisa de seda de Sev. Balbuceó algo ahogado y luego se mantuvo callado, aún sin mostrar su rostro. Severus se preocupó cuando empezó a sentir su camisa húmeda, creyendo que el niño ya había comenzado a llorar.

—¿Mocoso?— Severus intentó ver el rostro del niño, pero Harry hizo presión sobre su pecho. El pocionista miró la cansada mueca de Remus y le hizo señas con los ojos, aunque éste negó rápidamente, mostrando las palmas de su manos.—Muchas gracias, eh. Siempre es un placer ver lo útil que eres.

Harry se dio vuelta entonces, aunque se dirigió rápidamente hacia el costado contrario de donde estaba acostado Sev y vomitó, provocando una mueca de asco en Severus y una de lástima en Remus. Remus fue quien desvaneció el desastre mientras Severus limpiaba el rostro de Harry, tanto su boca como las lágrimas que soltaba debido al esfuerzo.

Harry volvió a apretarse a un lado de Severus, respirando con dificultad y apretando fuertemente la camisa del pocionista. Remus acarició suavemente la espalda del niño, en un intento de darle ánimos y consolarlo, un poco en vano.

Severus siguió intentando que tomara la poción hasta que el niño terminó dormido sobre él, con el rostro tranquilo y la boca entreabrierta. Suspiró brevemente aliviado, dirgiendo su vista hacia el lobo, quien estaba dormido en una incómoda posición en la silla, con uno de sus brazos sobre la espalda de Harry, su barbilla tocando su pecho y una de sus piernas debajo de él. Entrecerró los ojos, deseándole todo el dolor articular posible para la mañana siguiente por dejarlo prácticamente sólo, y alimentar al maldito mocoso con chocolate cada vez que podía, aunque aún no estaba seguro a ciencia cierta si el chocolate fue la causa.

Cuando trató de levantarse para cambiarse la camisa húmeda, Harry apretó el brazo a su alrededor, y Severus se resignó, colocando una mano sobre el cabello del niño.

Él había escuchado la historia de Black -bajo_ veritaserum_, además-, y no iba a mentirse a sí mismo (no después de años preparándose), estaba simplemente _aterrado_de que le quitaran al niño. Si Black iba a tratar con Harry, primero pasaría sobre él; sabía que posiblemente Lupin ya estaría del lado del perro, pero él tenía a los Malfoy, quienes podían ser terriblemente despiadados a la hora de ganar lo que quisieran.

Se acomodó como pudo sobre su espalda, tratando de no despertar a Harry, y con un bajo _nox _dejó la habitación a oscuras, aunque siguió mirando hacia el techo.

El último año ha sido espectacularmente agotador, con el destino de Harry molestándolo como un zumbido interminable en el fondo de su mente, agregando la magia accidental (a veces, Severus entrecerró los ojos) cada vez más poderosa y las claras habilidades de Harry al aprender sobre cosas nuevas. Y ahora, Black terminaba no siendo un traidor y al parecer Pettigrew (_Pettigrew_, por Merlín), quien sí era el traidor, andaba libre por la vida, en su forma animaga de rata, a saber qué hacía. La guerra parecía cada vez más próxima, a ojos de Severus, aunque Albus afirmaba que, por ahora, lo mejor sería disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

Severus sabía que aquella tranquilidad era la típica antes de la tormenta, y preferiría salir preparado en vez de sorprenderse.

Bajó la vista hacia Harry, quien había rodado sobre su espalda y ahora miraba hacia el techo con su cabeza aún apoyada sobre él, decidiendo que, aunque sea en algún momento de éste año, debería comenzar a entrenar a Harry para lo que se avecinaba.

Aunque por el momento, lo más importante era que Harry se bebiera la maldita poción para que dejara de vomitarle por todos sus aposentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola.♡
> 
> Ayer me estaba releyendo la fic por si había algún detalle que me pasé por alto (cosa que posiblemente siga siendo así) y recordé que la historia se trata de harry y sev¡! xd y dije, "es la historia de un niño con un padre primerizo y soltero (mhm), y por qué no poner más situaciones, lindas o asquerosas(?" sooooo...
> 
> Espero que les esté gustando, y que no me esté alejando demasiado de la idea principal xd♡


	32. Catástrofe

_05 de Junio, 1986, 21:31 pm._

Severus sabía perfectamente que todo había comenzando cuando la escoba de práctica por parte de Black había llegado, pero no creía que el problema se extendiera de no querer entrar para almorzar sólo para seguir volando fuera. Ahora, sin embargo, todo había pasado de ser la pequeña discusión diaria a ser un verdadero problema, frente a Narcissa y Lucius, quienes parecían asombrados e incómodos, y Sirius, que no sabía realmente qué hacer consigo mismo.

Harry gritaba, con las lágrimas bajando por su rostro rojo y con una mueca de desagrado, ignorando las pequeñas súplicas de Draco y las miradas que recibía por parte de los invitados. Severus estaba frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con Remus a un lado mirándolo un poco preocupado y enojado.

—Dejarás ahora mismo este berrinche, niño.— La voz de Severus había sonado baja y peligrosa.— Tú sabes perfectamente...

—¡Cállate!— Gritó Harry, adelantándose y empujando a Severus hacia atrás por el estómago.—¡No quiero oírte! ¡Tú eres malo!

—Harry, deberías calmarte ahora mismo si no quie...

—¡Tú también cállate!— Harry giró su rostro a Remus, aunque volvió a mirar a Severus rápidamente.—¡Los dos son malos! ¡No los quiero! ¡Son horribles!

Un colectivo "¡Harry!" se escuchó en la habitación, pero el único que no lo dijo fue Severus. El pocionista dio un paso hacia al frente antes de agacharse a la altura del lloroso y nervioso niño, que dio un paso hacia atrás creyendo que recibiría algún golpe, mas las manos del hombre se encontraban unidas fuertemente detrás de su espalda. El rostro de Severus estaba tenso mientras miraba fríamente a los ojos acuosos del niño.

—Te irás a tu habitación ahora mismo, y no saldrás a menos que yo así lo quiera. Muévete.

El rostro de Harry se arrugó en una mueca antes de gritar fuertemente, pisoteando. Se fue hacia el pasillo, con los puños cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo y las lágrimas cayendo. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación, se volvió hacia Severus.

—¡Eres la peor persona del mundo! ¡Te odio!— Y luego cerró su puerta de un fuerte golpe, mientras Severus simplemente miraba sin demostrar nada.

Tanto Remus como sus invitados simplemente siguieron con la cena, hablando tensamente y enviando preocupadas miradas al silencioso pocionista, que no parecía querer terminar su comida.

_00:41 am._

Severus observaba el techo de su habitación a oscuras desde su posición en la cama, con la mirada en blanco y su mente sin querer utilizar el merecido descanso.

¿A él qué demonios le importaba si ese chiquillo ingrato lo odiaba? Le gustase a ese mocoso o no, él era el idiota que lo cuidaría hasta su mayoría de edad. ¿Y qué si lo odiaba? Era quien lo alimentaba y cuidaba, y si el niño no apreciaba eso, pues que se joda.

Como si cuidar a ese niñato fuera algo que a Severus le gustara hacer. Por Merlín, simplemente lo hacía porque había prometido cuidar al niño, nada más. ¿Era el peor ser humano del universo? Posiblemente, pero era uno de palabra. Cuidaría al niño, le gustara o no, a él o a Harry.

De todas formas, su mente no podía dejar de preguntarse constantemente qué fue lo que hizo mal para lograr que el niño lo odiara. Él nunca lo golpeó, nunca le negó ninguna necesidad y tampoco lo ignoraba por completo. Él creía que le daba lo suficiente como para ser un niño feliz pero no mimado. ¿Hizo algo mal? Recuerda que jugaba con el niño cuando él lo pedía, o lo ayudaba en sus tareas, y hasta le permitía entrar en su laboratorio y ayudarlo a preparar pociones. ¿Había algo que no había visto o algo que haya decidido ignorar? No lo cree, pero todo era una posibilidad. Tal vez lo habría hecho sin ser consciente, pero definitivamente logró que el niño lo odiara por ello. Suspiró, colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos, sintiéndolos picar levemente.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió ligeramente, y antes de que lograra alcanzar su varita, algo chocó contra su costado derecho. Severus enfocó su vista hacia el revoltoso cabello de Harry, que lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura, mientras hablaba ahogadamente contra su camisa.

—¿Niño? ¿Qué estás diciendo?—Exigió, un poco confundido y con el ceño fruncido. Levantó con una mano el rostro de Harry, observando las lágrimas y los mocos que ensuciaban la cara del niño. Hizo una mueca de asco mientras invocaba un pañuelo y lo pasaba gentilmente por el rostro del niño.—¿Qué sucedió?

—Lo si-siento, Se-Sev.— La voz entrecortada y totalmente entristecida del niño lo desequilibró unos segundos.—N-no qui-quise decir lo-lo que dije.

Harry se subió a la cama comenzando a llorar nuevamente, y se metió bajo las sábanas, apoyando su rostro sobre el pecho de Sev. El pocionista suspiró, mientras con un brazo abrazaba al lloroso niño y con el otro se aseguraba que las sábanas cubrieran por completo el cuerpo del niño para que no pescara un resfriado. Acarició el cabello del mocoso, intentando calmarlo.

—Está bien, Harry. Todos decimos cosas cuando estamos enojados que realmente no queríamos decir.

Harry, ya más calmado, apoyó su mejilla izquierda sobre el pecho del pocionista y lo miró con duda.

—Yo no te odio Sev, yo te quiero mucho.— Harry frotó un puño sobre su ojo, tratando de secar las lágrimas. Severus le dio una suave sonrisa.

—Está bien, mocoso. Yo también te quiero.

—¿Mucho?

—Mucho.

—¿A pesar de que haya sido malo?— La baja y dudosa voz de Harry hizo que Severus apretara su brazo sobre él, en un gesto confortable.

—A pesar de que te hayas _portado ma_l.— El pocionista observó la vergüenza en el rostro calmado del niño.—No has sido malo, mocoso, sólo has tenido un comportamiento para nada aceptable.

—Lo siento.

—Deberías disculparte con Luni también. A él también lo has desobedecido y gritado.

—Mañana, Sev.— Harry se movió ligeramente, abrazando el cuello de Severus con uno de su brazos mientras el otro se mantenía alrededor del abdomen del hombre. Suspiró mucho más calmado, sonriendo suavemente mientras escuchaba el suave golpeteo del corazón de su Sev contra su oído, adormeciéndolo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, no te he dado permiso para salir de tu habitación.— Escuchó la suave risa del niño y levantó una ceja.— No es una broma.

—Buenas noches, pa.

Por supuesto que no fue una noche de agradable sueño para el asustado pocionista.


	33. La tía Cissy

_13 de Junio, 1986, 20:08 pm._

Mientras Remus y Severus se dirigían al Ministerio para hablar con Fudge sobre Harry, Severus le había pedido a Narcissa si podría cuidar de Harry mientras tanto. Ella aceptó gustosa, luego de darle una sonrisa de aliento a Severus antes que él se retirara por la chimenea.

Ahora, en Mansión Malfoy, se encontraban Narcissa junto con Draco y Harry, mientras Lucius también se hallaba en el problema de Severus, como un mero espectador y posible ayudante contra Fudge. Draco estaba en ese momento jugando con pequeñas figuras de personajes famosos que luchaban entre ellos, riendo cada vez que alguno gritaba y atacaba y otro caía. Harry, por su parte, miraba con aprehensión desde su lugar en el sofá la chimenea por donde los hombres se habían ido. Narcissa estaba preocupada, por supuesto, mientras trataba de convencer al silencioso Harry de que jugara con ella o con Draco. Al principio había creído que se sentía mal físicamente, pero el pequeño se lo había negado en silencio y con una mirada preocupada, pero luego de poco tiempo, entendió perfectamente lo que sucedía: Harry extrañaba a Severus.

—Pequeño, Severus volverá en poco tiempo.— Dijo Narcissa, arrodillándose frente a Harry y colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas del niño. Sonrió levemente, viendo los brillantes ojos verdes.—¿No quieres hacer nada?

Cada opción que Narcissa tenía para entretener al pequeño niño y distraerlo de la ausencia de su tutor era rechazada, hasta que, en silencio, Harry se había dirigido hacia la biblioteca de la sala y había elegido un libro un poco más arriba de su altura, que pidió leer junto a Narcissa.

Draco sonrió cuando vio a Harry tomando el libro, ya habiendo entendido que su amigo era todo un _comelibros, _y sintiéndose un poco mal sabiendo qué era lo que preocupaba al niño; no podía decirlo, ya que le prometió a Harry no decirlo (pues lo avergonzaba), pero saberlo no era lo mismo que verlo y entenderlo, y a Draco le molestaba mucho ver a Harry tan triste. Casi llama a su madre para decirle el problema cuando Harry habló bajo, con su mirada fija en la tercer página del libro.

—Él no volverá.

Narcissa levantó la mirada del libro y miró a Harry con una mirada curiosa y preocupada en su rostro. Dirigió su vista a Draco, que miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca triste a Harry, y frunció el ceño. Draco se encogió de hombros. La rubia volvió sus ojos azules al pequeño, que trataba sin éxito de detener las pequeñas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos; dirigió su mano hacia la espalda del mismo, acariciando de arriba abajo.

—¿Quién no volverá, cariño?

Harry suspiró tristemente y Draco se acercó hacia ellos, sentándose a un lado de Harry y tomándole de la mano. Harry miró a Draco y el niño rubio sonrió asintiendo. Harry volvió a suspirar, y dirigió sus ojos avergonzados a Narcissa.

—Sev.— Harry se talló apresuradamente uno de sus ojos evitando la caída de lágrimas intermitentes.—Él va a abandonarme, tía Cissy.— Draco negó con la cabeza y miró con urgencia a su madre, que miraba un poco sorprendida al niño.

—Harry, ¿por qué dices eso? Severus no va a abandonarte.— Narcissa sonrió suavemente.—Él te adora, Harry. No debes pensar que no te quiere.

—Él no me quiere.— Harry negó con la cabeza y apretó con fuerza su libro y la mano de Draco. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor, aunque la deshizo rápidamente.—Dudley me dijo que Sev no me quería porque yo no era su hijo y que nunca nadie me va a querer.

La furia pasó momentáneamente por los ojos de Narcissa, pero se desvaneció cuando los ojos verde esmeralda los miraron con vergüenza y temor.

—¿Dudley es un compañero tuyo de la escuela?— Cuando Harry asintió, Narcissa negó con la cabeza.—Él no sabe nada de ti ni de tu familia, pequeño, así que tú no debes creer las tonterías que salen de su inútil cerebro.— Harry sonrió levemente ante el insulto a su obeso compañero, y Narcissa sonrió en respuesta.—Harry, estoy seguro de que Severus ya te le dijo, pero él y Remus son tu familia, al igual que Lucius, Draco y yo.— Añadió cuando vio los suplicantes ojos. Harry se apoyó en el costado de Narcissa, y ella le abrazó por los hombros.— ¿Qué importa si tú no eres biológicamente el hijo de Severus? Él te ama como si lo fueras, y estoy segura de que tú también lo amas como si lo fueras, ¿verdad?

—La otra vez lo llamé "pa".— Harry sonrió un poco avergonzado, y la sonrisa de Narcissa se amplió. Draco también sonrió.

—¿Y se enojó contigo, te castigó o pidió que no lo llames más así?— Harry negó con la cabeza, y aunque Narcissa lo dudaba mucho, si Severus hubiese hecho algo malo con Harry sólo por llamarlo "papá", ella lo torturaría por _mucho _tiempo.—¿Ves? A Severus no le ha molestado que lo llamaras "pa", porque él te considera su hijo y te quiere, tanto como Lucius quiere a Draco.

—¿Eso crees, Cissy?— Harry preguntó en voz baja, con sus ojos sobre su libro olvidado en sobre su regazo y una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.

Draco le susurró algo en el oído que logró que la sonrisa de Harry aumentara en consideración, mientras Narcissa apretaba su brazo alrededor del niño. Narcissa tendría que hablar tanto con Severus como con Remus sobre la escuela primaria muggle donde Harry va, para que ellos hablen con los padres de aquél niño maleducado que lograba meterse en la mente del niño a su lado, y definitivamente que no iba a permitir que esto siguiera así.

La chimenea se encendió y de ella salió Lucius, impecable como siempre, seguido de Severus, que parecía capaz de destruir cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino. Harry se soltó del agarre de la madre e hijo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el encuentro de Severus, que aunque sus ojos seguían molestos, levantó ágilmente al niño y lo colocó sobre su cadera, ignorando el considerable peso que había ganado con la edad. Remus no había vuelto, pero el niño de ojos verdes sólo quería en ese momento al pocionista. Harry abrazó fuerte por el cuello a su Sev con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hola p-Sev!— Severus levantó una ceja, mientras Narcissa negaba con la cabeza, seria.

—Niño.— Sev se dirigió hacia el sofá donde Harry estaba sentado antes y dejó al niño allí, y luego se sentó a su lado. Harry rápidamente trepó hasta su regazo y lo abrazó por el cuello nuevamente. Ignorando el comportamiento de Harry (que apareció durante el último mes, aunque Severus se lo esperaba -más o menos-), el pocionista aceptó el vaso de licor que Lucius le ofrecía.—¿Te has portado mal? Tengo un castigo en la punta de la lengua.

Harry rió divertido ante el serio rostro de su tutor. Narcissa, a un lado de Lucius y con Draco volviendo a jugar con sus figuras, carraspeó ligeramente. Severus dirigió su vista hacia ella con una ceja levantada en cuestión.

—Harry, ¿por qué no le dices a Severus lo que ha estado sucediendo en tu escuela?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qué onda gente¿? todo bien? todo correcto? y yo que me alegro.
> 
> sorry por no estar publicando tanto, pero estoy en una pequeña etapa de depresión y se me fue la pasión de todo xd, pero...
> 
> I'm not dead, dijo La Mujer (sherlockians ohyeah)
> 
> en psicología estamos dando las etapas de la infancia y apareció el complejo de edipo y electra y, why not pasar esta etapa de la vida de harry¿? ;)
> 
> espero que les esté gustando la historia, sus comentarios me llenan de vida😔♡


	34. Tonterías

_17 de Junio, 1986, 17:11 pm._

La oficina de la directora Munch en la escuela de Harry era un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para que entraran seis personas de pie, pero si Severus se sentía totalmente asfixiado en ese momento, culparía por completo a Vernon y Dudley Dursley y su obesa complexión; tal vez, si agudizaba su olfato, sería capaz de sentir el hedor a estiércol típico en los cerdos de granja. Severus no discriminaba a nadie por su físico, por supuesto, pero al maldito niñato que torturaba mentalmente (y física, aunque Harry no había querido admitirlo por vergüenza) a su mocoso merecía cada mirada de asco mortal de su parte; y su padre también, que lo miraba a él y a Remus como si fueran una pila de desechos en medio de su sala de estar, en su alfombra favorita.

Remus se encontraba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio con Harry en su regazo, mientras Vernon Dursley estaba en otra de las sillas, al igual que el niñato con cara de idiota. Severus decidió quedarse de pie detrás de Remus, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada de indiferencia siempre que su mirada no se conectaba con la de los Dursley. El silencio en el lugar era tan tenso que podría cortarse con los dedos, y así los encontró la directora, que entró luego de unos minutos, seguida de una mujer alta y delgada.

Severus no pudo evitar la risa en voz alta cuando reconoció a la mujer, que al parecer también lo había reconocido a él a juzgar por la mueca de horror y asco que se instaló en su huesudo rostro.

—¡Tú!— La directora Munch y los Dursley se sobesaltaron ante el grito de la mujer, al igual que Harry, aunque tanto Remus como Severus miraban fijamente a la delgada mujer.—¡Debía imaginarme que un fenómeno como él estaría con otro peor, como tú!

La directora Munch había caído al suelo de un momento para otro, desmayada, y Petunia Dursley gritó, acercándose a su _para nada __pequeño_cerdo humanizado, tratando de protegerlo vanamente detrás de ella. Remus casi reprocha a Severus por lanzar el silencioso _desmaius _a la inocente mujer, pero luego de sentir cómo su cachorro se estremecía sobre él, decidió que era lo mejor. Envolvió a Harry en sus brazos y lo calmó con suaves palabras, y dejó un beso en su frente cuando el niño se apoyó contra él, más tranquilo.

—Y yo, _Tuney__, _debía imaginarme que una fracasada como tú era capaz de...— Envió una mirada de asco al niño detrás de su madre, mirándolo con miedo.—... arruinar a un niño tan pulcramente. Déjame adivinar.— Severus habló en voz baja, dando dos pasos hacia delante, mirando con superioridad a la temblorosa mujer.— Has visto a Harry y lo has reconocido, ¿verdad? Lo has reconocido, y aún, ya siendo madre y estando casada, sigues siendo una pobre _muggle_ más con una hermana mágica y muchísimo mejor que tú. ¿Es eso? ¿Siguen siendo celos de niña estúpida, que además has traspasado a tu descendencia? Ni siquiera puedo decirte que me sorprende: me espero cualquier cosa de ti, y ninguna de ellas se aleja mucho del fracaso y la patética vida que _por supuesto _llevas.

La oficina quedó en un frío silencio, con Vernon Dursley enrojecido como un tomate por la ira, y su esposa viendo con odio a Severus. El pocionista sonrió asquerosamente, y cuando estaba por despertar a la directora, Petunia se enderezó, con una sonrisa ganadora.

—Si no te has dado cuenta, Snape, tu querida Lily, ¡está muerta!— Gritando lo último, se rió como si fuera uno de los mejores chistes del mundo. Su esposo e hijo le siguieron la risa, pero callaron con rapidez cuando escucharon un feroz gruñido por parte de Remus, que miraba con los ojos cada vez más oscuros a Petunia.—Como siempre tuvo que estarlo. Fenómenos como ella, su esposo y su hijo deberían de no existir, directamente.

Severus escuchó un pequeño quejido de dolor de Harry, pero su mirada de hielo seguía sobre Petunia. Sonrió nuevamente, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Y eso, Tuney,— dijo con voz suave.—es aún más triste. Lily, estando muerta, sigue siendo muchísimo mejor que tú, desperdicio de oxígeno.— Observó cómo el rostro de Petunia palidecía mientras escuchaba sus palabras, y deseó reír con lo fácil que era afectar a esta mujer con simples palabras.—¿Quieres un consejo? _Muérete, _tal vez podrías servir como alimento para los cerdos que crías. Tal vez así, y sólo tal vez, tu existencia habría valido la pena, aunque déjame decirte que lo dudo mucho.— Severus se alejó, y mandó una mirada a Remus, que se levantó con un triste Harry en sus brazos. El niño extendió los brazos hacia Severus y él no dudó mucho en cargarlo. Volvió su vista hacia Petunia, que miraba con odio al niño, y negó con la cabeza.—No seas tan estúpida de odiar a _un niñ_o, Petunia. Él no ha hecho nada.— Sonrió levemente.—Aunque sí es muchísimo mejor que tú, y con cinco años.

Abandonaron la oficina un momento antes de que la directora Munch despertara, desorientada, frente a la familia Dursley bastante enojada.

_Luego de la cena._

Harry sonrió luego de que Luni le haya dado su beso de buenas noches, y sonrió aún más cuando Sev entró en su habitación un momento después. Sev le revolvió el cabello en un intento de peinarlo y luego lo arropó, y Harry suspiró, feliz.

Mientras Luni se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama, Sev lo hizo elegir entre dos libros para la lectura de esa noche, y luego se dispuso a leer el elegido a un lado de él, sentado sobre las mantas y con la cabeza de Harry apoyada sobre su pecho. Escuchando la voz de Sev, observó el relajado rostro de Luni, que le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa cuando sus ojos conectaron.

_¡__Fui un tonto! _Pensó Harry, pasando su brazo sobre el estómago de su Sev y apretando suavemente, respondiendo la sonrisa de Luni. _Dudley es el tonto, al igual que su mamá y su papá. __Sev__ y __Luni__ me quieren __mucho__, y yo los quiero mucho, y esa es la verdad. _Harry volvió a suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos, entrando en la inconsciencia escuchando la profunda voz de su tutor y con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Severus estuvo seguro de que Harry estaba profundamente dormido, tanto él como Remus abandonaron la habitación del pequeño en silencio, dirigiéndose a la suya propia.

—Pensé que hechizarías a Petunia.— Remus comentó, mientras se sacaba su suéter. Cuando se lo quitó, lo dejó a un lado y negó con la cabeza.—No creía que _realmente _odiaba a Lily.

—Una idiota más.— Severus se estiró levemente, sintiendo el cansancio adueñarse de sus músculos.—Además, ¿quién dijo que no la hechicé?

—¿Qué le hiciste?

Severus sólo sonrió ante la pregunta de Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.


	35. Vida de pesadilla

_31 de Julio, 1986, 10:32 am._

Harry nunca había sido particularmente _caprichoso_ cuando de objetos materiales se trataba. Luni siempre le había dicho que lo material, en los días festivos, era lo que menos importaba; lo más importante era estar rodeado de los seres queridos y poder divertirse, sin estar pensando todo el tiempo en la hora de abrir los obsequios, y Harry había estado de acuerdo. No se imagina un cumpleaños o una Navidad con muchos regalos pero sin su Sev ni Luni, o la tía Cissy y los tíos Lulu y Sirius, ni Draco. Sería bastante triste.

Harry sonrió cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, sin saber lo que le esperaba el resto del día.

Colocándose sus zapatos de cama y sus lentes, Harry salió con una gran sonrisa de su habitación hacia la sala de estar de su hogar en Hogwarts, encontrándola extrañamente vacía. Sabía que Sev estaba trabajando para el nuevo año que se presentaba, pero no sabía que Luni no iba a estar. ¿Tal vez estaría durmiendo? Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cocina, diciendo que no estaría mal hacerle el desayuno a Luni si él aún no se había levantado. Decidió por unos huevos revueltos y un café, que era, realmente, lo único que sabía hacer y que sabía que le gustaban.

Unos veinte minutos después, Harry había logrado un excelente plato de huevos revueltos con queso para él y Luni, una taza de café dulce para Luni y una de leche tibia para él. Sonrió orgulloso cuando terminó de colocar los platos y tazas en la mesa, y prosiguió a dirigirse hacia la habitación de Luni, dispuesto a despertarlo, cuando el hombre apareció en la puerta con el rostro cansado, frente a Harry.

—¡Buenos días, Luni!

Un murmullo inentendible salió de Remus, mientras observaba al niño con molestia, que pasó desapercibido por los brillantes ojos de Harry. Luego de unos momentos, el hombre frunció el ceño y corrió a Harry de su camino con un fuerte empujón de su mano en la cabeza del niño y se adentró a la cocina. Harry terminó en el suelo, sorprendido por la acción de Luni, perdiendo todo rastro de sonrisa. _Tal vez tuvo una muy mala noche. _Poniéndose de pie, Harry recuperó su sonrisa, un poco forzada, al ver al hombre acercarse hasta la mesa y observar su comida, hasta que Luni tomó un sorbo de su café, hizo una mueca de desagrado y tiró el café de la taza por el fregadero.

—¿No sabes hacer bien un café, niño infernal?— El gruñido de Luni estremeció a Harry, que estaba aún de pie cerca de la puerta, preguntándose qué tan mal había pasado Luni esa noche, ya que él no recuerda haber hecho nada malo ni molesto para el hombre, ¿o si? Se quedó mirando en silencio al hombre, como quien mira una bomba a punto de explotar. Remus envió una mirada de reojo al niño y negó con la cabeza, molesto.—¿Ya no entiendes palabras, idiota?

Cuando Remus se dispuso a salir de la cocina, Harry se movió lejos de la puerta, miedoso de recibir otro golpe, recibiendo una mirada divertida por parte del hombre. A Harry ya ni siquiera la importaba que Luni no le había felicitado por su cumpleaños, ahora sólo estaba triste por el trato hacia su esfuerzo de desayuno (que había terminado en la tubería, y el resto estaba ignorado en la mesa) y por el golpe sin razón (según él) que había recibido. Suspiró hondo para calmarse cuando sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, y decidió que esperaría a Sev para almorzar en su habitación, para no molestar más a Luni y dejar que se tranquilice.

_16:21 pm._

Solo que Sev nunca llegó, y Luni al parecer tampoco le interesó llamarlo para almorzar, por lo que ahora Harry aún estaba en su habitación, sin haber desayunado ni almorzado, con hambre y muy triste. Al parecer no solo Luni se había olvidado de su cumpleaños, sino también que los Malfoy y Sirius, al igual que el personal de Hogwarts, que siempre lo visitaban durante el día cuando era su cumpleaños, con sonrisas grandes (hasta la profesora McGonagall) y brazos dispuestos a grandes abrazos (sus favoritos eran los de la profesora Sprout y los de Hagrid). Hoy, sin embargo, Harry no había escuchado a nadie llamando, ni desde el fuego o desde la puerta, y lo único que había escuchado era a Luni caminando por el lugar cada tanto.

Había ordenado toda su habitación durante el tiempo que estuvo en ella, y ya había hecho todo lo que podía encontrar allí dentro hasta que terminó aburriéndose, y ahora sólo esperaba a la llegada de Sev, para la que aún faltaban muchas horas.

Suspiró triste mientras se acostaba sobre su cama, abrazando su almohada con tristeza. Aún le dolía un poco el golpe que había recibido esa mañana, y estaba seguro de que tenía una hinchazón, pero no quería ir a quejarse, sin saber si Luni ya se había calmado.

Cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta, con algunas lágrimas derramándose de ellos y se quedó dormido.

_21:09 pm._

Harry se despertó sobresaltado con el fuerte golpe de puerta que se escuchó en los aposentos, seguido de unos cuantos gritos por parte de Sev hacia Luni, que éste respondía. Harry no entendía muy bien lo que estaban gritando, pero sí entendía que lo mejor sería esperar a ya no escuchar los gritos, cosa que sucedió como unos veinte minutos después.

Harry se levantó lentamente y se dirigió en silencio hacia la sala de estar, donde estaba Sev sentado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y un vaso de licor en su mano izquierda. Se acercó, sonriendo levemente, y colocó una mano en el brazo de Sev. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Severus le agarró el brazo y lo dobló, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de furia. Harry gritó con una mezcla de dolor y de miedo.

—¿Acaso no sabes que no debes acercarte en silencio y sorprenderme, niño estúpido?

—¡M-me duele!— Harry apretó con su mano libre la mano que lo agarraba, soltando lágrimas de dolor y suplicando que Severus lo soltara. El pocionista hizo un poco más de presión y lo soltó con brusquedad. Suspiró, viendo con asco al niño frente a él.

—Deja de llorar y dime qué quieres.— Harry se sentó en el suelo frente al hombre, llorando mientras agarraba su brazo adolorido y preguntándose qué había hecho mal ese día para que todos lo trataran mal. Sintió su pecho apretándose y dejó salir un largo sollozo en un intento de no ahogarse, aunque sólo sirvió para recibir una pequeña patada de Sev en su pierna.—Basta, Harry.

La voz del hombre, en ese momento, extrañamente suave fue lo último que escuchó Harry antes de desmayarse.

_06:32 am._

Severus suspiró con alivio cuando el niño en sus brazos abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mirándolo desconcertado.

—Tuviste una pesadilla, mocoso.— Severus sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica y lo pasó gentilmente por el rostro sorprendido del niño. Sonrió levemente, un poco divertido.—Qué manera de empezar tu cumpleaños, niño.

—¿Sev?— Harry dijo en voz baja, y Severus lo observó con curiosidad. Harry entonces rompió en llanto, lanzándose hacia Sev y abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza.

Severus respiró con dificultad cuando sintió el peso del niño sobre él, pero correspondió el abrazo rápidamente, sabiendo lo sensible que era Harry luego de una pesadilla. Luego de unos minutos, cuando Harry decidió que su túnica ya estaba lo suficientemente manchada con mocos y lágrimas, el niño se alejó de él y lo miró con duda.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.— La sonrisa de Harry posiblemente logró iluminar toda la estancia, y Severus casi se _crucia _a sí mismo por semejante pensamiento. Se levantó, aún teniendo a Harry abrazado a él, y le colocó los lentes con cuidado.—Vamos, Luni se levantó hace un rato, y él y yo tenemos tu regalo en la cocina.

Harry se abrazó con más fuerza a él, y Severus no pudo evitar dejar un beso en la frente del niño. 

Era su fin. Harry realmente era su debilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si les soy sincera, me sacó algunas lágrimas la idea del cap y mientras lo escribía, espero que haya quedado como estaba en mi cabeza (?
> 
> ♡


	36. Preguntas, preguntas y ¡oh! preguntas

_23 de Agosto, 1986, 18:34_

—¿Por qué el césped es verde?

—Por la cantidad de clorofila que contiene.

Una risa ahogada se escuchó, y Harry asintió, entendiendo.

—¿Qué es la colorflia?

—Clorofila.— Severus corrigió mientras pasaba la página de su libro sobre pociones.—Es lo que colorea de verde las plantas y es responsable de la fotosíntesis.

—¡Genial!

Harry se encontraba acostado boca abajo en el suelo de la sala de estar sobre la alfombra, coloreando un libro de dibujos mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el aire. Remus y Severus estaban sentados en el sofá, cada uno leyendo un libro y respondiendo las inminentes preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza del niño. Mientras Remus trataba de contestar las preguntas con palabras fáciles y definiciones simples, Severus las respondía con términos "complejos", que sólo lograban una pregunta tras otra en el pequeño.

—¿Sev?— Harry dejó de pintar y observó con el ceño fruncido a Severus, que sólo hizo un pequeño sonido con la garganta, dando a entender que lo escuchaba.—¿Qué es la fotosíntesis?

—La fotosíntesis, Harry— Remus interrumpió la nueva respuesta de Severus, sonriendo con tranquilidad a Harry.—, es lo que las plantas y árboles usan para alimentarse y crecer.

Harry sonrió y siguió coloreando, tarareando en voz baja, y Remus dirigió su vista a Severus, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo podía decirle eso.

—Ya.— Remus rió y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a leer.—Posiblemente ibas a decirle la definición científica, y aunque es muy inteligente, sigue siendo un niño.

Un bufido salió de los labios de Severus, aunque no dijo nada más, mientras cruzaba su pierna sobre la otra. Remus le dirigió una mirada, cuando Harry volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué el tío Sirius tiene terparia?— Harry negó con la cabeza.— Te-ra-pia.

—Porque está loco.

Remus le dio una mirada molesta y divertida a Severus, antes de contestar.

—Porque el tío Sirius necesita ayuda para superar algunos traumas.

—¿El tío Sirius va a estar bien?

—El tío Sirius estará bien con el tiempo, sí.— Remus sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

_20:33 pm._

—¿Por qué tenemos que comer?

Severus terminó de cortar la chuleta de pollo del niño y le pasó el plato luego de colocarle un poco más de ensalada. Harry hizo una pequeña mueca de asco, aunque empezó a comer felizmente.

—Para crecer sanos, por supuesto.

—¿Y entonces por qué ustedes siguen comiendo?— Harry señaló con su tenedor a Luni y a Sev, confundido.—¡Ustedes ya son viejos!

Remus rió fuertemente, en especial al ver la cara de ofendido de Severus. Harry también rió, aunque no entendía por qué.

—Primero, nosotros no somos viejos.— Severus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que sólo hizo reír a Harry.—Y segundo, todos deben comer, ya sean niños o adultos, ya que una persona sigue creciendo hasta que muere. Además, durante el día nosotros gastamos energía, y esta energía proviene de los alimentos que consumimos.

—¿Por qué gastamos energía?

—Porque hacemos actividades que así lo requieren.

—¿Y por qué hacemos cosas que gastan energía?

—Para no ser sedentarios.

—¿Qué es sedentario?

Remus cerró los ojos con una mueca divertida, mientras Severus se mordía el labio para no suspirar de cansancio, o para no callar al niño. Cualquier opción era aceptable.

—Sedentario es cuando una persona hace poco o nada de ejercicio, por básico que sea.

Harry asintió, y luego continuaron con la cena en silencio. Harry miraba fijamente su plato mientras comía, y Severus solo esperaba la siguiente pregunta. Remus, por su parte, los miraba divertidos a ambos.

—¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Remus se atragantó fácilmente con un trozo de lechuga, tosiendo fuertemente mientras trataba de no reírse y empeorar las cosas. Severus observaba a Harry con el tenedor congelado a medio camino hacia su boca, con una ceja levantada y una pequeña mirada horrorizada. Cuando Remus se calmó, Severus se recuperó fácilmente, y miró a Remus, esperando que la cuestión de Harry sea contestada. Remus sonrió.

—Yo no lo sé.— Remus se encogió de hombros, inocente, y Harry dirigió su vista a Sev.

—¿Sev?

Severus tomó un poco de su copa, diciéndose a sí mismo que no era la peor pregunta del universo. Decidió ser directo, sabiendo que tarde o temprano el niño lo iba a averiguar, y Severus no estaba para tontas historias de aves milagrosas. Dejó la copa nuevamente en la mesa, entrando en su modo de profesor, y observó los ojos de Harry brillando en curiosidad. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a contestar.

Sólo que no fue capaz de que su boca responda a su cerebro, y se vio diciendo:

—Tus padres pidieron un deseo una noche, y entonces unos meses después, tú has aparecido en un pañal gigante transportado por una cigüeña muy amigable.

Remus rió, tapándose la cara con las manos mientras Severus no podía controlar su sonrojo. Harry asintió, sorprendido y muy emocionado, sin entender por qué Sev y Luni actuaban raro. Severus ya podía considerarse uno de los hombres más patéticos del mundo, y la risa ahogada de Remus sólo lograba avergonzarlo cada vez más.

¿Por qué los niños tenían tantas preguntas?


	37. Papá papá

_24 de Diciembre, 1986, 20:34 pm._

Lucius sonrió al rostro cansado de su amigo, mientras se limpiaba el poco hollín de su túnica. Severus lo invitó a la pequeña sala de sus aposentos en Hogwarts, donde Remus ya estaba sentado leyendo un libro. El hombre lobo le   
sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Lucius.

Severus se dirigió a buscar una taza de té para su amigo mientras éste se sentaba en un sillón individual. Lucius correspondió la sonrisa mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas sobre la otra elegantemente.

—Buenas noches, Remus. ¿Dónde está Harry?

—En su habitación.— Severus volvió a aparecer con una bandeja en sus manos, con tres tazas humeantes. Las colocó en la mesa central baja y se sentó a un lado de Remus, y prosiguió a repartir las tazas. Luego de tomar un sorbo, se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá y levantó una ceja hacia Lucius.—¿Sucedió algo?

—Tengo una pequeña sorpresa. Para ambos.— Añadió viendo a Remus. Lucius sonrió enigmático detrás de su taza, antes de levantarse, sacar un pergamino enrollado de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica y volver a sentarse. Le pasó el pergamino a Severus, que lo tomó con un ceja alzada.—Feliz Navidad.

Remus se acercó para leer mientras Severus abría el pergamino, y frunció el ceño al ver los ingredientes de Pociones en una lista. Volvió su vista a Lucius, que sonreía satisfecho.

—¿Cuál de supone que es el regalo exactamente, Lucius?— Severus preguntó, volviendo a repasar el pergamino. Lucius rió en voz baja.

—Eso, querido amigo, viene con esto.— Una carta oficial del Ministerio de Magia que Severus reconoció fácilmente de cuando se convirtió en el tutor legal de Harry era sostenida firmemente por el aristócrata. Remus también reconoció la carta, pero pidió una silenciosa explicación a Lucius.—Esta carta, queridos, es un favor que me debía un conocido mío, y en ella detalla exactamente todo lo necesario para adoptar a Harry. Ambos.— Lucius terminó con una sonrisa, que tembló ligeramente al ver a Severus tan concentrado en el pergamino.

Remus sonrió muy grande ante la idea de poder ser tutor legal de Harry, aún sin entender cómo Lucius había logrado tal permiso al ser él un hombre lobo, pero toda pizca de confianza ante la idea desapareció al ver el serio y hasta posiblemente enojado rostro de Severus. El pocionista habló, con la voz baja, y Remus ignoró inconsciente los pequeños pasos del pasillo.

—Esto es una poción de adopción sanguínea.— Severus negó con la cabeza, apretando sus labios en una fina línea.—No adoptaremos a Harry de _esta forma_, Lucius. Siendo tutor legal del niño es ya _suficiente_.

Lucius miraba con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, un poco confundido. Creía que el poder lograr que Harry sea todo un Snape (y Lupin, tal vez) emocionaría (a su manera) a Severus, pero no esperaba que el hombre pareciese enojado con la idea. Remus fruncía un poco el ceño.

—Si es que no quieres que yo también lo adopte, puedes...

—No es eso, Lupin. No seas un Gryffindor.— Severus escupió, enojado, aunque rápidamente le mandó una pequeña mirada de disculpa al hombre lobo, antes de suspirar.—No quiero que mis genes corra por las venas de Harry. Sería horrible.

Lucius y Remus quedaron en silencio, procesando las palabras de Severus, y antes de que cualquiera de los hombres pudiera volver a hablar, un fuerte golpe de puerta los sobresaltó levemente. Remus dirigió su vista rápidamente hacia el pasillo, mientras Severus cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando resignadamente mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, maldiciendo contra su suerte en voz baja. Remus volvió a verlo.

—¿Puedo saber por qué dices eso?— Dijo Remus, mientras Lucius colocaba las puntas de sus dedos bajo su barbilla, con una ceja alzada. Remus le frunció el ceño a Severus, un poco molesto.

—Ésta no es una situación fácil, Remus.— Severus suspiró pesadamente, aún con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos tapados.—Yo no era el mejor amigo del padre, _insulté _a su madre, y su padrino me odia. ¿Tengo que recalcar que también fui partidario del _ser _que mató a sus padres?— Severus terminó, enviándole una mirada de reojo. Lucius aclaró su garganta suavemente.

—Estoy seguro de que Harry entenderá que estás arrepentido por _parte _de tus errores de cuando eras adolescente, Severus.

—Y es _por eso _que prefiero esperar a que el niño sea más grande.— Severus se levantó, mirando a Lucius.—Antes de hacer nada con los genes Potter, preferiría que el niño supiera las consecuencias de ser un Snape, cosa que por supuesto no entenderá ahora.

Severus se retiró dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Harry, dejando a Lucius y a Remus en un tenso silencio.

Severus golpeó dos veces la puerta de la habitación de Harry antes de entrar sin esperar la respuesta. Era Nochebuena, y Severus no quería que Harry terminara esa noche llorando por cosas que posiblemente no entendía, pero que por supuesto malinterpretó. Harry estaba sentado en el medio de su cama, con la espalda contra el cabecero y mirándolo tristemente, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba llorando, ni parecía estar por hacerlo. Severus se adentró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dirigiéndose hacia el mocoso, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—¿Qué has escuchado precisamente, mocoso?

—Uhm...— Harry se sonrojó, avergonzado de haber sido atrapado espíando, pero no bajó la mirada.—Que tú no quieres ser mi _papá papá. _Solo mi tutor legal.

—¿Y cuál es, para ti, la diferencia entre un "_papá papá_" y un tutor legal?

Harry se mordió el labio, mientras fruncía el ceño y bajaba la cabeza, pensando. Severus esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que este tema para Harry siempre acarreaba dudas, a pesar de su corta edad. El mocoso suspiró, antes de verlo con ojos avergonzados.

—Tal vez que... uhm... ¿un _papá papá _te ama y que un tutor legal no?

_Ya quisieras, mocoso._Severus levantó una ceja.

—Entonces, tú crees que los tutores legales no aman a sus protegidos, ¿sólo porque no son sus hijos?— Harry asintió, azorado, y Severus sonrió de medio lado.—Entonces, tú crees, mocoso, que, _por ejemplo, _yo no te amo porque soy tu tutor legal y no tu _papá papá. _Si ese es el caso, yo sólo debería preocuparme porque no te enfermes, vayas a la escuela y que no te conviertas en un enfermo mental en algún futuro; no tendría que jugar contigo, o arroparte por las noches, o dejar que prepares pociones conmigo, como crees que harían los padres.

—Pero...

—Harry.— Severus interrumpió, con un pequeño suspiro. El niño vio a su guardián, un poco molesto y otro poco ansioso por el tema.—¿Realmente necesitas escucharlo? No es necesario que quien sea tu tutor sea tu padre sí o sí para que te ame, mocoso.

—¿Tú me amas?— Harry preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaban cautelosos. Severus cerró los ojos unos segundos, tomando aire, antes de sacar su varita e insonorizar la habitación. _Esta vez no._

—Claro que te amo, mocoso infernal.— Severus hizo una pequeña mueca, en especial al ver la enorme sonrisa del niño frente a él.—Es el único motivo por el cual dejo que los Weasley me hagan un familiar honorario de su familia.— Rodó los ojos ante lo último, sacando una risa del niño, aunque se apagó rápidamente.

—Y si de verdad me amas, ¿por qué no quieres ser mi _papá papá_?— Preguntó Harry con una mueca de confusión, mientras se acercaba a Sev, sentándose sobre su regazo, pasando un brazo sobre el cuello del hombre y agarró un mechón de su cabello, comenzando a jugar con él. Severus levantó una ceja.

—Eso, mocoso, es algo que no podrás entender con tu edad.

—¡Oye!— Harry lo miró ofendido.—¡Ya tengo seis años! ¡Soy inteligente!

Severus levantó una ceja, sonriendo burlonamente, aunque no dijo nada.

A su vez, tanto Lucius como Remus sonreían a unos pasos de la habitación del niño. El hechizo de Severus para que no se escuchara lo que decía con Harry era poderoso, pero entre los dos, Lucius y Remus habían logrado romperlo, y ambos estaban totalmente felices ante los resultados.

En especial Lucius.

El recuerdo de "tío Lulu" no era absolutamente nada en comparación con el recuerdo de el mismísimo Severus Snape aceptando que ama a su niño.

Sería una verdadera lástima que dicho recuerdo cayera en las manos del personal de Hogwarts. Es especial en las manos del Director, quien sería capaz de hacer una fiesta.

Oh, Merlín. Lucius sonrió grande, despidiéndose de Remus y dirigiéndose a su hogar. La venganza es tan dulce y tentadora.


	38. ¡Natural!

_12 de _ _Mayo_ _, 1987, 16:34 pm._

Lucius y Severus se encontraban en el salón familiar de Mansión Malfoy hablando tranquilamente cuando habían comenzado a escuchar los gritos de sus niños, en la habitación de Draco.

Lucius había fruncido el ceño, dispuesto a levantarse y calmarlos, creyendo que se habían exaltado _demasiado _mientras se divertían, cuando Harry había bajado las escaleras corriendo tan rápidamente que casi provoca un infarto en el estoico Severus. Pasó por un lado de un Lucius de pie y con una mirada confundida, sin verlo, y se detuvo junto a Severus, aún sentado, con el rostro rosa y los ojos en el suelo.

—¿Podemos irnos?— Preguntó Harry, con la voz un poco congestionada, y Severus estrechó sus ojos, creyendo que el niño o había estado llorando, o estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no hacerlo. Miró a Lucius, que asintió suavemente con el rostro duro. Severus se levantó, tomando una mano de Harry, aunque el niño no levantó la mirada.

Severus se dirigió hacia la chimenea con el niño y Lucius detrás de ellos, y luego de una promesa de hablar más tarde, el pocionista y su protegido se dirigieron a su hogar en Hogwarts.

Apenas llegaron, Harry salió de la chimenea corriendo hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él. Remus estaba con Sirius en el pequeño salón, y ambos observaron y escucharon cómo Severus trataba de que Harry le dijera lo que había sucedido, aunque luego de unos diez minutos Severus reapareció, con el rostro serio y los ojos preocupados. Luego de preparase una taza de té, lamentando estar de servicio para con la escuela y sus alumnos y no poder tomar whisky de fuego para relajar -mínimamente- su cerebro; se sentó a un lado de Remus con un pequeño suspiro, y explicó antes de que ninguno de los dos amigos abriera la boca.

—Harry y Draco pelearon, Harry pidió irse de Mansión Malfoy, y ahora está acostado en su cama sufriendo un vida por supuesto dolorosa y muy penosa.— Severus terminó, con una mueca de irritación que hizo reír a Remus, y logró una sonrisa en Sirius.

—¿No te ha dicho ni una pequeña pista de lo que pudo haber sucedido?— Sirius recibió una mirada de muerte de Severus, y levantó sus manos mostrando las palmas, divertido.—Solo trato de ayudar.

—Sólo dijo que Draco es "un tonto 'babeador'" y que ya no quería verlo más.— Severus tomó un sorbo de su té, levantando una ceja.—Ahora haga su trabajo, oh _estimado_ auror.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos antes de que Sirius se levantara, al grito de "¡Ajá!" mientras soltaba su taza -vacía, por suerte- y ésta caía a la alfombra sin romperse. Remus y Severus observaron la sonrisa de suficiencia de Sirius con sorpresa y molestia respectivamente. Remus miró a su amigo con una sonrisa divertida, preguntándole silenciosamente qué sucedió.

—Oh, amigos, amigos, amigos...— Sirius habló, cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda y caminando "dignamente", ignorando el indignado murmuro "_¿Amigos? ¿__Quién__ dijo nada __sobre__ amigos?_" de Severus, y pasando por detrás de ellos, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Harry.—Esto no es nada más que algo totalmente común en la vida. ¡La naturaleza misma!

Luego de decir tantas idioteces juntas, en palabras de Severus, el ex reo se adentró a la habitación del niño sin permiso y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Severus iba a seguirlo, pero Remus lo mantuvo a su lado con una mano en su rodilla y un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

—Si es un problema entre niños, Sirius es el mejor entre nosotros tres para lograr algún avance.

Y Severus quiso replicar, de verdad, pero hasta su propia mente estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Remus.

Luego de casi treinta minutos, contados por un tenso Severus, Sirius- bueno, _Canuto _salió de la habitación con Harry sobre su lomo. Con un pequeño movimiento, Harry estuvo en el suelo nuevamente y Sirius volvió a su forma humana, sentado en el suelo y sonriendo felizmente. Harry también estaba sonriendo, y Severus sintió la tensión abandonándolo. Levantó una ceja hacia los dos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Van a contarnos qué sucedió?

Harry miró a Sirius y éste le devolvió la mirada, sin perder la sonrisa y levantando ambas cejas. Harry negó tímidamente con la cabeza y Sirius suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

—Lo lamento _Sevy_, pero hay cosas que sólo deben quedar entre un padrino y su ahijado.

Mientras Severus pasaba una mano por el cabello de Harry inconscientemente, pensaba en cómo sacarle las cuerdas vocales a Black para que nunca, _nunca _volviera a repetir el "Sevy" (¡Sevy, por Merlín!), pero se alivió al escuchar a Black confirmándole a Remus que no era nada que ponía en peligro la salud física ni mental de Harry, y por lo tanto, nada que la ignorancia de Severus ni la de Remus pudiera afectar.

No estaba feliz al no saber _qué _había pasado para que su mocoso se sintiera mal, pero no pudo evitar confiar en que no era nada _muy importante_ si el pequeño reía a carcajadas luego de que Canuto se hubiese golpeado la cabeza contra el muro de piedra del salón, sin poder frenarse. Se conformó, aunque sea por el momento y por primera vez, el quedarse en la oscuridad.


	39. Secretos, secretos, secretos

Petunia Dursley llegó a su hogar en el número 4 de Privet Drive aún muy pálida y bastante enojada, aunque sentía bastante entumecimiento en todas sus extremidades pero no lo suficiente como para creer que era algo más que el simple hecho de ver a dos de las monstruosidades que creyó muertas hace bastantes años.

Con su cariñoso esposo detrás de ella, Petunia abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño rey antes de dirigirse a la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena.

Mientras cortaba las verduras con rapidez, un movimiento rápido en su vista periférica casi logró que se cortara un dedo, aunque cuando miró no había nadie. Frunció un poco el ceño, antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a su labor. Cuando colocaba las papas y las batatas a hervir, un carraspeo grave detrás de ella la sobresaltó levemente, aunque sonrió mientras se limpiaba las manos con el paño de cocina a su alcance.

—¿Sí, cariño?

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a su esposo, no había nadie allí. Petunia parpadeó lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina para verificar que Vernon no había entrado y salido sin que ella se diese cuenta, pero Vernon estaba en su sofá favorito, con los pies arriba y riéndose levemente del programa que veía en la televisión. Dudley también estaba allí, disfrutando del programa, y Petunia meneó levemente la cabeza, respirando hondo y volviendo a la cocina.

El fuego que había dejado encendido se encontraba apagado, y la puerta de la nevera se encontraba abierta todo lo que podía. Petunia comenzó a sentir una pequeña presión en su estómago mientras se acercaba un poco temblorosa a cerrar la nevera, y cuando estaba por encender nuevamente el fuego, un toque en su hombro la sobresaltó fuertemente. Se dio la vuelta, llevándose una mano huesuda a su pecho, con los ojos bien abiertos y preparada para gritar, aunque de su boca no salió ningún sonido, mientras se enfrentaba a un pálido y transparente rostro que casi no reconocía. Los ojos vacíos, la mueca triste en su rostro y el ceño fruncido ponían los pelos de punta a Petunia, y estaba totalmente sorprendida de que aún no se haya desmayado.

—Tuney, Tuney, Tuney...

Un segundo rostro apareció a su izquierda, aunque éste era un hombre con el rostro serio y también con el ceño fruncido, y a diferencia de la mujer, el hombre tenía los ojos negros mientras la observaba, en clara muestra de que, en vez de triste, estaba enojado. Petunia sintió que un líquido tibio se escurría entre sus piernas, sacando una sonrisa al hombre. La mujer chasqueó su lengua, negando con la cabeza, decepcionada.

—Me han comentado que lograste que tu hijo molestara al mío...

Petunia cayó al suelo, mirando al fantasma de su hermana y al del esposo de esta. El hombre -Jimmy, John, Petunia no recordaba- sonrió mientras se agachaba a su altura, negando con la cabeza, antes de murmurar con falsa dulzura:

—¿Qué haremos contigo?

Vernon entró en ese momento en la cocina, un poco molesto por la cantidad de ruido que estaba haciendo su amada esposa, sólo para encontrarla en el suelo frente a la cocina mirando con terror absoluto hacia un punto fijo frente a ella.

—¿Petunia, querida?— Vernon se adentró a la habitación, frunciendo el ceño confundido.—¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Petunia aún miraba fijamente los ojos negros del hombre, que negó lentamente con una sonrisa divertida.

—Él no puede vernos, y si no quieres acabar en un loquero _tan __rápidamente_deberías contestarle, querida cuñada.

Petunia logró desmayarse entonces, para su propia suerte.

Aunque no tanta, ya que queda vez que Petunia abra los ojos, ella vería a su hermana y a su esposo, quienes lograban sacarla de sus casillas completamente con acciones contra su persona o contra su hogar.

HPSB

Sirius sonrió grande a su triste ahijado sobre su cama, que lo miró con el rostro levemente fruncido y un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Se acercó con grandes zancadas y se arrojó a su lado en la cama, abrazándolo fuertemente y sacando pequeños quejidos del niño.

—¿Cómo está mi ahijado favorito?— Harry se colocó bocabajo, tapando su rostro contra el colchón y suspirando fuertemente. Sirius le revolvió el cabello.—Vamos cachorro, dile al tío Sirius qué ha sucedido.— Harry negó con la cabeza lentamente, aunque se dio la vuelta, quedado de costado y mirando hacia Sirius, mientras se mordía fuertemente el labio inferior. Sirius sonrió suavemente y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¿Le dirás a Sev?

Sirius levantó una ceja y movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Depende.— Harry volvió a ocultar su rostro contra el colchón, pero Sirius lo empujó suavemente para verlo a los ojos. Le sonrió levemente.—Cachorro, si es algo muy malo o preocupante, debo decirle a Severus. Él se preocupa por ti y no quiere verte lastimado o triste.— Sonrió de costado, colocando una mueca de terror que hizo reír brevemente al niño.—Y ni hablar de lo que me haría si te dejo sufrir solo...

Harry suspiró frustrado, sentándose en la cama y mirando desde arriba a su padrino, que continuó recostado colocando sus brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza. Se sonrojó fuertemente.

—No es "malo".— El niño hizo comillas con sus dedos, y sus ojos esmeraldas habían comenzado a aguarse.—Es que... Draco... Él es un tonto.— Sirius se mordió la mejilla interior para no reír, pero asintió con una sonrisa hacia Harry para que continuara.—Él... ¡No le digas a Sev! No es malo.— Miró con vergüenza y temor a Sirius, bajando levemente la cabeza.— Creo. Pero no quiero que Sev lo sepa, Siri, por favor.

Sirius miró unos segundos más antes de suspirar dramáticamente y asentir, mostrándole el dedo meñique de su mano a Harry.

—Está bien, cachorro. Promesa de Merodeador.

—¿Modeador?— Harry habló confundido, aunque aún así reconoció la forma de promesa. Lo había hecho varias veces con Luni y esa misma tarde también con Draco.

—_Me-ro-de-a-dor_. Pero el nombre puede cambiar, claro.— Sirius sonrió divertido.—Éramos el grupo en la escuela de tu padre James, Remus y yo.

—¿De verdad?— Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron, mientras sonreía muy grande y en espera de una gran historia. Sirius asintió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Claro, pero la historia te la contaré luego de que me digas qué sucedió con el dragoncito.

Harry bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con las sábanas bajo él. Sirius espero relajadamente.

—Draco, él me dijo que... uhm... Que quería mostrarme que, bueno, ¿me quería mucho?— Harry se encogió de hombros y su rostro rojo casi hizo reír de pura ternura a Sirius.—No como Sev me quiere o algo así, sino como... Tú sabes... Como se quieren ¿los grandes?— Harry lanzó un pequeño gritito de frustración antes de taparse el rostro con ambas manos. Respira profundo, y Sirius se incorpora, preocupado, aunque se relaja un poco cuando ve una pequeña sonrisa escondida. Sonríe también él, mientras Harry vuelve a hablar, sin destaparse el rostro.—Me dijo que cierre los ojos, y... él... ya sabes. Eso.

Cuando Sirius se quedó en silencio, Harry miró brevemente a su padrino, que sólo lo miraba con ambas cejas levantadas y la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Y qué sucedió?— Sirius se encogió de hombros.—No sé qué tratas de decir.

Harry frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta el oído de su padrino, bastante nervioso.

—Él me dio un beso.— Harry susurró, antes de alejarse rápidamente y volver a mirar sus sábanas.

Sirius realmente quería reírse, porque su pequeño cachorro estaba siendo tan malditamente tierno, pero él tenía preguntas que hacer antes que nada, y logró quedar mínimamente serio. Carraspeó levemente su garganta, y levantó el rostro de Harry con amabilidad.

—¿Y eso te molestó?

—No lo sé.— Harry se encogió de hombros, confundido, aunque luego de unos segundos sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza, su sonrojo sin abandonarlo en ningún momento.—No fue feo.

Sirius asintió, y luego ladeó levemente su cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Quieres que hable con Draco para que no vuelva a hacerlo?— Harry lo miró sorprendido y luego negó rápidamente. Sirius volvió a asentir.—¿Tú sabes que, si Draco, o alguna otra persona, hace algo que no te gusta o te hace sentir mal, no debes dejar que lo siga haciendo, verdad? Debes ir con Severus, Remus o hasta conmigo cuando lo sientas así.

Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

—Lo sé, eso me dijo Sev.— Harry suspiró tristemente.—Pero no... No me molestó que Draco me haya... _dadounbeso_.— Harry miró avergonzado a Sirius, que solamente sonrió.

—¿Y entonces, por qué dices que es un tonto, si me dices que no te ha molestado lo que hizo?

—Me dijo que era muy lindo.— Harry se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas rojas, frunciendo el ceño.—¡Me dijo que era muy tierno verme como "un tomate"! ¡Yo no soy un tomate!

Sirius no pudo evitar la risa esta vez, y simplemente se desplomó sobre la cama riendo fuertemente. Harry lo miró indignado antes de alcanzar una de sus almohadas y comenzar a golpearlo con ella, diciendo que deje de ser malo y no se ría, aunque luego de unos momentos Harry también reía, un poco aliviado de que Sirius no se haya molestado por haber besado a otro niño _en la boc_a, lo que lo hacía una "niño mariposa", como decía Dudley y su grupo de amigos a cualquier niño que siempre hacía algo de niñas, y Harry sabía que los besos eran entre una mujer y un hombre, aunque le gustó cuando Draco lo hizo.

Sirius se incorporó, deteniendo los golpes con sus manos y le sonrió al niño de ojos verdes.

—Bueno, pequeño tomatito...— Harry iba a volver a golpear a su padrino, pero éste rápidamente se transformó en Canuto, y Harry sonrió grande.

—¡Caballito!

Canuto ladró, con su cola moviéndose de un lado al otro, feliz de haber hecho sentir mejor a Harry. Mientras paseaba a Harry por su lomo en toda la habitación, pensó en qué pensarían Severus y Remus si se enteraban, aunque lamentablemente hizo una promesa de Merodeador, y él no podía decir una sola palabra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola, hola. ¿cómo están? por si no se habrán dado cuenta, creo que tendré que cambiar algunas de las etiquetas de la fic a gAY porque mi instinto de drarry trash y snupin trash me gobierna:( sorry
> 
> acá les dejo una pequeña explicación sobre lo de Petunia, y el hechizo que le envió Sev es para que su mente alucine y la deje en la locura hasta que se arrepienta(? so, la loca va a esta más loca.
> 
> espero que les esté gustando la historia😔🌌


	40. A lo Malfoy

_15 de Junio, 1987, 19:38 pm._

Lucius Malfoy era un hombre que lograba apartar de su camino a cualquiera que quisiera, y eso era lo que demostraba mientras se dirigía hacia Gringotts, caminando pulcramente por el Callejón Diagon. A su lado, agarrado por su mano, un muy emocionado Harry miraba por todos lados sonriendo, con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando intensamente.

Lucius tenía un trabajo, y ese era introducir a Harry en la política del mundo mágico. El pequeño, siendo una figura tan reconocida por el mundo mágico gracias a la pequeña hazaña (que no era nada más que una _mala broma _del destino, pensaba Lucius con amargura) que logró cuando bebé, debería comenzar a comportarse como todo un mago hecho y derecho, sabiendo las costumbres y leyes mágicas para nunca ser tomado desprevenido. Por supuesto, dicho trabajo no se realizaría de la noche en la mañana, sino que serían bastante meses (y hasta años) para lograr un fin aceptable, pero Lucius era paciente, por lo que comenzarían con lo más básico: la ropa.

Lucius definitivamente _no _iba a permitir que Harry creyese que saliendo con una maldita camisa _a cuadros _y pantalones vaqueros desgastados iba a ser una influencia positiva en la comunidad mágica, por más "tierno" que le pareciera a Lupin ver al niño con semejante _disfraz_. Su dragón, a pesar de no usar _siempre_ túnicas elegantes e informales, aunque sea iba decentemente vestido, ya sea con camisas lisas de diferentes colores o camisetas con dibujos que se movían, pareciendo siempre un pequeño príncipe.

Sintió un pequeño tirón en su mano y miró hacia abajo, captando los ojos de Harry detrás de sus lentes. Levantó una ceja, deteniendo su caminata e inclinándose levemente hacia el niño.

—¿Podemos comer un helado, Lulu?

—Acabamos de llegar, Harry.— Lucius negó levemente con la cabeza y se reincorporó, levantando una ceja hacia una pareja de magos que lo miraron sorprendidos, aunque se alejaron a paso veloz cuando vieron la fría mirada de Malfoy. Lucius volvió la vista a Harry, con el rostro serio pero la voz suave.—Cuando terminemos las compras, llevaremos para comer con Draco, ¿te parece?

Cuando Harry asintió de acuerdo con el plan, los dos llegaron hacia Gringotts, donde no tardaron mucho en ir hacia las bóvedas de Lucius. Severus habría negado totalmente a que esas compras se llevaran a cabo si Lucius le hubiese dicho que el dinero gastado en el niño saldría directamente de la cuenta Malfoy, por lo que, ¿_para qué _decirlo? Severus no era el hombre más rico del mundo, y aunque tuviera _todas _las cuentas Potter y ascendientes a su disposición, había sido terco a la hora de convencerlo para que las usara, ya sea hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore, diciendo que el dinero no era suyo sino del niño; por lo tanto, cada cosa que el niño tenía por parte de Severus era un gasto de la finita economía Snape-Prince, para preocupación de Lucius.

Harry reía fuertemente en el vagón que los llevaba hacia una de las bóvedas Malfoy, disfrutando de la velocidad y el viento frío en su rostro, mientras Lucius sólo se mantenía serio, agarrando casi despreocupadamente a Harry por los hombros para evitar que el niño, en una descuidada maniobra, cayera por los bordes del vehículo. Hacía lo mismo con Draco, para gracia y consuelo de Narcissa, pero Lucius no confiaba mucho en la seguridad que los elfos ponen en esos infernales carritos sólo para proteger a hiperactivos niños; mejor prevenir que lamentar.

HPLM

—¿Por qué no puedo usar túnicas negras como Sev?— Harry volvió a preguntar por décima vez en menos de quince minutos.

—Que tu padre no me haya permitido traerlo de compras nunca es el único motivo por el cual siempre viste de negro.— Lucius entrecerró los ojos unos segundos y luego negó hacia Madame Malkim, el morado no combinaba con Harry. Ayudó a Harry a bajar de la tarima donde estaba antes de dirigirlo a una de las sillas, donde el pequeño se sentó suspirando cansado. Lucius continuó analizando algunos otros colores discretos en las túnicas.—Es por eso que yo trato de que aunque _un _Snape tenga sentido de la moda.

Harry quería replicar, pero cuando escuchó a Lulu llamar a su Sev "_su_ padre" y que él era un Snape sólo logró poner una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Ya no le importaba haber estado como ¿qué? ¿mil horas? probándose túnicas de distintos colores, y ya había olvidado su vergüenza de cuando la amable señora lo vio en ropa interior (¡ropa interior!) mientras se probaba unos trajes.

Lucius sonrió cuando Madame Malkim apareció con una túnica negra con detalles discretos en distintos tonos de verde y procedió a colocárselo a Harry. Asintió satisfecho.

—Supongo que ésta es la última por hoy.— Lucius miró con una ceja alzada a Harry, quien movía el cabello que cubría sus ojos hacia un costado.—Aunque tal vez deberíamos aprovechar y cortarte el cabello , ¿no te parece?— Se acercó hacia Harry y movió con suavidad el cabello ya de por sí revoltoso del pequeño, mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

—Tú tienes el cabello largo, Siri y Sev también.— Luego de pagar la nueva ropa y encoger las bolsas para guardarlas, Lucius y Harry salieron hacia el ahora lleno Callejón Diagon. Harry sonrió hacia su tío.—Yo también quiero el cabello largo.

Llegando a una parte algo vacía del Callejón (después de comprar el helado), Harry se apretó con fuerza al brazo de su tío y cerrando los ojos. Luego de una extraña sensación, estaban en la sala de estar familiar de Mansión Malfoy. Harry se acomodó en uno de los sofás con un pequeño suspiro mientras observaba a Lulu mientras de sacaba su túnica formal, quedando con un traje formal sin chaqueta. Sonrió, aunque su tío lo miró con una ceja alzada en burla.

—¿Y crees que tu padre te dejará entrar en Hogwarts con el cabello por la cintura?

—Sev dice que puedo hacer que la gente me siga si coloco una carita de perro lastimado.

Y la sonrisa inocente de Harry sólo hizo reír a Lucius. Harry tenía un toque de serpiente.

Draco llegó corriendo entonces, y luego de abrazar a su padre, miró en su lugar unos segundos a Harry hasta que el niño de ojos verdes lo invitó a su lado, agarrando el helado que Lulu le pasaba y le sonreía tímidamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo sin sentido con Lucius porque en una historia que leía lo asesinaron sin muchos miramientos😔
> 
> Estoy a punto de hacer un GRAN SALTO en el tiempo, están avisados✨ ahre ya necesito que llegue Hogwarts time...


	41. Determinación

_31 de Julio, 1987, 23:43 pm._

Severus desearía decir que sabía perfectamente por qué el niño estaba tan triste en ese _maravilloso _día, pero no.

Por supuesto que no lo sabía.

Hacia no más media hora que todos sus invitados (los Malfoy, los Weasley -todos los Weasley, _todos_-, Dumbledore, Black y todo el profesorado -de bastante confianza- de Hogwarts, para su felicidad) se habían retirado de la Mansión, dejando a Severus con un Remus ya dormido en uno de los sofás y un Harry con rostro cansado y ojos llorosos, que el pocionista sólo iba a culpar al sueño por ello, pero Harry solamente estaba allí, mirando un punto fijo con el rostro cual perro regañado y suspirando cada cierto tiempo.

_Tal vez esté triste, _pensó sarcásticamente y logrando no rodar sus ojos cuando los ojos verdes lo miraron, _no __se__ le nota para nada de lo bien que lo disimula. _Se acercó al sofá individual donde estaba Harry y lo alzó en brazos con una pequeña mueca cuando sintió el peso del niño. Severus no era débil y tampoco estaba envejeciendo años en pocos días, pero el pocionista aún no se acostumbraba al peso de un niño de ya siete años.

Mientras se dirigía a la habitación del mocoso, con este apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y jugando débilmente con su cabello suelto con una de sus manos, tuvo que reprenderse a sí mismo a no sonreír bobaliconamente mientras su mente le recordaba la primera vez que lo cargaba; Harry era tan _pequeño _y _liviano, _demasiado _frágil _en sus brazos, a comparación del niño que cargaba ahora, pero eso no le molestaba, porque Severus fue quien presenció como el pequeño y frágil cuerpo iba creciendo cada día sano y fuerte, y el hombre sólo estaba feliz cada vez que sentía el peso saludable del mocoso, torpemente sintiéndose orgulloso de saber que él tenía que ver con el bienestar en el niño.

Harry se apretó a él cuando llegaron a su habitación, y como pudo lo dejó sentado sobre la cama. Se dirigió al armario del mocoso y tomó la ropa de dormir escuchando como el niño volvía a suspirar. Se tomó un segundo para prepararse para una obvia charla emocional próxima y luego volvió hacia Harry, quien ya se había sacado su camiseta solo, dejando sus lentes mal acomodados sobre su nariz.

Severus sonrió brevemente mientras le sacaba los lentes y los colocaba en la mesa de noche a un lado. Lo despojó rápidamente de sus zapatos y Harry se subió por completo en la cama, parándose y levantando los brazos para que Sev le coloque la parte de arriba de su pijama azul.

—¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó Severus, acomodándole la ropa de dormir tranquilamente y colocándole los lentes de nuevo. Harry lo miró con duda, y él levantó una ceja mientras le señalaba al niño con la cabeza el pantalón de la misma tela y color de su camisa, logrando que el niño se sacara rápidamente sus pantalones negros y se colocara el resto del pijama.

Logró acostarlo sin lucha entonces, arropándolo y luego sentándose a su lado con el rostro serio pero tranquilo, esperando pacientemente a que el niño hablara.

—Draco y la tía Cissy dijeron que tú me quieres mucho.— Habló con cuidado el niño, viéndolo aún con duda y por entre su flequillo. Severus asintió reprimiendo una mueca, _esto no le __haría__ nada bien a su __reputación__ en Hogwarts. _Harry tomó aliento, asintiendo.—Entonces, a ti no... uhm...— Harry frunció el ceño y Severus sonrió un poco, viendo cómo el niño se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba claramente frustrado, pero un brillo determinado en sus verdes ojos hacía acto de presencia.—Tú y Luni me han dicho que estoy con ustedes desde muy bebé, lo que significa que tú y él son como mis papás, así que en realidad yo debería llamarte papá. Y tú no puedes enojarte.

Severus quedó pasmado unos segundos, bastante divertido por la fuerza con la que Harry le había hablado, fuerza que _claramente _nunca había utilizado antes cuando hablaban de _este tema _en específico. Y pudo ver con claridad, que en esos escasos segundos, toda la seguridad del niño se había hecho pedazos y ahora lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y temerosos. Severus rió bajo un momento, acercándose al niño y abrazándolo con suavidad. Harry no dudó en responder su abrazo.

—Harry, te he visto crecer estos años.— Severus se separó lo suficiente para ver los ojos esmeraldas y le acarició tranquilamente el cabello, sacando una sonrisa pequeña en el niño.—Llevo seis años cuidándote, mocoso, _seis_. Aunque no vuelva a repetir esto ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello, tanto tu tía Molly como Remus me han ayudado a aceptar que, para mí, tú siempre serás mi niño.— Severus le sonrió, apretando suavemente su hombro. Volvió a acomodar al niño bajo la sábanas y se levantó, sacándole los lentes nuevamente y dejándolos en la mesa.—No me molestará que me llames "papá" o "Sev", eso no cambiará mi comportamiento hacia ti, ¿está bien?

Harry asintió y rió un poco, pataleando un poco bajo las sábanas con los ojos brillosos, emocionado. Severus lanzó un silencioso _nox_y la habitación se oscureció mientras el pocionista se dirigía hacia el pasillo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Severus le deseó las buenas noches al niño, recibiendo un suave:

—Buenas noches, papi.

Llegando hacia la sala donde el lobo seguía durmiendo sobre el sofá, Severus se detuvo unos segundos en el marco de la puerta para calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, tratando de ignorar sin mucho éxito lo _complacido _que se sentía, sin entender (sin _querer_) qué lo provocaba. 

Harry iba a terminar por matarlo algún día, si seguía diciendo o haciendo cosas que le provocaran taquicardia.

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a Remus para despertarlo y mandarlo a la cama, tratando de distraerse de las _emociones _que definitivamente _no _quería prestar atención en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, no tardé en subir este capítulo sólo porque me dio un bloqueo, ¿por qué dicen tales cosas? pff
> 
> acabo de destruir al murciélago de las mazmorras y lo cambié por un oso con cara de malo que sólo quiere grandes abrazos, okay. ¿Severus Snape? Sólo conozco a ♡Sev Snape♡ (con los corazones, sí).
> 
> último cap de harry pequeño:( ¿preparados para una selección y un poquititito de drama? ;)
> 
> espero les esté gustando♡♡


	42. De pieles y mente

_01 de Septiembre, 1991, 20:34 pm._

Quería decir que el que sus padres lo hayan mandando desde Hogwarts hasta la estación sólo para volver cuatro horas después era una soberana estupidez, pero Harry entendía que el primer día de escuela, ir por los barcos y ver el hermoso castillo que era su hogar era algo simplemente increíble. Sonreía mientras escuchaba los jadeos de asombro de algunos niños al ver el castillo frente a ellos y escuchaba la risa de Hagrid a unos cuantos botes de distancia.

Él se encontraba con Draco, Ron y Neville Longbottom en el bote, y a pesar de que sabía que los tres eran sangrepuras y ya conocían Hogwarts, ellos también tenían una sonrisa ante la vista.

Fue la tía Minnie, la profesora McGonagall, quien los recibió, y luego de un pequeño discurso sobre las casas de la escuela, los dejó solos frente a las grandes puertas del Gran Salón a la espera de su llamado. Draco observó a Harry unos segundos antes de apretarle un hombro, y Harry le sonrió torpemente. Los murmullos nerviosos de los niños a su alrededor sólo lograba que los propios aumentaran, aunque le daba gracia escuchar las locas ideas de la selección que tenían algunos. ¿Pelear contra un dragón? Harry bufó con diversión segundos antes de que la profesora McGonagall volviera a aparecer, dirigiéndolos al Gran Salón.

Observó todo a su alrededor, con Draco a su lado sonriendo brevemente viendo el techo encantado que mostraba la estrellada noche. Harry guió su vista a la mesa principal donde estaban todos los profesores y encontró a su papá mirándolo con el rostro serio. Harry suspiró, sabiendo que su papá no iba a actuar con él como lo hacía en la privacidad, pero no le importaba; ellos estarían en la misma Casa, y aún podría ir con el algunas noches. Le sonrió sin conseguir una sonrisa de respuesta pero no le importó, escuchando sin mucha atención la canción del sombrero seleccionador.

Unos minutos después, los nuevos alumnos comenzaban a ser seleccionados y Harry sentía un pequeño nudo en el estómago, mientras sonría brevemente al apoyo de Ron y Draco, diciendo que todo saldría bien.

—¡Malfoy, Draco!

Harry vio a su amigo tomar aire y luego levantar un poco la cabeza, tal como hacía su tío Lulu antes de presentarse ante una multitud. Sonrió divertido cuando lo vio caminando pulcramente hacia el banquillo y dejó escapar una risa cuando el sombrero dejó escapar su veredicto antes de siquiera tocar la cabeza de Draco.

—_¡__Slytherin__!_

Draco sonrió grande mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde aplaudían y le daban la bienvenida a la nueva serpiente. Draco sonrió hacía Harry y levantó un pulgar en señal de apoyo. El niño de ojos verdes asintió mientras volvía su atención hacia la selección y esperaba cada vez más nervioso a que su nombre sea pronunciado. Hablando de eso, Harry frunció brevemente el ceño, preguntándose cómo...

—¡Snape, Harry!

...lo llamarían. Harry sonrió un poco escondiendo su miedo y nervios tras sus escudos mentales, y le dirigió una pequeña mirada a su papá antes de darse la vuelta, sentarse en el banco y esperar a que el sombrero termine de colocarse sobre su cabeza.

—_Vaya, vaya, vaya..._— Una voz sonó en su cabeza y Harry aguantó brevemente la respiración, escuchando una risa profunda.—_Esto es, realmente, difícil. Tienes cualidades muy aptas para todas las Casas, pequeño __Snape__. ¿Alguna __preferencia__?_— Harry pensó automáticamente en su papá y su Casa, y antes de que lo dijera, el sombrero chasqueó la lengua (¿podía hacer eso?).—_Sí, siendo el hijo del Jefe de las __serpientes__claramente__ tienes la aptitud __necesaria__ para estar en el nido, pero es peligroso._

—Soy capaz de protegerme.— Respondió Harry, sintiendo su corazón martilleando su pecho.

—_Claro que eres capaz, joven, pero ¿para qué colocarte en peligro durante tantos __años__?_

—Yo puedo y quiero...

—_¡__Gryffindor__!_

Harry definitivamente no escuchó el griterío de la mesa de los leones mientras se bajaba casi mecánicamente del banco y se dirigía a la mesa. Los alumnos allí le estrechaban la mano y le palmeaban la espalda, totalmente felices de tener al gran Harry Potter-Snape entre sus filas, pero Harry no prestaba atención a ello, sólo trataba de evitar la mirada de clara decepción de su padre y de Draco. Sabía que realmente Sev ni Luni tenían problemas con ninguna de las Casas, pero él sabía que su papá esperaba que su hijo (_el hijo del Jefe de Casa de __Slytherin_) terminara en Slytherin y no en la Casa _enemiga _Gryffindor.

Pasó la selección en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con Ron terminando obviamente en Gryffindor y a su lado, enviándole cada tanto miradas preocupadas.

Luni iba a estar definitivamente feliz, ya que él estuvo en Gryffindor, pero ¿Sev? Harry solamente esperaba que el hombre no decidiera arrepentirse de nada ni que sea una burla en su propia Casa por tener un hijo _león_.

Harry no miró ni a su papá ni a Draco por el resto de la noche, y simplemente decidió evitarlos hasta saber exactamente cómo se sentían su mejor amigo y su tutor ante su situación. Suspiró antes de comenzar a comer luego del discurso del director Dumbledore, deseando que todo vaya bien. Tanto como se pueda.

HPSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no me morí, estaba viendo hannibal y sufriendo por lo gAYs que son will y hannibal. ¿la vieron? ¿no? mirenla
> 
> harry gryffindor, como si no lo hubieran esperado ahre; capítulo corto but tengo sueño y ya comencé las clases:(
> 
> pd: sé que nadie esperaba a h en gryff ahre, but me lo matan al niño antes de terminar el primer año en sly, y para lo que queda de la historia no me lo imaginaba en huff (?


	43. Dramatismo

_03 de Septiembre, 1991, 18:33 pm._

Harry suspiró profundamente mientras se recostaba sobre la banca de piedra en el jardín de la escuela. Habían terminado la última clase de Defensa con el imbécil de Quirrell y sólo deseaba ir a hablar con su padre para que hechizara al tartamudo profesor, que sólo lograba darle un dolor de cabeza _insoportable _cada vez que trataba de meterse en su mente. ¡Meterse en _su _mente! Bufó un poco mientras se frotaba su cicatriz inconscientemente al recordar el dolor. Los profesores definitivamente _no_tenían derecho a invadir la mente de sus alumnos, y Harry iría a quejarse de ello con el director, luego con su padre, luego con su papá y finalmente con el tío Lulu, y Quirrell _definitivamente _no iba a volver a colocar un sólo pie en Hogwarts. Harry sabía que lo lograría.

Si salía con vida de las manos de su padre, por supuesto.

Aunque Harry no había hablado con Severus desde que habían comenzado las clases, en realidad. Sabía que estaba siendo tonto e infantil, pero lo que _no _sabía era cómo se sentía su padre con respecto a su casa. Sabía que su papá Luni estaba mucho más que feliz, pero no contaba en realidad: _él era un gryffindor_. Luni habría estado hasta contento con Harry en Hufflepuff.

Harry estaba bastante... _irritado_, tanto por su infantil comportamiento para con su padre como también por el infantil comportamiento de sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Draco. Por supuesto, Draco había pasado por alto (_sólo por Harry y Ron_) la rivalidad existente entre sus Casas y se juntaba con ellos tanto como podía: en las clases, en los descansos, y hasta a veces comían en el jardín sólo para no tener que aguantar las miradas de los demás cuando querían sentarse juntos. Pero eso no ayudaba en nada, en realidad; mientras Ron se quejaba de que Draco lo quería sólo para él y que había perdido una apuesta (donde apostaron que Harry quedaría en Hufflepuff); Draco lo quería_ la mayor parte del tiempo_, aunque no tenía nada en contra de Ron, solamente lo quería con él (la excusa que había utilizado había sido "_que ya pasaba demasiado tiempo con los leones, y no hay que dejar que el Slytherin dentro de él se extinga_", o algo así). 

Así que, sí, estaba bastante irritado. Y eso sólo empeoró un poco cuando vio a Ron y a Draco acercándose a él, aparentemente ya discutiendo. Bien podría ir a hablar con su padre de una buena vez...

_Por otro lado..._

Severus realmente estaba teniendo un comienzo insufrible de ese nuevo año. Los niños en demasía siempre le fueron totalmente molestos, en especial cuando obtenían una maestría en explotar sus calderos en su maldito aula, pero este nuevo año eran, por decirlo de manera amable, extremadamente repulsivos. Y solamente por el hecho de que él tenía a su hijo en su primer año de escuela, y precisamente ese hijo es "el niño que vivió".

Severus estaba lamentando que el Señor Oscuro no hiciera acto de presencia.

Y, como pequeño "regalo", su hijo lo estaba _ignorando._ ¡A él!

El pocionista sabía que _algo _pasaría en el momento en que el sombrero lo colocó en Gryffindor, sabiendo por mano de Remus que el niño se sentía inseguro respecto a las Casas y la opinión que Severus podría tener de acuerdo a eso; pero Severus era lo _suficientemente _maduro como para que lo único que le importe de la Casa de su hijo es que no lo molestaran y que él no se volviera un maldito idiota. También tenía bastante claro que Harry tenía las mismas probabilidades de entrar en _cualquiera_ de las Casas, por lo que realmente estaba preparado para cualquier resultado.

Aunque no estaba preparado para que su maldito niño _lo ignore_ tan descaradamente. ¡_Diez años_ de su vida ocupados en él y su hijo aún creía que algo tan insignificante como una _maldita Casa_ en una _maldita escuela de Magia_ lograría separarlo de él! Severus se siente terriblemente ofendido, y un poco decepcionado. No tanto de Harry como de sí mismo en realidad; _¿no se suponía que Harry no debería de tenerle miedo?_ Creyó que había dejado claro el hecho de que sin importar lo que Harry fuera (siempre que sea _legal_, aunque duda que si se convirtiera en el _próximo Señor Oscuro_ sus sentimientos hacia él cambiarían), Severus lo querría igual, pero al parecer se había equivocado. 

Severus suspiró, mientras se inclinaba contra el escritorio de su oficina y se frotaba los ojos, cansado. De sus malditos alumnos, de la estupidez que estaba cargando los últimos meses el director y de la ausencia de su hijo. Escuchó dos golpes en su puerta y la observó, intentando explotarla con una simple mirada para no gastar ni energía ni magia en sacar su varita y lanzar un _Bombarda_; pero la puerta no explotó como deseaba, por lo que simplemente se enderezó en su silla y permitió la entrada.

En realidad se lo esperaba unas semanas más tarde como mucho, aunque la visión de su hijo con los ojos avergonzados pero la espalda recta y la barbilla levantada en clara valentía calmó bastante el humor de Severus. Levantó una ceja y asintió hacia el niño para que se sentara en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, con cuidado de mantener su rostro libre de cualquier otra emoción que no fuera curiosidad. 

Harry intentó mantener una posición firme frente a su padre, pero apenas logró acomodarse en la silla y levantó su mirada hacia él, simplemente soltó un largo suspiro e hizo un puchero, con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes. Severus le dio una pequeña, una muy mínima sonrisa antes de volver a su seriedad habitual mientras trabajaba. Y Harry no estaba particularmente encariñado con esa faceta de su padre.

—¿Sí?

—Hola... señor.— Harry habló con la voz un poco rota, tratando de encontrar cualquier emoción en su estoico padre, pero claro, el hombre parecía de piedra. Frunció levemente el ceño, pero lo borró rápidamente cuando Sev cruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio, inclinándose y mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? Porque si no es así no creo que hayas venido aquí sólo porque sí, siendo que me has estado ignorando.— No había nada de enojo en la voz del pocionista, pero era más que obvio que el hombre lo estaba regañando por haberlo evitado, por lo que se sonrojó, un poco avergonzado; aunque siendo sinceros, estaba bastante aliviado de que su padre no lo detestara por su Casa.

—Mhm... sobre eso...— Harry pasó una de sus manos por su cabello (que ya estaba bastante largo, notó Severus con los ojos levemente entrecerrados) en un movimiento nervioso que tomó con el paso de los años, sonriendo avergonzando y mirando a su padre por sobre sus lentes.—Es una historia un poco, uh, larga.

—No lo creo.— Comentó el pocionista, relajando sus hombros y mirando con calidez a Harry, que rápidamente le sonrió más abiertamente.—Yo creo que tú me has estado ignorando por el simple hecho de que crees que estando con los leones ya no eres digno de mi... cariño.

—¿Y no es así?— Harry preguntó, medio en broma medio en serio, aunque la sonrisa realmente no había vacilado en su rostro, brillando aún más cuando Sev negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No. Aunque como vea que explotes un caldero, olvídate de cualquier muestra de afecto por mi parte. No soportaría la vergüenza de tener un hijo que no pueda manejar una simple poción.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, ofendido ante la idea de que su padre crea que es capaz de explotar un caldero siendo que estaba casi a la misma altura que Draco o que el mismo Severus, pero antes de seguir con la broma, Harry recordó el por qué estaba allí y se puso serio, al igual que su padre cuando notó su cambio.

—¿Qué opinas de Quirrell, pa?

—Un idiota bueno para nada.— Severus no dudó ni un segundo en responder, frunciendo el ceño al pensar en el tartamudo hombre. Miró con agudeza a su hijo.—¿Te ha hecho algo?

—No es un idiota bueno para nada, papá.— Harry se encogió de hombros mientras hacía una mueca, recostándose contra la silla y frunciendo mucho el ceño, adorable ante los ojos de su padre.— Trató de meterse en mi mente. Y muchas veces en menos de dos horas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry estaba siendo arrastrado por su padre hasta la oficina del director, con Severus totalmente enfurecido hasta el punto de que logró que uno de los primer año de Slytherin con los que se cruzaron quedara al _borde de las lágrimas_ del susto que su Jefe de Casa le provocó.

—¿Papá?

El director Albus se encontraba escribiendo en un pergamino cuando sus dos chicos entraron como un torbellino en su oficina. Les sonrió, feliz de verlos, aunque se preocupó cuando Severus lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? Hola Harry.— Albus le pasó una rana de chocolate que sacó de un cajón del escritorio a Harry con un pequeño guiño, que Harry correspondió mientras guardaba el dulce antes de que su padre se lo pudiera quitar.—¿Severus?

—El imbécil de Quirrell se atrevió a meterse con _mi_ hijo, Albus.

Harry evitó que una sonrisa rompa su rostro, teniendo en cuenta lo grave del asunto, aunque el calor en su pecho lo reconfortaba bastante bien. Se acercó unos pasos a su padre y lo miró bastante feliz, cosa que Severus ignoró en ese momento, con su mente deseando volver a ser un mortífago y tomarse su maldito tiempo con el idiota de su compañero de trabajo.

—Oh...

Pasaron las siguientes horas trabajando en un plan _extremadamente complejo_ para poder atrapar a Quirrell en algún momento justo, con Harry prometiendo no hablar del plan con nadie hasta después de que se haya cumplido, ni siquiera con Draco o Ron, dejando a Harry un poco dudoso pero firme. Todo sea por el bien de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Por supuesto, al final el plan no iba a servir para absolutamente _nada_ por el simple hecho de que, como Severus sabía, Harry tenía cualidades para _todas_ las Casas: la valentía de Gryffindor, la curiosidad de Ravenclaw, la determinación de Slytherin y la dedicación de Hufflepuff; por lo que el plan original, antes del fin de curso, no sería nada más que una charla banal que tuvieron el director, Severus y Harry mientras tomaban el té.

Para desgracia de Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola hola ¡! supongamos que no desparecí de la nada y que publiqué este capítulo dos días después que el anterior(???)
> 
> ¿cómo están? espero que bien bros ;) no sé cuántos caps va a tener realmente la fic, pero espero poder hacer lo suficiente y darles lo que pidan antes de terminarla ahre encima se me vino una pequeña idea de hacer otra historia pero sólo de ships basados en este "universo"(? sáquenme el internet we.
> 
> espero que les esté gustando la historia, y gracias por sus comentarios que me animan siempre:(


	44. Paseo por el Bosque

_23 de Octubre de 1991, 00:34 am._

—... travesura de la juventud. Espero que no se repita, mis niños.— El director terminó con una sonrisa pequeña y divertida, y una leve preocupación en sus ojos, aunque al parecer no la suficiente, según creyó Harry cuando oyó el _gruñido _de su padre, detrás de ellos. Los tres niños respondieron al unísono:

—Sí, señor.

Era pasada la medianoche, y tanto Harry como Ron y Draco, junto a Severus, se encontraban en la oficina de Albus, cada uno con distintas emociones y diferentes pensamientos. Harry estaba _relativamente _tranquilo, sabiendo que la furia de su padre normalmente era silenciosa (aunque no menos letal, en realidad); Ron temía un vociferador de su madre, que realmente ya eran aterradores cuando los gemelos recibían uno, y Draco simplemente estaba tan tieso como una estatua y con el rostro indiferente, pero no engañaba a Harry: él sabía cómo unas pocas palabras de Lucius afectarían hasta el más fuerte de los hombres, y aunque el hombre malcriaba con todo el amor posible a Draco, seguía siendo un _Malfoy, _y los Malfoy _siempre _tienen que mantener la compostura y llevar el apellido con honor y dignidad.

Harry sentía lástima por Draco, si lo pensaba bien.

Cuando el director los despidió a todos, Harry cruzó la vista con su padre antes de abandonar la habitación unos segundos, y eso fue necesario.

—Señor Snape, hoy vendrá conmigo a pasar la noche.

Ahora quienes sentían lástima eran Ron y Draco. Harry le envió una mirada de confianza (que por supuesto no sentía) a Ron mientras éste desaparecía por el camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, mientras él, Draco y Sev se dirigían hacia las mazmorras. Los niños no hablaban, sintiendo al pocionista como el peligro mismo a sus espaldas, siendo el sonido de sus pasos el único en el oscuro pasillo.

Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para despedirse de Draco debido a la mano _muy _apretada en su hombro, que lo dirigía firmemente hasta la oficina de su padre y segundos después, a su casa desde hace años. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Severus se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras Luni aparecía por el pasillo que dirigía hacia las habitaciones; el hombre lobo miró curioso a su padre y luego le sonrió, feliz.

—¡Cachorro!— Luni estiró ambos brazos, invitándolo a un abrazo, pero cuando Harry apenas dio dos pasos hacia él Sev volvió a aparecer, sus brazos detrás de su espalda y su rostro tan vacío de emociones que hasta Luni tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

—Ni un paso más, mocoso.— La profunda voz de Sev pareció enfriar aún más las habitaciones. Remus frunció el ceño hacia el pocionista.—No te he traído aquí para una maldita piyamada. Este es sólo el bendito inicio de meses y meses de castigo, ¿has entendido?

Harry sólo apretó los dientes, sabiendo que _ahora _no era una buena idea de tratar de discutir con su padre, pero eso no lo detuvo de enviarle una mirada furiosa al hombre. Remus negó con la cabeza, acercándose a Harry y acariciándole el hombro.

—¿Por qué no vas a dormir, cachorro? Mañana...

—Antes que nada, el _cachorro _va a decirme exactamente en qué demonios estaba pensando en hacer tal demostración de estupidez, si es que su mente aún puede hacerlo.

Harry respiró profundo, creyendo firmemente que su padre estaba sobre actuando lo que no era nada más que una pequeña travesura. Lo miró a los ojos, apretando los labios, y luego miró a Luni con una mueca triste. Aunque Luni _casi _le creyó, Severus agarró fuertemente a Harry de los hombros y lo obligó a enfrentarse a su mirada. Harry reprimió una pequeña mueca de dolor.

—¿Acaso el comportamiento de todos esos malditos Gryffindor's ya han destrozado tu inteligencia, niño imbécil? ¿Qué demonios pasaba por tu maldita cabeza como para siquiera pensar entrar al _Bosque Prohibido_? ¿Acaso estabas _pensando_?

La voz de Sev se iba elevando por momentos, y aunque a simple vista sólo se veía enojado, Harry tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos para saber que el hombre estaba preocupado. Se ablandó ante eso, aunque seguía pensando que era injusto que estuviera siendo castigado. Remus murmuró una maldición al escuchar el Bosque Prohibido.

—Papá...

—¡Respóndeme!— Si Severus no hubiera estado arrodillado frente a él, Harry estaba seguro de que la sacudida podía haber sido peor. Una mano apareció en el hombro de Severus, y él respiró hondo antes de aflojar su agarre, aunque no lo soltó.—Harry, te he dicho —mira hacia Remus unos segundos antes de volver hacia Harry—, te hemos dicho desde que te tenemos que el Bosque Prohibido no está _prohibido _solamente porque Albus quería poner un nombre llamativo al bosque. Hay peligros allí- seres que no dudarían en asesinarte para su propio beneficio, sólo porque estabas en su territorio. ¿Acaso no entiendes que pudiste, tú y tus amigos pudieron haber muerto esta noche sólo para...? ¿Para qué?

Ahora sí que Harry estaba totalmente avergonzado, y sus ojos vidriosos solamente pudieron mirar al suelo. Remus se movió a su lado y también quedó a su altura, acariciándole el cabello y mirándolo con cariño.

—Dinos, cachorro.— Remus susurró con cautela.—No te salvarás del castigo, pero definitivamente dejará tranquilo a tu padre creer que en realidad...

—Seguimos a Quirrell para hacerle una broma.— Lágrimas de pura vergüenza escapaban de los ojos de Harry, pero aún así levantó su mirada para ver a Sev, totalmente arrepentido.—Pero él ya se había adentrado mucho al bosque, y cuando quisimos retroceder, nos habíamos perdido...

Se pasaron casi dos horas escuchando a Harry, los tres aún en el suelo y con distintos sentimientos. Harry y sus amigos habían entrado al Bosque Prohibido, se perdieron, encontraron a un _unicornio muerto _y luego una de las tantas criaturas trató de atacarlo, aunque su cicatriz había quemado cuando lo vio. Si no hubiese sido por Firenze, los niños no estarían vivos.

Severus nunca estuvo tan malditamente en conflicto como en ese momento. Quería muchas cosas: consolar a Harry, castigar a Harry, abrazar a Harry, asesinar a Harry, beber whisky hasta la inconsciencia y hacerse creer a sí mismo que esa noche no sucedió.

Remus decidió por él, lamentablemente, y mandó al niño a la cama, quien sólo veía con arrepentimiento puro a sus dos padres. Severus lo encerró en sus brazos antes de que el niño abandonara la habitación, y Harry correspondió con fuerza al abrazo.

—Maldito mocoso del infierno, como vuelvas a preocuparme de tal forma te encerraré en tu habitación hasta que tengas noventa años, ¿entendiste?— La voz de Severus salió un poco ahogada, pero trató de restarle importancia mientras veía a los ojos llorosos de Harry. El niño asintió, sonriendo levemente.

—Sí, pa.— Harry volvió a abrazarlo, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del hombre y agarrando un mechón de su cabello, en vieja costumbre.

Cuando se separaron, Harry le sonrió enormemente al hombre mientras éste se enderezaba. Luni también lo abrazó, susurrándole por lo bajo que lo quería mucho antes de que Severus se aclarase la garganta, tomando gentilmente a Remus por el codo.

—Ahora, señor Snape, quiero _mil _líneas para el domingo aclarando por qué es de idiotas entrar al Bosque Prohibido sin un adulto.

Luni se rió bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero Harry lanzó un gritito de incredulidad.

—¡Pero eso es en dos días!

—Le recomiendo que mañana se levante temprano y comience, señor Snape, si no desea que sean _dos mil líneas._

—Te detesto.

—Uno más en la fila, señor Snape.

Harry frunció mucho el ceño antes de marcharse a su habitación, con la risa de Remus siguiéndolo y la mirada de superioridad grabada en su mente, como cada vez que lo castigaba _injustificadamente_ (tal vez).

Aunque no cerró con fuerza la puerta, no queriendo agregar otras quinientas líneas a su castigo.

Su padre era cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola hola, se supone que no iba a tardar tanto en otro cap pero el tiempo pasa volando D:
> 
> ¿qué tal brodas? ayer fue mi cumpleaños;););) ahre y me di ideas para varios caps eaa
> 
> el problema es llevarlas a cabo:(
> 
> buenooo, ¡feliz cumpleaños a quien cumpla años cuando leas esto! pásala bien bro;)
> 
> saben, tengo un cap sevxremus listo para ser publicado, ¿qué opinan? ;)
> 
> *por supuesto, los eventos de esta historia no se desarrollan de acuerdo al canon, por si alguien se fija en las fechas (?
> 
> ♡


	45. Serpiente, por supuesto

_03 de _ _Enero_ _, 1992, 08:21 am._

—Se parece tanto a James...

El suave murmuro melancólico que salió de Minerva sólo logró arruinar por completo el humor de Severus. La profesora de Transformaciones miraba a Harry en su mesa, rodeado de los demás leones, mientras reía a carcajadas de algo que los gemelos pelirrojos habían inventado. Remus, sentado a su lado en la mesa de profesores desde principio de año, se tensó levemente mientras miraba de reojo al pocionista, alerta a cualquier movimiento que pueda hacer, pero Severus sólo se mantuvo ocupado en su comida, con el rostro indiferente y una leve molestia en sus ojos, aunque nadie pudiera verla.

Severus _lo sabía_, por supuesto. Con el pasar de los años Harry, físicamente, no era nada más ni nada menos que la copia exacta de James Potter, a excepción de sus ojos, y no había nada que pudiera hacer, realmente. Había discutido en algún momento con Remus sobre la poción de adopción mágica, y hasta con Lucius, pero Harry era demasiado pequeño para entender las implicaciones de lo que conllevaba tomar esa poción, tanto física como emocionalmente, y ahora que el niño tal vez tuviera una visión más grande del mundo a su alrededor, seguía siendo riesgoso dejar que el sentimentalismo lo gobernara y aceptara ser un Snape-Prince en su totalidad.

Severus estaba siendo egoísta, Lupin le había dicho, ya que Harry ya había aceptado querer tomar la poción en el pasado, pero Severus no iba a cambiar su mentalidad respecto a eso hasta que Harry tuviera, como mínimo, dieciocho años. Muchas cosas podrían cambiar en ese tiempo, y vaya si Severus no lo sabía, y era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Y, para ser sinceros, Severus _sí _estaba siendo un egoísta.

No quería ver que, en un futuro, Harry se arrepintiera de haber aceptado su sangre, deseando volver a tener la sangre Potter y andando como alma en pena por todos lados, terminando resentido consigo mismo y con Remus y Severus, por dejarle tomar tan importante decisión cuando apenas era un chiquillo con deseos de complacer a sus seres queridos. Oh, no, Severus _no _iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

_Malditamente dramático_, le había dicho Lucius, exasperado como siempre. Severus se negó a dejar que la opinión de su amigo lo afectara. Él no estaba siendo dramático, muchas gracias, solamente estaba previniendo un futuro aún más desastroso del que tenían por venir.

Un pequeño estruendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo siguiente que vio fue a dos leones pintados en colores totalmente chillones, tanto como la túnica que llevaba Dumbledore en ese momento, que seguramente perseguiría a Severus hasta en sus sueños, a juzgar por los Fénix's en ella que lo saludaban con un ala cada vez que los miraba. Negó con la cabeza y miró hacia Harry, que aunque trataba de no reírse, también miraba con aprehensión hacia las dos víctimas de los Weasley, que sólo gritaban hacia los gemelos sin realmente importarle el estado de sus túnicas y alrededores, ignorando el intento de ayuda que Harry trataba de hacer. _Ciertamente__ no es lo que el James Potter __que__ él conoció hubiera hecho._

Harry podría parecerse a James físicamente, pero mentalmente Harry era todo lo opuesto de lo que su padre biológico fue a su edad, y eso debería de aliviar cualquier pensamiento negativo que tuviera sobre Harry _no _siendo su hijo realmente, y lo hacía, _de verdad _que lo hacía.

Pero sólo lo necesario.

Genial.

**HPSS**

Entonces, Severus se dio cuenta que, de cuando sus sentimientos se tratara, Severus debería de cerrarse la maldita boca, porque si no acabaría allí, sentado incómodamente en su propia oficina, _atado y amordazado _por un más que tranquilo Sirius Black, que se encargaba de servir el té con toda la delicadeza y fineza que un sangrepura lo haría.

Si algo había cambiado a Black en esos años, en especial con la ayuda mental que hasta día de hoy seguía recibiendo, eran las prioridades del hombre. Harry era la primera, y lo había demostrado con garras y dientes, literalmente; la segunda, su familia (la que _eligió_, no del todo la biológica), y la tercera, su puesto como cabeza de la familia Black. Había sido un proceso largo, pero ahora, Sirius estaba siendo exactamente aquello que alguna vez juró no ser nunca, sentándose con elegancia frente a él mientras saboreaba su té, un pequeño brillo complacido en sus ojos, casi como el de Lucius cuando algo salía como él quería.

Se hubiera reído de él, claro, si no estuviera amordazado y atado en una silla. En fin.

Por supuesto, Sirius Black no sería Sirius si no moldeara las reglas a su gusto.

El té, aunque hecho exquisitamente, tenía el whisky más caro que logró ver entre todas las bóvedas Black, y lo que parecían ser exquisitos brownies a un lado de la tetera, no olían precisamente a simples brownies de chocolate.

Severus rodó los ojos cuando Sirius lo miró, dejando el té a un lado y cruzando sus dedos unidos sobre su rodilla, serio. _La __mierda__ que le faltaba._

—Me he enterado, Severus, por boca de personas a las que no nombraré, que estás siendo un maldito dramático, egoísta y desgraciadamente estúpido arrogante ante la situación de la sangre de nuestro querido Harry.— Sirius negó con la cabeza y Severus levantó una ceja, apretando sus manos en puños.—Tú sabes, yo haría cualquier cosa para que nuestro cachorro sea feliz. ¿Realmente quieres que te fuerce una poción que tú mismo has producido por tu garganta? No seré muy gentil...— Severus solamente hizo un sonido con la garganta, tratando de que Black entienda que _debe soltarlo_, pero el perro sólo se rió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Severus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose por qué a él.—Lo sé, Sevy, es una decisión difícil, pero cachorro ya te ha dicho que él quería tomar la poción. ¡Harry es muy inteligente, y estoy seguro de que sabe qué implica que tú lo adoptes mágicamente! Dale más mérito, hombre.

Severus empezó a hablar, logrando solamente sonidos amortiguados, pero logró su propósito: Sirius hizo un movimiento con su varita y Severus ya no tenía la mordaza, aunque seguía atado. Black sabía lo que le convenía. Se tomó un momento antes de hablar, con el tono más frío del que era capaz.

—Black, _querido _Black, te prometo que en el maldito momento en que me sueltes te conviene estar totalmente perdido en el maldito mundo por unos años porque en el momento en que te tenga _no __tendré__ piedad _y disfrutaré de _cada_ maldito grito que salga por tu boca.— Dejó que las palabras se adentren en el cada vez más pálido animago, y sonrió de medio lado, aunque definitivamente no era nada amable.—Ahora, ¿por qué no me sueltas y hablamos civilizadamente, Canuto?

No tardó mucho en volver a su confianza habitual, Severus no lo dudaba, pero tampoco esperó la sonrisa confiada antes de soltarlo.

—Bueno, ahora que estamos todos bien...— Mientras Severus se levantó rápidamente con su varita en mano, Sirius mostró las palmas de sus manos, en derrota, y gritó mientras se levantaba: ¡Entra Harry!

Severus detuvo el hechizo antes de que saliera la palabra por su boca, viendo con el ceño fruncido a Black y confuso a Harry. Harry solamente se movió hacia donde Sirius estaba sentado anteriormente, sonriendo inocente hacia su padre. Trató de agarrar uno de los brownies, pero Sirius se acercó rápidamente y le negó, y luego volvió a alejarse, mirando con precaución a Severus. El pocionista sólo miraba a Harry con diversión y expectante, porque ciertamente _Harry _no lo engañaba.

—Hola papi.— Harry sonrió, mientras se acomodaba en la silla y esperaba que Severus también de sentara, y sólo lo hizo cuando el niño le hizo un movimiento con la mano.

—Harry...

—Pa. Papá. Papi.— Harry sonrió hacia Severus, y éste sólo pudo bajar los hombros, sintiendo una pesadez que no sabía que tenía, mientras una mano apretaba el puente de su nariz, ignorando completamente la sonrisa de Black en una esquina de su oficina.—_Sev_. Tenemos que hablar, ¿sabes?

Oh, Severus lo sabía, pero _no quería _hacerlo. Harry era malditamente terco, y no entendería sus razones al no querer hacerlo. Asintió, suspirando resignadamente, y cuando habló, su voz sonaba extraña para sí.

—Harry, tú sabes que para tomar tan grande decisión debes estar completamente consciente de las consecuencias, y aún eres...

—¿Es que no me quieres, verdad?— Severus levantó la vista tan pronto escuchó la apretada voz de Harry, para encontrarlo con las mejillas sonrosadas, un puchero en sus labios y los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Parpadeó, porque realmente no creía que el mocoso estaba _tan _afectado ante esta situación como para romperse en cuestión de segundos. Harry resopló, bajando la cabeza y pareciendo avergonzado mientras evitaba sus ojos.—¿Es eso? Dices que quieres esperar hasta que yo tenga dieciocho, pero en realidad esperas hasta que yo sea mayor para así poder dejarme a un lado cuando veas que ya no te necesito obligatoriamente. ¿Me has estado cuidando todo este tiempo por la promesa que le hiciste a mamá?

—Harry, no. ¿Qué...?

—Por supuesto que lo has hecho.— Harry rió entonces, ignorando a Severus, y el pocionista nunca había escuchado una risa tan rota de parte de su hijo, y desearía no escucharla más. Harry se limpió con la manga de su túnica las lágrimas que ahora bajaban libremente por su rostro.—Yo en realidad no te importo para nada. Sólo lo haces por mamá. ¿Acaso Luni también lo hace porque cree que así lo hubiese querido Jam- mi _padr_e?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Severus estaba apretando a Harry contra su pecho, arrodillado frente a él, mientras trataba de calmar el llanto histérico de su niño. No, no, no. Severus debió hacer algo antes. Ahora Harry desconfiaba por completo de su amor y el de Remus por él, posiblemente con el autoestima destrozado al creer que su familia por años sólo estaba con él porque se lo debían a alguien. Harry estaba totalmente equivocado, pero no veía una forma que el niño viera la verdad sin desconfiar que no sea...

—¿Qué te parece si tomamos la poción esta noche? Sólo necesito un poco de tu sangre y luego dos horas, y la poción estará hecha, ¿sí?— Severus tomó amablemente el rostro de su niño y limpió suavemente las lágrimas, sonriendo tristemente ante la esperanza en esos ojos esmeraldas.—No quiero que te sientas que estamos contigo porque estamos obligados, mocoso. Remus y yo, Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, todos te amamos, Harry, y si necesitas que te adopte para que realmente confíes en ello, sabes que no me molestará para nada tomarla. Te quiero, mocoso, y no me gusta verte mal.

Harry volvió a abrazarlo, y Severus acarició levemente el cabello, bastante largo, del niño. Tomó unos segundos, pero Harry se separó de él totalmente sonriente y, luego de dejarle un beso en la mejilla, miró hacia la esquina donde Sirius estaba en sospechoso silencio, y Severus se puso en alerta rápidamente. Sinceramente, se había olvidado del perro. Lo miró en el momento justo cuando Sirius movía su varita y eliminaba la burbuja de silencio que lo rodeaba; sus ojos estaban brillosos, las mejillas totalmente rojas y una gran sonrisa pintaba su labios. Severus levantó una ceja cuando él y Harry chocaron las palmas.

—Te dije que funcionaría, Siri.

—Efectivamente, cachorro.— Sirius rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.—Eres una perfecta serpiente, niño. Hay que tenerte miedo, en realidad.

—Sólo soy un niño.— Harry sonrió, pero sus ojos brillaban. Se volteó hacia Severus, que sólo miraba a ambos con una divertida mueca de confusión en su rostro. Sonrió inocentemente.—¿Quieres sacarme la sangre ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este harry es todo un pillo ahre
> 
> realmente no me doy cuenta lo RÁPIDO que pasa el tiempo; parece que fue hace dos días cuando publiqué el cap anterior:(
> 
> iguallll, dentro de poco me ponen internet en mi casa, así que tal vez haya más actualizaciones, umpf,,,,,,,,,
> 
> ♡


	46. Tan discreto como un lobo cazando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo definitivamente no es sobre Sev y Harry, más bien un Sev y Rem, y no hay problema alguno con saltárselo, ya que sé que muchos no son partidarios de dicha pareja -cosa que es totalmente razonable y aceptable (por dios, no se echen mierda sobre esto, todos tienen sus preferencias; lo digo porque ya tuve problemas anteriormente xd)-, por lo que no habrá temas que alteren la vida de Harry, ya que técnicamente él desde siempre vio a Remus como un padre xd
> 
> Para los que se van después de este pequeño aviso, nos leemos en el próximo cap con amor♡
> 
> Para los que quedan, disfruten♡

**SSRL**

_1987_

_ [ De vergüenzas, y poco más. ]_

Mientras Remus terminaba de servir el vino, Lucius, Narcissa y Sirius se mantuvieron en un incómodo silencio hasta que apareció Severus, con una bandeja de pollo con papas asadas, que colocó en el centro de la mesa. Remus se sentó y Severus le siguió el ejemplo antes de tomar un sorbo del vino, degustándolo.

—Y, dinos, Remus.— Narcissa comenzó la conversación luego de unos cuantos bocados, donde el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los cubiertos chocando contra los platos de porcelana. Remus sonrió tranquilamente hacia Remus, ya habiendo hablado con ella en privado anteriormente. La mujer era una maestra en las conversaciones.— ¿Cómo has estado manteniéndote estos años, si no te interesa? Según tengo entendido, has estado viviendo en el mundo muggle, ¿trabajando como profesor?

Lucius se tensó mínimamente ante la mención del mundo muggle, pero continuó comiendo y mirando con curiosidad cordial al hombre lobo; Severus se sintió agradecido al ver el cambio de pensamiento de su amigo con el tiempo con respecto a los no-mágicos, y Sirius sólo lo miró divertido. Remus asintió, tomando un sorbo de su vino.

—Sí, profesor particular de matemáticas y literatura. También trabajaba...

La cena continuó con charlas ligeras y el ambiente se iba aligerando con el paso de las horas, y ahora, mientras los cuatro se habían dirigido al salón privado de Mansión Prince, Sirius se reía a carcajadas con unas cuántas copas de más encima, mientras Narcissa lo miraba con una sonrisa confundida y el ceño levemente fruncido, tratando de entender lo que su primo trataba de decir entre risas. Severus y Lucius también habían tomado unas copas de más, pero estaba definitivamente conscientes de lo que sucedía, aún con las pequeñas sonrisas bobaliconas que tenían al escuchar el balbuceo del animago. Remus, por su parte, inmune al alcohol por su condición, también miraba a Sirius, con una mano en su frente lista en cualquier momento para taparse los ojos ante las vergüenzas que contaba de sus tiempos en Hogwarts, afortunadamente contando sólo cuando "contrabandeaban" alcohol en su habitación, y no contando cuando se dedicaban a hacerle la vida imposible a Severus.

—... y el imbécil de James... vomitó sobre la rata...— Sirius se cortó con una gran carcajada, en especial al ver la mueca de asco divertido que colocó su prima. Fijó su vista en Severus unos segundos después, y sonrió aún más grande. Remus se tensó completamente.—No sabes lo hartos que estábamos de ti, Snape.

—Sirius...— Remus negó con la cabeza, mirando con apuro la mueca de molestia de Lucius y la ceja burlonamente levantada de Severus.—Creo que no...

—¡Oh, vamos, Lunático!— Sirius se sentó recto en su sofá individual, encogiéndose de hombros.—Ya están casados, ¿cuál es problema de que se entere de tus noches de pasión platónicas?

—¿Pasión qué?

—¡Sirius!

Lucius y Narcissa quedaron unos segundos en silencio, antes de reír con ganas, en especial al ver las caras de confusión y vergüenza de Severus y Remus, respectivamente.

—¿Qué, nunca te lo ha dicho?— Sirius miró confundido a Remus, negando con la cabeza.—Pensé que así habían decidido comenzar su relación. ¿No fue así?

—Nosotros no...— Remus intentó, pero fue cortado por Severus, repentinamente divertido y atento.

—¿Decirme qué cosa sobre qué noches de "pasión platónica"?

—Si tan sólo supieras cuántas veces lo hemos escuchado gemir tu maldito nombre, desgraciado.— Sirius hizo una mueca de asco mientras se estremecía exageradamente, aunque una risa lo detuvo. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió con cariño hacia Remus, que quería que la tierra lo tragase en ese momento. 

Lucius soltó una gran carcajada, al igual que Narcissa, pero Severus en ese momento sólo tenía ojos para Remus, mirándolo sorprendido y extremadamente divertido, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, que definitivamente era por culpa del alcohol consumido. Remus apuró su copa de vino, sabiendo que era en vano tratar de emborracharse de un momento para el otro, y se levantó torpemente. Se giró hacia Severus y lo miró un segundo a los ojos antes de bajar la cabeza.

—Yo... lo siento, Severus, esto no...— Tragó saliva y miró con enojo hacia Sirius, que sólo lo miraba sonriente, bastante perdido.—Fue cosa de las hormonas, tú sabes. Éramos niños...

—¿Hace tan sólo unos años, Lupin?—Severus habló mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Remus, que se alejaba con cada paso del pocionista. Lupin chocó contra la pared a un lado de la chimenea bajo las miradas divertidas de los Malfoy y Severus sonrió con arrogancia. Estaba más alcoholizado de lo que creía, sí.—Vamos, _Remus_, ¿ahora por qué te alejas? ¿Ya no me deseas?— Cuando estuvo a poco menos de un pie de distancia de Remus, Severus inclinó levemente su cabeza hacia un costado, mirando directamente a Remus.—¿Por qué no me alejas?

Remus tragó saliva y miró a los ojos negros de Severus, y Severus perdió la sonrisa. Remus sonrió entonces, sus ojos casi amarillos brillantes bajo las tenues luces de la sala, y en cuestión de segundos era Severus quien estaba atrapado entre la pared y Lupin. Tragó saliva, viendo cómo los ojos del lobo se dirigían a su garganta ante el movimiento, y la sonrisa de Remus se ensanchó. 

—_Severus_.— Remus agarró por la nuca al pocionista, acariciando con su pulgar el cabello de esa zona, sintiendo su estremecimiento ante la acción. Severus agarró el antebrazo de Remus, aunque no lo alejó. Los dos, entonces, ignoraban por completo a los invitados en ese momento.—¿Realmente quieres jugar este juego conmigo? Recuerda que soy un hombre lobo, y un _maldito alfa_.

—Y joder si no lo es.— Sirius interrumpió en voz alta, sonando resentido, salvando a Severus de una respuesta totalmente temblorosa y vergonzosa. Todos se voltearon hacia Sirius menos Remus, quien preferiría admirar los labios y el cuello de a quien tenía entre sus brazos.—Tiene hasta esa mierda del _nudo_, ¿sabes, como los malditos animales?

—Técnicamente es un animal.— Asintió Lucius, con un mueca un poco asqueada aunque la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos brillosos. Narcissa negó con la cabeza con una ceja alzada y miró a Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Por qué suenas tan molesto? ¿Porque yo lo tengo y tú no, o porque será Severus quien lo tenga exclusivamente?— Está bien, Remus tenía una excusa, y es que estaba a una semana de la luna llena. 

—¿Que yo tenga qué?

—Oh, cierra la boca.— Sirius bufó, girando su cabeza hacia ellos y mirándolos apreciativamente. Un suspiro medio exagerado y medio de lástima salió de su boca.—Nunca se sabe, ¿eh, Lunático? Tal vez alguna noche...

Remus se cansó de escuchar a su mejor amigo y decidió proclamar los labios del pocionista, ganando unas risas por sus visitantes, pero Severus no prestó mucha atención, no cuando tenía al maldito lobo apretándolo contra la pared y lamiendo sus labios. Suspiró, porque realmente aún no entraba en completa razón, y Lupin aprovechó para adentrar su lengua en su boca, acariciando suavemente. El pocionista gimió de gusto, y se dejó llevar mientras rodeaba el cuello del lobo con sus brazos, apoyándose en él.

Sirius los miró con el ceño fruncido y luego miró a los Malfoy, que decidían mirar a todos lados menos al lugar de donde provenían cada tanto pequeños suspiros y gemidos. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia ellos, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas. Narcissa entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

—¿Entonces es ese tipo de fiesta, donde al final terminamos todos desnudos?

**SSRL**

_1988_

_[ Hogar, dulce hogar. ]_

_[ +18, o un intento. ]_

—Eres. Tan. Jodidamente. Adorable._  
_

Cada palabra de Remus iba acompañada con un gemido entrecortado de Severus, quien enterraba su cabeza en la almohada y trataba de no hacer demasiado ruido, mientras movía hacia atrás la cadera con cada estocada. Remus rió un poco, las pupilas dilatadas completamente con un fino borde de amarillo brillante, antes de inclinarse y dejar un camino de besos desde el centro de la espalda de Severus hasta el cuello, donde dejó una pequeña mordida que sólo sacó otro gemido del hombre.

—No... No soy... Ado...rable. Mhm.— Cuando Severus destapó su rostro, Lupin lo agarró del cabello y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, besándolo ferozmente mientras movía cada vez más rápido, sintiendo las contracciones de Severus alrededor de su pene. Suspiró dentro de la boca del pocionista, ahogando cada gemido del mismo. 

—Lo eres.— Una de las manos del lobo se dirigió hacia el pene de Severus y comenzó a acariciarlo rápidamente, sintiendo la humedad del presemen en su mano y utilizándolo de lubricante. Severus volvió a gemir en voz alta, dejando caer su rostro nuevamente sobre la almohada y, con su orgullo totalmente dejado de largo, gimiendo fuertemente y con su mano sobre la mano de Remus, ocupada sobre su erección. Remus lamió la mordida que dejó anteriormente mientras el pocionista apretaba conscientemente a Remus. Sonrió cuando sintió un gruñido del lobo detrás de él.—Eres adorable, y hermoso, y perfecto, y caliente... Jodidamente caliente...

—Por favor...— Severus gimió cuando Remus apretó la base de su pene, y sólo tuvo una pequeña advertencia por parte de él antes de sentir el nudo del lobo rozándolo antes de sentirlo completamente dentro. Soltó un grito de dolor mezclado con placer mientras se corría manchando su mano y la de Remus, sintiendo cómo el lobo eyaculaba* dentro de él.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos así mientras el nudo se descinchaba, respirando agitadamente. Remus salió con cuidado de Severus, aún recibiendo un pequeño gemido de queja. Sonrió, acariciando las piernas flácidas a cada lado de su cintura con cariño. Inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado mientras observaba la espalda marcada del pocionista, y luego bajó la vista hacia su trasero, del cual goteaba lentamente su propia semilla. Su sonrisa aumentó.

—Adorable.

—¿No "jodidamente" adorable, ahora?

Remus se movió hacia atrás, saliendo de la cama y arrodillándose en el suelo. Atrajo sin mucha fuerza a Severus y levantó su cadera, dejando una muy bonita vista para Remus.

—Claro que estás jodido, y también eres adorable.— Remus acercó su rostro hacia una nalga de Severus y mordió cariñosamente, antes de tomar ambas con sus manos y separarlas, facilitando su visión. Se mordió el labio, contemplando.—También sabes exquisito.

Comenzó a lamer el perineo y luego llegando al agujero*, lamiendo su semilla, mezclada levemente con la de Severus. El pocionista negó con la cabeza y enterró el rostro en las sábanas, avergonzado completamente, mientras maldecía al lobo en su mente.

**SSRL**

_1992_

_[ La manada completa. ]_

Harry sonrió grande mientras veía los tres cálices pequeños completamente vacíos. Eso era todo. Harry era un Snape-Lupin ahora, y había que esperar veinticuatro horas para notar algún cambio físico, mientras la poción hacía efecto. Él y Sirius, al igual que Lulu y Cissy estaban sonriendo abiertamente a ellos, aunque Severus y Remus no se veían muy felices, aunque sea no mientras Sirius les daba un discurso.

—... por lo que tu sangre no puede convertir a Harry, idiota. Sólo si tú fueras quien haya nacido con el gen. ¿Tantos malditos años transformándote y nunca te has molestado en investigar?— Sirius negó con su cabeza, decepcionado, y luego miró hacia Severus, sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y el ceño fruncido. Pensó unos segundos y luego su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.—Y tú, idiota, existe la rinoplastia.

Severus se levantó totalmente dispuesto a romperle un par de dientes a Black, pero Harry se interpuso rápidamente y saltó a sus brazos. Severus lo sostuvo de forma automática, a pesar del peso del cada vez menos niño, y miró con una ceja alzada a su pequeña serpiente valiente. Harry le sonrió, apretando sus manos en la nuca del pocionista.

—Ahora somos una familia de verdad, papi.— Harry lo acercó en un abrazo totalmente apretado, y Severus sintió una mano temblorosa en su cintura, y como pudo miró hacia un lado para ver la leve sonrisa de Remus hacia Harry, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con su mano libre.—Nosotros tres.

—Siempre fuimos una familia de verdad, pequeño. Y nada ni nadie lo cambiará, ¿si? Nunca tuviste que dudarlo y jamás tendrás que hacerlo.

Vagamente se preguntó cómo es que Lupin puede decir cosas tiernas tan fácilmente, aunque la pregunta se esfumó de su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que, quien habló, fue él. 

Con un suspiro derrotado, besó la cabeza de Harry y miró a Remus, quien le sonrió grande a cambio.

**SSRL**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)(*) si alguno tiene algún sinónimo que pueda usar para estas dos dulces y lindas palabras, porque no me llegan a caber estas, y no sabía si quedaría bien volver a poner "corrió", y definitivamente no iba a usar la palabra "ojete" para referirme al ano xddddd acepto cualquier crítica ahre
> 
> bueno, definitivamente no escribo relaciones sexuales porque no sé hacerlo, pero quería intentarlo para ustedes :(
> 
> lamento la tardanza de publicación, como siempre ahre, pero el colegio me tiene a full.
> 
> eStamos por llegar a las 100k leídas, dios, qué nivel ah; ojalá que con el paso de los capítulos no se aburran y se vayan(? 
> 
> los quiero gente linda y paciente<3


	47. Protector.

_28 de Mayo, 1992, 23:45_ _pm._

El problema comenzó, entonces, en la enfermería.

Harry reposaba sobre una de las frías camas en fila, lo más lejos de la puerta y más cerca de Madame Pomfrey por si cualquier problema surgiera, ella estaría allí en un segundo. Harry miraba con los ojos apagados a su padre, mientras éste temblaba de ira ante la mirada de tristeza que le dirigía su empleador.

El director Dumbledore había dejado de hablar hace no más dos minutos, pero Severus aún no sabía muy bien cómo responder. ¿Siquiera tenía que hacerlo? Albus había perdido la cabeza. No había otra explicación para la cantidad de idioteces que había dicho, de verdad.

—¿Prueba?— Severus apretó los dientes, respirando pesadamente mientras luchaba con toda su voluntad para no comenzar un duelo con uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo mágico. Sintió un pequeño tirón en su túnica a su espalda, pero lo ignoró.—¿Mi hijo casi muere, porque tú crees que necesitaba pasar una prueba? ¿Por qué mierda tenía que pasar una prueba, viejo?

—Él deberá luchar contra Voldemort, Severus, y tú sabes...

—¡Yo sé que soy su maldito padre, y cualquier mierda que lo involucre debe de pasar primero por mí!— El grito de Severus resonó en la enfermería, y aunque Madame Pomfrey estaba por quejarse, se silenció con una mueca para nada amigable ante la mirada del director. Harry hizo un pequeño ruido de queja y Severus se sentó en la cama a su lado, con toda la intención de ignorar a Dumbledore antes de que decididamente lo hechizara a muerte. Acarició el cabello completamente negro del niño y lo arropó un poco más de lo necesario. Harry le sonrió levemente.—¿Necesitas algo, mocoso?

Harry miró un segundo a Dumbledore y luego negó con la cabeza, acercándose a su padre y pasando un brazo por su cintura, en un torpe intento de abrazo. Severus suspiró y se acomodó rápidamente para quedar acostado sobre las mantas, acercando a Harry a su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza. Dumbledore se retiró en silencio luego de esto, dándoles privacidad. El pocionista apretó brevemente su abrazo.

—Niño tonto, ¿por qué siquiera seguiste al imbécil de Quirrell?

—Pensé que eras tú.— La avergonzada voz Harry no hizo nada para tranquilizar a Severus, pero la confesión había creado un dolor agudo en su pecho. ¿Harry...?—Escuché la voz de Quirrell, luego la de Voldemort, y luego... tú estabas sufriendo, pa. Gritabas, demasiado.— Harry tragó saliva mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y apretaba su brazo alrededor del estómago de Severus. Negó con la cabeza.—Nunca te escuché gritar así, mucho menos de dolor.— Harry levantó su cabeza y miró a los ojos de su padre, la sinceridad, el cariño y la determinación brillando en los ojos verdes del niño.—No quiero volver a escucharlo.

—Estoy bien, mocoso.— Severus asintió, un poco desconfiado por un motivo que no entendía. ¿Realmente estaba bien? Su hijo pudo haber muerto...—Y yo ciertamente quisiera que no volvieras a hacer idioteces como lo de esta noche.

—¿Por qué Dumbledore quiere entrenarme? ¿Para derrotar a Voldemort?— Severus asintió en silencio, una de sus manos acariciando el cabello del niño.—¿Por qué te molesta? ¿No quieres que Voldemort ya no exista?

—Eres un niño, Harry.—Severus habló con voz dura, tensando levemente a Harry. Se aclaró la garganta y soltó un pequeño suspiro.—No me molesta la idea de que te entrene, el problema es que para hacerlo juega con tu vida, y definitivamente no voy a permitir eso, mocoso.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos minutos luego de eso, y cuando Severus creyó que Harry ya se había dormido sobre él, el niño volvió a hablar, su tono confidencial.

—Deja que me entrene, pa. Y si algo sale mal, no deberías de creer que quedará sin consecuencias.

—Harry...

—_Sev_. Créeme, por favor. Sé que soy más fuerte de lo que todos creen, y tú y papá también lo saben.— Harry le regala una sonrisa somnolienta entonces a Severus, y luego se acomoda su rostro en el cuello del pocionista, cerrando los ojos.—Yo quiero derrotar a Voldemort porque lastimó a toda mi familia, y no podré hacerlo sin el mago a quien más teme el sin-nariz, por el momento.

Harry cayó dormido segundos después, y Severus sólo creía que el niño en sus brazos era su Harry porque estaba siendo tan protector con su familia como lo había sido desde los siete años. Se preguntó brevemente cómo es que no se sentía mal por haber matado a Quirrell, que sin importar su papel, seguía siendo una vida; aunque lo ignoró, pensando que Harry solamente aún no era consciente de sus acciones. Severus debería prepararse para cuando Harry estalle.

Suspiró y acarició suavemente el cabello de su hijo y lentamente se encontró en un sueño sin sueños.

**HPSS**

_02 de Junio, 1992, 00:33_ _ am._

Cuando Harry tuvo permitido salir de la enfermería, Severus empacó junto con Remus y los tres, junto con un Draco totalmente alerta ante cualquier signo de debilidad en Harry, se dirigieron a Mansión Prince. Dumbledore los despidió, aunque las cosas parecían haberse roto de una forma irreparable entre Severus y el viejo director luego de lo ocurrido con Harry. Luni, según Harry, si se encontraba cerca de la luna llena posiblemente hubiese saltado al cuello de Albus por atreverse a poner en peligro conscientemente a uno de su manada.

Harry creía que estaban exagerando, _todos_, pero no quería avivar la llama.

Draco iba a quedarse con ellos unos días, a pesar de que Lulu y Cissy estarían en la cena esa noche. Hubo berrinches por parte del niño rubio para quedarse y pasar su cumpleaños en Mansión Prince, sin importarle no poder invitar a _todos _los invitados que un Malfoy debería de tener en una fiesta decente.

—Con Harry es suficiente, padre. Y ustedes, claro.— Había dicho, sonriendo grande, y Harry quería que la tierra lo tragase ante la mirada divertida que Cissy le había mandado, empeorado con el guiño de Luni.

¿Draco quería matarlo, verdad?

Así que ahí estaban los dos, Harry y Draco, en la gran cama de Harry y mirando al techo encantado que dejaban una espectacular vista del cielo nocturno y la habitación a oscuras. En realidad, hace ya tiempo deberían de haberse dormido, pero Harry sentía a Draco demasiado nervioso, lo que hacía que Harry se sintiera demasiado nervioso como para dormir. 

Bufó bajo y luego giró un poco su cabeza hacia Draco, logrando ver su ceño fruncido y los ojos demasiados brillantes. Lo empujó levemente con su codo, llamándole la atención.

—¿Qué sucede, dragón? Me estás poniendo nervioso...— Lo siguiente que Harry sintió fue a Draco apretándose a su lado, su rostro totalmente enterrado en su camiseta y sus brazos agarrándolo tanto como podía en la posición en la que estaban. Harry lo abrazó de vuelta casi automáticamente. —Uh... ¿Bueno? Está bien, Draco. ¿Quieres contarme?

—Realmente pudiste haber muerto, maldito idiota.— Draco murmuró, y Harry se alertó al sentir su camiseta húmeda en dónde el rostro de Draco estaba. ¿Draco realmente...?—Y yo no voy a dejar que tú mueras. ¿A quién tendré entonces como plebeyo mejor que tú?

Draco se ganó un golpe en la cabeza, aunque ambos rieron un poco. Harry comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Draco, sabiendo perfectamente que eso relajaría al rubio, y habló bajo, cuidando sus palabras.

—Draco, ésta no será la última vez que esto suceda. Soy el maldito niño que vivió, y tengo un precio sobre mi cabeza, en especial ahora que _él _parece haber vuelto.

—Pero...

—Estaré bien, dragón. Con un poco de entrenamiento, y sabiendo que tengo una familia que proteger, no seré tan fácil de vencer.— Harry levantó suavemente el rostro de Draco y le sonrió de costado.—Es una promesa, y no rompo mis promesas.

Draco asintió, y en un rápido movimiento presionó sus labios sobre los de Harry, aunque se alejó luego de dos segundos, volviendo a la seguridad del pecho de Harry. Harry sonrió.

Que el infierno se congele si Harry dejaba que nadie, mago o no mago, luz u oscuridad, trataba de meterse en su familia.

**HPSS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, las cosas están cambiando de
> 
> no pregunten, quería escribir algo pero no sabía el qué exactamente, y salió... esto. 
> 
> perdón xd


	48. Harry se sienta y piensa (oh, no).

_22 de Junio, 1992, 15:34 pm._

Su tío le había dicho muchas veces que había cosas que deberían ser explicadas por su padre en su debido momento, en especial cuando hablaban de Lord Voldemort. Harry, sintiéndose mucho más que culpable por supuesto, siempre tuvo gran curiosidad sobre el hombre (¿... monstruo?) que había asesinado a sus padres: cómo se llamaba realmente (porque, qué tanto odiarías a tu hijo para llamarlo 'Voldemort'), si su infancia fue feliz o una completa basura, si era realmente tan poderoso mágicamente o sólo era lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer creer que sí...

Bueno, Harry tenía gran curiosidad por Voldemort, y aunque quisiera, realmente no podía _odiarlo, _es decir, mató a sus padres biológicos y trató de asesinarlo cuando sólo era un niño, sí, asesinó a sus padres y muchos más y estaba completamente demente, pero Harry no había escuchado más allá de lo conocido por todos, que sólo era sangre y destrucción con un toque de locura, y no era algo que, en su cabeza, era suficiente para crear el "perfil" de alguien.

Harry sabía que no todo lo que decían la mayoría siempre era la verdad, o lo que estaba bien o no. Si alguien le preguntara, Harry diría que se basaba en los pensamientos que cientos y cientos de alumnos tenían de su padre, Severus: todos dicen que es malvado como él sólo, amargado e infeliz, que se alimenta de la sangre de sus alumnos y sus castigos consisten en torturas medievales, y -maldición si no es así- si Harry no hubiese sido _criado _por el hombre lo habría creído todo. Sev tiene un traje para la escuela del profesor más temido, uno que ni el hecho de haber cuidado a un niño tan normal (tal vez) como Harry pudo haber roto frente a las grandes puertas de Hogwarts; pero Harry conocía las dos versiones de la historia, y la historia de Severus era...

Harry no podría tenerle miedo a su profesor de pociones siendo que una vez se disfrazó de príncipe guerrero sólo para animar a un Harry de cinco años que estaba teniendo un mal día por una pesadilla.

Severus era, en palabras de Harry, un hombre mal entendido. Severus era un espía, quien perdió a una gran amiga bajo la varita del hombre a quien acudió cuando no tenía a nadie más, y si no era utilizado por su _amo_, era utilizado por quien le había tendido la mano en la oscuridad, Dumbledore. Harry no culpaba a Severus por nada de eso, era un adolescente solitario con una vida complicada y posiblemente un temperamento explosivo, completamente necesitando la ayuda de una mano cálida y cariñosa.

Lucius le dijo una vez que Voldemort era exactamente lo que cada quien necesitaba cuando te acercabas a él para tomar la marca, así que también entendía por qué Sev se había unido a él, a pesar de todo.

Ahora, ¿qué tenía que decir Voldemort para defenderse, si es que siquiera lo haría? Harry (Merlín no lo quiera, en realidad) estaba deseoso por saber la historia de Voldemort y cómo llegó a ser uno de los magos más poderosos y temidos de la historia. Así que, allí estaba, ignorando la voz de su padre y su tío en su cabeza que le dijera que todo esto estaba mal, que era una más que mala idea y que sólo volviera a su habitación y siguiera durmiendo, pero su curiosidad era tan grande como la del mejor representante de la casa de Ravenclaw.

No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir el cuadro que hacía de entrada hacia el sótano de la casa Malfoy, y con un poco de magia logró que ninguna de las tantas alarmas y sensores de los habitantes de activara ante la intrusión de Harry. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras en espiral, el _Lumos _iluminando el camino hacia el gran sótano que parecía más una bóveda de Gringotts bien acomodada y limpia, que un tenebroso sótano olvidado. Harry podía sentir la cantidad de magia oscura que lo rodeaba con cada escalón que bajaba, y al llegar a la habitación iluminada castamente por las antorchas en las paredes, se sentía un poco mareado. Aunque normalmente sus padres y tíos les enseñaban a Draco y a él algunos hechizos defensivos y ofensivos "oscuros", nunca había sentido tanta cantidad de magia oscura a la vez.

Cuando bajó el último escalón en su mente se escuchaba un zumbido bajo, molestándole levemente. Miró a su alrededor, viendo cómo todos los objetos estaban ordenados en estanterías con un espacio particular entre todos, o encerrados en cajas de cristal sobre pequeños pilares, como si de un museo se tratase. Sonrió divertido mientras se adentraba más al lugar, observando con curiosidad las cosas. Nada parecía un artefacto verdaderamente mortal, pero al parecer ese era el objetivo. El zumbido en su cabeza aumentó cuando se acercaba a las cajas de cristal, y definitivamente pudo haber perforado sus oídos cuando se detuvo frente a un libro negro, sin nada especial en él aparte de la cantidad de magia negra que emitía, casi visible.

Harry suspiró, esto era lo que había venido a buscar, entonces.

No era difícil sacar los objetos de sus contenedores, ya que el pequeño hechizo de seguridad que tenía no era nada en comparación a los hechizos que había cancelado para entrar, así que Harry se mordió el labio inferior al sentir que el zumbido se calmaba en el momento en que tocaba el libro. Lo miró unos segundos antes de sentarse en su lugar y abrirlo, descubriendo que era un diario.

Un diario en blanco.

Harry miró todas las hojas por si encontraba algo entre las hojas, pero no. Sólo era un diario con las páginas totalmente vacías. ¿Entonces por qué demonios estaba tan protegido? Suspiró, pensando en llevar el diario para sí y poder investigarlo mejor, pero creyó que su tío notaría si le faltaba algo de aquella sala.

Aunque realmente Draco le dijo que eran pocas las veces que Lulu visitaba la sala...

Suspiró, poniéndose de pie y negando con la cabeza. Lo mejor era saciar su curiosidad otro día. Debería de hacer alguna copia del diario para poder reemplazarlo, aunque sea por un tiempo. Volvió a abrir el diario, aunque sin entender bien por qué, y miró fijamente las palabras escritas en la primera hoja.

_¿Hola? Sé que hay alguien allí, y hace mucho tiempo que no he hablado con nadie._

_Me llamo Tom._

Harry sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y devolvía el diario a su lugar. No.

Seguía sonriendo mientras salía del sótano, y casi se reía cuando volvía a la calidez de su cama en Mansión Malfoy, acurrucándose en su almohada y cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con las suaves mantas. No. Harry sabía que había cosas en las que no tenía que meterse, y un diario que al parecer tenía inteligencia propia y decía sentirse solitario era algo donde definitivamente no iba a meterse.

**HPSS**

¿Qué tan solitario sería estar en un diario sin que nadie te hable, en un lugar frío como lo era el sótano de los Malfoy?

¿Si quiera sentía el frío?

**HPSS**

_Hola Tom, me llamo Daphne._

**HPSS**

_16 de Julio, 1992, 17:34pm._

—... ¿De verdad utilizaste el nombre de Greengrass?— Draco miró totalmente divertido a Harry, quien sólo asentía mientras seguía las instrucciones de su padre sobre su postura al caminar. Draco negó con la cabeza y lo ayudó a acomodar bien su cabeza y su espalda.—No mires cada paso que das, la cabeza hacia el frente, mirada en blanco. Bien.

—Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho.— Harry caminó dos metros hacia adelante en la oficina de Lucius, tal como Draco lo dejó, y se dió vuelta rápidamente para ser felicitado por su dragón por no perder la elegancia. Asintió con la cabeza y luego se relajó completamente, arrojándose al sofá más cercano y suspirando de cansancio, girando su cabeza para ver a Draco sentándose elegantemente en la silla de su padre.—Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, no lo niegues. Esa chica es insoportable.

Draco iba a comentar, pero su padre apareció nuevamente y apretó los labios. Daphne era la posible prometida de Draco, y aunque a Harry le molestaba intensamente ese pequeño hecho, no había dicho nada porque sabía que Draco no tenía realmente muchas opciones.

O eso creía.

No hablaron más del tema, por el simple hecho de que tanto Lucius como Narcissa y Severus eran capaces de averiguar muchas cosas con pequeñas frases y acciones, y Harry no iba a arriesgarse a que su tío y mucho menos sus padres se enteren de que robó un diario oscuro que al parecer tenía inteligencia propia, tanto por curioso y por _lástima_.

No-oh.

**HPSS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno, yo no sirvo para dar giros uou, y la pregunta sobre las que les pedí un sí o un no, seguramente muchos se van a arrepentir, but ganó el sí y no hay vuelta atrás ahre la pregunta será revelada (???) en el tercer/cuarto año del querido harry
> 
> TENGO UN CAP DRARRY HECHO RE TIERNO PERO ES DEL TERCER AÑO DIOS PREPARADOS PARA UN SALTO TEMPORAL? ahreno pero toy emocionada😔😔
> 
> releyendo el cap me di cuenta que me fui un poco por las ramas con el lindo voldy pero estuve leyendo harrymort's y bueno... me disculpan
> 
> espero que sigan disfrutando la historia we♥


	49. Harry necesita... bueno, primero: un compañero.

_05 de Agosto, 1992, 22:33 pm._

—Así que, me estás diciendo que tú, es decir... _Tú_, ya sabes, ¿destruiste tu alma en pedazos? ¿Para vivir _por siempre_?

—Sí, así es.

Harry miró al atractivo adolescente sentado en su cama pulcramente, mirándolo serio y con la satisfacción brillando en sus ojos. Levantó una ceja y luego comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tom Riddle lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y realmente tú crees que eso funcionó?— Harry volvió a reír, aunque trató de detenerse mientras se mordía el labio. Tom lo miró ofendido.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no es verdad?

—Estás aquí porque yo mantengo el diario abierto y porque no te he dejado en el sótano. Ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo físico, oh gran Tom.

Harry se dió la vuelta mientras se dirigía a su baño para prepararse para la cama. Hace dos semanas estaba en su hogar, Mansión Prince, y aunque estaba feliz de poder estar con sus padres, sinceramente extrañaba a Draco y a Ron. El diario negro que había encontrado en el sótano de sus tíos lo había seguido, guardado en su bolso, y ni sus tíos ni sus padres se habían dado cuenta. Draco no lo sabía, porque aunque Harry quisiera contárselo, sabía mejor que un secreto dejaba de serlo cuando se lo decías a alguien más.

Tom lo siguió al baño, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo por el espejo mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Lord Voldemort era igual de insistente con sus seguidores de adulto o...?

—Pero algún día volveré, Harry Po-

—Soy _Snape. _Harry _Snape_.— Harry habló luego de escupir la espuma en su boca. Tom lo miró con asco, pero a Harry no le importó. _Él lo siguió al baño_.—De verdad, como te lo repita una vez más...

—_¿Qué?_— Tom habló con burla en si voz, inclinando su cabeza levemente hacia un lado—¿Qué me hará un niño como tú?

—Buscaré una forma de destruir el diario, y como ya me has dicho _qué es, _no será muy difícil hacerlo.— Harry encogió un hombro mientras se secaba la boca, y traspasó el fantasma de Riddle mientras se dirigía a su cama, ignorando el diario abierto en la mitad sobre la misma. Se acomodó sobre las mantas, cruzando un tobillo sobre el otro. Tom se sentó en el borde, mirando con precaución el diario, casi con cariño.—De todas formas, ¿cómo sabes que volverás? ¿No se supone que deberías de saber todo hasta el día de tu, eh, concepción?

—Sólo soy _un trozo _de mi alma, niño, y mientras existan, puedo comunicarme fácilmente con el resto. Por supuesto, hay que tener un excelente control de magia-

—Sí, sí.— Harry rodó sus ojos, harto de escuchar al adolescente malvado muy-poderoso-mágicamente con el mismo discurso de siempre desde que se dió cuenta que su "plan de inmortalidad" había funcionado. Harry no lo veía así, pero no sería él quien se lo dijera _directamente_. No era tan tonto.—Eso quiere decir que yo ya he destruido una parte de tu alma, ¿verdad? ¿Cuando _destruí_a Quirrell?

Riddle abrió la boca para responder cuando la puerta de la habitación de abrió inesperadamente. Riddle no tardó en volver al diario, y Harry lo ocultó bajo su cuerpo casualmente antes de dirigir su mirada a la puerta, donde Severus observaba toda la habitación fríamente y luego su vista caía en Harry. Los ojos negros de su padre siempre habían sido cálidos para el niño, pero ahora mismo eran tímpanos de hielo, aún bajo el marco de la puerta y sus brazos inmóviles a su lado.

Harry evitó tragar saliva y simplemente levantó sus barreras en su mente, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado y sonreía con curiosidad a su padre.

—¿Sucede algo, papi? Estaba por dormirme.

Severus no dijo nada mientras entraba lentamente en la habitación. Remus estaba detrás de él, se dió cuenta Harry cuando se movió Sev de la puerta, pero él sólo le dio una sonrisa insegura antes de mirar la espalda de Severus con preocupación y luego se fue por el pasillo. Harry volvió la vista a su padre y logró no moverse para intentar ocultar más el diario, pero Sev se sentó a su lado, mirándolo a la cara.

Harry se preocupó rápidamente, Sev siempre fue un hombre serio, pero normalmente estaba _neutral, _no tan tenso como en ese momento. Elevó una mano para agarrar el hombro de su padre, y utilizando un poco de magia, volvió invisible al diario, para luego acercarse a su padre y comenzar a acariciarle el cabello. Era una acción que había tomado de niño, y con el tiempo Harry se dio cuenta que era algo que siempre relajaba a Severus.

Siempre y cuando fueran _él_ o _Remus_, en realidad. Sirius una vez trató de hacerlo y terminó sin una mano. Algo desagradable y divertido de ver, según Harry.

—¿Pa...?

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, mocoso.

Harry frunció el ceño. No recordaba haber hecho nada como para que recibir un castigo o charla por parte de su padre, y lo único malo que hizo técnicamente no debería saberlo. Aunque bueno, Harry estaba siendo demasiado optimista, en realidad: Sev siempre sabía todo. Ocultó sus nervios ante la idea de que perdiera el diario, porque aún quería saber más tanto de los horrocruxes como de Riddle, y luego él mismo lo destruiría. Harry hizo un ruido de entendimiento, arrastrando sus dedos por el cabello largo de su padre, disfrutando la suavidad. No miró a los ojos de Sev, sabiendo que, aunque no creía que su padre lo hiciera, si Severus quisiera entrar en su mente se daría cuenta que estaba escondiéndole algo con tan sólo ver sus barreras, y no era la idea.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Harry.— Severus carraspeó levemente y luego esperó la confirmación de Harry, quien asintió con vehemencia. Severus se relajó un poco, pero seguía tenso, a pesar de que su rostro no dejaba ver nada.—Sé que tal vez, en algún momento, he dicho cosas o actuado de ciertas formas que posiblemente te han hecho creer mis ideales u opiniones, pero quiero dejarte en claro que, siempre y cuando te haga feliz a ti, yo soy capaz de aceptarlo y vivir con ello Harry, como todos a tu alrededor.

—¿...Está bien?— Harry mentiría si dijera que sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su padre, pero en este momento estaba tan perdido como Ron en Encantamientos. Siguió jugando con el cabello de su padre, aunque estaba completamente confundido, estaba un poco aliviado al pensar que sus decisiones serían respetadas por su padre.—¿Puedes decirme por qué me dices todo esto?

—¿Tienes amigos invisibles, Harry?

HPSSRL

—Así que realmente te ha sacado de su habitación. Eso es genial.

Severus miró con odio a su pareja, que sólo sonreía mientras se encarga de abrochar su camisa. Sólo había vuelto de la habitación de Harry hace diez minutos, luego de que él lo haya echado de la habitación con una silenciosa mirada, que Severus por supuesto entendió. Era la misma que él utilizaba cuando quería espantar a cualquier alumno lo suficientemente insufrible cuando tenía una pregunta lo suficientemente estúpida como para molestarlo.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras se sentaba en la cama, comenzando a sacarse los zapatos. Quería borrar la sonrisa de Lupin, él no encontraba nada divertido en la situación.

—¿Qué tiene de genial que el mocoso me haya sacado de su habitación, lobo?

—Es su primera acción de adolescente rebelede, Severus.— Remus se dirigió a él con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, sentándose a su lado.—Está creciendo tan rápido.

—¿Acaso quieres otro, antes de que Harry se vaya del nido?— Severus por supuesto que no lo decía en serio, pero su voz sonó baja mientras pensaba en el momento en que Harry se iría de sus brazos para comenzar a vivir como un adulto.

Si llegaba a ser un adulto. ¿Harry lograría sobrevivir al Señor Oscuro? ¿Lograrían sacar el horrocrux de Harry, antes de que el Señor Oscuro sepa de él?

Severus estaba siendo abrazado con fuerza por Remus cuando negó con la cabeza para despejar su mente, y simplemente se dejó abrazar. Su ánimo había decaído demasiado rápido para su propio gusto, y estaba feliz de que ya sea hora de dormir, porque en ese momento no le interesaba gastar energía y actuar como si nada pasara.

La espada de Damocles pesaba sobre la cabeza de Harry día tras día desde hace años, incluso desde antes que aprendiera a caminar, y por consecuencia, de la cabeza de Remus y Severus a su vez.

HPSSRL

_27 de Agosto, 1992, 17:55 pm._

—Ron dice que tener hermanos es molesto.— Remus detuvo su corrección en las hojas de matemáticas de uno de sus alumnos cuando escuchó la calmada voz de Harry a su lado, quien completaba lo último de las tareas de verano que le faltaban. Hizo un ruido con la garganta declarando que estaba escuchando, mientras seguía con su trabajo. _Merlín, me encantaría ver la cara de Severus ahora mismo._—En especial se queja de Ginny, pero creo que es porque Ron no tiene mucha paciencia. Ginny sólo quiere ser incluida. Este año entrará a la escuela.

Remus observó la sonrisa de Harry y levantó una ceja.

—¿Te gusta Ginny, cachorro?— La mueca de asco exagerada que hizo el niño sacó una carcajada a Remus.—Bien, ¿entonces qué sucede?

—Ginny es como una hermana para mí.— Harry habló con tono obvio mientras miraba de reojo a Remus.—Pero _no _lo es. Tal vez por eso no entiendo a Ron cuando dice que sus hermanos son molestos.— Remus casi comenta el hecho de que los Weasley eran _siete _hermanos, y no era lo mismo que tener _uno _o _dos_, pero dejó que Harry siguiera con su punto.—Por lo tanto, creo que debería de tener la experiencia, ¿sabes? Lulu dice que si muestro empatía con todas las situaciones seré capaz de ser un buen líder.

—¿Quieres que le pida a Molly que nos preste a Ginny por unos días?— Remus fingió pensar la situación, haciendo una mueca complicada con su rostro.—Creo que no lo tomará muy bien, cachorro.

—Papá, me refiero a...— Harry miró la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Remus y rodó los ojos, soltando la pluma y cruzándose de brazos, mirando molesto a su padre.—Ahora estás siendo molesto.

—Harry, ¿quieres un hermano?

Harry sonrió, colocando sus ojos de cachorro cuando vio que un inconsciente Severus entraba segundos después a la oficina, mirando a los dos con sospecha.

—¡Cariño! Justo a tiempo. Harry tiene algo que decirte.

Remus definitivamente debería de escribir un libro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capítulo, para mí, es un ?
> 
> ya no sé ni qué decirles xdxd
> 
> los quiero, y espero que sigan disfrutando la historia solcitos


	50. Feliz Navidad

_{Momento de padres, únicos}_

_09_ _ de _ _Diciembre_ _, 1992, 23:11 pm._

Severus abrazó con fuerza el inconsciente cuerpo de Harry mientras Remus colocaba una mano en su espalda baja, acariciándolo levemente. Estaba _enojado, _demasiado enojado para el bien de cualquier imbécil que lo rodee, pero ahora mismo sólo quería quedarse con su pequeña familia en Mansión Prince y que nadie los molestara por la próxima década. De verdad, Severus no pedía _demasiado_.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un té, Severus?— Remus sugirió en voz baja, tratando de no romper el sueño inducido de su hijo, aunque no sería capaz aunque lo intentara. Severus negó con la cabeza mientras se aferraba aún más a Harry e ignoraba la mirada entre molesta y divertida de Poppy— Harry no despertará hasta mañana, Sev. No quisieras que te vea de malhumor... Más que de costumbre, sabes.

Severus emitió un gruñido pero aún así dejó a Harry lentamente en su cama con una última caricia a su cabello, y luego sin mirar atrás desapareció de la enfermería, mientras Remus le seguía el paso disculpándose levemente con Poppy. Llegaron en un silencio tenso hacia sus habitaciones y Remus logró detener la puerta antes de que ésta le golpeara en la cara. Apretó los labios y se armó con carga doble de paciencia, cerrando con suavidad la puerta tras él. Severus estaba en el salón de pie frente al fuego y la tensión era obvia en sus hombros.

Remus puso la tetera con agua a calentar y luego volvió a Severus, abrazándolo desde atrás por la cintura y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del pocionista. Dejó un beso bajo la oreja que provocó un pequeño escalofrío en Severus y sonrió levemente.

—Harry no está grave, Severus; Poppy lo afirmó, y te ha dicho que te relajes una y otra vez. Por favor.

—Harry no está grave, pero _podría _estarlo, lobo— Severus gruñó con molestia, pero Remus sintió cómo se acomodaba levemente entre sus brazos—. Voy a matar al desgraciado de Greengrass y a sus estúpidas hijas, pero en especial mataré a Lockhart. Toma mi maldita palabra.

—Vamos, cariño— Remus rió contra el hombro de su amante y apretó levemente su cintura—. Primero, aunque estoy seguro de que Daphne _quiso _lastimar a nuestro cachorro, no creo que su padre y su hermana tengan algo que ver; y segundo, espera a que pasen las fiestas para matar al señor vanidoso, por favor. Tengamos las fiestas en paz, amor mío.

—Tienes razón. En realidad los Greengrass no tienen mucha culpa aparte de ser estúpidos— Severus asintió con comprensión y Remus entrecerró los ojos—. Mataré a _Lucius. _¿Cómo siquiera se le ocurre tener un contrato de matrimonio entre mi ahijado y _Daphne Greengrass_? La niña realmente no es digna de Draco.

La indignación era tal en la voz del pocionista que Remus sólo pudo reír y negar levemente con la cabeza. Tanto como quería a Harry, Severus sentía el mismo amor hacia Draco, al igual que Remus. El niño de ojos azules era capaz de enamorar a todos si así lo quería.

—Son _niños, _Sev— aclaró Remus—. Tal vez cuando sean grandes se acordarán de estos momentos y se reirán mucho. _Créeme._

—_Yo_ no me río precisamente de mis momentos con _imbéciles_.

—Lo siento— la voz de Remus sonó ahogada contra su cuello, tensándose levemente ante la amargura en la voz de Severus.

Severus suspiró profundamente y se giró entre los brazos de Remus, quedando frente a frente. Remus apenas medía poco más de un centímetro que Severus, pero aún así el pocionista acomodó tranquilamente su frente en la clavícula del lobo, apretándole la espalda con sus manos.

—_No. _Estoy siendo un imbécil, lo sabes. Te lo había advertido, lobo.

Remus abrazó con fuerza a Severus y lo besó en la frente con una pequeña sonrisa. Comenzó a dejar besos por todo el rostro y terminó en un suave beso sobre sus labios, que Severus rápidamente convirtió en un beso apasionado mientras empujaba su cintura hacia el lobo. Remus gruñó y llevó una de sus manos hacia el cabello del pocionista, apretando un mechón del cabello negro en su puño y estirándolo levemente, lo suficiente para provocar un pequeño ruido en Severus.

—El té...— gruñó Remus, bajando su mano hasta la curva del trasero de Severus, comenzando a molestarse por la cantidad de ropa que ambos tenían.

—Mhm— Severus se detuvo un segundo y Remus sintió la magia del hombre, y luego el pocionista siguió besando su cuello—. Problema solucionado. Ahora, podríamos encargarnos de _otros_ problemas— la mano de Severus se metió entre sus cuerpos y se detuvo sobre el miembro cubierto de Remus, apretando levemente.

—Me gusta cómo piensas, cielo mío.

DMHP

_{ Esto somos }_

_10 de Diciembre, 09:25 am._

—... _y créeme que Dumbledore no saldrá invicto de esto, Severus. Se está comportando como un viejo senil._

Harry frunció levemente el ceño antes de abrir con cuidado sus ojos, tratando de que la luz del día no lo molestara tanto. Tenía una mano sobre su mano derecha, y al girar un poco la cabeza vio a Draco, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa de alivio. Harry sonrió a su vez, sintiendo la garganta seca mientras se sentaba en la cama. Draco le pasó un vaso de agua fresca y lo ayudó a beber, cosa que le causó gracia, pero no comentó solo para evitar acabar con el agua sobre él.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Daphne te lanzó un _Flipendo_ a traición en el club de Defensa— Draco hizo una mueca de asco al recordar el club, y Harry lo imitó por recordar al causante: Lockhart—. Sucede que al parecer no lo hizo _sola_, alguno de su grupo de compañeros la habrá ayudado, por lo que te lanzó lo suficientemente fuerte para que salieras volando, y al caer había— Draco se aclaró la garganta un segundo, había angustia en sus ojos ante el recuerdo, y Harry le apretó levemente la mano—... había mucha sangre. El imbécil de Lockhart casi se desmaya y el tío Sev te trajo rápidamente.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros al no querer pensar demasiado en todo, siendo que se sentía bastante cansado. Draco se acercó más, dejando la incómoda silla de la enfermería y sentándose en la cama, a un lado de su cintura. Su mano dejó la de Harry y se dirigió hacia su frente, moviendo el largo cabello negro y mirando fijamente. Draco sonrió ante el sonido de pregunta que emitió Harry y negó con la cabeza.

—Madame Pomfrey dijo que te has salvado mucho, pero aún así tuviste una contusión pequeña, y el corte en tu cabeza sanó bastante bien, siendo que era bastante profundo— Draco lo miró a los ojos, curioso—. Dice que tú magia ayudó bastante y rápidamente, más de lo que la magia de la mayoría en estado inconsciente puede lograr.

—Magia— Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la vista cansada.

Escuchó a Draco resoplar, y volvió a caer en el sueño ante las caricias en su cabello que su amigo le proporcionaba con una suave sonrisa.

HPSS

_24 de Diciembre, 1992, 21:44 pm._

Draco y Remus rieron a carcajadas ante la mueca de asco que hizo Harry ante el sabor de la sidra de manzana que utilizaron para brindar.

—Muy bien— Lucius sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza—, la próxima clase será sobre disimulación, y a acostumbrarlo a las bebidas fuertes.

—Tiene doce años, Lucius— Severus frunció el ceño y sirvió más vino para Narcissa y Remus—. Me imagino que tú no haces que mi ahijado beba alcohol sólo por _etiqueta—_ Severus dejó la botella sobre la mesa y sonrió a la mirada de Narcissa, que lo miraba con una ceja elegante levantada—. Me disculpo, Narcissa, tú no dejarías a tu marido hacer tal idiotez.

—Disculpas aceptadas—Narcissa asintió y acarició el cabello de Draco con un sonrisa. Draco, a su lado, sonrió también—. Pero, también es verdad que Draco comenzará dichas lecciones a los dieciséis, por lo que Harry también. Aunque no parece muy feliz de hacerlo.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba otro gran trago de jugo de calabaza. Remus sonrió a su lado y le acarició el cabello, pasando los dedos por la trenza que Narcissa le armó esa tarde y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya hay que cortar el cabello, cachorro— Remus tarareó cerca de su oído, logrando que el niño negara con fuerza.

—Me gusta largo— Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y Remus quedó encantado con el color de ojos que al niño le quedaron luego de que ambos lo adoptaran, que para sorpresa de algunos aún tenía toques del verde esmeralda de Lily—, además tú también lo estás dejando crecer. Te queda bien— añadió con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba para acariciarle el cabello, que le llegaba a los hombros.

—De todas formas, ahora no es momento de hablar de temas políticos—Lucius comenzó, acomodándose en su silla y sosteniendo la mano de Narcissa con cariño—, es tiempo de familia...

—Hablando de familia, espero que hayas terminado el contrato de matrimonio con los Greengrass.

—De hecho, Severus, lo hice— Lucius levantó una ceja ante el pocionista, y sonrió con burla— Así que, ¿diez puntos por alumno de Slytherin que haya estado esa tarde en el club de Lockhart, eh?

Harry miró con indiferencia a Draco y su reacción ante el hecho de que su contrato de matrimonio se acabó, pero el niño continuó comiendo tranquilamente mientras hablaba con su madre en voz baja. Frunció levemente el ceño cuando se dió cuenta de el alivio que sintió al ver que a Draco no parecía importarle pero luego negó con la cabeza cuando sintió el pequeño empujón de su papá, que lo miraba con una sonrisa pedante. Harry se sonrojó y continuó comiendo, evitando a Remus.

—Sabes, Harry— Remus murmuró, mientras cortaba un trozo de pastel de verduras—, siempre puedes confiar en Severus o en mí ante cualquier duda, ¿sí?

Harry murmuró algo parecido a una afirmación, y Draco frente a él lo miró con curiosidad. Ahora mismo, Harry se estaba arrepintiendo del regalo que le hizo a Draco, sabiendo que posiblemente sería la burla de Remus y seguramente de Sirius. Sintió aún más vergüenza y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Harry?

—Nada.

_00:33_

—¡Gracias tío Lulu!

—Genial, una maldita escoba. _De nuevo_.

—Vamos, Sev— Remus rió y besó la mejilla del hombre serio—. Te molestas sólo porque Harry es capaz de ganarle a Slytherin.

—Ignoremos todos los peligros que volar tan alto...

—Vamos, Severus— Lucius interrumpió y sonrió con suficiencia—, tal vez Harry algún día será un gran volador.

—¡¿Por qué él puede serlo y yo no?!— Draco se quejó, agarrando otro regalo para él y abriéndolo lentamente. Era una pequeña caja de joyería, y al abrirla lo primero que vio fue un pequeño rubí en forma de corazón. Draco abrió mucho los ojos y miró rápidamente a Harry, que aún seguía abriendo otros regalos. Sonrió y volvió a guardar el regalo, aunque su madre lo vió con intriga, Draco sólo negó con la cabeza.

Ya hablarían luego de ello. Mientras tanto, Draco podría decir que nunca antes había tenido una Navidad tan feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nada, que feliz navidad si la festejan, gente linda.
> 
> tal vez el próximo capítulo sea más... eh... sí. las felicidad de año nuevo a veces es mejor a puerta cerrada jejejox


	51. Merlín, mátanos a todos.

_08 de Febrero, 1993, 21:55pm._

—Como bien sabes, cachorro, éste año ya cumplirás trece años.

—Y comenzarás a experimentar cambios, tanto físicos como mentales y hormonales.

Harry se preguntaba brevemente el por qué tuvo que haber bajado a las mazmorras cuando sus padres lo llamaron para cenar en privado. Él estaba muy feliz mientras comía su helado hace apenas diez minutos, sin saber la tormenta que se avecinaba frente a él. Lo peor, es que ni siquiera eran ellos tres, también estaba Sirius, en un sofá individual y mirando a Harry con una sonrisa que implicaba mucho dolor para él.

Remus y Severus estaban con una taza de té en el sofá grande, y Harry estaba en el sofá individual restante, frente a Sirius y a la derecha de sus padres. Ambos estaban completamente serios mientras le hablaban, y Harry no sabía qué hacer con su rostro totalmente rojo y acalorado. Él realmente no creía a sus padres capaces de darle esta conversación de la misma forma que le dirían que su conejito murió, pero ahí estaban, tan serios que cualquiera diría que estaban informándole la muerte de alguien muy querido, en vez de decirle... muchas cosas.

Aunque, si Harry lo pensaba bien, sí había una muerte: _la suya_, por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Debes saber que estos cambios son totalmente normales. Los pasamos todos nosotros a tu edad— Severus lo miró con neutralidad, aunque había compasión en sus ojos. Harry _no quería _estar allí—. El acné, que a veces tengas cambios de humor y los cambios corporales son cosas por las que no deberías de sentirte agobiado.

—Y si eso sucede— Remus interrumpió levemente con una sonrisa— Severus y yo estamos aquí para ti, cachorro.

—Y no te olvides de mí, niño— el tono medio en broma medio en serio ofendido de Sirius al ser dejado fuera le hubiera dado gracia en cualquier otro momento, pero en ese instante sólo quería que la tierra se abriera bajó él y se lo tragara.

—Debes tener en cuenta, Harry— Severus continuó, entrando en modo profesor—, que los cambios corporales pueden llegar a hacerte sentir incómodo o puede ser motivo de burlas entre tus compañeros, pero no deberías tomarles en serio, y si pasan a más, simplemente ven a mí y me haré cargo.

—Y, también debes tener en cuenta que las chicas también sufren estos cambios, y son más visibles que los cambios de los chicos, por lo que si ves que hay compañeros que se ríen o son inapropiados con estas chicas, tú debes de llamar a algún profesor, ¿entiendes?

—Sí. Cambiaré, las chicas cambiarán, no debe ser motivo de burla y quien se ría recibe una maldición— Harry se levantó, tratando de volver a la torre de Gryffindor—. Muchas gracias. Creo que seré mejor adolescente de ahora en adelante. Que tengan buenas noches.

Severus le agarró la mano cuando pasaba delante de él y logró volver a sentarlo, para diversión de Remus y Sirius y mortificación de Harry.

—Ni siquiera hemos comenzado, Harry, y esto es importante— Severus lo regañó.

Harry suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de mirar a sus padres tan serio como podría mientras su rostro era rojo brillante.

—Podremos obviar, _por el momento_, lo cambios corporales porque ya los tratará Poppy al inicio de tu tercer año— Remus aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada—, pero debemos de advertirte de los cuidados que debes tener a la hora de que tengas relaciones sexuales, Harry, para evitar sorpresas desagradables en un futuro, ¿sí?

—Pero ni siquiera estoy... saliendo con nadie. Soy un niño— dijo Harry miserablemente.

—Pero pronto lo harás, cachorro — Sirius sonrió grande y Severus levantó una ceja—, y aunque _embarazo _seguramente no haya, nunca está de más cuidarse, aunque sea las primeras veces con una pareja. Te lo digo por experiencia.

—Aunque Black está dando información innecesaria— Severus interrumpió—, tiene razón. Los anticonceptivos, en tu caso el más básico que sería el condón, siempre es necesario que uses. Muchas enfermedades de transmisión sexual se evitaron gracias al cuidado que hubo en la hora del sexo, aunque siempre puede haber errores, tal vez por el apuro o por simple deseo del azar.

—Por favor, basta.

—Harry, presta atención.

—Aunque creo que deberían hablar de los sueños húmedos primero— Sirius hizo que pensaba mientras asentía—. Seguro que los tendrá antes que una relación sexual. Déjenme a mí— Severus frunció el ceño pero lo permitió, una sombra de diversión en sus ojos le delató a Harry que Sev disfrutaba más de lo que parecía—. Harry, habrá días en los que te despertarás... Uh... _húmedo, _por allá abajo, y es algo muy normal, cachorro, al igual que la masturbación...

—_Esto es tortura infantil._

HPSS

_09 de Febrero, 08:33 am._

—Estoy muy seguro de que tanto tu padre como el mío conspiraron para esto. No es casualidad.

—¿Pero te han dicho, ya sabes, _todo_?

Draco, Ron y Harry estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, y aprovechando que era sábado y que aún muchos de sus compañeros no estaban despiertos, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, en la punta más cercana a las puertas. Ron estaba bastante divertido con las reacciones de sus dos mejores amigos, siendo que él ya había tenido "la charla" muchas veces, gracias a todos sus hermanos. Al principio era vergonzoso, pero valía la pena si podía evitar avergonzarse cuando sus amigos sí lo hacían.

—Realmente no sé qué sería "todo"— respondió dudoso Harry—, pero me dijeron lo que creían que necesitaba saber y que Poppy no explicaría tan detalladamente.

—¿Como qué?

—Solo piensa que Sirius terminó usando una... banana— Harry se tapó el rostro, recordando todo lo que hablaron anoche. Draco hizo una pequeña mueca—. Me enseñó cómo ponerle un _condón _a una _banana_. Y cuando terminó me dijo "de esa forma, deberás hacerlo en unos años con _tú banana_, ya sabes".

—Mamá y papá también me lo explicaron, aunque sin bananas, pero estoy muy seguro de que lo que logró que esa charla te diera tanta vergüenza fue Sirius— Draco dijo, sonriendo—. Mamá dijo que Sirius había estado planeando tener esa charla contigo desde el comienzo del año pasado, pero tío Sev y Luni querían esperar más.

—Creo que pudieron haber esperado mucho más tiempo— Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa a un lado de su plato con un golpe sordo. Ron y Draco rieron—. Oh, cierren la boca. Si estuvieran en _mí_ lugar...

—Te estarías burlando por semanas— Ron rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa descarada que Harry les dio—. Además, no fue la peor charla. Bill dijo que papá les enseñó a él y a Charlie imágenes y todo sobre la educación sexual con cosas muggles, y la charla había durado mínimo_ cuatro horas._

—Mis padres sólo tardaron casi treinta y cinco minutos, tal vez.

—Sirius estaba muy feliz de enseñarme cosas que, ahora mismo, desearía olvidar— Harry volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa y Draco le dió golpecitos en un hombro. Se sonrojó aún más al recordar las sugerencias de su padrino sobre _cierta persona _en _cierta situación_ con _ciertos resultados, _y el por qué siquiera habían terminado hablando sobre la orientación sexual y el hecho de que estaba bien sentirse atraído por alguien de tu mismo sexo.

Tenía dos padres. Suponía que lo aceptarían si llegara a salir con algún chico.

Si es que saldría con alguien, cosa que por supuesto no haría.

No con niñas, aunque sea. No eran tan lindas. Había niños lindos, claro. Ron y Draco eran ejemplos, o tal vez el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, Diggory.

Pero eso no significaba nada, en realidad. Harry estaba siendo totalmente objetivo.

Harry miró a Draco de reojo, su frente apoyada en su brazo y escuchando a medias la conversación sobre Quidditch de sus mejores amigos. Sonrió levemente al verlo tan confiado mientras trataba de convencer a Ron de... algo.

Escuchó la voz de Riddle en su cabeza, sonando totalmente burlón:

_A alguien le gusta Malfoy..._

Harry apretó los labios y le dijo al imbécil en su cabeza que cerrara la boca. Cerró los ojos, y aunque Riddle no dijo nada, Harry logró ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del adolescente. Suspiró dramáticamente.

Él estaba bien antes de **la charla**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y feliz año nuevo¡! xd
> 
> realmente a mí nunca me dieron la charla (?), pero supongo que trata sobre los temas que dije en el cap, y si me equivoqué en algún punto o algo, no duden en decirme.
> 
> iba a hacer un cap sin sentido de esta linda familia yendo a una cabaña en algún lugar de londres y disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales muggles, con mucho amor por todos lados y cosas así, pero la idea del cap este me superó, so...
> 
> espero que tengan un genial 2020, y que disfruten muchas buenas fics, oh yeah.♥


	52. Una mascota y una conversación

_04 de Abril, 1993, 19:33 pm._

_Solamente... Sigue la voz. Confía en mí, Harry._

Cuando un joven Señor Oscuro, que encima está unido a un pedazo de su alma fragmentada en tu cabeza, te dice que confíes en él, Harry da un sabio consejo: _no confíes en él_. Pero Harry realmente tenía mucha curiosidad, así que allí estaba.

Escondiéndose de un basilisco, al parecer mascota de uno de los fundadores de la escuela, en lo que parecía ser la oficina privada de dicho fundador.

_Genial_. Harry ya sabía que necesitaba algo de emoción en su vida este año escolar, aunque estaba seguro de que sus padres no pensarían lo mismo. Es decir, el basilisco hasta ahora quería matarlo, y tal vez realmente lo hiciera, pero él era un Gryffindor, y eso era, siendo "el niño que vivió", un sinónimo de "_¿Peligro, muerte y destrucción? ¡Genial!"_.

Si salía vivo, aunque sea podía presumir que ya sabía quién había matado a Myrtle, el fantasma del baño de chicas abandonado, y tal vez sacaría cualquier duda de cualquiera que haya creído alguna vez que fue la mascota que Hagrid había traído alguna vez, lo que provocó su expulsión. Harry frunció el ceño antes de tratar de correr hacia la salida, cuando su cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente. Se enojó, como no se enojó desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad.

_Espera, puedes dominarlo..._

—¡No controles mi genial cuerpo, maldito psicópata!— Harry gritó, arrepintiéndose rápidamente cuando el basilisco comenzó a moverse en su dirección.

Harry maldijo y comenzó a correr nuevamente, tratando de no atraparse a sí mismo en uno de los túneles sin salida. Riddle volvió a hablar, sonando divertido:

_Harry, tú puedes hablar pársel, niño del infierno, y aunque el basilisco no haya comido desde mis años en Hogwarts, ninguna serpiente, chica o grande, desobedece a un hablante de pársel._

El niño se detuvo pocos segundos para pensarlo, y aunque sabía que Tom tenía razón, no quería arriesgarse a morir petrificado en lo que muchos creerían eran las alcantarillas de Hogwarts. Negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba nuevamente su capa de invisibilidad y trataba de evitar al basilisco, que aunque no lo viera, sabía perfectamente que podía olerlo. Deseó recordar cuál era el hechizo para ser inoloro, ahorrándose unos cuántos problemas.

—Escucha, señor estúpido, ahora no— Harry corrió con rapidez hacia donde logró ver la salida, sintiendo la adrenalina golpeteando sus oídos al ver a la velocidad con la que se movía el basilisco hacia él. Logró cerrar la puerta nuevamente, y sólo supo que la serpiente gigante no iba a atravesar la puerta porque se escuchó un gran golpe al otro lado, pero la puerta permaneció intacta—. _Volveré, _lo prometo, pero estaré asegurado de que, si hablar con él...

_Ella_, Tom interrumpió.

—... ella— Harry frunció el ceño, alejándose lentamente de la puerta con serpientes y volviendo a la entrada del lugar—, si hablar con ella no funciona, aunque sea saldré vivo.

_Eres un Gryffindor, no debería importarte morir._

—Sí, bueno— se encogió de hombros—. Esto sucede cuando creces con varios Slytherins a tu alrededor, y a tus once años un profesor de defensa, que resulta ser tu peor enemigo, trata de asesinarte.— Harry sonrió mientras subía con cuidado las empinadas escaleras que lo llevaban hasta el baño de chicas del segundo piso.

Tom se rió de él, pero no comentó nada, y Harry logró cerrar la puerta de la Cámara antes de que Myrtle apareciera, viéndose bastante decepcionada.

—Estás vivo— dijo la niña fantasma tristemente.

—Lo sé, nuestra vida eterna entre retretes tendrá que esperar.

Harry salió de la habitación sin mirar mucho a Myrtle, que estaba un poco obsesionada con él desde que una vez había entrado por accidente al baño abandonado cuando tenía nueve años y se escondía de Sirius. Aunque Sev dijo que no le hiciera caso, también le había advertido que no se acercara demasiado.

—_Las relaciones suelen ser complicadas_— había dicho Severus con voz sabia, aunque sus ojos brillaban en diversión.

Harry cerró la puerta del baño con cuidado, y se dio la vuelta tranquilamente mientras doblaba su capa de la invisibilidad en su brazo, sólo para encontrar a su padre con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el rostro totalmente en blanco. _Definitivamente _estaba en problemas.

—Señor Snape— Severus habló bajo, su voz delatando levemente el enojo que sentía—, como al fin ha decidido honrarnos y salir del baño de chicas luego de dos horas, me parece un perfecto momento para que me acompañe a la oficina del director para hablar amablemente sobre el justo castigo que tendrá esta noche limpiando calderas— Severus se inclinó, dejando su rostro a la altura del de Harry, y colocó sus manos juntas en su espalda, sonriendo levemente—. Y ahora, Harry, _hijo mío_, luego hablaremos del _mes _que pasarás con un elfo doméstico como niñera tuya. Me doy la vuelta cinco minutos y lo siguiente que sé es que viene mi ahijado a decirme que mi hijo estuvo desapareciendo por horas durante semanas.

Harry se mordió la lengua para evitar maldecir a Draco, sabiendo que sólo se estaba preocupando (le convenía). Pero igual se quejó, siendo que él no estaba haciendo algo _potencialmente _malo. Podría...

_Dile que estás tratando de calmar al basilisco de Slytherin, que al parecer quiere asesinar a inocentes. Sé que Severus tiene un gran sentido del deber_.

Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta minuto tras minuto lo idiota que era el Señor Oscuro.

—¿Y bien, Harry?— Severus lo sacó de sus pensamientos, con voz molesta e impaciente—. ¿Nada que decir a tu favor, aunque sea?

—En realidad sí, papi— Harry quiso sacar el diario en ese maldito momento y encerrar al idiota ahí y dejarlo otras décadas, pero sabía que solo empeoraría todo y, peor, su padre estaría _furioso _con él—. He encontrado... _La cámara de los secretos_— la voz de Harry bajó ante la última oración, aunque no era Harry quien hablaba—, y, a su vez, a la mascota del mismo _Salazar. _Yo puedo tratar con ella, porque soy un parselmouth, pero aún no he intentado nada porque sé que necesito asistencia de un adulto poderoso como tu, papi. Así que tal vez, ahora que lo sabes, podremos bajar allí y convencerla de que no nos mate. Si tienes algo de carne fresca, no sé, pollo o vaca, podremos saciarla.

Lo último que Harry supo fue que Tom se escondía en algún rincón de su mente antes de sentir el hechizo de su padre impactar contra su cuerpo, dejándolo inconsciente.

HPSSRL

—Debemos ir a la Cámara de los Secretos, Severus, y si Harry es quien puede mostrarnos la entrada, que así sea.

—¡Es peligroso, viejo tonto!— Severus siseó, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia adelante, molestándose cada vez más con la tranquilidad en los ojos de su mentor—. ¡Murió un estudiante cuando alguien lo descubrió, y según Harry, el verdadero asesino está allí abajo! No crees que voy a-

—Harry nos llevará allí y no hay otra discusión, Severus— Dumbledore cortó, su voz tan suave como el acero, y Severus se sentó recto—. No puedes proteger a Harry de todo, y según el joven Malfoy ha estado bajando ahí desde semanas, y sigue con vida. Debemos de aprovechar la oportunidad de que Harry nos lo ha dicho, y que no lo hemos encontrado la próxima vez como un fantasma más del castillo.

Remus gruñó en voz baja en dirección al director, mas volvió a alejarse para regresar a un lado de su hijo, inconsciente sobre un sofá transfigurado en la oficina de Severus. El pocionista se tensó, tanto por el gruñido de su pareja, que al estar cerca de la luna llena no era precisamente bien recibido, como por las palabras de Albus. 

Severus ya había tenido suficientes pesadillas, una cada más vívida que la anterior, sobre su hijo muriendo de una u otra forma, como para completar los sueños de toda una larga vida. Ahora, sabía que esa noche sería complicada, con un Harry fantasmal en el baño abandonado acusándolo de no hacer bien su trabajo. Cerró los ojos, comenzando a ocluir para poder despejar su mente y centrarse.

—Albus, me llevaré al niño— Severus amenazó, negando levemente con la cabeza y sintiendo la mirada de su empleador—. No puedo permitir que trates de matarlo sólo para probar si es capaz de algún día derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Sinceramente me preguntó quién lo matará primero, si tú o él.

La habitación se volvió más fría cuando la voz de Severus se detuvo, y aunque sabía que tal vez en este momento no era necesario tales comentarios, necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema. Sintió una mano en su cintura, y se dio cuenta que se había movido hacia su pequeña familia. Miró levemente a Remus y volvió su vista a Harry, acostado y luciendo tan dulce como lo era cuando lo vio dormir por primera vez. Frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué se sentía tan... hufflepuff, de repente.

—Te has vuelto demasiado blando, Severus— la voz de Dumbledore lo sacó levemente de sus pensamientos, aunque se sentía aún un poco perdido. Frunció el ceño— Harry te ha vuelto demasiado suave, hijo, y creo que sabes que eso, en estos tiempos, no es la mejor opción.

—No estamos en guerra, director— la tranquila voz de Remus rectificó suavemente a su lado, y Severus se inclinó sobre el hombro, sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansado. Remus le sostuvo levemente de la cabeza unos segundos, antes de volver a alojar su mano sobre su cintura.

—Pero lo estaremos, Remus, y creo que tenemos el tiempo limitado— Dumbledore se levantó de la silla que había transfigurado y se dirigió hacia la puerta, mirando con un toque de tristeza al pequeño cuerpo dormido—. No quiero matar a Harry, y me disculpo si esa es la imagen que te he dejado, Severus, pero realmente quiero que pueda enfrentarse a Voldemort y...

—Y que gane— completó Severus, odiándose por lo débil que salió su voz.

—Sí, espero que gane. 

—No es un cerdo para el matadero, y aunque tú te hayas dado por vencido, yo no lo haré— Severus se enderezó—. Mi hijo saldrá vivo de esta guerra, _director_, así ninguno de nosotros lo haga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay con este tom; realmente no creo que sea tan imbécil como al parecer lo estoy haciendo quedar, pero siendo que este tom es un adolescente con aires de grandeza y su alma no está al cien por cien, voy a dejarlo como un imbécil ahre
> 
> y bueno, mi final original de la historia se ha ido por el retrete desde el momento en que harry agarró el diario y no lo devolvió, pero espero que eso no afecte la calidad (???) de la historia xd
> 
> espero que les haya gustado bebés<3


	53. Mil vidas en una.

Severus abrió los ojos con cuidado al sentir el leve peso en su pecho, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba un cabello bastante desordenado. Miró hacia abajo y creyó que el tiempo se detuvo cuando vio los ojos verde esmeralda tan atentos a sus movimientos. Harry sonrió con ternura cuando vio que su Sev sonrió.

—Te quiero mucho Sev.

Severus parpadeó lentamente, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no estaba en su habitación de Mansion Prince, ni un Harry de cinco años lo miraba. Estaba en Hogwarts, en sus aposentos privados, y su vista estaba dirigida hacia un Harry que lo miraba con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos, aunque allí sólo había enojo.

—¡Te odio!

Severus frunció levemente el ceño al sentir el dolor en su pecho ante la declaración del niño de siete años, producto totalmente de la ira que sentía en ese momento por algo que al parecer había hecho, pero el peso de las palabras seguía siendo atroz en su pecho. Miró alrededor y, sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras dibujaba, un Harry de diez años al parecer le hablaba, contando lo emocionado que estaba por comenzar sus clases con Hagrid y con él, terminando en Slytherin y así poder estar con Draco y, si tal vez tenía suerte, con Ron también, compartiendo habitación en las mazmorras. Cuando Severus quiso dar un paso hacia él, la escena se desvaneció, quedando todo en negro.

Una luz brilló detrás de él, y Severus reconoció el espejo de Oesed. Se acercó a él y sonrió ante el reflejo de él, un Harry adulto y Remus devolviéndole la sonrisa. Entre los brazos de Remus había un pequeño niño de tal vez tres años según su cuerpecito, pero su rostro estaba totalmente en las sombras. Detrás de ellos estaban los Malfoy y hasta el perro Black, pero estaban allí sonriéndole. Dumbledore, a un lado del perro, también le sonreía de la misma manera que lo hacía antes de que ellos discutieran sobre la educación de Harry y su puesto en la guerra, y Severus se sintió melancólico. Un ruido se escuchó detrás de él, y luego un siseo que congeló al pocionista.

Voldemort.

No. No sólo Voldemort, sino que era Quirrell con Voldemort en su nuca. La imagen era horrorosa, pero eso no era lo que capturaba la mirada de Severus.

Harry estaba peleando contra Quirrell-mort. Un hechizo lo mandó volando hacia las escaleras de la habitación donde se había escondido la piedra filosofal, y Severus, congelado en su lugar, escuchó el sonido distintivo de huesos quebrarse en su hijo, aún con la risa triunfante de Voldemort escuchándose con eco. Un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita de Quirrell, y Severus se halló corriendo antes de que la maldición llegara a su hijo, por segunda vez en su corta vida.

Severus se detuvo abruptamente cuando, en vez de ver a Quirrell, vio a un adolescente mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Ya no estaban en la sala de la piedra, el espejo había desaparecido junto a Quirrell-mort y Harry, al igual que la maldición asesina. Severus se hallaba en lo que sabía, según los recuerdos de Harry, era la Cámara de los Secretos. Tragó saliva al ver al gran basilisco, aunque éste no le prestó atención mientras devoraba...

A Harry.

El adolescente, que miraba alternativo entre él y la gran serpiente, sólo negó con la cabeza con leve decepción. Severus no dejaba de ver la escena frente a él, sintiéndose impotente y enfermo a más no poder.

—La mente juega malas pasadas— el adolescente de ojos rojos y con el uniforme de Slytherin chasqueó los dedos, y el basilisco ni el destrozado Harry no estaban más—, pero no todo es lo que parece, o lo que fue, ¿no crees, Severus?

—Sí, Tom— se encontró respondiendo, a pesar de que no sabía quién era el adolescente, ni qué se suponía que tenía que ver realmente.

El adolescente, Tom al parecer, sonrió y la imagen volvió a desvanecerse, pero esta vez Severus se encontró en el Ministerio, junto a un muy adolescente y nervioso Harry que no dejaba de apretarle su mano, que estaban entrelazadas. Reconoció el lugar al ver la cantidad de estanterías gigantescas repletas de bolas de cristal, y junto con Harry se detuvieron en una. Harry lo miró, pidiendo una confirmación, y Severus asintió sin desearlo.

El Harry adolescente tomó una de las esferas de cristal, y la voz distorsionada se escuchó por toda la sala, diciendo la profecía que Severus ya había escuchado demasiadas veces lamentablemente. Cuando terminó, Harry guardó la esfera en un bolsillo interior de su túnica y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos antes verdes completamente ahora eran una mezcla de negro, marrón claro y verde, extrañamente perfecta. Severus le correspondió la mirada.

—Morir es mi destino, entonces.

—No dejaré ni permitiré que mueras.

Harry sonrió con cariño ante sus palabras, pero Severus estaba empezando a enojarse, porque al parecer hasta su propio hijo creía que iba a morir y estaba bien con eso. El adolescente lo abrazó con fuerza y antes de que Severus pudiera corresponderle, el chico se alejó, dándose la vuelta.

Harry se dirigía al semicírculo de mortífagos que lo miraban con diversión. Severus parpadeó ante la vista del Bosque Prohibido y los leales al Señor Oscuro, mirando sorprendido a Lucius y Narcissa, que miraban fríamente a Harry. Harry no se dió la vuelta, no sacó su varita, simplemente no hizo nada mientras escuchaba la fría y siseante voz de Voldemort.

—El niño que vivió, viene a morir.

Severus no podía moverse. Sólo pudo quedarse allí, sin sentir nada, al ver que su hijo, su mocoso, su pequeño Harry, recibía sin lucha el Avada Kedavra de Voldemort. Lo vio caer, un peso muerto entre las hojas secas y las ramas caídas de los árboles. Vio como Narcissa se acercaba a él, comprobaba su pulso y luego, informaba neutralmente a Voldemort que Harry estaba, en efecto, muerto.

Voldemort rió triunfante. Hagrid, encadenado casi al final de todos los mortífagos, lanzó un grito de dolor.

Severus abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los ojos de su pequeño Harry, de su niño de trece años, su pequeña serpiente valiente, que lo miraba preocupado. Estaba en sus habitaciones en Hogwarts, estaba acostado sobre su sofá, un libro escrito por el mismo Salazar Slytherin en el suelo, que había caído de sus manos cuando cayó dormido.

—¿Papi?

Volvió su vista a Harry y lo atrajo rápidamente a un abrazo, obligando al niño a subirse al sofá y devolverle el abrazo tanto como podía en la incómoda posición. Harry ya estaba creciendo, y Severus se dijo a sí mismo que no podía encerrar al niño hasta que él mismo destruyera a Voldemort. Harry se molestaría con él. Una mano acarició su cabello y Severus levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada amarilla y preocupada de Remus. Quería agarrarle la mano y apretarla en señal de que todo estaba bien, que sólo tuvo un mal sueño, pero no podía soltar a Harry.

Tampoco podía agarrarle la mano, porque tenía la impresión de que, tal como en su sueño, nada iba bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?????
> 
> se me vinieron estas palabras en diez minutos, no me juzguen.


	54. Confianza.

_20 de abril, 1993, 20:33 pm._

Desde el día en que su padre lo había castigado por "estar arriesgando su vida" en las Cámaras, Harry había vuelto a encerrar a Riddle en su diario, y mientras pasaba sus días en clases y los castigos con su padre, sin Quidditch y teniendo un horario de toque queda diferente a la del resto de los alumnos, estaba seriamente cansado de las cuatro paredes de su Sala Común, o de la cara impasible de su padre cada vez que cruzaba la puerta del salón de pociones, donde cumplía su castigo durante el próximo mes.

Pero, en comparación al castigo que había recibido durante un día, donde ayudó a Lockhart con sus estúpidas cartas durante tres horas, él prefería mil veces estar en el tenso y frío ambiente con su profesor de pociones que con el héroe imbécil. Mientras cortaba algunos ingredientes de las pociones de su padre (estaba bastante seguro de que en realidad, ese _no _era un castigo ya que le encantaba ayudar a su papá, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada), Harry repasó los acontecimientos que tuvo en su vida desde que llegó a Hogwarts, y mientras más pensaba, más se dió cuenta que cometió bastantes errores. La falta de comunicación con sus padres era una, pero eso en definitiva no era ni su culpa ni la de sus padres, sino que las circunstancias siempre evitaban las conversaciones serias. Sí.

Harry miró de reojo a Severus, que estaba sentado en su escritorio con el ceño fruncido mientras revisaba algunos ensayos de sus alumnos, y se aclaró levemente la garganta para llamar su atención. Harry confiaba en su padre, en los dos, y no quería perder su confianza por estarse metiéndose en problemas graves (como lo fue Quirrell, como lo es conocer la Cámara de los Secretos y al basilisco en ella) y nunca decirles nada. No quería que Severus pensara que lo hacía para preocuparlos, porque no era así.

Severus le dirigió una mirada de reojo, levantando una ceja. Harry mantuvo su vista en los ingredientes, evitando cortarse con el afilado cuchillo.

—Te escuché hablando con papá la otra vez— mencionó casualmente, sin ver la reacción de su padre—, sobre mis travesuras y de que leíste en un libro algo sobre la confianza— sonrió levemente—. Sólo quiero decirte que confío en ti y en Luni. No quería hacerte creer lo contrario, simplemente las cosas pasaban demasiado rápido y yo-

—Te olvidabas de hablar con nosotros— interrumpió su padre, su tono lleno de desaprobación—. Lo entiendo, Harry, pero debes entender que tu vida ha estado en peligro en las ocasiones donde "te olvidabas" de hablar con nosotros. ¿Por qué en vez de seguir a Quirrell cuando lo viste entrando donde Fluffy, no viniste a mí, a Remus o al director? ¿Por qué tenías que seguirlo con Ron y Draco y posiblemente arriesgar su vida para ver qué hacía un profesor en un lugar que estaba prohibido?

—Pa...

—¡Nada de "pa"!— Severus golpeó las palmas de su mano sobre el escritorio con fuerza y Harry soltó su cuchillo, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo completamente. Severus lo miró a los ojos y Harry levantó de manera inconsciente sus barreras. Se dió cuenta de su error al ver la mirada fría de su padre—. Arriesgaste tu vida _conscientemente _siguiendo a Quirrell en tu primer año, y me dije que fue pura estupidez al estar emocionado por las clases y toda esta basura. Ahora, arriesgas tu vida _deliberadamente _bajando hacia el lugar donde _sabes _que murió una alumna hace años, cuya causa, señor detective, ¡has encontrado! ¡Felicidades!

Las palabras estaban completamente llenas de sarcasmo y desprecio, y Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado mientras juntaba sus manos frente a él y las miraba, incómodo. Severus estaba más que enojado con él, y Harry ni siquiera tenía una excusa para decir que estaba siendo injusto. Aún así...

—Estás siendo-

Harry fue empujado abruptamente hacia adelante y casi se golpea el estómago contra el escritorio de madera de su padre si él no hubiese detenido el hechizo. Severus lo miró con frialdad y Harry se estremeció levemente.

—¿Qué, Harry, qué? ¿Exagerado, sobreprotector, imbécil? Dímelo. ¿O también me lo ocultarás?

—No te estoy ocultando nada.

El silencio reinó entre ellos unos minutos, y Harry no necesitaba mirar a su padre para saber que él no le creyó ni una palabra.

No me gustan las mentiras, menos viniendo de ti, dijo Severus finalmente, suspirando cansinamente. Al parecer no confías en mí lo suficiente como para decirme qué cosas pasan por tu cabeza, pero creo que tú no entiendes que no estoy siendo un maldito entrometido. No entiendes lo peligroso que es la situación en la que tiene estado.

—El basilisco ...

—Sin excusas. Ninguna, Harry, porque no voy a escucharlas— Severus se apretó el puente de la nariz sin muchas fuerzas, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Para Harry, su papá parecía mucho más viejo en ese momento—. ¿Sabes qué? Puedes irte, Harry. Se acabó tu castigo conmigo. Hablaré con Minerva, te sacará unos puntos y te haré escribir unas cuantas líneas. Espero que aprendas tu lección con semejante castigo, porque las palabras ya no son hijo para nada valiosas.

Harry miró con lágrimas en los ojos a su padre, pero él no lo miraba. Saber que había decepcionado a su papá hasta tal punto era muy angustiante para él, y no quería sentir eso. Se movió para rodear el escritorio, pero su padre negó con la cabeza. No lo miró directamente, pero la mueca de tristeza en su rostro lastimaba a Harry mucho más que cualquier cosa. Se suponía que nadie tenía problemas con su familia, y él era la causa principal. Se crítico enfermo.

—Solo, por favor, no vuelvas allí abajo —el tono de voz de Severus dejaba en claro que no creía que Harry le haría caso—. No quisiera verte merodeando como un fantasma en Hogwarts junto a Myrtle. ¿Por favor?

Harry pestañeó repetidamente para alejar las lágrimas, y aunque su padre no lo perdió, asintió lentamente. Severus hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano, despidiéndolo, y Harry salió del salón de pociones sintiéndose derrotado ya la vez enojado llegó mismo.

** HPSSRL **

_23:44 pm._

Severus escondió su rostro en el cuello de Remus mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura. El lobo correspondió a su abrazó con fuerza mientras que tenía consuelo, luego de lo que él había contactado lo que había sucedido con Harry en su oficina hace pocas horas. Se separaron cuando la puerta se abrió con cuidado, y tanto Remus como Severus vieron como un cabizbajo Harry entraba en la sala de sus aposentos. Severus comenzó a hablar, preguntándole qué hizo fuera de su cama tan tarde, pero el libro que Harry sostenía con fuerza en una de sus manos lo calló abruptamente.

Ese libro, diario mejor dicho, era idéntico al diario que el Señor Oscuro había confiado a Lucius en su momento.

No, no era idéntico. _Era_ el diario del Señor Oscuro. 

¿Qué haces con eso?

Remus también miraba el diario, pero era por la cantidad de magia oscura que desprendía. Miró a Harry y no pudo oler nada más que la tristeza en él, pero no tenía miedo. Tragó saliva, sentándose en el sofá y llevándose a Severus llegó y sentó a su lado, y luego sugirió a Harry a seguirlos. Harry se sentó frente a ellos, en el suelo y con la mesa de té entre ellos. Colocó el diario en la mesa y lo abrió. Harry no los miró en ningún momento mientras escribía algo y luego soltaba la pluma, uniendo sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Antes de que ninguno pueda hablar, un adolescente en las túnicas de Slytherin pudo sentarse en la mesa de té, mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

¿También sí me hablas? Te comportas como un niño.

—Tom— Harry perdió bajo, aún con la vista en sus manos—, te presento a mis padres, Remus y Severus. Padres, él es Tom Riddle.

Tomó las cejas y miró hacia un lado, encontrando la mirada atónita de Remus y el rostro blanco de Severus. Sonrió con diversión mientras asentía a modo de saludo.

—Un gusto. Harry me permitió mucho de ustedes.

No podemos decir lo mismo.

—Seguro que Harry no, pero Dumbledore sí les separó de mí— dijo el adolescente divertido.

¿Puedas hacer magia?

No— contestó Harry antes de Tom, ignorando su mirada molesta—. No tiene un cuerpo, por lo que no puede utilizar su magia. No puede hacerles daño. Él fue quien me mostró la oficina de Salazar Slytherin y quien despertó al basilisco. También fue quien soltó al basilisco, matando en consecuencia a Myrtle.

Nadie vio durante un tiempo, hasta que Severus se vio con rapidez y sacó su varita.

—Explotaré esa cosa. Muévete, Harry— Tom miró a Severus con una sonrisa aprobada, y luego volvió su vista a Harry, quien por fin consideró su cabeza y miró a su papá, negando. La mano que sostenía su varita tembló, pero Severus se mantuvo firme—. Harry...

—Sé que es un horrocrux del Señor Oscuro —contenido en voz baja, levantándose del suelo con cuidado y mirando a sus padres con cuidado—. Él, Tom, me lo dijo. También me hizo una promesa, y no puedo romperla, y yo tampoco.

¿Qué ha hecho, cachorro? - murmuró Remus con horror. Severus se tambaleó y volvió a caer en el sofá, agarrando con fuerza su varita con una mano, y la mano de Remus con la otra. Harry negó rápidamente la cabeza, mirándolos desesperados porque lo entiendan.

—¡No es nada malo! ¡Sólo tengo que ayudar a Tom a volver a recuperar su cuerpo, y luego él nos apoyó para destruir a Voldemort!

—Él. Es. Voldemort Idiota

Severus tragó saliva con fuerza y miró a Remus, quien miraba a Harry con el rostro tenso.

—Él es Tom. Tom Riddle ...

"No es necesario que repita tanto", dijo Tom con una mueca de pensamiento al pensar en su padre muggle, pero fue ignorado.

—... él solo soltó una bestia mágica en la escuela que mató por accidente a una alumna y aterrizó a los niños en su orfanato. Él aún no se volvió loco ni comenzó a matar a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Menos mal! Tom, ¡Bienvenido a la familia! - Severus abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza ante la risa del adolescente de Slytherin—. ¿Te ha vuelto loco Harry? El Señor Oscuro siempre fue alguien manipulador y mentiroso, que solo le interesaban sus propias metas. En el momento en que él tiene su cuerpo de vuelta, te asesinará, hijo. A tí, a mí, a Remus. A cualquiera, tal como lo hizo antes.

—Y así terminé— Tom volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez estaba serio—, siendo un maníaco asesino que se terminó de volver loco por una profecía a la mitad que dictaba que un _bebé_ sería su ruina. Y así fue, en realidad — Tom miró con curiosidad a Harry y luego volvió su vista a los adultos—. El niño fue la ruina de Lord Voldemort, no hay nada que pueda decir lo contrario. La profecía ya fue cumplida, señores. 

No escuchaste toda la profecía —Severus negó con la cabeza, incapaz de callarse—. No lo hiciste, porque no lo hice cuando te lo dije.

—Y no me importa el final. Tal vez algún día sí, pero ahora no. Para mí, el final ya no sirve. Harry fue marcado como mi igual y fue quien derrotó a Voldemort. Estoy lo suficientemente consciente en este momento como para saber qué destino ya hizo su trabajo. Y yo, sinceramente, estoy harto de estar en un maldito diario.

—Hay más de ti, más horrocruxes— Remus frecuentemente, la voz normalmente suave ahora era totalmente fría ante el adolescente—. Ellos tal vez no piensen igual que tú, si es que piensan.

—Son difíciles, ¿eh? - Tom miró a Harry con diversión.

—Estoy aquí para que sepan que confío en ustedes, y si no se los dije antes fue para protegerlos en caso de que algo salga mal —Harry controlado con tranquilidad, llamando a la atención de sus padres—. Le prometí a Tom que lo ayudaría a recuperar su cuerpo, si él me cambiaba la ayuda a encontrar los horrocruxes para destruirlos.

No es algo que me afecte, en realidad —Tom se encogió de hombros—. Dolerá, por supuesto, pero como yo tengo dieciséis años y sé que soy el primer horrocrux creado, mi mente ni mi vida se verá afectada. Soy, por decirlo de alguna manera, una persona diferente al resto de mi alma. Soy la parte más humana, en realidad, porque soy el pedazo de alma más grande al ser el primero.

—Eso ni siquiera tenemos que tener sentido.

—Pero lo tiene— refutó Harry, asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza—. Leí los libros, tantos como pude que hablaban sobre el tema. Tom me contó todo lo que sabía. Podemos ayudarlo, y con su ayuda, tal vez no solo tendremos otra guerra.

No confío en él.

—Y no te pido tu confianza, señor Snape —Tomó con simpatía—, en realidad, me parece genial que no confíes en mí. Que ninguno lo haga. Pero yo estoy aburrido y cansado en ese diario, y sinceramente, me da vergüenza absoluta en lo que se Voldemort, casi como confesando un pecado, Tomó en voz baja, esa nunca fue mi idea principal.

—Y aquí estás.

—Y aquí estoy— acordó con Remus, una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

Remus y Severus se miraron unos minutos en completo silencio, y luego miraron a Harry. Harry les devolvió la mirada con valentía, miró a los ojos a Severus, sus defensas bajas completamente, sin importarle la intrusión en su cerebro.

—Sigo sin confiar.

—Llama a Dumbledore— Tom escupió el nombre, casi, pero su rostro seguía estando tranquilo—. Llámalo, hablaré con él, llegaré a un acuerdo estúpido con él para ayudar a la luz, y aceptaré la estúpida segunda oportunidad que él me dé. No están hablando con Voldemort, aunque cueste creer, están hablando con Tom maldito Riddle.

—Un imbécil con aires de grandeza que quiere dominar al mundo mágico— Harry sonrió levemente—. Pero esta vez, irá con el lado político y tranquilo.

—Espero que la descendencia de Malfoy no sea tan ... _Malfoy __,_ como lo era Abraxas. 

Severus parpadeó y mandó a su patrón en busca de Dumbledore, aún sin dejar de mirar a Riddle y la desconfianza brillando en sus ojos. Harry se acercó con cuidado a su lado y se apoyó en su hombro, llamando a su atención. Cuando Severus lo miró, Harry le sonrió con suavidad.

Esa noche será interminable, entonces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿tal vez?
> 
> jajsjajs qué nervios, ¿les está gustando cómo va la historia o elimino este capítulo y hacemos como que nunca pasó? depende de ustedes xddd
> 
> besos en el siempre sucio♥


	55. Teddy Lange.

_07 de Junio, 1993, 09:34 am._

Harry se sentía nervioso de hablar de esto con sus padres, siendo que la última vez que lo intentó no había llegado muy lejos, y aunque sabía que posiblemente no era un buen tiempo para pedir algo así, con todo lo de Tom y su regreso a un cuerpo físico, Harry podría afirmar que no había mejor momento que el presente.

Por más que aún era temprano en la mañana, sus padres normalmente se encontraban despiertos a esa hora, por lo que sorprendió levemente al no encontrar a ninguno de los dos en el comedor o en la sala. Volvió a subir las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, golpeando suavemente con el puño dos veces. Al no recibir respuesta, frunció el ceño y abrió lentamente, deseando no encontrarlos en ninguna situación... _comprometedora._

Los vio a los dos en la cama, durmiendo muy profundamente al parecer, y Harry suspiró aliviado. Entró a la habitación de puntillas, sabiendo lo fácil que era en realidad despertar a Sev, y se detuvo junto a la cama. Los miró unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonrió ampliamente, antes de retomar sus pasos y volver corriendo hacia la cama, saltando sobre ella.

—¡Buenos días!— gritó, comenzando a reír al ver que Remus trató de levantarse con rapidez en alerta cuando sintió a Harry cayendo entre él y Sev, sólo para terminar en el suelo, las sábanas enredadas en sus pies. Severus, por su parte sólo frunció el ceño y levantó un poco la cabeza de la almohada, viendo con molestia a Harry—. Es hora de despertar, su dulce hijo necesita desayunar.

—No sabía que mi "dulce" hijo era tan imbécil que no sabía ni siquiera llamar a un elfo— Severus gruñó, su voz era ronca y baja por el sueño, pero Harry no perdió la sonrisa. Su papá no era un hombre de mañanas, en realidad.

—Sev— Remus se levantó lentamente del suelo con una pequeña mueca de dolor, y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Le sonrió con suavidad a Harry antes de acariciarle el cabello—. Buenos días, cachorro. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Con muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con mi genial y hermosa familia.

Remus le sonrió aún más, recostando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, y pasando una mano por el cabello de Severus, que se acomodó aún más bajo las sábanas, pero miró a Harry con una ceja levantada.

—Harry, cambié tus pañales— dijo con suficiencia—, ¿qué quieres?

—¿Quieren total sinceridad?— sus padres asintieron y Harry respiró profundo—. Un hermanito.

Remus sonrió con diversión, pero Severus se puso un poco pálido. Se sentó lentamente en la cama y miró a Harry fijamente. Harry le sonrió con seguridad.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Harry...

—No, no lo hicimos. Ustedes sólo determinaron que no era un buen momento para que yo tenga un hermano— Harry se sentó bien en la cama, cruzando sus piernas bajo él y miró a sus dos padres levantando ambas cejas—. Pues yo determino que _ahora_ es un buen momento para que yo tenga un hermanito.

Sus padres se miraron entre ellos unos segundos antes de volver a mirarlo. Harry les sonrió a los dos con esperanza, poniendo ojitos de cachorro y juntando sus manos frente a su cuello en forma de plegaria. Harry sabía que ambos estaban por caer, pero Severus negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—No, Harry...

—¡Tengo un candidato perfecto, ahora que lo dices!— interrumpió Harry antes de que Severus termine—. Es un niño de Hufflepuff que...

—Harry, no estamos adoptando a niños sólo porque sí— Remus lo detuvo con suavidad, mirándolo con una sonrisa pero negando con la cabeza—. Y si lo hiciéramos, estoy seguro de que este niño tiene a su propia familia...

—¡Ellos lo tratan mal! Lo conocí porque estaba en el baño, escondido en Navidad— Harry frunció el ceño pensando en el Hufflepuff de ya segundo año que había conocido hace poco tiempo, pero que aún así había ganado un pequeño lugar en su corazón. El niño era terriblemente tierno, y aunque sabía que en todas las Casas sucedía, le había molestado inmensamente al ver al pequeño Hufflepuff tan triste.

—¿Y si lo tratan mal por qué no hablaste con su Jefe de Casa, con Minerva, o con alguno de nosotros?— Severus le recriminó levemente, frunciendo el ceño en preocupación. Sabía que su padre no toleraba los abusos, sea cual sea, por lo que tal vez podría utilizar esto ahora mismo en su favor. Harry lo miró incómodo.

—Él me pidió que no lo dijera. Si sus familiares se enteraban de que él dijo algo de lo que le sucedía en casa y ellos se enteraban, sería peor para él. Por favor, papá— suplicó, acercándose hasta quedar casi encima del abdomen de su padre, mirándolos a los dos—, Teddy es un niño muy bueno y muy inteligente, pero tiene demasiado miedo de sus padres. Por favor.

—¿Teddy? ¿Qué alumno de Hufflepuff se llama Teddy?— preguntó Severus con confusión, Remus lo miró con preocupación.

—Se llama Edward Lange, pero le gusta que lo llamen Teddy. Dijo que así le decía su abuelo— respondió Harry. Sus esperanzas de ayudar a Teddy ahora eran gigantescas, y si lograba convencer a sus padres de sacarlo de su vida abusiva y traerlo a la vida de Harry como un hermano, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¿Edward... Lange? ¿El metamorfomago?— Severus levantó una ceja, y luego de pensarlo un poco, se lo creyó completamente cuando Harry asintió con redundancia. Hubo varias quejas de algunos maestros del niño que decían que el chico siempre parecía asustado por todo, y que no tenía ningún tipo de amigo en todo el año que llevaba. Frunció el ceño—. Harry, aunque sea así, y te creo, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con él, por más que sea tu amigo. Es Pomona quien debe de hacerse cargo de la situación del niño, y si tiene suerte, el niño pasará a manos del gobierno mágico...

—¡Él necesita una familia!— Harry lloriqueó—. No le gusta estar ni con Draco ni con Ron porque les tiene miedo, y sólo confía en mí porque le prometí que yo algún día lo ayudaría.

—Y lo has hecho, cachorro— Remus lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo abrazó, y Harry se derritió un poco. Los abrazos de Remus siempre lo tranquilizaban—. Posiblemente cuando lo informemos y con tu testimonio, lo sacarán de su familia y lo llevarán con otra familia...

—Que lo pueden tratar peor— discutió, agarrando la camisa de dormir de su papá mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro, mirando hacia Sev—. Por favor, les prometo que me haré cargo de todo lo que él haga.

—No es un perro, Harry— objetó Severus—, es un niño. Uno maltratado.

—Y puede estar siendo maltratado en este mismo momento, mientras que nosotros estamos felices aquí, a punto de desayunar en la cama— gimió, se alejó levemente de Remus y lo miró a los ojos—. Por favor. Les encantará Teddy, y si es algún problema con el dinero, usaremos las bóvedas Potter— volvió a mirar a Sev—. El director podría ayudarnos a que lo adopten. Por favor. Seremos la mejor familia de todo el mundo mágico. El mejor y más joven Maestro de Pociones, el más genial hombre lobo que existió jamás, el niño que sobrevivió a un tonto y un metamorfomago increíblemente tierno. Somos la familia perfecta de publicidad.

Remus sonrió levemente con tristeza, y volteó a mirar a Severus, que para su sorpresa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, perdido levemente en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco en sorpresa, en especial cuando escuchó el suspiro de Severus.

—No le digas absolutamente a nadie que estaremos en este proceso— Severus ordenó a Harry, que saltó de su abrazo con Remus para saltar sobre Severus, abrazándolo fuertemente. Severus miró a Remus, un poco de timidez en sus ojos negros—, si es que Remus está de acuerdo con esto.

—Sí, por supuesto— no tardó en contestar, recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de Severus y una risa de felicidad de su hijo. Remus sabía que esa noche estaría tremendamente nervioso porque seguramente tendría que volver a acercarse con el Ministerio, en especial para conseguir la tutoría de otro niño.

No iba a mentir, Remus estaba emocionado de tener otro hijo, en especial con Severus, y realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien.

El proceso sería largo, le advirtieron sus padres a Harry, pero a él no le importaba demasiado cuánto tiempo tardarían en lograr que Teddy sea un Snape-Lupin, estaba inmensamente feliz al saber que su amigo ya no tendría que soportar los abusos de su familia.

Además, Harry tendría a un hermano pequeño, y estaba feliz de que no sea un bebé. Con Teddy podría jugar a muchísimas más cosas y hacer muchas cosas más que con un bebé ni podría. Mientras escuchaba a sus padres pedir el desayuno (porque _sí _iban a desayunar en la cama), Harry comenzó a planear todo lo que haría con Teddy.

Este era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

**HPSSRL**

_11 de Julio, 1993, 17:54 pm._

Luego de unas últimas advertencias y de decirle a Teddy cómo contactarla en caso de que no quiera quedarse en ese lugar, la señorita Lasko se despidió de Severus y Remus y se fue por flú, volviendo al Ministerio. Teddy tragó saliva mientras veía el fuego verde apagándose y apretó un poco más la pequeña bolsa con correa que tenía en sus manos. Se giró y quedó frente a su nueva familia que también lo miraban a él. Harry sonreía grande hacia él y asintió con seguridad. Teddy le devolvió la sonrisa, tímido.

Ya había pasado tiempo con los señores Snape-Lupin, en varias ocasiones, y sinceramente Teddy estaba muy feliz de que ellos hubiesen querido ayudarlo a salir de su casa, y más feliz de que hayan decidido adoptarlo. Harry era su primer amigo, y aunque se había lamentado de que recién se hayan conocido poco antes de terminar el año escolar, ahora viviría con él.

Los tres se encargaron de mostrar a Teddy la Mansión Prince y luego su habitación, donde como Harry supuso, quedó fascinado por el techo encantado que mostraba el cielo sobre su cama. Lo dejaron con Harry luego de un tiempo y él le ayudó a acomodar todas sus pertenencias.

Teddy se sentó en la cama de sábanas rojas cuando terminaron de guardar la ropa y miró a Harry, que terminaba de acomodar un baúl a un lado de una biblioteca. Le sonrió.

—Gracias por esto Harry— le dijo en voz baja. Teddy tenía ganas de llorar, porque cuando conoció a Harry no creía que él quería ser su amigo, en especial por todo lo que escuchó de él, pero ahí estaba, el salvador de todos decidió salvarlo a él, de todas las personas.

—No merecías cómo te trataban, ya te lo he dicho— Harry se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Teddy acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Él era mucho más pequeño que muchos de su edad, por lo que Harry le sacaba casi una cabeza—. Además, siempre quise un hermanito. Tengo una lista _repleta _de cosas que podremos hacer. Imagínate cuántas cosas serán cuando Tom también viva con nosotros.

—¿Tom?

—Un chico que viene desde lejos. También escapa de su pasado— Harry se encogió de hombros, pero aún así le sonrió—. Es bueno, no te preocupes, y si te asusta, recuerda que ni él ni nadie puede hacerte daño. Quien se meta contigo, tú me avisas y yo me encargaré de ello.

Teddy se sintió cálido por dentro y abrazó con fuerza a Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> principalmente iba a hacer que sev y rem lo adoptaran luego, pero cambié de opinión (surprise), so...


	56. Trece.

_1__3 de Septiembre, 1993_, _20:22 pm._

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que Teddy era parte de la familia, y lo que era más importante fue el proceso de darle un cuerpo físico a Tom, y luego volver a incluirlo en la sociedad. Aunque Tom cooperó bastante, no todo había salido bien, pero las cosas mejoraron con el tiempo, lentamente. No vivía con ellos, como era el plan inicial de Harry, sino que vivía en Hogwarts, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Harry y Teddy, haciendo cualquier cosa que a Harry se le ocurriera. Y ahora que comenzaron las clases, Tom volvió a la escuela, por innecesario que le sea, pero sólo para conseguir los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, así que en realidad no iba a clase como cualquier chico de su "edad".

Pero eso no era importante.

Estaban en su tercer año, y Harry estaba siendo un completo idiota por Draco.

Ron se dió cuenta, y no dejó de molestarlo. _Y ni siquiera le importaba_. Draco siempre fue su mejor amigo, es quien más sabe de él y es la tercera persona en la que más confía en su vida (las primeras dos son sus padres, pero estaba seguro de que en realidad los tres estaban en el mismo escalón). No sabría qué hacer si Draco decidía abandonarlo o cambiarlo por otra persona, y no quería averiguarlo.

Fue una noche cualquiera en su habitación en Mansión Prince en la que se dió cuenta de un pequeño pero más que importante detalle: _quería_ mucho a Draco.

Y siendo que tenía trece años, y definitivamente le quedaba mucho por vivir, sabía que no tenía que tomarle demasiada importancia a ello. Muchas cosas podían pasar, y posiblemente se enamoraría de otra persona. Tal vez. En algún momento. Más adelante.

_Ahora_, quería a Draco.

El rubio era jodidamente perfecto, y aunque técnicamente se vieron en casi todas las vacaciones de verano, este año se veía excepcionalmente cambiado. Ya no se colocaba gel en el cabello y ahora lo tenía un poco más largo, peinado hacia un costado y dándole un pequeño toque de chico rebelde. Era _perfecto_.

Entonces, ese no era el problema, realmente, el problema era _Draco._

Harry sabía perfectamente lo que hacía cuando le regaló el pequeño dije de rubí, por supuesto que sí, Lulu se lo explicó en las lecciones que aún tenía con él, y si a él se lo explicaron, a Draco también. Draco aceptó el collar, y Harry sabía que nunca se lo sacaba, así que su cortejo no había sido rechazado; pero Draco actuaba como si él no lo estuviera cortejando. 

No había una regla o ley que decía que si alguien era cortejado tendría que actuar de determinada manera, pero se esperaba por puro respeto, que si lo era y se aceptaba dicho cortejo, la persona acortejada debía mantener una especie de "relación" y no salir con otras personas, a menos que ya no quiera el cortejo. Pues bien, Harry nunca recibió un rechazo por parte de Draco, y aunque ahora tenía que esperar a Navidad para el segundo regalo, no creía que sea necesario, en especial porque Draco no le había dicho nada. ¿Quizás no se dio cuenta? ¿O simplemente no quería estar con él y no se lo dijo para no lastimarlo?

Sea cual sea la respuesta, Harry preferiría cualquiera de las respuestas, menos de ver a Draco tan embobado con una de sus compañeras de casa, cuyo nombre no interesaba a Harry. 

Era la cena, y Ron y Harry estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras que Ron devoraba su comida dándole la espalda a los Slytherin, Harry debía ver cómo Draco coqueteaba con la otra niña. Theo, el amigo de Draco, lo miraba con diversión, pero a él no le importaba: estaba ardiendo por dentro, y no sabía si eran celos o por sentir lástima de sí mismo. Cuanto más miraba a su amigo hablando con la Slytherin, más pensaba en todo lo que podía salir mal si se levantaba y le iba a informar a Draco que él estaba, de hecho, cortejeándolo.

Draco podría odiarlo, podría ser la burla de la escuela, podría ser rechazado, podría perder a su mejor amigo, Lulu podía aparecer en el Gran Salón y decirle frente a todos que un mestizo no era lo suficientemente bueno para Draco...

—¿Quién mató a tu cachorro?— Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la boca llena de comida. Harry bajó sus cubiertos y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, alejando su comida. Miró mal a Ron y luego miró hacia su padre, quien también lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

—¿Crees que Draco comenzará a cortejear a esa chica?

Su padre frunció el ceño ante su comida abandonada y Harry le negó la cabeza levemente, para que su padre simplemente lo mirase unos segundos y luego lo ignorara completamente. Harry frunció el ceño y decidió ignorarlo. Lo único que le faltaba en ese momento es que su padre se ofendiera por un maldito plato de comida. Volvió a mirar a Draco, topándose con sus ojos azules, observándolo con preocupación. Le sonrió, pero al parecer no tan bien, porque la preocupación solo aumentó en Draco. Volvió a mirar a Ron.

—Creo que te estás adelantando mucho...— Ron se encogió de hombros mientras bebía un poco de su jugo de calabaza. Harry suspiró, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos—. ¿Por qué no se lo dices, en vez de esperar a que adivine lo que estás haciendo?

—¿Quién tiene que adivinar sobre lo que está haciendo Harry?— Draco se sentó en el asiento libre a un lado de Ron, ignorando la miradas que recibía de los alumnos de primer año y algún que otro compañero que aún no aceptaban que ellos se sentaran juntos. Draco les sonrió a ambos y sacó una uva del frutero en medio de la mesa. Ron lo miró con una ceja alzada y Harry se tragó un insulto.

—A Harry le gusta alguien...

—¡Ronald!

—... pero él cree que este alguien lo rechazaría— Ron continuó, ignorando a Harry y mirando a Draco con intención—. ¿Tú qué crees que debe hacer?

Draco miró a Harry con sorpresa pero luego sonrió ampliamente. Harry también sonrió un poco.

—Creo que deberías de decirle— Draco se encogió de hombros—. Si te rechaza, aunque no lo creo, no será el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?

—¿Tú crees?— Harry preguntó, mirándolo triste y en voz baja. Draco frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Harry y Draco se quedaron en silencio luego de eso, el ruido de los demás alumnos rodeándolos. Ron los miró a ambos, una mueca de molestia en sus rostro.

—La gente a veces es muy idiota— negó con la cabeza el pelirrojo, comenzando su trozo de pastel de manzana con felicidad.

**HSDM**

_2_ _1 de Septiembre, 1993, 17:33 pm._

Harry cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del sol en su rostro. Aunque le encantaba ayudar a su papá en pociones, tenía que admitir que el frío laboratorio de Hogwarts no le gustaba mucho. Estaba en una de las bancas de piedra del patio de la escuela, con Draco sentando a su lado, completando la tarea de Runas. Ron estaba a pocos metros de ellos, con los gemelos, Hermione Granger, de Ravenclaw, y Neville, hablando sobre la nueva broma que los gemelos habían inventado, luego de que Sirius haya ido a una comida en la Madriguera.

Draco se aclaró la garganta, y Harry abrió un ojo para mirarlo.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta alguien?— Draco miró hacia el grupo de amigos con indiferencia, jugando levemente la pluma en sus manos. Harry se enderezó levemente y parpadeó.

—Algo así...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— su amigo lo miró de reojo, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—No es importante— se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose la mejilla interior. Harry sonrió un poco—. ¿Celoso?

—Pensé que confiabas en mí— Draco lo miró directamente, dolido—. Con lo mal que parecías la otra noche, no parecía que no es importante.

—Draco...— Harry suspiró prufundo, y luego negó con la cabeza—. Estaba mal porque yo había comenzado a cortejar a esta persona, pero al parecer no le importó.

—¿Cortejar?— el susurro incrédulo de Draco llegó a Harry, pero rápidamente se recuperó—. ¿Acortejas a alguien y dices que no es importante? ¿Al menos puedo saber qué le has regalado?

Harry tragó saliva, viendo los ojos azules de su mejor amigo. Era ahora o nunca.

—Un collar— susurró—. Un collar que era de los Potter. Mi padre se lo regaló a mi madre, y según un retrato de mi tatarabuelo, este collar hay que dárselo a alguien a quien quieras con todo tu corazón.

—Tienes trece años Harry— la voz de Draco salió lastimera mientras lo veía, la preocupación visible en su rostro—. Podrías arrepentirte...

—No— negó con firmeza, sonriéndole con tristeza—. No lo haría, aún si me rechaza. Siempre lo voy a querer ver feliz, y siempre va a tener un lugar en mi vida.

—Eres un maldito imbécil— Draco se tapó el rostro con las manos, y Harry, quien creía que al fin estaba en la misma página con él, se preocupó de haber arruinado las cosas—. Pensé que no sabías lo que hacías. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

—Tú tampoco me dijiste nada— de defendió con el rostro rojo—, y no quería arruinar las cosas.

Harry miró hacia sus amigos y y respiró profundo, juntando sus manos y jugueteando con ellas. Draco a su lado se enderezó y lo miró fijamente; cuando le devolvió la mirada, él sonrió levemente.

—Entonces, señor Snape— Draco levantó una ceja, mirándolo con cariño—, ¿cuándo será nuestra primera cita?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cómo están gente linda? yo estudiando jejejox.
> 
> aunque hoy le quise centrar en un poquito de drarry, el próximo cap va a ser posiblemente de la linda familia lupin-snape uwu
> 
> recuerden que nuestros chicos siguen siendo niños, y posiblemente hasta el cuarto/quinto año no sea nada muy serio, ejem.
> 
> espero estén disfrutando la historia ❣️


	57. Cena familiar (con uno más)

_13 de Noviembre, 1993, 21:32 pm._

Harry sonreía grande a sus padres, quienes lo miraban fijamente. Detrás de Harry, estaban Draco, Teddy y Tom. Draco sonreía levemente ante el entusiasmo con el que su amigo esperaba la respuesta de sus padres; Teddy miraba tímido a sus tutores y Tom parecía que quería estar en cualquier otro lado menos en ese.

Severus y Remus, por su parte, sólo miraban a Harry como si el niño ya hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¿Y qué opinan?— Harry preguntó nuevamente. El niño tenía sus manos unidas frente a él, su cabello estaba atado en un moño desordenado y sus ojos negros brillaban con cariño hacia sus padres. Severus sabía que estaba tratando de convencerlos.

Y Severus también sabía que eso podría terminar terriblemente mal, pero había un problema: Severus era un hombre débil cuando de su hijo se trataba.

Remus miró a su pareja con curiosidad. A él no le molestaba para nada la idea de Harry de tener una cena todos juntos, ya que a su vez también podrían integrar a Tom más en la familia, por lo que era Severus quien decidía si la cena se haría o no. Severus le devolvió la mirada y el lobo dentro de él jadeó por la atención de su pareja*, pero él lo ignoró. Se encogió levemente de hombros y Severus suspiró imperceptiblemente. Volvió a mirar hacia Harry y Remus sonrió mientras apretaba con cariño la cintura de su pareja.

—Está bien— dijo Severus en voz baja, recibiendo un gran abrazo por parte de su hijo. Lo devolvió automáticamente mientras seguía hablando con voz seria—. Pero será el sábado, y sólo seremos nosotros. No quiero luego a todo Gryffindor en mi mesa, ¿entiendes?

—Está bien papi— Harry asintió y luego miró a Teddy, aún abrazando a su padre—. Entonces invitaremos a Hermione Granger, de Ravenclaw, y a Cedric Diggory, de Huffelpuff. A Teddy les cae bien.

—A mí no— se quejó Tom, frunciendo el ceño con una leve mueca en sus labios. Harry lo miró mal de broma, y Draco le sonrió.

—A mí tampoco— puntualizó Severus, ganándose un pequeño codazo de su pareja. Severus rodó los ojos y luego miró a su nuevo pupilo, quien había bajado la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas, y suspiró, pasando una mano por el cabello de Harry, pensando en que ya era hora de un maldito corte—. Teddy, ésta será una cena familiar, y sólo la familia estará, ¿sí? Ni siquiera Draco estará, por lo que tampoco pueden estar tus amigos.

—Pero...— lloriqueó Draco, indignado, aunque se calló luego de recibir una mirada fría de su padrino.

—_Familia Snape Lupin, _niño— cuando Draco asintió a regañadientes, Severus se separó de su hijo, mirándolo—. No sé qué planeas, pero te conviene que no sea nada mortal para ninguno ¿, ¿entiendes, mocoso infernal?

—Nunca haría nada malo, papi— la sonrisa de Harry era tan tranquila e inocente que, en caso de que Severus no fuera su padre, lo habría creído al cien por cien; Remus, tan débil como lograba ser el pocionista con Harry, le sonrió con dulzura.

Severus negó con la cabeza, en especial al ver la sonrisa orgullosa de Tom. Sabía lo que significaba, y era puro orgullo al ver las habilidades Slytherin de Harry.

Esto podría terminar muy mal.

**Familia Snape Lupin**

_15 de Noviembre, 1993, 22:56 pm._

—... por eso el mejor camino para dominar al mundo es el político: la gente te elige, y si haces las cosas con cuidado, cuando menos te des cuenta los tienes a todos en la palma de tu mano.

—Mhm...— Tom entrecerró los ojos dejaba su copa en la mesa con cuidado, pensando en las palabras de Harry. Por supuesto, el lado político para él siempre fue la última opción, en especial con Dumbledore teniéndolo en la mira, pero ahora que sabe cómo fue su final al tratar de llegar al poder a la fuerza y utilizándolo mal, sabía que era su mejor opción. Asintió levemente y Harry le sonrió.

Severus se cubrió los ojos con la mano derecha, suspirando. Se suponía que Riddle no debería tratar de tomar el control de nadie, pero aquí estaba su maldito hijo, dándole idea políticas. Agradecía que Lucius no esté en esa mesa, porque sólo lo lustraría más y convertiría a Riddle nuevamente en el chico egocéntrico que terminó terriblemente mal. Remus, a su lado, le tomó la mano izquierda y la apretó con cariño en señal de apoyo. Teddy estaba sentado a un lado de Remus, terminando su comida en silencio y viendo a Tom y a Harry interactuar. A parte de la charla banal que Remus tenía con el pequeño tejón, eran Harry y Tom quienes hablaron la mayor parte de la cena, de cualquier cosa que pasara por la cabeza del león.

Severus estaba esperando la bomba que Harry estaba aguantando soltar. Los ojos negros de su hijo lo miraban cada cierto tiempo durante la cena con ilusión y diversión, y eso sólo significaba que el mocoso había hecho algo y ya no había forma de volver atrás. Severus sólo deseaba que no fuera nada potencialmente malo.

Luego de que todos hayan terminado de cenar y los elfos se hayan encargado de desaparecer los platos de la mesa, Severus respiró profundo y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Harry con una ceja levantada. Teddy sonrió levemente cuando Remus le guiñó un ojo divertido y Tom miró a Harry con una mueca aburrida.

—Ahora que hemos pasado una hermosa velada en familia—Tom cerró los ojos, controlándose, pero Harry siguió con una sonrisa en su rostro—, ¡tengo un regalo para Teddy principalmente, pero es para toda la familia!

—Harry...

—Es pequeño, y Sirius me lo recomendó, y consulté con Hagrid y es muy leal, y sé que con amor y dedicación hasta podrá comer con nosotros...

—Harry.

—... aunque es verdad que será problemático al principio, porque no le gusta estar mucho tiempo solo, en especial ahora que quedó en manos de Hagrid seguro será aún más cariñoso que antes y aún es cachorro...

—¿Es un perrito?— Teddy soltó, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa enorme y la ilusión brillando en sus ojos, verdes ante la esperanza de una mascota. Harry asintió con firmeza y sonrió aún más. 

—¡Sí! Desde que me dijiste que querías uno, hablé con Hagrid y Sirius para que me ayudaran— comentó, sonriendo a sus padres, donde Remus lo miraba con diversión y resignación, y Severus con molestia—. Tenía que esperar a que recibiera sus inyecciones y tal, y ya mañana lo tendremos. ¿No soy un hermano mayor genial?

Teddy se levantó y rodeó la mesa para abrazar con fuerza a Harry, quien le devolvió el abrazo con facilidad. No había cosa que más disfrutaba que ver a Teddy feliz, viendo cómo sus ojos se ponían de color verde y su cabello se volvía de un lindo tono naranja debido a su felicidad. Tom, a la izquierda de Harry, negó con la cabeza, aunque estaba bastante divertido con el rostro de muerte que tenía Severus. Remus le estaba acariciando el brazo casi sin pensarlo, pero al parecer no servía mucho. Cuando Teddy se separó de Harry, ni siquiera Severus tenía la fuerza de voluntad como para romper la ilusión y prohibir a su hijo a no traer al perro. Miró a Harry con el rostro neutro.

—Harry, hijo mío tan amado, ¿puedes decirme aunque sea que no es un maldito cerbero, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es pequeño y no crece tanto...

—¿Qué raza es, cachorro?— preguntó Remus, una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Harry también le sonrió, aunque él no respondió.

—Un gran danés— respondió Tom con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry lo miró mal, y luego miró avergonzado a sus padres, en especial cuando Teddy volvió a abrazarlo.

—¡Esos son hermosos!— exclamó el pequeño en el oído de Harry con felicidad. 

—... y crecen casi tanto como tu altura actual, Teddy— resopló Severus, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir maldiciones, ignorando la risa disimulada de su pareja—. Y come más que toda la casa de Gryffindor, con los Weasley en ella. ¿Acaso he de decir lo que sucede luego de comer mucho? ¿Quién se encargará del animal cuando ustedes estén en la escuela, Harry? No pienso tener al otro perro metiendo su hocico todos los días en nuestro hogar.

—Lo hará Tom— respondió Harry con seguridad, acariciando el cabello de Teddy y mirando con maldad a Tom—. ¿Qué mejor forma de demostrar a todos que ya no eres un maníaco asesino que cuidar a un dulce cachorro y mantenerlo sano y feliz? Además, ya que Tom va sólo una hora a clases por día, no hay mejor opción en la familia. Hagrid podrá encargarse de él cuando obligatoriamente nadie pueda...

—Lo tienes todo pensado, mocoso del infierno— gruñó Severus, pero Remus lo interrumpió.

—¿Dónde está ahora el perro, Harry? ¿Y cómo se llama?

Severus miró a su pareja con molestia. ¿De verdad era él el único que veía el problema de tener una máquina de excremento en sus aposentos, y posteriormente en su mansión? Severus debería de buscar otra vida, antes de que esta lo mate.

Harry sonrió grande ante la curiosidad de su padre.

—Ahora lo tiene Hagrid en su cabaña, le dije que mañana pasaría con Teddy y con Tom a buscarlo, y aún no tiene nombre. Eso es algo que debemos elegir en familia— terminó con el rostro serio, y Remus le sonrió con cariño.

—Me parece perfecto.

—¿Por qué me meten en estas cosas?— se quejó Tom con cansancio, molesto con la sola idea de tener que cuidar a un ser vivo, y sorprendentemente, Severus sentía lo mismo.

Al final, sus hijos y su pareja siempre tenían la palabra final.

Ni siquiera podía enojarse por ello mucho tiempo. No cuando lo veían a él con la felicidad brillando en sus ojos. Severus deseaba que eso nunca se acabara.


	58. Un hermano es...

_20 de Diciembre, 1993, 17:33 pm._

Harry sonrió con fuerza mientras apretaba el brazo de un malhumorado Tom y revolvía el cabello de Teddy. Esa tarde, Harry se encargó de preparar la mejor de las tardes para hermanos del universo, y nada ni nadie detendría sus planes.

Excepto, claro, sus propios hermanos.

Luego de dos horas de ellos tres jugando a diferentes juegos y comiendo muchos dulces, Teddy logró convencer a Tom de enseñarle algunos hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, y Riddle estuvo la última media hora en modo profesor con Teddy, quien absorbía todo como una esponja, mirando maravillado al mayor. Harry sólo suspiraba con aburrimiento mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano, mientras que pasaba su mano libre sobre la alfombra negra, generando un leve calor en su mano. Así no se suponía que iba a pasar su tarde: él quería que Tom se enojara por no poder ganar en juegos de mesa muggles que papá Luni alguna vez les había traído, quería ayudar a Teddy a ganarles así ganar aún más cariño por parte del pequeño y todas esas cosas que los hermanos hacían cuando estaban esperando que sus padres volvieran del trabajo o lo que sea.

Harry no quería una maldita clase de defensa. Si lo hubiese sabido, habría pasado su tarde con Draco y no aquí, sinceramente. Sonrió tontamente al pensar en su mejor amigo y el hecho de que, realmente, no fue rechazado por él. En Nochebuena le tocaba entregar el segundo regalo de su cortejo, y aunque no era lo habitual no empezar con éste, Harry quería hacerle entender a Draco que él era especial: Harry le regalaría un ramo de flores, y aunque tenía una idea, aún no sabía muy bien cuáles podrían ser. Además, tenía que tener cuidado; sus padres no sabían que él estaba cortejando a Draco, y mucho menos Lulu y Cissy, y Harry no iba a decirles hasta que sea obligatorio en el cortejo.

Aunque eran familia, Harry conocía a su tío, y sabía que no aprobaría que su único hijo llevara adelante el apellido Malfoy casado con un mestizo o mucho menos, así que decidió usar lo que el propio Lulu le enseñó: si Draco aceptaba todos sus regalos y lograban llegar a los dieciocho, Harry sólo tendría que pedir la bendición del padre, en este caso Lulu, y luego Merlín sabe qué pasará. Pero algo era seguro: Lulu era un hombre de costumbres, y si había algo que respetaba más (un poco más, aunque sea) que a Narcissa, eran las costumbres sangre pura.

Claro, en caso de que se negase, podría desheredar a Draco (cosa que no sucedería), o Draco podría abandonarlo (cosa que posiblemente sucedería) para seguir el apellido Malfoy con una hermosa mujer, teniendo hermosos y malcriados niños...

Pero claro, ¿quién piensa en el futuro, verdad?

—... por lo que creo que volver a ser Señor Oscuro es el mejor plan ahora mismo, en especial cuando mate a Severus con un complicado ritual y quitarle todo su poder— Tom terminó con una mueca pensativa, y simplemente levantó una ceja cuando la punta de la varita de Harry rozaba levemente su manzana de Adán. Teddy rió bajo detrás de él, recuperando el aliento luego de un pequeño pero cansador duelo con Tom—. Ahora que tenemos su atención nuevamente, oh gran señor, ¿qué demonios sigue en tu lista para hoy? Prefiero llevar a Malfoy de compras que seguir en esta sala.

Harry bajó su varita con un parpadeo y frunció el ceño hacia el mayor. Aunque la sala de los Menesteres en realidad era espaciosa y todo lo que deseaban podría aparecer allí con sólo pensarlo, Tom al parecer no tenía buenos recuerdos allí, en especial cuando veía las esquinas de la gran habitación. Harry sonrió cuando una idea se le vino a la mente, viendo cómo Tom se sentaba en el almohadón a su lado, suspirando mientras veía a Teddy recorrer el lugar por tercera o cuarta vez.

Se inclinó hacia Tom con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Por qué tanto odio a la sala, Tommy?— Harry aumentó su sonrisa cuando Tom lo miró mal—. ¿Invitaste aquí a una linda chica en tus días y te rechazó?

—Mira, maldito mocoso desagradable...— el tono bajo y peligroso de Tom habría puesto a cualquiera de rodillas, implorando con su vida, pero a Harry lo dejó boquiabierto, en especial al ver el fuerte sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y bajaba con rapidez hacia su cuello. ¿Tom Riddle, ex Señor Oscuro, estaba...?—... no hubo nunca nadie en este mundo a quien le debiera explicaciones, y tú no serás el primero. Métete en tus malditos...

—¿De verdad te rechazaron? Es decir— interrumpió Harry, una sonrisa sorprendida en su rostro—, eso sí es una sorpresa. O...— Harry abrió grandes los ojos, en especial cuando Tom giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, ocultando su mirada y su cada vez más sonrojado rostro—... ¿nunca has tenido una pareja, verdad?

Harry definitivamente no podía dejar de ver el rostro rojo del adolescente frente a él. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto: Tom tenía sólo dieciséis años antes de encerrarse en ese diario, pero aún así, siendo lo guapo que es, le sorprendía, honestamente. Aunque el hecho de querer convertirse en un Señor Oscuro ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, también podría ser un factor en el hecho de que Tom no haya tenido pareja. En realidad, _muchas _cosas aparte de su belleza e inteligencia podían ser factores en contra de una pareja para Tom, pero eso no importaba.

Harry estaba molestando a Tom, y Tom estaba sonrojado. Harry seguía vivo.

Harry lo sabía, pero se sentía bien confirmar que este Tom no era el despiadado y sin sentimientos humanos como lo era Voldemort. Verlo avergonzado le recordaba que era humano, como él o como Teddy, y lo hacía sentir cálido por dentro al saber que su hermano mayor tenía una nueva oportunidad de vida.

Por supuesto, eso no le quitaba diversión al asunto.

—¿Quién iba a decirlo?— continuó Harry con una sonrisa cada vez más molesta, según el mayor—, el gran Tom Riddle es virgen. ¿Acaso has dado tu primer beso?

—¡Mocoso infernal!— Tom lo miró con furia y vergüenza, pero sus manos aún no se movieron para sacar su varita de su túnica—. ¡Lo dices como si tú supieras algo! ¡Tienes trece años, no te creas mejor que yo sólo porque estás cortejando a Malfoy!

—¿Y no te interesa nadie? Puedo ayudarte a conseguir a quien quieras, ya sabes. Soy adorable— Harry le guiñó un ojo a Tom de manera exagerada, sacándole un bufido, aún con el sonrojo visible en su rostro.

—¿Quién demonios me va a interesar, niño imbécil? Todos son imbéciles y no merecen mi preciado tiempo en tontas relaciones que pueden llegar a terminar mal.

Harry rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, y volteó a ver a Teddy, quien leía uno de los libros que Tom le había dejado, sentado en el suelo frente a una gran estantería que había aparecido cuando Tom había explicado la importancia de saber manejar los hechizos sin decirlos en voz alta. Escuchó un pequeño suspiro y se volteó nuevamente hacia Tom, encontrándolo con el ceño fruncido y cabizbajo. Harry lo miró unos segundos antes de empujarlo levemente por el hombro.

—Hey— sonrió de costado cuando Tom lo miró de reojo—, sólo bromeaba. No tiene nada de malo que, eh, nunca hayas estado con nadie ni nada. Ahora tienes mucho tiempo para tener tu primer beso, ¿sabes? Ahora eres Tom Riddle, el futuro Ministro de Magia, no el futuro y muy imbécil Señor Oscuro.

—Eso ya lo sé, imbécil, y no me importa— y aunque lo dijo enojado, la tensión parecía haber desaparecido levemente de su cuerpo. Harry parpadeó, sorprendido.

—De verdad— murmuró, negando con la cabeza—, no puedo creer que alguien como tú haya logrado convertirse en una máquina de matar— cuando Tom lo miró, levemente confundido, Harry se encogió de hombros—. Sólo mírate, estás avergonzado y preocupado por no haber tenido una pareja nunca. Eres todo un adolescente con inseguridades, y eso que en realidad tienes, ¿qué? ¿Ochenta años?

Harry se levantó corriendo, logrando escapar del agarre de Tom justo a tiempo, y escuchó la risa de Teddy y las maldiciones de Tom mientras éste lo perseguía por toda la sala.

Bueno, al final sí fue una buena tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extremadamente random, pero quería escribir algo uis,,,,,


	59. Momentos

_28 de Diciembre, 1993, 10:33 am._

—¡Harry, Theodore, Thomas! ¡En la sala familiar, ahora!

La voz de Severus resonó por la Mansión Prince con fuerza. Harry frunció el ceño en confusión mientras que Teddy se estremecía de miedo. Aunque desde que Teddy se había ido a vivir con ellos ya había recibido algunos regaños, nunca había escuchado la voz de su padre cuando él estaba enojado, como al parecer lo estaba en ese momento; era raro, ya que Harry en realidad y por primera vez no había hecho nada. Harry le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros, saliendo de la habitación del menor dónde habían estado jugando.

—Tranquilo, papá no nos golpearía— vio a Tom saliendo con el ceño fruncido de la habitación que ahora era de él en la Mansión, a la izquierda de la de Harry y al frente de la de Teddy. Harry frunció el ceño mientras los tres caminaban juntos hacia las escaleras—. Claro, a menos que decidas poner tu vida en peligro para salvar al mundo... La vida es injusta— lloró, logrando sacar una pequeña sonrisa de Teddy.

—¿De verdad se atrevió a llamarme "Thomas"?— farfulló Tom con molestia. Harry le sonrió.

—A ver si te decides, ¿Thomas o Tommy?

—¡Tom!— el mayor le envió una mirada envenenada a Harry y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la sala familiar, donde Severus estaba esperándolos en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, junto a un Remus bastante divertido.

—O entrenan a esa máquina de desastres o comenzaré a experimentar todas y cada una de las pociones existentes con partes de perro— Severus comenzó a alejarse, dirigiéndose hacia su oficina con paso veloz—. Acomodarán y limpiarán todo sin magia, y al primero que me entere que haya sacado la varita...— Severus los miró de reojo, sus ojos brillando en amenaza, antes de entrar en su oficina y cerrar con fuerza la puerta.

Los tres chicos parpadearon dos veces antes de dirigir su mirada al salón familiar, y...

Oh.

Duque, como habían decidido llamar al pequeño cachorro, estaba durmiendo plácidamente en una jaula que estaban seguros que Severus había transfigurado para mantener quieto al pequeño. A su alrededor, sin embargo, parecía que había ocurrido un terremoto: el árbol de Navidad estaba en el suelo y varios de los adornos parecían estar mordidos, los almohadones de los sofás estaban esparcidos por el suelo y uno o dos de ellos estaba completamente rotos, dejando un desastre de plumas a su alrededor, y en el suelo frente a la chimenea había un pequeño charco, que los niños supieron no era agua.

—Muy bien, chicos— Remus habló mientras se acercaba para tomar la jaula donde Duque estaba con cuidado y una sonrisa—, arreglen este desastre y luego podrán seguir haciendo lo que quieran hasta el almuerzo.

—Pero...

—No, cachorro— su papá negó con la cabeza y lo miró con una ceja alzada, aunque su sonrisa no se borró en ningún momento—, _limpiarán esto, _y no hay peros.

Harry se tragó un insulto y asintió, bajando los hombros. Tom se cruzó de brazos a su lado mientras que Teddy ya comenzaba a levantar algunos de los adornos navideños que se habían salvado. Remus se fue hacia la cocina luego de un pequeño asentimiento y Harry suspiró, mirando a Tom, quien le devolvió la mirada.

—No pienses que voy a limpiar el desastre que provocó lo que tú trajiste.

—¡Tú lo nombraste también!— Harry lo apuntó con un dedo y frunció el ceño cuando vio que el mayor se acomodaba en el sofá individual que se había salvado de Duque. Cuando estaba por quejarse, Teddy habló a su lado, mirando a Tom con tristeza y el cabello negro ceniza.

—Tom, _por favor_— Tom miró a Teddy con una ceja alzada—, no quiero que el señor Snape me quite a Duque. Mi...— Teddy respiró profundo y bajó la cabeza, y Harry vio cómo Tom fruncía el ceño y se incorporaba levemente—... mi padre biológico siempre me decía que ni siquiera un animal me querría nunca, y Duque es tan amoroso conmigo... No... no quiero perderlo.

Los tres quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Tom y Harry mirando a Teddy con precaución, temerosos de que se largara a llorar. Segundos después, Tom suspiró con resignación mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a ayudar con el salón. Harry miró a Teddy levantando su cabeza y mirando con una gran sonrisa a Tom, antes de que el mayor negara con la cabeza.

—Si vas a sonreír aunque sea espera a que te dé la espalda— Tom se inclinó y recogió un almohadón roto para luego dejarlo como nuevo sobre el sofá grande. Harry le frunció el ceño y Tom se encogió de hombros—. Severus dijo sin varita. No necesito una varita, muchas gracias.

—Pero no quiero hacer sentir mal a los demás— Teddy interrumpió la respuesta de Harry, mirando mal a Tom antes de seguir juntando los adornos. Harry resopló.

—No tienes que hacerlos sentir mal porque sí— replicó Tom—; los haces sentir mal así obtienes lo que quieres.

—Pero no es necesario que lo hagas— Harry levantó con un poco de esfuerzo el árbol caído antes de sonreírle a su hermanito—. Sólo tienes que poner carita de perro pateado para que papá no sea duro contigo por si algún día haces algo _muy _loco.

—Como pelear contra trols, Señores Oscuros, animales de clasificación cinco, gente que es mayor y más poderoso que uno mismo...— los tres dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta que conectaba con el comedor, donde Remus estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y viendo a Harry con una ceja alzada—. A menos, cachorro, que Severus te haya castigado _injustamente_ por algo y que yo no me haya enterado.

—Esta es una conversación de hermanos, papá— se quejó Harry, su rostro levemente sonrojado al escuchar sus _pequeñas_ aventuras.

—Están enseñando a Teddy a engañar a sus padres, cachorro— Teddy miró con culpa a Remus y éste le sonrió—. De todas formas, no serviría. Conmigo tal vez, ¿con Severus?— el hombre lobo rió negando con la cabeza—. Severus sólo te sigue la corriente, cachorro.

—... no siempre— Harry siguió su trabajo ayudando a Teddy, mientras Tom se encargaba de limpiar la orina y de desaparecer las plumas del suelo con un movimiento de manos.

—Harry, Severus es un Slytherin— dijo Tom, aburrido—. Y si mal no tengo entendido, era uno de los mejores mortífagos, sin siquiera serlo realmente. ¿Crees que un niño, hijo suyo o no, además de ser un _Gryffindor, _podría engañarlo sólo colocándole una cara de tonto?

—¿Sabías que el sombrero seleccionador me dejó elegir entre Slytherin y Gryffindor?— mintió Harry con una sonrisa arrogante mirando a Tom—. Simplemente elegí Gryffindor por si algún día tengo que mostrar la otra cara de...

—Qué sueños tienes para tener trece años— interrumpió Tom con las cejas alzadas, mirándolo. Harry frunció el ceño antes de sacar a Tom de su mente con un fuerte sonrojo.

—¡No te metas en mi mente, maldito animal!

Harry se lanzó sobre Tom en un rápido movimiento y ambos terminaron en el suelo, con Harry tratando de golpear el rostro de Tom mientras éste esquivaba con facilidad los golpes. Teddy se encogió de hombros y miró a Remus, quien le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo, extendiéndole una mano. Teddy se acercó a Remus con rapidez y tomó su mano con fuerza; a Teddy le encantaba Remus, y desde que lo conoció se lamentó el no haberlo tenido en su vida desde siempre. 

—¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar, cachorrito?— Remus lo guió hasta la cocina con paso calmado, ignorando que Tom y Harry estaban luchando de la manera muggle en el salón. Teddy asintió con felicidad—. Muy bien, tenía pensado hacer pastel de papa. Me encantaba de niño— Remus miró a Teddy—. ¿A ti te gusta?

—Nunca lo probé— Teddy se encogió de hombros antes de sonreírle—, aunque seguramente me encantaría.

**Familia Snape Lupin**

_17:43 pm._

Harry se acercó hacia el escritorio de su padre arrastrando los pies y la mirada baja. Su papá lo miró con una ceja alzada mientras rodeaba el escritorio y se arrodillaba frente a él.

—¿Y ahora qué, mocoso?— cuestionó Severus levantando su rostro con suavidad y mirándolo a los ojos. Harry sorbió con la nariz mientras Sev le limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Papi...— Harry se apoyó contra su padre aprovechando que estaban casi a la misma altura y acomodó su rostro contra el cuello de Severus, abrazándolo por los hombros.

—¿Qué sucedió, Harry?— la voz de Severus sonó preocupada mientras rodeaba al niño con sus brazos sin dificultad.

—¿Tú me quieres a pesar de todo?

—Por supuesto que sí, mocoso— Severus entrecerró los ojos cuando Harry suspiró con alivio sobre su cuello y luego se apartó un poco, quedando frente a frente. Harry miró el cabello de su padre y sonrió ligeramente con los ojos húmedos.

—Tienes un poco de cabello blanco.

—¿Por qué será?— Severus apretó un poco la espalda de su hijo con advertencia, haciendo que Harry sonría más—. ¿Qué sucedió Harry? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Ya has dormido tu siesta?

—Oye...— Harry se sonrojó furiosamente al ser tratado como un niño pequeño, pero bajó los ojos y asintió levemente, ignorando la pequeña sonrisa de su papá—. Simplemente tuve un mal sueño.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Harry recorrió el rostro de su padre y luego tomó su cabello, atado en una coleta un poco más arriba de su nuca, y lo estiró brevemente. Su papá frunció el ceño por la molestia, pero no le reprendió, y Harry suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza y volvía a acomodarse en el abrazo de su papá. Severus no dijo nada, aunque sabía que Harry había soñado algo malo relacionado con él, ya que normalmente siempre buscaba su consuelo de la misma forma que lo hizo en ese momento. Besó la cabeza de su hijo unos segundos y luego apretó un poco más su abrazo.

—Te quiero mucho, Sev.

Remus entró en la oficina con tranquilidad, una bandeja de té flotando detrás de él que dejó en el escritorio con suavidad. Volvió para mirar a sus chicos y acarició con ternura el cabello de Harry, quien levantó la mirada para verlo.

—¿Bien, cachorro?

Harry asintió y le sonrió levemente.

—Ahora sí.


	60. Padre e Hijo.

_08 de Enero, 1994, 13:20pm._

Aunque nadie le creía cuando lo decía, en especial por muchos de sus actos, Harry era bastante observador y sabía mucho de una persona, en especial cuándo mentían o cuándo ocultaban parte de la verdad. Podía hacerlo con todos, excepto con el director Dumbledore o con su papá, Sev.

Por supuesto, el tener en claro que su papá era una caja de Pandora para él no era motivo suficiente como para aceptar que aún no conocía mucho de su padre más de lo que él quería que conociera. Así que se dió una tarea: descubrir algo importante de Severus Snape.

Por supuesto, eso no era tan fácil como decirlo y que se hiciera realidad, pero un desafío siempre le era más divertido a él. Sabía que su padre no se enojaría, en especial cuando no rompiera ningún límite, pero ese era un problema: todos los lugares donde creía encontrar información de su padre, estaba en el límite que se supone que no debería romper.

Se supone.

Así que, ahí estaba. Como no podía estar en la oficina de la Mansión de su padre por obvias razones, decidió entrar en la oficina de su casa en las mazmorras. Se estaba perdiendo la clase de encantamientos, pero como Sev tenía clase con los primeros años de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, estaba seguro de que aunque las alarmas de las protecciones en la oficina lo alertaran, cuando se dé cuenta de que era solamente Harry, no dejaría a la clase sola por más ganas de castigar a su hijo que tuviera.

Mordiéndose el labio mientras abría la puerta con cuidado, sintiéndose cansado luego de la cantidad de magia que utilizó para permitir su ingreso a las protecciones, casi se desmaya al ver hacia el escritorio de su padre y ver, en efecto, a su padre sentado detrás de él, con un pergamino en su mano y mirándolo fijamente.

Harry parpadeó dos veces antes de retroceder un paso y comenzar a cerrar la puerta con el mismo cuidado con la que la abrió, sin dejar de mirar a su padre, quien hizo una mueca molesta con su boca mientras se levantaba.

—Entra, mocoso— la voz de su padre no sonaba enojada, por lo que tal vez en realidad no se había enterado de lo que sucedía, así que Harry colocó una pequeña sonrisa antes de asentir y entrar por completo en la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras él—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—No— se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Mirando a su alrededor se molestó al no ver nada más que libros o hasta ingredientes dentro de los muebles con puertas de vidrio. Él sabía que a su padre le gustaban las pociones, muchas gracias—. Sólo quería verte— Harry miró a su padre con una sonrisa, aún cuando su padre lo ignoraba medianamente a favor de los textos que leía.

Entonces, Harry se dignó a preguntarse _por qué_ estaban las protecciones en la oficina de su padre si él se encontraba dentro. Sabía que su padre era precavido y hasta un poco paranoico, pero nunca había hecho eso antes. Su padre lo estaba mirando sin embargo, cuando volvió a prestarle atención.

—No tan Slytherin de tu parte— masculló su padre con desprecio, haciendo que el estómago del niño cayera a sus pies. Severus lo miró unos segundos más antes de negar con la cabeza y firmar el pergamino con rapidez—. Creo que alguna vez te habré dicho que no me gustan las mentiras. Si no tenías nada más que hacer en mi oficina aparte de entrar sin mi permiso y posiblemente robar algo, te pediría que te vuelvas a tu sala común. Ya me encargaré yo de hacerle saber a Filius que en realidad no estabas enfermo, o cual sea la excusa que le dio tu amigo Weasley.

—Papá...

—No te castigaré, si eso te preocupa— continuó Severus, ignorando a Harry—. Que lo haga tu profesor; podría castigarte como tu padre, ya sabes, pero aprendí que sólo desperdicio mi tiempo. Es cansador, ¿sabes?— el pocionista volvió a enrollar el pergamino y con un pequeño movimiento de su mano se colocó arriba de una pequeña pila de otros pergaminos, que parecían listos para entregarse. El sabor en la boca de Harry se hizo más amargo cuando su padre lo volvió a mirar—. ¿Algo más por lo que estabas aquí, Harry?

—Pa, no es lo que piensas, de verdad— Harry se levantó y se acercó a su padre, rodeando el escritorio, por más que éste sólo lo mirase aburrido—. Yo estaba tratando de...— se suponía que tenía que lograr el regalo de su padre para mañana, y los regalos normalmente eran una sorpresa, pero entre mantener una sorpresa y evitar que su padre lo mirara de esa forma, preferiría lo segundo.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que dudó, su padre suspiró cansado, colocándole una mano en su cabello recogido y sonriendo suavemente, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

—Creo que debemos cortarte el cabello, uhm— Harry negó con la cabeza y se aferró con sus dos manos al brazo de su padre, acercándolo a su pecho. Severus frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

—Confía en mí— suplicó Harry lastimosamente. Severus lo miró a los ojos y Harry, luego de medio segundo de duda, bajó sus barreras mentales para dejar entrar a su padre si así lo quisiera.

Su padre no lo hizo.

—Harry— Severus comenzó en voz baja y el niño apretó aún más el brazo—, _no puedo_ confiar en ti, mocoso. Lo sabes. Lo del diario fue sólo...

—Quería sorprenderte, por favor— sollozó Harry sorpresivamente—, no hacía nada malo papi, sólo buscaba información— cuando Severus lo miró parpadeando Harry sonrió levemente avergonzado—. Mañana es tu cumpleaños y quería sorprenderte. Por favor, papi. Puedes entrar en mi mente y verlo.

—No voy a entrar en tu mente, niño tonto.

—¿Pero me crees?

Severus recorrió el rostro de Harry unos segundos y luego asintió brevemente.

—Sí, Harry.

Pero no sonaba muy convencido, por lo que Harry quería llorar.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas, papi?— Severus negó levemente con la cabeza y luego recuperó su brazo con suavidad, dejando a Harry con los brazos a sus costados y la mirada irradiando desolación. Su padre le sonrió con cariño.

—No pierdas más clases, mocoso— lo empujó sin brusquedad, en una despedida que para Harry no era más que directa y dolorosa. Sin querer discutir con su padre, Harry asintió y se dirigió hasta la puerta en silencio, sintiendo la mirada de su padre hasta que abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina.

Se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta. Su padre no confiaba en él. Harry quería su confianza. Su padre no confiaba en él porque Harry nunca le decía las cosas y actuaba a sus espaldas. Harry...

Harry...

Harry se dió la vuelta y volvió a entrar en la oficina. Severus levantó la vista cuando cerró fuertemente la puerta detrás de él.

—Papi— Harry frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos bajo la mirada curiosa y divertida de su padre, aunque Harry sabía que había preocupación debajo de eso—, estoy cortejando a Draco. Te lo digo porque es la única cosa que está ocupando mi mente desde la Navidad anterior, y aunque _sé _que tuve que decírtelo antes, tenía miedo, ¿de acuerdo? No es que no confiara en ti o en papá, pero ¿qué iba a hacer yo si Draco me rechazaba, sabes? Además, no quería que tú y el tío Lulu se pelearan cuando le hubieses dicho que yo lo estaba cortejando a su hijo y él dijera que un mestizo no era suficiente y tú me defiendas y él simplemente se burle de ti, enojándote aún más; no quería arruinarlo todo y decidí que si Draco aceptaba todos mis cortejos hasta que llegase el momento de, eh, ya sabes, _pedir su mano_, Lulu no hubiese podido negarse realmente, en especial ya que seguí todos los pasos sangrepura y rechazarlo sería bastante desagradable, aunque no es que no pueda...

—Harry— Severus se levantó con una sonrisa divertida y se acercó hacia él, colocándole las manos en sus hombros y deteniendo su balbuceo. Harry se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de todo lo que dijo y bajó la mirada, repentinamente nervioso—, respira, niño tonto. ¿Recuerdas quién soy, o quién es Lucius, mocoso?

—Uh...— Harry frunció el ceño, pensando, y luego abrió los ojos muy grandes, mirando con terror a su padre. Severus hizo una mueca—. ¿Significa que tú tampoco estás de acuerdo?— Harry trató de liberarse de su padre sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Realmente él había pensado...

—¡No, niño imbécil! Eso no es lo que quise decir— Severus suspiró y masajeó los hombros de Harry con suavidad, centrando al chico nuevamente—. Harry, Lucius y yo, pero en especial Lucius, ya sabíamos lo que estabas haciendo— Severus movió una de sus manos detrás de él y luego le tendió una poción que Harry reconoció como calmante—. Tómalo, mocoso— lo hizo sin dudar y luego de unos segundos Harry se relajó suspirando fuertemente, acercándose a su padre y colocando su frente en el hombro del pocionista.

—Creo que voy a desmayarme— murmuró Harry. Frunció el ceño ante el temblor bajo su frente, dándose cuenta que su padre se estaba riendo—. No es gracioso.

—Por supuesto que lo es— Severus pasó una mano por la espalda de Harry, confortándolo—. Tranquilo, Harry. Lucius no está molesto, en realidad está orgulloso.

—¿Orgulloso?

—Has seguido la tradición— Severus alejó suavemente a Harry y le sonrió con cansancio, Harry estaba feliz de ver que en realidad él estaba divertido y no enojado o peor—. Habló sobre lo buen maestro que es y sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de saber que en realidad estabas usando a tu serpiente interior al no decirle desde el principio. Aunque, debes saber, Lucius no es tan... prejuicioso, como parecer creer.

—Bueno...— Harry sonrió avergonzado, aunque luego volvió a fruncir a el ceño—. Espera, ¿Lulu sabía desde el principio, _todo_?

—No desde el principio, precisamente, pero tenía sus sospechas...—

—¿Me estás diciendo que he estado sufriendo Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo por nada?— Harry levantó la voz, incrédulo—. He pasado meses, ¡meses! temiendo por lo que Lulu podría hacer si se llegaba a enterar, o hasta teniendo miedo por lo que sucedería con todos nosotros si... si... ¿Y vienes ahora a decirme que el maldito ya lo sabía? ¿¡Y no planeaba decirme nada, en ningún momento!?

—Respeta a Lucius, mocoso— Severus lo reprendió, aunque sonreía con burla—. Además, ninguno de los dos creíamos que tenías_ miedo _de él, niño. Al contrario de lo que crees, no vamos leyendo la mente de todo aquél que se nos cruce. De todas formas, ¿desde cuándo piensas tanto las cosas? Eso no suena para nada a ti y tu instinto Gryffindor.

—Lo sé, sólo...— Harry se cortó abruptamente y miró a su padre con el rostro rojo de furia y vergüenza, captando el insulto—. ¡Oye!

Severus rió y luego volvió a levantarse, y cuando Harry lo miró, su padre se cruzó de brazos y su semblante volvía a ser serio. Harry levantó una ceja ante el brusco cambio.

—Ahora que dejamos en claro que Lucius no va a maldecirte, tengo una duda, mocoso infernal— Severus se inclinó levemente hacia él—: ¿quién demonios te dió permiso a ti para comenzar a cortejar a nadie?

—Oh, vamos, papá— Harry rodó los ojos con cansancio—. Yo sólo tengo que pedir permiso a Lulu, no a ti, para comenzar el cortejo.

—Soy tu padre, Harry, y si en realidad estás cortejando a Draco como la tradición dicta, deberías estar gastando dinero en los regalos— Harry se sonrojó levemente y Severus profundizó el ceño—. Como no me has pedido nada a mí, supongo que has utilizado el de la bóveda Potter. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese dinero?

—Que no lo use a menos que tenga que escapar del país— murmuró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, que Sev imitó por unos segundos antes de volver a estar serio.

—Y como sigues aquí y no en Cuba, por ejemplo, espero que no hayas gastado nada demasiado costoso.

—El primer regalo fue, uh, una cadena de la familia, así que en realidad no gasté dinero; y el segundo regalo fueron flores, así que tampoco gasté demasiado. Sólo unos cuantos galeones.

—¿Sólo llevas dos regalos?— cuando Harry asintió, Severus pensó unos segundos y luego volvió a su escritorio—. Bien, de ahora en adelante, cuando necesites comprar algo relacionado al cortejo, o lo que sea, me pedirás el dinero a mí, ¿queda claro? O te quitaré la llave de los Potter, mocoso.

Harry asintió con entusiasmo y se volvió para irse, hasta que recordó el por qué siquiera había comenzado a hablar del cortejo.

—Uhm, ¿pa?— Severus hizo un ruido con su garganta mientras leía otro pergamino, haciéndole saber que tenía su atención—. ¿Significa que confías en mí, ahora?

Severus se detuvo un segundo y luego lo miró fijamente.

—Quiero cinco mil líneas que digan "no debo esconderle cosas importantes a mis padres"— Sev entrecerró los ojos un momento y luego asintió—, para el domingo.

Estaban a martes. Harry se desanimó por completo pero asintió, resignado.

—Entonces... ¿las líneas harán que...?

—Serán de ayuda, supongo— se encogió de hombros—. Pero recuerda, que en realidad sabré que puedo o no confiar en ti en el futuro.

—¿Cómo?

Severus no dijo nada más y Harry supuso correctamente que era momento de irse, así que suspiró brevemente y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, la voz de su padre sonó baja.

—Me gusta los pasteles con golosinas, por cierto.

Harry miró completamente sorprendido la puerta cerrada de la oficina de su padre, y luego rió con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tendría que hablar con Tom lo antes posible, así junto con Teddy hacían el pastel de cumpleaños más empalagoso para su padre.

**HSSS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entonces, este capítulo que fue una mezcla rara de pensamientos míos espero que les haya gustado sjajaj
> 
> dentro de nada comienza el cuarto año y todos sabemos lo malo que fue el cuarto año canon,,,,
> 
> por cierto, nueva (mini)fic snucius/severitus en mi perfil, porque mi cerebro me estaba atormentando (y alguien debería sacarme internet).
> 
> espero estén teniendo buenos días, gente linda, y gracias por su apoyo<3


	61. In Loco Parentis

_31 de Julio de 1994, 15:37 pm._

Harry se mordía el labio inferior mientras veía a Teddy tambaleándose levemente en la escoba mientras comenzaba a distanciarse del suelo. Ellos estaban apartados del resto, quienes estaban jugando un partido de Quidditch, entre risas y algún que otro grito; Teddy no era precisamente amante del Quidditch, pero le había pedido a Harry que le enseñara aunque sea a volar en la escoba para no quedar apartado, a pesar de que Harry le dijo que podría quedarse con Tom y nadie iba a enojarse o reírse de él.

Teddy, a pesar del pequeño asentimiento desinteresado que había recibido de Tom, aún quería aprender, y Harry no se veía capaz de negarle nada, realmente. Le pidió a sus padres que encantaran la vieja escoba de Harry para que Teddy no cayera y no subiera mucho, y aunque los hechizos eran simples y mucho más que eficaces, estaba menos preocupado al saber que sus padres estaban atentos ante cualquier problema que pudiera surgir con él, al igual que Tom (aunque el adolescente actuaba como si estuviera completamente concentrado en el libro que, se supone, leía).

Harry sonrió mientras veía cómo Teddy iba tomando confianza con la escoba y se movía lentamente de un lado para el otro, en ida y vuelta desde un pequeño cono que Harry puso a dos metros de él en línea recta. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Teddy logró sonreír y hasta reír mientras aumentaba la velocidad de forma gradual; Harry miró a Tom con una gran sonrisa orgullosa, recibiendo una mirada hastiada del adolescente, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran un poco en alerta. Harry miró rápidamente a Teddy nuevamente, para verlo completamente quieto, de pie en el suelo y con la escoba aún en sus manos, pálido y sus ojos, ahora grises por el miedo, estaban muy abiertos. Harry maldijo al no quedarse atento, pero Remus pasó por su lado con tranquilidad y se arrodilló frente a Teddy, sonriéndole con cariño.

—¿Te lastimaste, cachorrito?— Teddy negó con la cabeza y miró a Remus con su labio inferior sobresaliendo levemente. Remus pasó una mano por su cabello y Teddy se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello del mayor. Harry se acercó a Tom y lo miró interrogante luego de una mirada hacia Sev, que le guiñó un ojo antes de continuar su charla con el señor Weasley.

—Giró muy rápido y se asustó— explicó Tom con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros—. Los hechizos lo mantuvieron en la escoba y lo bajaron, pero supongo que el susto fue suficiente para sacar su lado Hufflepuff.

Harry le frunció el ceño ante su último comentario, pero le sonrió medio avergonzado a Luni cuando pasó por su lado con Teddy en sus brazos. Su padre les sonrió a ambos y luego volvió con los demás adultos, sin importarle el peso del niño.

Tom volvió a su lectura mientras Harry se unía al campo improvisado de Quidditch en el jardín de Mansión Prince, sentándose junto a Ginny mientras esperaban su turno para poder jugar.

**Familia Snape-Lupin**

Al estar la mayoría de los adultos sentados en un semicírculo con vista al resto del jardín, Severus escuchaba la conversación que Arthur y Remus tenían a su lado, aunque también estaba atento a la charla que tenía Lucius con la abuela del niño Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, sobre algunos problemas que estaban surgiendo en el Ministerio. Severus, con su vista en el grupo de niños y adolescentes atento a cualquier percance que podría surgir, evitó resoplar ante la molestia en la voz de Augusta, como si ella realmente creía que algo podía ir bien cuando el ministro Fudge era quien lo dirigía.

—... por lo que Bagman estaba más que complacido— Augusta negó con la cabeza, mientras Lucius asentía levemente en acuerdo—. Sinceramente, parecen ignorar completamente que hubieron heridos de gravedad en esos juegos, y más de un muerto. Y Dumbledore, no entiendo cómo podría permitir tal...

Severus frunció levemente el ceño pero decidió desconectarse de la conversación, comenzando a ocluir mientras veía a su hijo volando con rapidez tras una Snitch de entrenamiento. Una vez se dijo así mismo que cuanto más viera al niño hacer movimientos de muerte en una maldita escoba, en algún momento llegaría donde ya no sintiera su corazón deteniéndose al pensar que podría hacerse daño.

No funcionaba así, se dio cuenta luego de un tiempo.

Suspiró cuando Harry comenzó a reír con la Snitch en su mano mientras los de su 'equipo' vitoreaban. Severus se preguntó cuándo fue que su Mansión comenzó a llenarse tanto en las vacaciones y en los cumpleaños; antes de Harry en Hogwarts, el niño ya tenía a Draco y al clan Weasley, pero luego comenzó el primer año y entonces estaba Draco, los Weasley, Longbottom y Theodore Nott (aunque posiblemente por Draco) en sus cumpleaños y algún que otro almuerzo; cuando Teddy se unió a la familia, las siguientes vacaciones de verano Severus se vio a sí mismo cuidando del bienestar de sus invitados que consistían en: dos Slytherin (Draco y Theo), dos Hufflepuff (Teddy y Cedric Diggory, que había formado una buena amistad con Teddy y Harry), dos Ravenclaw (Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger, que eran amigas de todos en el grupo, en realidad) y sus insufribles Gryffindor de confianza (Harry, Ron, Fred y George). También estaban Charlie, Bill y Percy Weasley, pero como Charlie y Bill ya no eran sus alumnos y estaban allí como otro par de adultos que eran, Severus los descontaba; Percy, por su parte... era Percy, hablando con sus hermanos mayores sobre los trabajos y demás. Severus tampoco podía tomarlo como una molestia, ya que el adolescente también era casi un freno para la mayoría de las travesuras de los más jóvenes.

De todas formas, Severus debería comenzar a cobrar cinco galeones por cabeza, si iba a estar actuando de niñero en su supuesto tiempo libre. Parpadeó desconcertado al sentir una sonrisa tirando de sus labios y la borró con rapidez, mirando a Remus cuando le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Remus lo vio con una sonrisa curiosa.

—¿Todo bien?

Severus asintió viendo los ojos ámbar de su pareja y apretó su mano levemente antes de volver a ver a los niños de nuevo. Frunció el ceño al no ver a Teddy y a Tom, pero los dos estaban dirigiéndose hacia él cuando giró un poco la cabeza hacia la Mansión detrás. Levantó una ceja cuando Tom se sentó en una de las sillas libres a un lado de Augusta y Teddy corrió hasta los otros niños. 

—¿Severus?— preguntó Lucius mirándolo—. ¿Qué te parece?

—No estaba escuchando— confesó sin culpa el pocionista mirando a su amigo, que le sonrió.

—Draco expresó su deseo de ir este año a la Copa de Quidditch. ¿Querrán venir ustedes?

Severus frunció el ceño y miró a Tom, que parecía mortalmente aburrido mientras hablaba cordialmente con Augusta, y luego recordó el pequeño incidente con Teddy. Harry estaría más que feliz de ir, tal vez Remus también, ¿pero él, Tom y Teddy? Se encogió de hombros.

—Te avisaré en unos días, ¿si es posible?

—Comienza el veintidós de Agosto— Lucius asintió—, pero como Ludo Bagman me quiere a su favor, siempre tendrá las entradas que quiera a mi alcance.

Severus rodó los ojos ante la sonrisa pomposa de su amigo. 

**Familia Snape-Lupin**

_01 de Agosto, 1994, 00:34_

—¿Severus?

El pocionista levantó la cabeza de la poción que, gracias a Merlín, ya estaba terminada. Tom estaba en la puerta del laboratorio, y aunque su rostro no demostraba nada más que indiferencia, sus ojos brillaban con leve preocupación. El adolescente estaba vestido con su pijama y su cabello estaba levemente desordenado, y Severus quería sonreír levemente; era extraño ver a Tom como el adolescente que era, pero no era el momento. No a medianoche, sinceramente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—He tenido un sueño— Tom frunció el ceño hacia el laboratorio—, aunque tal vez necesitamos hablar en un lugar más cómodo— Tom hizo contacto visual con Severus. El pocionista reprimió un escalofrío al saber que el adolescente podría derribar su Oclumancia si Severus no estaba atento—. ¿Supongo que no tienes suficiente idea sobre los Horrocruxes y sus funciones?


	62. Horrocrux.

_01 de Agosto, 1994, 00:45am._

Ya sentados en dos cómodas sillas transfiguradas y cada uno con una taza de té, Severus esperó pacientemente a que el adolescente comenzara a hablar. A pesar de que una alarma estaba sonando con fuerza en su cabeza ante la mención de los horrocruxes, sabía que no podía apresurar a Tom a decir nada, porque directamente no hablaría.

No mentiría, Severus había pasado semanas y semanas informándose tanto como fuese posible de los horrocruxes, pero a pesar de hasta haber contado con la ayuda de la biblioteca privada de Albus, Black y Malfoy, la información le parecía siendo escasa: objeto poderoso que oculta un fragmento de alma, permite al creador revivir o llegar a ser inmortal, crearlos requiere un asesinato, y sólo dos fueron conocidos creadores. Uno de ellos, el adolescente sentado frente a él. Pero nada, absolutamente nada de cómo destruirlos o anularlos, en especial en un ser vivo. Al parecer, los seres vivos no fueron creados para ser portadores de otras almas que no sean las propias.

Severus comenzó a ocluir con rapidez cuando ese último pensamiento cruzó por su mente. El Señor Oscuro merecía todo su odio y remordimiento, no el chico frente a él. Maldición, era ya hasta patético que tuviera que ocluir para recordar eso, siendo que las acciones de Tom desde que se acomodó en la familia habían hablado muchísimo más que cualquier otra cosa. Tom ya no era el Tom Riddle que Albus alguna vez conoció, no lo era, si confiaba en los recuerdos que Albus le proporcionó.

—Los horrocruxes son mucho más complejos de lo que los libros afirman— Tom miró con tranquilidad su té, el ceño levemente fruncido en concentración. Luego de un momento, levantó la vista y sonrió hacia Severus fríamente—. Hasta estoy pensando en dar mi propio testimonio para que los magos piensen dos veces antes de crear uno.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberlos hecho, Tom?— Severus estaba ansioso por el conocimiento posiblemente nuevo de los horrocruxes, pero la curiosidad se arrastraba por su piel como arañas inquietas. Tom levantó una ceja, consciente, y el pocionista se encogió de hombros levemente.

—No estaría aquí hoy, Severus— Tom bebió un sorbo de su té elegantemente—. Como iba diciendo, la información sobre horrocruxes es increíblemente escasa, y si te la estoy contando, es porque no tengo otra opción, aparentemente— el chico llevó su vista hacia la mesa repleta de instrumentos de pociones mientras continuaba hablando, la tensión mostrándose en las pausas sobre su mandíbula apretada—. Para crear un horrocrux se necesitan tres cosas: un sacrificio, un objeto y... motivación. Cuando asesinas, el alma se fractura, por supuesto, pero el hechizo necesario para pasar el alma al objeto requiere más fuerza y convicción mental que habilidades mágicas.

—¿Cuál es el hechizo?

Tom sonrió de costado.

—¿Ya no están en los libros medianamente públicos, entonces?— Severus inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. _Fractus Animus Semper __Saecula__. _Y no, no hay un contrahechizo o un anulante, como el finite...

—No puedes recuperar los fragmentos de tu alma, entonces— Severus entrecerró los ojos. Tom lo miró fijamente un momento, en silencio.

—Un ejemplo, mi diario. Si el diario hubiese sido destruido conmigo dentro, hubiese destruido el alma. Si mal no tengo entendido, cuando Harry básicamente prendió fuego a Quirell en su primer año, ese trozo de mi alma escapó, porque había consumido toda la energía vital posible de su portador, como el parásito que era— Tom se aclaró la garganta—. Algo... peculiar de los horrocruxes, es que a pesar de ser ya entes individuales con sus propios pensamientos, ideales y hasta moral, tienen una especie de conexión entre todos. El creador de los horrocruxes nunca pierde contacto con ellos. Mientras estaba en el diario, yo no podía ver absolutamente nada de lo que sucedía a menos que tomara control de alguien, pero cuando... mi otro yo, el corpóreo, sentía fuertes emociones, yo las sentía, y viceversa, hasta que ya no hubo más emociones. Dejé de sentir al corpóreo en el momento en que creó su tercer horrocrux.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—El alma no es lo único que se fractura, Severus. Esto que ves, lo que soy, es toda la cordura y razocionio posible que el otro, Voldemort, pudo tener alguna vez. Por ello hay más que un horrocrux. La sensación al crear uno es increíblemente satisfactoria, y recuerdo la sensación de vacío que sentía el otro desde el día en que me metí en el diario. Es un círculo vicioso, si quieres ponerlo en palabras. Cuanto más horrocruxes, menos humanidad, menos razón, menos cordura— Tom dejó su taza de té en una mesa cercana, no volvió a ver a Severus—. Se destruyen con más rapidez con lo que se crean por supuesto, aunque no es más fácil, ya que debe ser algo altamente mortal. Puedes envenenarlo con veneno de basilisco, por ejemplo, y créeme que se destruirá. La razón por la que el horrocrux de Quirell escapó fue porque la protección que envolvía a Harry para lograr su muerte sólo se activó por el peligro mortal que el humano le transmitía, no el horrocrux. Alguien tuvo que lanzarle el Avada Kedavra a Quirrell para destruir el horrocrux, por ejemplo.

Tom quedó en silencio luego de ello, y Severus entendió por qué. Tom sabía que Harry era un horrocrux. Tom sabía, entonces, que Harry tenía que morir sí o sí para destruir el horrocrux dentro de él. Severus tragó saliva, negando levemente la cabeza.

—Lo siento— Tom volvió a hablar en voz baja, Severus mantenía su vista en sus manos unidas sobre su regazo, buscando cualquier otro método.

—Tiene que haber otra forma. Si el Señor Oscuro sobrevivió a Quirrell...

—Si lo hizo fue porque consumió a Quirrell, Severus. Y no— Tom levantó una mano para detener a Severus, quien apenas había abierto la boca—, no puede ser al revés, dónde Harry sobrevive a Voldemort, ya que hay una diferencia entre la posesión de Quirrell y la de Harry: Voldemort en Quirrell fue, como dije, un parásito. El alma de Voldemort en Harry está fuertemente unida al alma propia de Harry, tanto que ya son uno. Matar a Voldemort sería matar a Harry— Tom suspiró—, y matar a Harry sería matar a Voldemort.

—Harry no morirá— sentenció Severus, sonando increíblemente convencido. Mucho más convencido de lo que realmente se sentía.

—Voldemort volverá a atacar.

—Tal vez no lo haga nunca— Severus hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros, sus manos agarrando con fuerza la delicada taza de porcelana vacía—. Tal vez no vuelva, aunque sea no en mucho tiempo...

—Lo hará— Tom se cruzó de piernas—. Si te dije todo esto es para que sepas que, a pesar de lo mucho que me molesta, Dumbledore tiene razón cuando dijo que Harry debe morir para acabar con Voldemort.

—¿Cómo...?— Severus cerró los ojos con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, negando con la cabeza—. No se lo digas a Harry, Tom. No quiero que...

Tom entrecerró los ojos y asintió, a pesar de que Severus no podía verlo.

—Está volviendo, hay gente ayudándolo— Tom se levantó con cuidado y desapareció las tazas usadas y volvió a transfigurar su asiento en la pequeña botella de cristal que era originalmente—. Los horrocruxes, no puedo decirte dónde están exactamente, pero si me das unos días, puedo asegurarme de decirte cuáles son, y así hablas con Dumbledore, pero hay que destruirlos lo más pronto posible. Y este año, Severus, hay que tener cuidado. Habrá mucha paz, y cuando menos lo sepas, habrá ríos de sangre si no estamos preparados— Tom abre la pesada puerta del laboratorio de Severus, quedando un momento bajo el marco, antes de respirar hondo y dejar a Severus solo en el lugar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente, tampoco sabía cuándo se había perdido en sus pensamientos oscuros y para nada alentadores, pero supo que había estado demasiado tiempo en la misma posición cuando Remus se arrodilló frente a él con una mirada preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?— Remus agarró las frías manos de su pareja y frunció el ceño—. Estás congelado. Has estado aquí toda la noche, y los chicos están arriba, preocupados por ti, al igual que yo.

Severus enfocó su vista en Remus, sorprendido de verlo nublado por las lágrimas en sus ojos. Remus le sonrió un poco y le limpió con suavidad las mejillas. El pocionista tragó saliva, sintiendo repentinamente todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. El Señor Oscuro... Él estaba volviendo, estaba volviendo, y Harry era un horrocrux, y Harry era el elegido, y Harry...

Harry tenía que morir.

No...

No, Harry no _tenía _que morir. Harry _debía _morir para destruir al Señor Oscuro, al igual que los demás horrocruxes. Pero entonces, Harry no era como los demás horrocruxes, Harry era un humano, un ser vivo, no un objeto inanimado. Harry era su hijo.

Harry, mientras Severus viva, no moriría.

No lo haría. ¿A quién demonios le importaba el mundo mágico? A Severus no, precisamente.

Podrían escapar. Severus vio el cariño y la preocupación en los ojos de su pareja, que le estaba acariciando con suavidad la manos y le decía en voz baja que le comentara qué estaba sucediendo, y que todo estaría bien.

—Deberíamos irnos a América.

Remus lo miró sorprendido.

Sí, todo estaría bien.

Su familia estaría bien. A Severus no podía importarle menos el resto del mundo mágico. De todas formas, el resto del mundo mágico estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a un maldito niño para su propio beneficio. Que el mundo mágico se vaya a la mierda, si Severus podía decir algo.

** _Familia _ ** ** _Snape-Lupin_ ** ** _._ **

_01 de Agosto, 1994, 16:34 pm._

—Entonces, tu idea, niño genio, es ahora ir con los goblins y comprarlos para ayudarnos en el ritual. Muy bien, aunque se te olvida el hecho de que tu padre estará con seis ojos puestos sobre ti, aún más que antes— el adolescente frunció el ceño—. Aún no entiendo por qué querías que se lo dijera...

—Confianza, Tom, confianza— el niño le sonrió un momento antes de volver la vista al diario en sus manos, leyendo con rapidez—. Si papá sabe que puede contar contigo en la guerra, no necesitamos más. Entonces, ¿estás seguro que Voldy hará su movimiento este año?

—Lo suficiente— Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, muy bien. Tengo que ir con los goblins antes de empezar el año, aunque me queda poco tiempo. Necesito que me ayudes a crear el _doppelgänger, _en lo posible el fin de semana que viene, antes que nos vayamos a Mansión Malfoy. Tendremos que llevarlo con nosotros porque las salas alrededor de la casa de Lucius no permiten esa magia, y tenemos que tenerlo antes de ir al callejón Diagon.

—Luego te quejas de que tu padre no confía en ti, serpiente.

Harry parpadeó rápidamente para ignorar la culpa cada vez más creciente en su pecho. Su padre iba a asesinarlo, pero estaba todo hecho. Tom le advirtió, él mismo lo vio en sus sueños. Voldemort estaba volviendo, y Harry, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo, sabía que tenía que destruir a Voldemort él mismo, no por algo era el Elegido. Y Harry realmente quería proteger a su familia, y a pesar de tener miedo, estaba completamente seguro que hasta moriría por hacerlo.

Su familia lo era todo para él.

Y Harry iba a luchar por ellos, hasta el fin.

—Estaremos en guerra, Tom— Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros—. Mis padres biológicos murieron para protegerme. Sería en vano si yo, alguien que puede detener a su asesino, me quedo sentado esperando que alguien más se haga cargo del problema.

Tom gruñó con molestia.

—Draco tiene razón— Harry miró a Tom con curiosidad y éste lo miró con asco—, cada día más Gryffindor, cada día más idiota. Pero eres tan terco como Severus, tal vez más. Debería matarte yo mismo antes de que tu suicidio rompa por completo a tus padres.

—Inténtalo— Harry volvió a sonreírle—. Aprendí defensa de los mejores. Y además, los Black tienen libros muy interesantes...

Tom lo miró un segundo antes de negar con la cabeza e irse a su habitación.

Harry lo vió salir y volvió la atención al diario de Tom, leyendo toda la información que el adolescente mayor había escrito sobre, básicamente, todo de los horrocruxes. Estaba siendo un completo imbécil, y lo sabía, pero él estaba tratando de hacer todo lo posible para evitar que una _verdadera _guerra se llevara a cabo. Si su papá confiaba en lo que Tom le dijo, los otros horrocruxes serían destruidos en ese año, con suerte, y luego, Harry sólo debería dar el golpe final a Voldemort.

Era un plan largo y elaborado, con muchísimas probabilidades de que algo salga mal y lo arruine todo, pero el resto de los planes eran peores, así que tenía que adaptarse.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... no sé qué hice, no tengo excusas para nada tampoco, uis.
> 
> sólo espero que les esté gustando, y ahora: harry y voldy se enfrentan a lo canon o harry y su familia lo destruyen antes de que todos mueran? dejen sus teorías (???)
> 
> el tema de los horrocruxes lo hice bastante, eh, suelto por decirlo de alguna forma, porque al final no sirvo para cosas muy serias. si tienen alguna pregunta, adelante, aunque también recuerden que estoy usando una versión propia de conceptos y tal uwu
> 
> me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones acerca de la historia! ♥


End file.
